Dying Love
by mavrosal
Summary: What would happen if Godric lived and Bill was suddenly way out of the picture? Godric/Sookie/Eric pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from anything up on FFn. **

Lorena laughed, and the pretty sound chilled the air in the room. Not that the vampires mingling around us would have noticed the drop in temperature one little bit. My awareness of the room had zeroed in on the two vampires in front of me, the other party guests forgotten as I struggled with my temper. I was spitting mad and barely restraining myself. Somewhere in the back of my mind the voice of caution was telling me that picking a fight with a vampire was probably not the best plan. That voice got lost in the rage I felt towards this pathetic woman. Little did I know I was the pathetic one.

"You're nothing but a blood bag. You cannot win this," she said, leaning in closely, for effect. In a room full of vampires even a whispered conversation isn't private; their hearing is just that good.

I almost stepped back, but anger kept me rooted in place. I'd be damned if I let this vampire get an inch on me. I may be just a human, but I wasn't someone to intimidate.

"I've already won this. Bill chose me, and yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" I said quietly.

"Sookie, stop," Bill said, grabbing my arm. I guess he was trying to ensure I wouldn't be harmed. Lorena was his maker, and he would be powerless against her if she were to decide she wanted me dead. I didn't know much about these relationships, but I did know that if she told him to kill me, he would have to do it. I was too mad to care. How dare she come in here and claim my man! She'd given him up and now he was mine. I was taught to fight for what's mine.

"I'd listen to him," Lorena said, amused. Her red dress, black hair, and porcelain skin made her look all the more like devil's incarnate in my eyes. "I assure you, it would be better for your health. It would be such a shame if an accident happened before Bill completed his mission."

I heard Bill hiss in outrage. I was just plain confused.

"Enough, Lorena. This isn't the place or time," Bill said. It made me nervous that his voice had changed to a more pleading tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing I would probably not enjoy the answer.

Lorena laughed again. I will probably always remember that laugh. That was the laugh that broke my heart.

"Oh,William, this is precious," she said, giving him a side-glance. I could see her fangs slip out a little. Vampires, older ones, have better control over their fangs. The times they slip up are times when they are enjoying something; usually that something is blood or sex, or better yet, both. I looked between them, confused.

"Told me what?"

"Don't listen to her, Sookie, she's crazy," Bill said, trying to calm me down. He grabbed my arms, wanting to pull me away from her. I jerked my arm out of his grasp, surprised by the fact that he let me go. Maybe the boost of vampire blood I'd ingested gave me more strength than I realised?

"No. What is she talking about?" My voice was rising higher, and everything inside me trembled.

"Yes, Bill, what is she talking about?" Eric's voice cut through the heavy atmosphere. He must have been paying attention to our conversation.

Eric wasn't the only one, the hum of normal party talk had gone quiet around us, and I hadn't noticed. A dozen or so vampires and their human pets were trying to follow what was happening without looking obvious about it. Some didn't even try to hide the fact, and were openly staring at us, probably wondering what the little human girl could possibly do against a vampire, and if there'd be maybe some killing tonight.

"It's none of your business, Eric," Bill said. I could feel his anger; it came off him in waves.

"William, really, you have been a very naughty boy, trying to sneak a human out of the sheriff's area. Tut-tut." Lorena almost sung the last words.

I looked at Bill, confused. He was trying to sneak someone out? Who? Where?

"Bill?" I said his name, trying to inflict it with all the questions in my head.

He looked at me. A pained expression came over his face. "Sookie, I…" he whispered.

Lorena laughed again. "William, really. I'll tell her, since you seem so hesitant. Our William was sent to Bon Temps to make sure the little telepath is…secured. His mission was to form an attachment to you and then deliver you to his superior. I think he succeeded rather admirably, don't you? You seem rather attached to him."

Shock is a wonderful thing sometimes. It makes you numb. I looked through the deceptively calm haze at Bill and Lorena in front of me. I didn't need to ask him if it was true. Hearing it confirmed would be torture.

A torture Eric inflicted on me.

"Is this true, Compton?" Eric said from somewhere close behind me. At that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care about the fact that he was probably standing inappropriately close to me. It didn't seem very important when my first love was admitting to having tricked me into our relationship, slept with me in pretence, and most likely didn't give a rat's ass about me.

I was the little pathetic fool in this scenario.

I felt sick.

Bill looked at me again, silently pleading with me, and in that moment I realised that I did want to hear him say it. If I didn't, I would always wonder.

"Answer him, Bill." My lips barely moved, but I knew he heard me.

"Sookie, I was sent, but you don't understand. I fell in love with you. I will protect you," he said.

I think he said more, but I didn't hear past the first few words. The world began to spin as my vision blurred. I felt large hands steady me. Eric was holding me up so I wouldn't embarrass myself by falling at the feet of the man who had betrayed me.

"William, I thought we talked about this," Lorena said. Like that viper hadn't done enough, no, she wanted more of my blood. "I would give you some time to play with the human, and then we would get back together. I'm lonely now. I want you back." She pouted like a spoiled little child.

"Enough," Godric's voice cut through the drama. "I do not know who you are, nor do I care, but this is my home, and I will not have you disrespecting my guests. You will leave now. As for you, Mr Compton, you will go back to the hotel immediately."

"I will not leave without Sookie," Bill hissed. "She is mine!"

Those words broke through the haze of pain, and anger bubbled up. Anger is so much better than pain. Anger doesn't break your heart. It doesn't torture your soul. It burns so clear that nothing else matters. And I embraced it, knowing it was only a brief relief from the heartache, but a relief all the same.

I surged forward, breaking Eric's grip on me. I doubt I could have done that intentionally and without him actually letting me go. Stalking up to Bill, I slapped him with every ounce of strength I had. Having had vampire blood in the system, it was enough to make his head snap to the side. The crackling sound was extremely satisfying.

"I am not, and never will be, yours, Bill. You are nothing to me," I hissed out. "You lied to me. You tricked me. I never want to see you again."

I knew I was letting Lorena win, but she was welcome to this bastard. As far as I was concerned, they deserved each other.

I felt my eyes fill up and held myself still. He didn't deserve my tears, and I would not cry them in front of her. It didn't take them long to leave the room. I knew that Bill had other things he wanted to say, but thankfully, he had to listen to Godric. I had never been more grateful for the fact that vampires had such strict protocols in my life.

"Sookie, you are more than welcome to stay here, if you wish it," Godric said. He looked saddened by what had happened.

"I…" That was all I could say before the words died in my throat, and I heard a buzz in my head. I must have been too busy arguing with Bill and being jealous and mad at Lorena to notice it before. Maybe it was a lucky thing that I was emotional enough to have trouble keeping up my shields; otherwise I'd have never been the wiser, and maybe even dead.

Godric started to say something else, but I put my fingers on his lips to silence him. I was too busy trying to read the disturbance to realise that action was very much a breach in protocol. Godric didn't seem to mind, if anything, he was amused by my gesture.

The house was surrounded.

Three...

Two...

One...

"Hit the floor!" I yelled.

Every vampire obeyed, taking down the humans next to them.

I was dragged down so fast it took me a while to register that I had two vampires on top of me. Godric and Eric lay on either side, completely covering me. Normally I would find this situation irritating, but now I was terrified. Bullets flew past, hitting walls. I heard glass shattering all over the place. It felt like an eternity until the fire ceased; in reality it would have been minutes.

When silence reigned, I knew that it was over. I felt the minds moving away from the house. On the heels of that knowledge came more: Vampires were slowly rising up all around me. The air was heavy with blood-lust, and I knew in that instant that our attackers would not survive the night unless a miracle happened.

This should have sickened me, but it didn't. Before I had time to wonder at my own lack of morals, I heard Eric speak. His chest rumbled with the sound of his voice reverberating through to me.

"I knew I would be on top of you eventually," he said as I turned to face him. Sure enough, he had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Eric, I believe it is safe to get off me now," I ground out, trying to be angry, but not really succeeding. While unwelcome, Eric's advances were like a beacon of light in a very scary night. Some things will stay the same no matter what else might happen. If someone told me before tonight I would be happy to hear Eric trying to get into my pants, I would have laughed and laughed; right now, though, it was the most welcome comment someone could have made.

I started wiggling around trying to get out.

"Oh, do that again," he purred in my ear. Realising my movement was having the opposite effect to what I desired, I became still again.

"Eric, if you want any chance of actually getting into my pants, ever, you may want to make sure I can breathe. You're heavy. Get off!" I said, my voice strained from the lack of air in my lungs. Eric came up and off me just enough to let me breathe.

It was then that I realised that Godric wasn't moving. He wasn't even reacting to us talking. Panic seized me.

"Eric, is Godric all right?" I whispered, fearing he wasn't.

He was off me in an instant, and in the next, Godric was rolled off me. I heard Eric curse in another language.

"Is he okay?" I asked, scrambling up to sit next to Godric.

"He got hit by at least ten bullets." Eric's voice sounded pained and angry. "While the bullets are not lethal, he needs blood to heal."

He looked at me, his face was full of hope and pleading. I had never before seen Eric wearing such an open expression. The intensity of those emotions coming from Eric rocked me a little. I felt another reality bubble shattering around me. I would never be able to see Eric as an emotionless bastard again. That would definitely make it harder to keep him at arm's length.

I didn't hesitate. I pushed my wrist to his face. "Bite," I ordered him.

In the next instance I felt his fangs sink into my flesh; it hurt, and I winced from the pain. He let my wrist go straight away, and I quickly moved it to Godric's mouth. Blood trickled into his mouth, and I felt his fangs extend as he latched onto my wrist.

I had never given blood outside of bedroom activities, thus it was startling to realise that it actually hurt. I guess when you are in pain and need someone's blood to survive, finesse is the last thing on your priority list. I tried not to wince or tense up, knowing Godric would feel me if I did. Hearing the bullets clinking on the floor behind him was a relief. Although at the time I hadn't realised vampires could push out bullets, it really did make sense with their healing ability and all.

"Jason," I whispered in a panicked voice. "Eric, can you see if Jason is al right?"

We had been so preoccupied with Godric that I'd completely forgotten about my brother.

He looked around, getting up just high enough to look around. I frantically scanned the room from my low vantage point. I saw the shattered glass scattered on the floor, some of it covered in blood; there was blood everywhere. The pained groans of others finally reached my ears as my focused shifted outwards and away from the vampire still latched onto my wrist.

Eric blurred his way to the back of the room. He bent down to someone, but the couch was blocking my vision. The moment felt like eternity before he got up and looked my way again. His blank expression made me panic a little before he spoke.

"He will be fine. He seems to be unconscious. I assume that whoever helped him may have been slightly overenthusiastic in their efforts."

I felt relief flood through me on hearing that Jason was okay. A hit to the head was nothing to worry about for him. His skull was thicker than a brick. I should know, I had seen him trying to break it for years.

I looked down at Godric. He was licking my wrist now, making sure the wound closed. He looked much better than he did before, that was a fair assessment, as he seemed to be much more conscious now. His blue eyes focused on my face with such intensity it made me blush all the way down to my toes.

"Thank you," Godric said, finally breaking the charged silence between us. I had to clear my throat a little to find my voice.

"You're welcome, Godric. Are you better now?" I asked, nervous of the sexual energy that seemed to have charged our silent exchange earlier.

"Yes. I do apologise, but it would seem that my earlier offer of hospitality has been made somewhat hard to fulfil." He gave me an apologetic smile.

I couldn't help myself and smiled back. "In view of the circumstances, I can safely say that I understand."

It took the better part of an hour to organise everything. While all the vampires seemed to have survived, there were a number of human pets that had not. Godric gave quick orders to Isabel and Eric. I watched everything from the couch. Ambulances came. By this time, Jason had joined me. He seemed to have recovered form his earlier blackout and, just like I had predicted, only had a bump on his head to show for it. I saw some vampires returning to the house looking very rosy. I tried not to dwell on that fact too much.

While I did not condone their behaviour, I understood enough of it to know that their actions were simple instinct. The simple truth of it was that younger vampires couldn't control their natural instincts as well as the older vampires who had centuries of practise.

I watched as Isabel and Eric organised everyone while Godric spoke to the police. Too drained emotionally and physically after everything that had happened, I was putting all my remaining energy into keeping my shields in place. Jason wisely remained silent next to me. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for Godric and Eric to finish up, and we were on our way to the hotel.

It was when we were getting out of the car that I realised I had not once asked what had happened to Bill. Even thinking his name was painful. I felt my shields slip again and stumbled a little. Almost instantly, a hand snaked around my waist, and before I knew what was happening I was in Eric's arms as he carried me into the hotel.

"Eric, put me down. I am not an invalid," I hissed at him, not willing to make too much of a scene. It was bad enough that we were having our own, extremely public, "Gone with the Wind" moment.

"You are exhausted, Sookie. Let me take care of you this once," he said, his eyes oddly gentle, while the rest of his face remained expressionless.

I huffed in frustration. High-handed vampire. Resigning myself, I let him carry me to the elevator. While this was certainly embarrassing, I just didn't have enough energy left to fight. I felt a little smug when he had to put me down in the elevator; there just wasn't enough room for him to carry me in and have Godric and Jason ride up with us. He didn't let me go though, keeping an arm around my waist to help me keep my balance. In a futile effort, I tried pulling away, but he only tightened his hold on me.

"Eric," I groaned in frustration. He nuzzled my neck in answer, and I slapped his arm lightly.

I felt his silent chuckle vibrate through me. I was very grateful when the elevator doors finally opened.

We walked out, pausing while Godric handed Jason a key card. When Jason looked up at me, I was as confused as he was. I already had a room here, which I shared with Bill. After everything that had happened tonight, I didn't want to go back there. I wasn't sure if he was there, I wasn't even sure if he had survived, but I dreaded finding out.

"Jason, Sookie will be staying with us tonight," Godric said before either one of us managed to open our mouths. "I believe I promised her safe and undisturbed rest. With my home no longer available, it will be easier to ensure her privacy from certain visitors if she were in our suite. You are more than welcome to meet her during the day, but it would be wise if you could bring her back to our suite before the sun sets."

Jason looked at me for confirmation. I don't think he was at all comfortable with the idea of his sister sleeping in a room with not one but two vampires. I nodded that it was fine. It wasn't, but at this point I just wanted to crawl into any bed, and if this got me there faster, I didn't care. Then there was the fact that I knew my brother snored. Loudly.

We went our separate ways, and soon I was ushered into Eric's suite. It was directly across from the one I'd shared with Bill and Jessica.

I knew for a fact that there were only two beds available in our suite.

"Umm. While I really appreciate y'all helping me tonight, I really would like to get some sleep," I said, blushing a little at the thought of either one of them sharing my bed. "Alone," I stammered out.

"You can use the main bedroom," Eric said, indicating to the room on the left. "Godric and I will share the other."

He smirked as my blush deepened. I managed something along the lines of a "thank you" before fleeing.

I heard him laugh quietly as I fled to the sanctuary of my new room.

Even this tired I realised I would need to take a shower. I didn't have any clean clothes, but there was a complimentary wrap in the bathroom. I could just wear that until I woke up tomorrow and could go get my things from the other room. Bill would be dead during the day. A picture of Bill and Lorena naked and in bed sprang into my brain, and I shuddered, feeling instantly filthier. It wasn't true, but I couldn't get out of my clothes and under the water fast enough. I did remember to lock the door, not knowing if Eric would actually respect my privacy or not; this wasn't something that needed to be put to the test.

When the hot water hit my skin, I finally let go. I could let myself be weak here. The tears washed away by the spray of the shower, and it was easy to pretend I wasn't really crying because of him. The hole in my chest hurt and it was hard to breathe. I slumped into the tub, my whole body raked with sobs. I let the water wash it all away, hoping it could clean away the pain and despair I was feeling too. I washed my hair and scrubbed myself raw, wanting to get rid of every last trace of his scent from my skin. Only then did I feel marginally clean.

I climbed into the big bed and was out in seconds.

It took a while to orient myself when I woke up. Sure, I realised that this definitely wasn't my bed at home. Which then led me to the fact that I was in Dallas, in a big bed, alone. The tears were threatening to spill again, but I wouldn't let them, I was done crying. He didn't deserve any more of my tears; it was bad enough that my whole body ached from the pain of his betrayal.

It took me a little while longer to get out of bed, but I did, and in a hurry, once I looked at the bedside clock. It was almost four in the afternoon, and I only had a few hours before the vampires were awake. Once they were up there was no telling what was going to be happening. The aftermath from last night's attack needed to be dealt with, and Godric might need my telepathy; there always seemed to be a reason why vampires needed it.

Making a beeline for the bathroom, I washed my face, cringing slightly at how puffy and red my eyes were. I took care of the rest of my human needs with somewhat less haste now that I remembered where my clothes were and why I hadn't picked them up last night. But when I came out of the bathroom, my suitcase was there, sitting right next to the wardrobe. My sleepy brain must have missed it before.

Someone must have gone to get it last night. A quick check confirmed that everything was there, including all of my make-up and toiletries that I'd left in the bathroom. Eric or Godric must have gone to get it, or probably sent someone over there, even if the rooms were right across the hall from this one.

It didn't matter. What did matter was that I had my things and I wouldn't have to see him. With her.

My chest loosened a little at the realisation, and breathing became easier. I silently thanked them both anyway, and pulling out a lovely yellow sundress, I went to get dressed.

I waited while the hotel clerk connected me to Jason's room, with everything going on last night his room number didn't even register with me, which was why I called down to reception to find him.

"Hello?" I heard Jason voice answer.

"Hey, Jason. It's me, Sookie," I said.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I've been waiting for you to get up. I have no idea which room the vamps took you to last night. Can we go eat? I'm starving." He said all this in such a rush I had no doubt that my brother was ready to eat wood. I could almost hear his stomach growling at the other end of the hotel.

A smile crept up my face. Jason was the one constant in my life now. With all the crazies lately, it was nice to hear something that would never change. Jason Stackhouse was always starving. God bless him for being predictable. "Sure. I'll meet you next to the elevators in five."

We went downstairs to find some food. It was busier than the last time I was here, and after what had happened I let my guard slip a little, enough to check that there wasn't another suicidal idiot in the lobby. From the thoughts of the crowd, I realised these were the pets of the Dallas nest vampires that were staying here for the day. I put up my shields after that, not really interested in anyone's private life, especially since my own was a complete mess right now.

Jason proved to be a very tactful companion, not bringing up the sore subject once, and hardly annoyed me at all. Maybe this experience would help him grow up a little bit, maybe last night's fall had knocked some brains cells around and they'd started working. I was sure feeling optimistic about him, but I needed something encouraging, and Jason was readily available, and a much safer topic than the undead company I'd been keeping.

Tonight was going to be busy no matter what happened, so when we were done I made sure my bags were packed for the unlikely event that I'd get to go home. I wasn't holding out too much hope for it though. Bon Temps was very far away, and I missed the comforting familiarity of the bar, Gran's house, and even the people, yet dreading it at the same time. Going home meant living near to the person who betrayed me, seeing him in places we'd talked and did other things. Maybe the delay wasn't such a bad thing at all.

Maybe.

"Sookie," a gentle voice said close to my ear. Sleep had made my eyes heavy and it took me a few moments to open them. Godric's face filled my vision when I did. He was crouching next to the couch I'd fallen asleep on while watching some sort of soap on TV.

"Hey there," I whispered with a sleepy smile. It was becoming a habit, but I couldn't seem to help myself. Godric's smiles were just contagious.

"How was your day?" he asked me in that soothing voice of his.

"Uneventful." That earned me a chuckle, but his face quickly sobered. The change in expression made me make an effort to wake up a little more, and I sat up as he started talking again.

"We have a busy night. Nan Flannagan is here and requested to have a meeting with some of those who were there last night." He looked at me, and I could see the last bit of news would not thrill me in the slightest. "Bill will be present too."

I cringed at the sound of his name. I'd been doing my best to avoid saying his name all day, and so far had succeeded admirably. Godric saying it was like a bucket of cold water poured over me. The remnants of my previous smile were completely wiped away in its wake.

"Do I have to go?"

His face looked apologetic enough, but he nodded anyway. "You won't need to speak with him if you do not wish to do so, Sookie. Eric and I will be with you at all times. We will not leave your side," he tried to reassure me. It still didn't change my feelings about the situation, but I forced myself to be polite.

"Thank you, Godric. I sure appreciate the support. You have been very nice about all this," I said.

"No thanks are necessary. It is the least I can do," he told me firmly.

It was the most awkward meeting in my entire life. Not just because there seemed to be no real reason for my presence, at least not one I could see, but also because there was only one heart beating in the whole room. Mine. It would have bothered me more, but my attention was focused on trying to ignore the two vampires sitting across from me.

The room wasn't large, just another suite, although it was bigger in size than the ones I had seen so far. There wasn't anywhere to hide, to blend into the background. Eric didn't really give me the chance anyway, making sure I sat next to him on the couch, across the small coffee table from them.

Lorena smiled at me, a very cat-like, satisfied smile. Only, she looked nothing like my Tina, but more like a hungry leopard that was sizing me up as her next meal. I tried to suppress a shudder at the idea.

I couldn't bring myself to look straight at Bill.

I sat in-between Godric and Eric. Their close proximity made me feel safer. It was ironic, that being close to the two oldest vampires in the room actually made me feel safer, of course, there were only two others vampires in the room: Bill and Lorena. That wasn't why I knew though. The knowledge was just there, their presence was heavier, and the glow I could see around vampires seemed to be brighter around them, almost like the glow was an indication of the vampire's status. Maybe it was. Bill had never explained much to me, and this wasn't something I'd asked about. 'The one that shall not be named' hardly ever wanted to answer questions about anything useful. Now I knew why, of course.

Isabel slipped into the seat next to Godric when she came in. She nodded to Eric and me, surprising me with the acknowledgement. Vampires do not really pay much attention to humans unless they are hungry, or the human is useful in some way. The hope that maybe her greeting wasn't only for those reasons warmed my heart, just a little, and I knew I would probably always think well of her.

The silence in the room was oppressive, and being the only human present, I felt loud. Of course I was the only who had a heartbeat and breathed. This wasn't something I would normally get embarrassed over, but when you have five others in a room and the only noise is you, self-conscious doesn't begin to cover it.

Before I could contemplate the awkwardness of the situation any further, the door to the suite opened again and a female vampire walked in, flanked by two male vampires- obviously her guards. They were all in expensive suites, something that didn't surprise me anymore about vampires, they all had money; where that money came from was frankly none of my business. Something told me I wouldn't like the answer anyway. I recognised her at once. The show was about to start: Nan Flannagan was here.

She was exactly as you would have thought her to be if you'd seen her on television. Sometimes people don't look the same in real life, but she did.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you. Me. I should drain every one of you fucking bastards," she said by way of an opening. I tried not to let the shock show on my face. She walked to the chair in front of the fireplace and sat. He posture was rigid with barely controlled anger. I was shocked and horrified at the way she talked; she sounded so much nicer on TV.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it," Eric said from beside me. I could feel the tension in his body. I doubt it was obvious to the others, with the exception of maybe Godric. He sounded bored and condescending.

Nan raised one eyebrow, looking at all of us with condescension.

"Oh really! Because everyone who has met Stan for the last three hundred years knew he had a kink for slaughtering humans, but you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue?"

Isabel's body jerked forward in outrage at the accusation. "And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?"

"Not my problem. Yours." Nan looked pointedly at Godric. Who, I noticed, had remained oddly quiet throughout the whole exchange. I truly felt sorry for him in that moment. He was the only decent vampire I'd ever met and here he was being punished for someone else's crimes. Well, not just for that, but really, it wasn't like he'd planned for all of this to happen.

Eric vibrated with fury beside me. "Don't talk to him that way." He almost growled the words at Nan.

"Don't talk to me that way," she said, her voice silky with the threat as she dismissed Eric before turning her attention to his maker. "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself," Godric replied. He was perfectly calm. Too calm. Resigned.

"Why?" Nan looked at him, incredulous.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing," she said slowly, trying to wrap her head around this. I didn't think that much rattled her composure, but Godric's words must have; she looked thoroughly shocked. Eric's head whipped around to look at Godric so fast I barely saw it move. While his face remained blank, his eyes betrayed his shock and pain, making me wonder how was it that I could read him so well.

"What do you think?" Godric said in barely a whisper.

Shock swept through me. Godric wanted to die. My hand found Eric's. In that moment I wasn't sure if I was trying to give him comfort or seeking some myself. Probably both.

"I think you're out of your mind," Nan said with nonchalance. Whether she was oblivious to our reaction or just ignoring it was hard to tell. "And then I hear about a traitor—"

"Irrelevant. Only rumour," Godric stated firmly, interrupting her. "I take full responsibility."

"You bet you will," she said.

"You cold bitch," Eric said. I felt him ready to jump at her and squeezed his hand. I didn't want him getting into any trouble. He wasn't thinking clearly; this was his maker under fire, someone he cared about—that he actually cared about someone enough to act this way was eye opening.

"Listen. This is a national vampire disaster, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for you," she said, disgust all over her face. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"Of course. I agree," Godric said, nodding. "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back!" Isabel said, shocked to see her sheriff so submissive.

"What are you saying? She…she's a bureaucrat. You don't have to take shit from her," Eric said, his voice shaking with anger.

"Hey! You want to lose your area, Viking?"

"You don't have that kind of power."

Nan looked smug. "I'm on TV. Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel spoke up. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel," Godric said, looking at her. She looked away, submitting to his authority. Godric looked back at Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me," Nan agreed.

I wanted to speak up. I knew this was unfair on Godric. He was taking responsibility for things that weren't his fault. He'd rescued me. He'd made sure none of the idiot fanatics got hurt when Stan had his moment at the church. He was the good guy here and he was getting crucified.

But I didn't speak up.

Forcing the words back down my throat was the hardest thing I had ever done. It went against everything I believed in. I did it though, because I knew in that moment that if I said something and Nan made another aggressive comment towards Godric, Eric would snap. I could feel small tremors coursing through his body next to mine. His large hand was holding onto my small one with enough force that it was painful. But I didn't mind. It was almost as though that was the only thing that was stopping him from launching across the room. So I stayed quiet, letting the conversation turn towards the bombing, slowly running circles with my thumb on Eric's skin.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister," Nan finally said. "Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon," Godric said. "First I have something to say."

He paused, taking his time. We all waited. He looked so beaten, it scared me.

"I'm sorry." He paused again. I couldn't believe a vampire as old as him was actually apologising. "I apologise for all the harm I've caused. For all our loved ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear."

Something was wrong. I felt Eric stiffen again at my side at hearing these words come from his maker. But with all the others in the room, it was hardly the time to question him. I didn't think I had the right to ask.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures," Nan said as she made her exit with the two silent guards.

Eric was up the next instant and in front of Godric. "No."

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen to me," Eric pleaded.

"There's nothing to say."

"There is."

Godric paused, searching Eric's face. "On the roof." He walked out, knowing Eric would follow.

Eric was still holding my hand and tugged me along. I started walking with him, reluctant, since I was sure this was going to be a private conversation that I had no business sticking my nose into. My only other choice was to stay behind with the other two vampires in the room. I still wasn't sure what they were doing here; they weren't directly involved in any of the events. At least not in the same way that Godric, Eric and Isabel were.

We were almost at the door when I heard Bill call out my name.

"Sookie. I have to speak to you."

I stiffened. "There is nothing you have to say that I want to listen to. Ever."

"Sookie, I love you!" he continued, disregarding me. "Let me explain."

Beside me, Eric growled at the delay. I looked up at his face, so torn between wanting to be upstairs and lashing out here and now.

My only reply was walking out of the room hand in hand with Eric.

~V~

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric said.

"I can't accept that. It's insanity!" Eric pleaded with him.

I stood by, watching the strong Viking humbled with grief and pain. Gone was the arrogant Sheriff I had come to know. Gone was the sexy Viking. I saw a part of Eric I had never known existed. It scared me and made me feel things for him I had never thought I would. I would never be able to view Eric as the devious, arrogant bastard he showed the world. He had love in him.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled back.

"It's not right. We're not right," Godric said, unfazed by his child's anger.

"You told me there is no right or wrong. It's survival…or death."

Godric flinched at those words. "I told a lie, as it turns out."

Eric would not accept this. "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" he asked with an affectionate look, not really needing an answer.

I watched helplessly as Eric crumbled, pleading with Godric to live in a language that has been dead for centuries. I cried salty tears along with Eric's bloody ones, hurting along with him as he said goodbye to the one person he had loved for longer than I could comprehend.

Godric wasn't right. It was wrong what he was doing. If he truly did believe in right or wrong, then this felt wrong. I knew that deep inside me. I knew that Godric needed to live. For Eric. For himself.

In that moment I realised I wanted him to live for me as well.

Having known him for such a brief moment in time, less than a blink in his long existence, I wondered if he would even listen.

I heard him order Eric to leave.

Hunched from the pain, he walked back towards me, not caring about the bloody trails of tears on his face. He stopped, suddenly remembering me, the unwelcome spectator to his pain.

"I'll stay with him, Eric. For as long as he needs me to," I whispered.

Eric searched my face. I wasn't sure what he saw there, but he nodded, kissing my forehead, and left.

"It won't take long. Not at my age," Godric said, not looking at me. He looked over the city, waiting for the sun, a serene expression on his face.

"It wasn't very smart, you know. The whole Fellowship thing," I said quietly.

"I know."

"Your death wouldn't have solved the problem. They would have only been encouraged further and we would have one less good person in this world."

He looked at me then, a sad smile crossing his face. "I am anything but good, Sookie. My nature is evil."

"No," I replied with fervour. "No. You are not evil. There isn't such a thing as evil, Godric. There are good and bad choices. It is the choice you make that shows what kind of person you are."

He looked at me, surprised, noticing, maybe for the first time, the tears streaming down my face. "You are crying."

"I cry because it pains me to see a good person do this. I have seen enough death, enough good people die. I grieve because the world will be that much poorer in ten minutes. I grieve because I have fought to save your life, risking my own, and you are throwing it away."

He walked over to me slowly. Raising one hand, he wiped my cheek with his fingers, bringing it to his lips after to taste my salty tears.

"You are a remarkable human, Sookie." And I heard awe in his voice.

"You are a remarkable vampire, Godric," I told him honestly.

We looked at each other for what felt like eternity. I knew sunrise was getting closer, but I couldn't let him go just yet.

"Godric. Don't go. There are things here worth living for."

His blue eyes bore into mine with such intensity my heart sped up. "What?"

Our faces were inches apart. He wasn't that much taller than me and I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips gently to his. He tasted wonderful, dry and spicy all at once. As I pulled away, I felt a pang in my chest from the loss of contact. "Love," I told him gently.

I felt him stiffen in front of me. The next instant everything was blurred and before I knew what was happening we were downstairs in the hallway. He put me down gently on the floor again. My head was dizzy from the sudden movement.

I felt his arms snake around my waist to steady my weak body.

"What…what happened?" I asked when I got my head straightened and my voice back.

He smiled at me, a smile that for once reached his eyes. The look on his face made me catch my breath. His whole face transformed, and in that instant, he looked beautiful to me.

"I am going to believe you, Sookie. I am going to live, fight…and love." He gave me a kiss of his own. It was the complete opposite of mine. It was one of those passionate, domineering kisses. The ones that make your toes curl and make you think of very naughty things. Boy, was I thinking about naughty things when Godric pulled away to let me breathe some much needed air. Of course, when I said the word on the rooftop I didn't necessarily mean my love. I meant love in general. The love he had for Eric and in turn, the love Eric had for him. That was worth living for. The love you had for life and other beings around you.

The idea of love between Godric and me was so new and foreign I wasn't sure what to think. I barely knew him.

I'd just lost my boyfriend, who was, incidentally, not in love with me. Found out the vampire I thought was ruthless and heartless actually had a softer side to him. Now I found myself in a hotel hallway, being kissed—very well, I might add—by his maker.

Godric chuckled at my reaction, and if I wasn't so glad to hear him happy, I probably could have mustered up some sort of scolding. As it was, I merely smiled. After all, I'd kissed him first.

"Come, ma petite, I think it's time to tell Eric the good news." With that, he basically dragged me all the way to Eric's room. His enthusiasm was contagious and I was grinning from ear to ear when we reached the door. It was open. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Eric still thought that Godric was dead. Realising Godric must be blocking the bond from his child, I shot him a filthy look over my shoulder. He merely shrugged. Males.

I walked into the living room slowly, Godric dogging my every step. He paused in the doorway to the bedroom as I continued inside. Eric was sitting on the bed, staring into nothing as tears of grief ran down his cheeks.

"Eric," I whispered as I got near, not sure if he noticed me when I came in.

"He's gone." His voice was hollow and filled with so much pain it shook me to my very core.

I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look into my face. Wiping away the bloody tears with my thumbs, I said, "No, honey. He's not. He's always going to be with you. I promise."

I gave him a light kiss on each cheek. Then a more lingering one on his lips. A million emotions passed on his face as he searched my eyes for the meaning behind my words.

Godric cleared his throat then. I was quite sure he opened the bond between them then, because before I knew it Eric was across the room with Godric in his arms. He was laughing and crying at the same time. It was wonderful. I felt so happy for them. I remembered Gran then, how much I would have wished for someone to have been there when she was killed. Maybe they would have saved her. Then I would have Gran in my life still. It was useless to think such thoughts.

I looked again at the two vampires in front of me. Eric was still holding Godric close. Almost as though he was afraid his maker would disappear if he let him go.

I gave them a tired smile. "While I am really very happy for everyone right now, can we please get some sleep?"

When identical calculating looks landed on me, I realised what I had said, or rather implied with that question.

"I didn't mean in the same bed," I said, exasperated by their apparently one-track minds. "Out…out." I made shooing gestures with my hands.

The both of them left chuckling. It occurred to me that I had just shooed two ancient vampires out of my bedroom. Two very sexy, very interested in me vampires. Shaking my head at the silly idea, I went to take care of my human needs and get ready for bed.

I drifted off to sleep with a prayer on my lips and a smile, thanking God for helping me save Godric, and for all of our future happiness and, hopefully, love.


	2. Chapter 2

As I slowly became aware of my surroundings, my eyes fluttered open, and I was greeted by something I would never have expected. Two lovely red roses were lying on the pillow next to mine. Lifting myself up off the bed, I saw that under them was an envelope. It was one of the hotel stationary envelopes.

Wanting a closer look, I picked up the flowers, careful so as not to pierce a finger on the sharp thorns. As soon as I brought them closer, their scent enveloped me in a cloud of light sweetness. I sighed in pleasure, briefly wondering where they came from. It was so hard to find roses that actually had a scent these days. I had a few rose bushes in the yard. Gran loved roses, and I loved sitting on the porch in the summer enjoying the lightly scented air on balmy summer nights. I smiled at the memory of Gran doing gardening. She did so love to garden. Gardening was never something I enjoyed, but thinking of how much Gran loved her flowers made me feel guilty. I haven't done a single thing in the garden since before she passed away. It'll have to go on the priority list when I get back home.

When I opened the envelope I took some time to appreciate the note inside. It was written in an old world calligraphy style and was absolutely beautiful in a timeless way. My fingers ran along the lines and I had to shove the insecurities away as I tried, but failed, to not compare the beautiful swirls against my own broken scrawl.

_Sookie,_

_I organised a late night flight this evening for your brother. I did reserve an extra seat for you on the same flight, but would like you to consider staying for a few extra days in Dallas. _

_Godric has me ask you if you would consider doing a few __minor and perfectly safe jobs for Isabel and him while he transfers everything over. Na__turally, you will be compensated for the extra time you spent away from the Shifter's bar._

_Think the matter over. It is the reason I booked such a late flight. You have the day to decide. _

_There is a car waiting for you downstairs. Ask the concierge. The driver's instructions are to take you anywhere you wish to go today. Please enjoy yourself._

_E_

I wasn't sure what to think. I re-read the letter two more times, just to make sure I didn't misinterpret anything.

Eric was being nice.

He was actually giving me the choice. I was shocked. Of course, he did manage to be snarky about Sam and my work, which did aggravate me a little, but the rest of the letter left me gaping. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea when he would have had time to write this or find the flowers.

I looked at the clock. It was only midday, which left me with another eight hours to kill before the vampires were up.

Nothing gets done while lying in bed. No matter how soft and comfy it is. I jumped out and headed for the bathroom. After showering I put on some clothes. A pair of cut-off denim shorts, which used to be a pair of my favourite jeans. Any favourite pair of jeans that is well loved will eventually need to be put through a transformation. Having little money to spend on fashion all my life had made me rather creative when it came to my wardrobe.

While I was waiting for my hair to dry a little bit before I blow-dried it I dialled Jason.

"Hey, Jason. You up yet?"

"Sookie. Thank God! I've been bored out of my mind." He sounded so excited that I almost laughed.

"I'm getting ready to head out. Eric organised a car so we can do some sightseeing today, interested?" Eric didn't mention whether I could take my brother or not, but I didn't think he'd care.

"Sure. Anything's better than sitting around here all day," Jason said. "You ready now?"

"My hair is still wet. How about you come over and wait here, and then we head out together?"

"Be there in ten."

I was semi-dry by the time he came over. I did manage to slip on a top. It was white and loose, gathering up at the waist. The straps were wide and had navy blue beading on them. The front was low enough to show off my assets to perfection. Luckily, I still had a lovely summer glow, and the white colour really did it justice. A pair of jewelled gladiator sandals went on my feet to complete the ensemble.

"Where are we going, sis?" Jason asked while I was fixing my make up. He was lounging on the bed in my room while channel-surfing.

"Hmm. I haven't really thought about it past the breakfast part. I need caffeine and some food," I said, scrutinising myself in the mirror as I got ready to apply some make-up. I didn't really want overdo the make-up on my face. My skin was still flawless from the vampire blood I had ingested not so long ago, so I didn't really need any foundation. That was lucky, since I was pretty sure it would melt off me in the Dallas summer heat. A little bit of mascara and lip-gloss were all I needed.

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail to keep myself from sweating under it all day.

"I wanted to go to the Sixth Floor Museum, and maybe the zoo," I said as we headed out towards the elevator. "How about we grab some food downstairs and head out?"

"Sounds good, Sook," Jason said.

I was very happy to see that the selection of food was much better today. With most of the Dallas nest staying at the hotel, there were a lot more humans that needed to be fed. Coffee and a plate of breakfast food in hand, I headed to a table near the window.

Jason joined me a little while later. His plate was so full it was in danger of spilling all over the place. The way he was eyeing all the food on it made me think he hadn't eating in weeks.

"So, what happened last night?" he asked in-between mouthfuls.

I had to really consider how to answer that. Jason wasn't someone who needed to know the internal workings of vampire politics. I didn't want to know myself, but I had no choice.

"Well. Godric lost his job," I said, taking a sip of much needed caffeine. It wasn't the best coffee I'd ever tasted, but it was coffee.

"No way." His eyes got huge.

"Yes. Nan Flannagan fired him. She blamed him for everything. She was extremely rude to everyone," I told him.

"But he was the one who stopped those vamps in the church."

"I know. But he was also the one who started everything, remember?" I pointed out.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jason asked. "When are we going to go home?"

I swallowed a piece of eggs before answering.

"Actually, Eric already booked a flight for you. I'm not sure what time. It's one of the last fights out tonight. I have the details upstairs. Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier," I said, squirming a little. I'd been actively trying not to think about the fact that I could be flying home. Which would be grand, but that would mean I might not see Godric again. After last night, I wasn't sure what I wanted. I'd kissed both of them. Sure, it was a very emotional night, but now, in the harsh light of the day, I sure was confused.

"Why does that sound like you're not coming with me? I thought after you broke it off with Bill you'd be done with their shit." Jason's face was a curious mixture of stern and concerned. Jason didn't do either of those emotions well. He was way too egocentric. I love my brother, but I would be the first one to point out his flaws.

"It's complicated, Jason." I paused to gather myself. "Godric asked me if I could stay back and do a few jobs for him here. You know, with my thing and all. I'm not sure if I want to, though. Sam's been very kind giving me the time off, and I'm just plain not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Are they going to pay you for it?" Jason asked.

I gave him a scowl. "Yes."

"Will it be more money than you make at the bar?"

I thought about that. I had no idea how much he'd pay. Eric didn't mention it in his note. "I'm not sure," I told him honestly.

"Did you get paid for coming out here?" he asked. Jason was nothing if not practical, at least when it came to money.

"Well, yes. I actually bargained with Eric to get ten thousand for the time I spent here. He's also paying all the expenses," I said with a pang of pain. Bill had helped me negotiate up to ten. I would have been more than happy with five.

"Shit! No way!"

I simply nodded and went back to my food.

"Sook, I'd love to make that kind of money."

I glared at him, my temper rising.

"Jason, I've almost been killed and raped. That money is a small price to pay for what I did here."

He looked apologetic. "Sorry. It's just... Well... That's a lot of money to make in less than a week, Sook. I know you need it too."

All true. Gran didn't leave us much. Sure, she left the house to me. I signed over my half of our family home to Jason, so we each owned a property. It was the bills that were hard to keep up with. I had a new appreciation for everything Gran did for us after our parents' accident. Never having had to actually pay attention to the nitty gritty of running the house, it was an eye-opening experience. My lifestyle wasn't expensive, but I did have bills. The house needed upkeep. My drive way was full of potholes, which I was sure would drive Eric mental if he ever decided to visit. I'd seen his precious Corvette parked outside Fangtasia, he would probably have a hissy fit. The picture of Eric actually having a hissy fit made me smile.

Jason started speaking again, breaking me out of my little daydream. "I know I haven't really ever been upfront with you about your little quirk, Sook. I think it's great you found something to use it for, though. I mean, you saved me from going to prison. You saved Godric. I'm proud of you, sis."

He looked uncomfortable as soon as he finished. I had tears in my eyes. I don't remember a time when Jason actually gave me a compliment like that about my telepathy. We usually avoided discussing the topic of my being able to hear people's thoughts. Heck, I don't remember a time when anyone save Gran said anything nice to me about my disability.

"I think you should use what God gave you. You don't want to be stuck in Bon Temps for the rest of you life working in a bar, Sook. You're better than that."

"Thanks, Jason," I choked out. Tears were streaming down my face now, and Jason blushed, looking flustered as a hen. While he was all about the ladies, Jason didn't do emotional women well. I quickly wiped my eyes and gave him a brilliant smile.

"All right, I'll stay. But if this gets me into any more trouble, I'm blaming it all on you, Jason Stackhouse," I said, pointing at him with my knife.

We laughed, since I always used to blame him when we got into trouble. Somehow, everyone actually believed me.

"I'll go and call Sam before we leave. He needs to know I'll be staying back a bit. It's only fair," I told him when we were done with our food.

"Sookie... Don't you listen to what he says. I know he doesn't like them vamps, but it's only 'cos he wants you for himself, is all. I mean, he had a chance, he had plenty."

I sighed. "Yeah. I know, but he's still my friend. And my boss."

The phone call wasn't easy. Sam wasn't happy. Actually he sounded pissed off and irritated, and I felt hurt that he'd act that way. Sam had been my boss for three years, and somewhere along the way we'd become good friends. I just didn't see him _that_ way. Strangely enough, he didn't go into his usual lecture on how bad it would be for me to spend more time with vampires, I didn't know if I should be relieved or worried. I decided that I'd think about that when I was back home; there wasn't much point in stewing over Sam's bad mood now.

We spent the next five hours doing touristy things. It was fun. Jason and I hadn't spent a full day together since we were kids. He was always one of the cool kids in high school. I was the freak. Not that anyone actually picked on me. Jason might not have actually spent time with me, but he always had my back.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was just after six. We still had a few hours before the vampires rose, and Jason wanted to pack before his flight.

When I opened the door to the suite I shared with Eric and Godric, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Godric was splayed out on the couch with a notebook in his lap. Awake. Wearing a pair of light-coloured pants. His hair wet and almost black in the dim light. My breath got stuck in my throat when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The dark tattoos on his chest and arms were a stark contrast against his skin. He looked beautiful. Alive. I felt my heart skip a happy beat at the thought.

"Sookie," he greeted me, smiling, his eyes slowly taking me in, lingering on my bare legs.

"You're awake," I blurted out before my brain registered.

He chuckled. It was a low sound that did things to me I didn't think were possible at the moment. Not after what so recently had happened with Bill. It took all of my willpower to _not_ think about any of the vampires in my life all day. I had thought there would be time before they rose to spend some time processing everything that had happened last night. I was obviously wrong.

"Yes. I am old. I rise well before sunset," he said in his low, even tone.

"But last night you slept." I was confused.

"I was recovering. While your blood helped me heal, I needed the rest to…recharge."

Good to know.

He put the notebook on the coffee table and sat up.

"Come," he patted the couch next to him. "Tell me about your day."

I sat down, keeping a cautious space between us. The fact that he'd just asked me about my day warmed my heart. How many girls would be lucky enough to interest a vampire this old? Here he was, waiting for me to tell him about what I did. Me. A barmaid. I shook my head in disbelief.

His smile slipped. "Is everything okay? Did something happen today?"

I smiled at him. "No, Godric. I'm just amazed that you would actually care about what I did today."

"Why wouldn't I?" He looked confused.

"Well... I'm not anybody special. Just a barmaid from a backwater town. You're a very old vampire, who up until last night was the sheriff of Dallas. I think the importance scale definitely goes in your favour."

"You are also the human who went into an enemy camp to save me. You are the human who talked me out of dying…permanently," he said with a wry smile. "You interest me like nothing has in a long time, ma petite. Those aren't reasons enough?"

At this point, my expression must have been comical, judging by the way Godric was laughing at me. Again.

I scowled. "You know, if you continue laughing at me I may just change my mind about staying back."

My hand was in his instantly. "You have decided to stay? I'm very glad of it."

"You're not helping your case right now, mister. I still have a chance to catch the flight," I said, trying to keep my face from breaking out in a smile. His enthusiasm made my heart flutter.

He brought my hand up to his face and inhaled softly. That always made me slightly nervous. Vampires smelling you like your dinner. Well, technically we are dinner to them, but it just sort of shows how different we are. I felt the kiss he left behind on my wrist all the way down to my toes. My face flooded with blood, and I knew from the smug smile he had heard my heart speed up.

Taking in a shaky breath, I decided to capitulate and tell him about today before my resolve completely eroded.

I only just met the guy. I am a lady.

"Jason and I went to the zoo. We had a lot of fun. I've never been to the zoo before, you see," I said weakly.

"Yes, I have heard good things about the zoo here in Dallas. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

That was all the encouragement I needed. The rest of day's events came bubbling out of me in a burst of enthusiasm. It was wonderful to have someone listening. He nodded occasionally, letting me know he was still paying attention. By the time I finished describing the funny looking lizards I was feeling relaxed and content. Nobody had listened to me this way since Gran had passed. Even with her, it wasn't the same. Bill had been there for me, and I'd shared things with him, yet something had always felt off, like he was only half listening to me. Now I knew why, of course.

"Tell me, why did you decide to stay?" Godric asked after I finished talking.

I blushed. Knowing the answer was too embarrassing, I fished around for a lifeline.

"I feel bad about what happened at your nest. If I can do anything to help you make sure that the others stay safe…" I trailed off. Even to me it sounded like a weak excuse. Sure, I let Jason talk me into it for the money. It wasn't why I stayed though. If I was being perfectly honest with myself—something I had been avoiding like a plague since last night—I would probably have admitted that I was attracted to Godric. The problem was, I was also attracted to Eric. Which was why my brain was trying actively not to think about the whole situation. Avoidance was something I was very good at.

"Sookie, Sookie… My bullshit meter is reading that as a false." I squealed when I heard a soft voice right next to my ear. Eric was awake. It was almost as though my thinking about him had called him here.

As my brain registered the sight before me, I think I started to hyperventilate. Hard to tell really, all of my mental functions had switched off.

Eric was naked. Every single inch of him. And there was a lot of him.

I felt my face burn, but couldn't pull my gaze away. Eric stood there, letting me admire him with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Eric, you're making Sookie uncomfortable." Godric's voice finally cut through my moment of complete and utter insanity. The insane part being that I was ready to lick the...urgh.

Without a word, Eric turned around and made his way _slowly_ back to their room. I watched the progress with rapt attention. He stopped just as he reached the door, turned around and winked at me before going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the toys, just borrow.

* * *

**

The draw I felt towards them left me confused. I was raised different. How could I possibly be attracted to two men at the same time? It was wrong.

As if reading my thoughts, Godric answered my question.

"It's not uncommon to have more than one partner, you know," he said. Flushed, I looked away from him, embarrassment and confusion filling me at the implication in his words, and the too perceptive gaze.

"It is not so long ago that humans lived in more nest like cultures. It was only with the rise of monotheism that the concept of monogamy flourished. Even then, it was considerably one-sided. Men were—and still are to some extent—immune to it. But they have always been the ones in control of the belief systems in most cultures, and women only now are starting to get a measure of freedom that men have enjoyed for as long as I've been alive, and longer."

I wasn't sure what to think. This was a little too much to soon. I felt terrible for being so emotionally fickle, shocked at what he was suggesting, and—if I was perfectly honest with myself—more than a little intrigued by what he was implying.

Godric patted my knee in a gentle, comforting gesture, almost like he knew that I needed space, reassurance, and just comfort.

I was still quietly thinking about what he'd said when Eric came back in the room. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans. They sat very low on his waist, lovingly hugging his large muscular thighs. The t-shirt he chose to wear was turquoise and tight. The colour suited him.

While appreciating the wonderful package in front of me, I couldn't help flashing back to when he wasn't covered in as much material. It was hard to resist, knowing what was under the clothes was a much better view. Eric sat down on the couch opposite me, stretching out his long legs in front of him. The position made sure I had the best vantage point to appreciate his physical assets, something he'd been undoubtedly aware of.

"So, what exactly do you expect me to do in the next couple of days?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Oh, lover, it would take longer than a few days to do all the things I want you to do with me." Eric gave me a lusty look, and I saw a flash of fangs in his mouth.

Glaring at him, I said, "I was talking about work, Eric. If you think just because I'm not with Bill anymore gives you leave to swoop in and claim me, you have another thing coming, buddy! I am nobody's little prize. I'm my own woman, and ya'll have to do better than walking around naked to get my undivided attention. That was just disrespectful, by they way, towards me, towards Godric, and yourself. Don't you want others to see you for more than just a sex object?"

Eric leered. "You see me as a sex object?"

"Urgh!" I rolled my eyes at him, exasperated by his one-track mind. How he'd become a sheriff was beyond me. He seemed to be using one brain, the one located down past his pants' line.

Then it hit me. They'd just woken up.

Bill had always been hungry when he rose for the night. That was probably why they were extra attentive to me right now; I was the only available source of blood in the room. Me, and the True Blood in the fridge, and it was not hard to figure out which one they'd prefer to dine on.

"Would the two of you like a True Blood?" I asked in the most gracious way I could manage-which wasn't very, but I knew Gran would forgive my lapse in manners. At least I'd liked to think so, I doubt she'd prefer me being dinner for two hungry vampires. I almost jumped off the couch in my haste to get myself to the kitchenette. They had a mini bar offering a small variety of human drinks, as well as a bigger variety of premium blood, True Blood and some others I haven't ever heard of.

"Thank you, Sookie," Godric agreed. Eric nodded; he sure was Mr Manners.

Godric slid the large packet of papers lying on the coffee table towards Eric, while I was busy with the microwave. They started discussing whatever it was in hushed whispers, much too low and too fast for me to understand any of it. Vampire matters didn't much interest me. The way I saw it, the more I found out about vampires, the bigger the trouble that kept finding me. For someone who'd never had anything interesting happening in her life, Sookie Stackhouse had become supernatural trouble magnet. Gran always did say to be careful what you wished for, and I never believed her, always wishing for a more exciting life.

The microwave dinged, and I shook out the bottles, making sure the hot spots were gone before taking them to the coffee table and neatly depositing them on coasters. Having waitressed for the last few years serving drinks had become a habit that would probably stay with me for the rest of my life. I settled back on the couch next to Godric with a glass of cold coke in my hand. They had stopped talking when I brought the True Bloods over and were waiting for me to come back while sipping their beverages without much enthusiasm. From what I understand, while the synthetic blood developed by the Japanese could sustain them, but that was all it did. True Blood for a vampire was tofu for a non-vegetarian: bland and boring, but healthy.

"This is your contract, ma petite. We thought it prudent for you to have it, as you are currently unclaimed," Godric said while Eric handed me the large pile of papers he had been looking over.

You could have knocked me down with a feather, I was that surprised. When had they managed to come up with a contract? Maybe Eric already had one ready from before, but chose not to give it to me because of Bill.

"Why can't we do an arrangement like before?" I asked.

"You were claimed by a vampire before. While he was young by our standards, it was still a legal claim, and therefore protected you in our world. Going after a claimed human is considered bad form, not to mention a punishable offence," Godric explained. "While you are with us, I doubt anyone would actually try and claim you, but…the contract would give you extra security, specifically against more determined vampires. Like Sophie-Ann."

I must have looked as confused as I felt, since Eric spoke up without me having to ask.

"Sophie-Anne is the Queen of Louisiana, the one that sent Bill to acquire you." His face and voice lost all the playfulness from earlier; he actually sounded serious. "Sookie, I am going to be perfectly honest with you. The contract is little more than a paper door for her. If she really wants you, and from what we have seen so far she does, it won't deter her for long. It would be in your best interest to attach yourself to a vampire as soon as possible. That is the only way you will get a measure of protection from her." He paused, and then added, "Of course you could leave the state, or even the country, but I doubt that would stop her. She will find you, or someone else will."

Fear and anger crept through me like a fog taking over all muscles, making it hard to breathe. Fear that I would end up a slave to some unknown queen of vampires, who seemed to think it was within her rights to grab humans without their permission. Fear that if I was safe, who was to say any of my friends wouldn't suffer for my sake to bring me out of hiding? I'd seen the way vampires treated humans. Lafayette got away easy too. And anger over the injustice, over the fact that something like this was even possible in this day and age.

"I'm so sick of this! I'm not a freaking toy to be passed around! Humans aren't toys! And you wonder why they hate you, Godric. How would you feel if you were treated like animals for someone's amusement?" I spat out the words, knowing the anger was directed at the wrong person, but that didn't really matter to me right then. Not even three months ago I'd been living a simple life. Sure, it was boring, but it was mine. I'd made my own decisions, I'd controlled my life. Gran had been alive and well! God, if I hadn't gotten involved with vampires back then, Gran would still be alive. I felt tears building up behind my eyes, unsure if they were from anger or pain, or sheer helplessness of the situation I was facing.

I sniffed while trying to hold off the waterworks. The verbal lashing out had taken all the steam out of me and left me feeling more vulnerable than I cared to be right now. Neither vampire took the bait and said anything to me; they were both sitting quietly, patiently waiting for me to calm down.

"What are my choices?" I asked, my voice monotone. I just didn't care anymore. The last fifteen minutes took away a day worth of fun and happiness out of me, all the energy I'd spent that day on trying to keep the nastiness that had become reality from rearing its ugly head had drained me, and still I'd failed. All of a sudden, I felt exhausted. As if everything that had happened in the last few days had finally hit me like with the strength of a giant hammer.

"Ma petite, this is exactly why we have organized this contract for you," Godric said gently. "We want you to have some time to adjust to the changes, to not feel pressured, and have enough protection against being forced to accept jobs you do not want. We wanted to give you as much choice as we could."

"It's not like I have a choice, is it? I have to sign, or I'll be shipped off to New Orleans at the first available opportunity," I said, not quiet able to keep the hint of vinegar out of my voice.

"Sookie, vampire politics are ruthless; even this much leeway may cost us, and more importantly, you. Dearly," Eric pointed out. Him saying reasonable things to me just made the whole situation worse somehow.

I glared at him, the unfairness of all this making me need to take out my anger on someone. Eric was the familiar target. I hadn't known Godric long enough, and in all fairness, he had nothing to do with any of the problems at home. Eric had been my mental punching bag for so long now I just couldn't resist, or maybe I knew he would understand me.

"Who gets to call me property then? Which one of you will I 'belong' to?" I hissed out. He let it wash over him; the only indication of any reaction to my ruse was a raised eyebrow.

"You will belong to yourself while under this contract. I will be your negotiator. Any and all vampires will have to go through me to contract you. As you are living in my Area, that only makes sense," Eric said, looking intently at me. Maybe he was trying to keep his own temper form surfacing. Maybe he was trying to decide if I was too much trouble. Whatever the reason, it was obvious he was carefully controlling his expression, his hands tight fists as he leaned forward, resting elbows on his legs.

"You're avoiding the answer, Eric."

He shot a quick glance at Godric, and I turned to the older vampire next to me.

"If you agree to it, it would be wise if both of us claimed you," Godric said.

Gaping at others is not polite. I had been doing entirely too much of it lately. With all the bombs dropped my way though (literally and figuratively speaking), I didn't think it was entirely my fault.

"Huh?" Not my most eloquent moment, but it was the best I could manage. It seemed to get my question across.

"We are maker and child. While it isn't a common occurrence for vampires to share their favourite humans, the bond between us lets us do so. We do not have the same territorial instincts as we would if the vampire didn't share our blood. We are two of a dozen oldest vampires on this continent. With both of us placing protection on you, it would take a fool to try and harm you in any way. Undoubtedly this world is full of fools, but it is our hope that the more dangerous ones will think twice before trying anything," Godric replied.

"Does that mean you would potentially share me with Pam too?"

Eric chuckled. "Only if you were inclined that way."

"No!" I squeaked, disturbed, though unsurprised by his answer. Since they were being so informative tonight, I decided to push for information. "Ok, say I do agree to this. And I'm not saying I will. I would like to know what it'll mean. Bill never did tell me. He never told me much at all about your way of life, or politics. I want know what it would mean to be yours. I don't want to know everything about your vampire stuff, but enough to make sure I won't get myself into trouble through ignorance."

Eric growled softly, and muttered something under his breath that included Bill's name and some words in another language-the meaning behind them wasn't hard to interpret. Bill was most definitely on Eric's shit list. I had absolutely no qualms with him being there.

"The simple explanation would be that you belonged to us, much like any property, or a possession," Godric started, and he held up a hand when he noticed I was about to start a tirade. "Ma petite, I know it isn't what you want to hear. I do not enjoy the idea myself. It was one of the reasons I have felt a need to change something. Humans will always treat us with hatred if we don't stop treating them as cattle. Before you get angry with me over this, let me finish. You did want to know the facts, yes?"

He waited for me to back down, and nod. "There are several ways in which we can claim you. Feeding from you would be one of them. Having sex is another. While that is usually enough to keep other vampires away, you are a different case. Your unique talent is valuable enough that others may break the rules. There are other ways we can put you under our protection, but it would mean you would be permanently tied to at least one of us for the rest of your life."

He paused to make sure I was following.

"If we exchange blood with you, it would bind us closer. That way even if we didn't feed from you, or sleep with you for a longer period of time, you'd still smell like us. It would give you greater protection, since not many people on this continent have enough power to challenge Eric and myself."

"What else happens if I drink your blood?" I asked. Bill had never told me the side effects of drinking from him. Some were obvious, but when I asked, he just changed the subject. I knew all about the extra strength and energy, but I was pretty sure there was more to it though. There had to be a catch to this. There was always a catch.

"You would be more sexually…aware. Vampires are very sensual creatures; having blood of two vampires our age would increase your sex drive exponentially," Eric said, his face betraying his enjoyment of imparting this little tidbit. "We will be able to feel your emotions, and locate you should you be in danger. That would be helpful, since you seem to be a magnet for trouble."

I stuck my tongue out at him. It was the better alternative to flipping him off. Sure, neither of these were a mature reaction, but then I never felt mature when I was around Eric. He just laughed at me. This was all so much information. I wasn't sure what to think. Everything was moving too fast, and I felt out of control. His laughter helped release some of my tension, and I almost smiled. Almost.

"I have time to think this over, right?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, ma petite. You do. That is why we made out this contract, so that you have that time to adjust. Read it now, while we go and feed. We have much to accomplish tonight," Godric said as he rose.

Nodding, I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. They were going to go and feed and it wouldn't be from me. Would they fuck the nameless donor woman? Finding the idea repugnant, I wondered when and how I'd become possessive of them. When did my brain decide to claim them as my own vampires? I had no right to do so. I certainly had no right to feel this way when I was balking over them claiming me.

"Okay," I said, not giving myself the chance to analyse my feelings further while they were still in the room, and watched them make their way towards the door. "What's the plan for tonight? I'm going to have a shower now, and I need to know what to wear later."

Their backs were to me I said this, and they both stopped turning around _slowly_ to regard me with almost identical expression. I blushed under the intensity of both their gazes. If the tension in the room was a fog, we'd be blind.

"Something smart-casual will do, ma petite. We have a few meetings to attend, and you will need to look like…eye-candy," Godric said with a sensual twist to his mouth. I swallowed. He may have been nice up to that point, but right now, all I could see was a horny, hungry vampire, who very much wanted me for himself. My body's reaction to his changed attitude betrayed me, since they were smirking. Vampires, and their damn unnatural senses made for little privacy when it came to unwanted physical reactions.

Before I could muster up an appropriately scalding retort they pranced their way out of the room in search of dinner. I say pranced, since that was the only way to describe the confident walk of those two arrogant jerks.

I swore my way through the shower, for once thankful that Gran wasn't around to hear the string of curses coming out of my mouth. I was sure she'd have washed it out with soap half a dozen times before giving me a good old-fashioned scolding for talking worse than a sailor. Having the advantage of hearing the thoughts of others, I had access to a larger than usual array of colourful vocabulary. And while I didn't necessarily get the meaning of most of them, it didn't stop me from using them in this instant. Those big-headed…arrogant…know-it-all...high-handed vampires!

And it was so nice to believe, if only for just a moment, that it was their fault, and that I wasn't really attracted to them.

I only had one evening dress with me. It got packed in the hopes that Bill and I might have an evening free when we could go out on a date in Dallas. Bill was certainly out of the picture now, but the dress was too lovely to waste. I'd fallen in love with it instantly. Tara had put it aside for me when she got her new stock in, and even though it was more money than I would normally spend on a dress, I'd bought without a second's thought after I looked in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless with a square neckline and an empire waist. It gathered at the seams on both side from the waist all the down to just above the knee. The cobalt blue fabric made my tanned skin look flawless and my eyes more intense.

I laid the dress out on the bed and picked out the brick-red lacy set I found on sale to go under it. While it didn't match the dress at all, I loved the contrasting colours together, and the balconet bra did wonderful things for my girls.

When I was clean as a whistle, I put on the lovely lingerie set and my shoes, a lovely pair of peep-toe white pumps, and headed to the bathroom. My hair went up in a low knot just at the nape of my neck, the eye shadow was a smoky sultry grey, and I put a neutral gloss on my lips. I was going to knock those smug vampires onto their cute asses.

A sultry salsa song came on the TV; I'd switched on the music channel earlier, hoping it would help me get over the murdering mood I'd been in. As I swayed my way over to the bed in time to the Latino beat, I almost missed the two statues standing at the entrance to my bedroom. Stopping dead in my tracks, I was ready to give them an earful for walking in on a lady without knocking.

That is until I actual noticed their faces. I had never seen a vampire in true pain, but the expression on Godric's and Eric's face then would have come close.

Yes, I'd seen both Bill and Eric wrapped up in silver, yet I didn't recall seeing them _in_ pain. Pissed off, yes, they were plenty of that, their fangs were out and they were snarling at the time. Pain, though, was something they hid very, very well, something I was sure they would have held off showing to their foe for as long as possible, maybe even forever if they could have managed it. Thankfully, it never got to that point.

What I saw in front of me now were identical expressions of lust bordering on pain. Their fangs were out all the way, which was a feat in itself, since I knew for a fact that they must have just eaten. Their eyes dilated to pitch black and focused on me with an intensity of a wildcats stalking prey. I felt like a gazelle in a room with two very hungry lions.

My body froze, and my heart went up my throat, galloping so fast I wasn't sure if it would stay in my chest. But what scared me wasn't the intense scrutiny of two vampires staring at me like I was their dessert. No, it was my own reaction to their attention.

Before I gave myself a chance to follow down that road, I roared in great imitation of a lioness, "OUT!" And to my astonishment, they both listened. I didn't question my luck, locking the door quickly behind them before they changed their minds.

I pulled on my dress in haste, yet careful so as not to mess up my hair, and took the time to adjust it just right. The square neckline worked well with the bra and I was showing enough cleavage that the scale was tipping towards slutty, but after the reaction I got I didn't mind. It made me feel a whole lot better to get one over on them.

And their faces.

I was laughing when I finally walked out to see my vampires.

Being greeted by full fangs a second time in one night does wonderful things to a girl's self-esteem. Most women would probably find it a terrifying sight. But what they don't know is the amount of pleasure those fangs can bestow on you when used correctly. I found it very arousing. Even with everything that was going on, the idea that Godric and Eric were attracted to me was barely credible. Here were two of the oldest and by far best looking vampires I'd ever met, with a definite hard-on for this barmaid. I shook my head, bemused.

They both looked amazing. Eric was wearing a black shirt over his earlier clothes. It made it look dressier than before. His hair was braided into one thick braid at the back. Godric, on the other hand, wore lighter colours. A pair of loose trousers, in a soft shade of beige, matched up with the caramel coloured, striped, long-sleeve fitted tee.

"Is there any particular reason you felt the need to come into my bedroom while I was getting dressed?" I asked, fully knowing that they would probably give me a very credible answer. I was in no mood to argue more than we'd already had tonight, but letting it go was just plain out of the question. No matter how good they looked right now.

"We wanted to make sure that you had something appropriate to wear," Eric said with an innocent look on his face. Eric Northman doesn't do innocent well. Especially when I could see the wicked things he was thinking swirling behind the blue in his eyes. You didn't have to be telepathic to realise he was not only picturing me in my underwear, but most certainly out of it too.

I walked up to them, pausing for long enough to let them inhale my scent. Their eyes dilated again and to my astonishment their fangs slid down even further. "Shame on you—both of you—for walking in on a lady while she is getting ready," I said, my voice husky, and I wasn't sure who was more surprised by my flirtatious words. The new, more brazen attitude had sprung up in the wake of the swearing storm earlier; I just didn't care where it was coming from anymore. In the last couple of days I'd been through enough that the appreciation from the two males in front of me was enough of a boost to my ego that I gave myself permission to ease off a little and enjoy myself. After all, who knew what would happen tomorrow? From what we'd been talking about before, tomorrow didn't sound like it'd be any brighter than today, so I may as well enjoy myself when possible.

"You are delicious, ma petite," Godric said, his voice unusually deep. He was still watching me with that predatory gaze.

I smiled with a hint of impishness. "Thank you." And he actually growled a little in reply. "Now, now. We have things to do tonight. Lawyers to see…documents to sign…I assume minds to read," I chided him playfully. "And I need to go past and say my goodbyes to Jason before he goes back home."

Eric nodded, strangely staying silent through our playful exchange, but gave me his arm. I wound mine through it, and when my fingers fell on his forearm, the muscles discovered taut under the material. Godric took the command of the free hand I had, and they proceed to escort me down to my brother's room.

When Jason opened the door, his face turned into something resembling a very red fish when he saw us. From the thoughts in his head, I knew it was the combination of finding two vampires on his doorstep and the momentary lust he felt towards me before he realised who I was. Jason didn't see me dressed up like this very often, if ever.

"Are you all packed?" I asked to break up the silence. My companions seemed indifferent to his discomfort.

"Umm…sure...yeah. I guess you're not coming with me," he mumbled, still not moving an inch out of the doorway. It was a good thing we weren't planning on coming in, I had serious doubts his brain could have taken even a very blunt hint at his lack of hospitality right now.

"Your sister has agreed to stay back for a few days," Godric said. His voice had regained the usual smooth low tones from before what I now called the bedroom incident.

"You did?" Jason looked at me, surprised. I hadn't mentioned it to him before we parted this evening.

"Yes. I thought it was the right thing to do," I told him. He didn't need to know about how rude Sam was on the phone with me, or the fact that money had very little to do with me wanting to stay in Dallas.

"Well. That's great, Sook," he said, shifting around uncomfortably. "I guess I'll be seeing you back home soon. Right?"

I gave him the biggest smile I could manage. It was my 'Crazy Sookie' smile. I was nervous. "Oh, sure you will. I'll be home before you know it." I hugged him tight to me. He was the only kin I had left. As stupid as Jason was most of the time, I still loved him a bunch.

"The car that you used during the day will be downstairs to take you to the airport, Jason. Stay out of trouble," Eric said with a smile. Jason blanched a little and stammered out a thank you. Eric's fangs had peeked out from under his lips.

I briefly wondered what that was all about, but got no chance to investigate, as I was quickly ushered out of the hotel and into a four-door sedan. It was a little later when I felt the plush leather seats under me, and noticed the high quality finished interior that I wondered what the make of the car was. Not that I knew much about cars, but it didn't take a genius to figure out this one wasn't something you'd see in Bon Temps. Ever.

"It's a Bentley," Godric said as he pulled out of the hotel. He must have noticed my surreptitious looks at the wheel. I had no idea what he was talking about; cars were not my forte. "It's a British luxury car. They have been a favourite of mine for decades."

I simply nodded, since my knowledge of cars extended to their ability of getting me from one place to another.

"So what exactly should I expect tonight?" I asked. I was sitting in the front seat while Eric stretched himself out in the back and Godric behind the wheel.

"We're meeting the lawyers in half an hour to sign over the control of the area and certain assets to Isabel. I would like you to listen in on them," Godric said. He was manoeuvring through the streets of Dallas at a speed that clearly was not the designated speed limit. It made me nauseous, and my hands instinctively clutched onto the plush leather of the seat. "I would also like for you to read the human companions of my nest mates. I believe Isabel has prepared a list of questions you will need to ask them, and Eric will be with you the whole time, so you have nothing to worry about. I will also be close enough, but I don't foresee trouble tonight."

"Did you sign the contract, Sookie?" Eric asked.

I shook my head. "No. I completely forgot thanks to a couple of irksome vampires that distracted me."

Godric smiled while Eric chuckled. "Not to worry, you will get a chance to sign it when we return to the hotel."

"So that's all. No, "let's send Sookie into a potentially dangerous situation"? No vampires trying to drain me? I'm feeling like I'm getting off easy here." I tried to joke away my tension.

Their expressions turned serious. "Sookie. This isn't a joke. Your safety is now our responsibility. We would never knowingly place you into a dangerous situation. Again," Eric told me.

At least he had the decency to add that, otherwise I would have been mad at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just never this simple when I do a job for you, Eric. Something always happens. Something I never end up enjoying much," I said, frowning over all the times I'd helped him in the past and how I always ended up with ruined clothes and bruises.

"Then I will endeavour to make sure that from now on the only surprises are pleasurable ones, yes?" Eric purred next to my ear. I shivered as his cool breath hit my skin.

"Umm…I'm not big on surprises…really," I stammered out weakly.

I heard a low chuckle. "Oh. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

I must have been a masochist to stay. I felt a blush creep up my face again as ideas of what kind of surprises Eric had planned formed in my mind.

The temperature in the car had gone up a notch or two, and while I'm sure the vampires didn't care, my body sure reacted to the rising heat. "Where exactly are we heading? I thought your house wasn't exactly habitable at the moment, Godric."

Again, I heard a wicked chuckle from the back before Godric replied, "I have several houses in the city. The one that was damaged was my primary residence. We are heading to one of the smaller ones now."

I wondered what constituted small in Godric's books. I had doubts that his small was in any way similar in perspective to my own proportions.

I was right.

After another five minutes, we pulled into a beautiful driveway. There were expensive cars parked on the street outside the house. Vampires do seem to enjoy luxurious things.

The house itself wasn't anything I would have expected from a vampire.

For one the neighbourhood was ordinary, even if the houses were slightly on the bigger side of things. They were not nearly as large as the ones I saw around the damaged house from the other night, but they were certainly bigger and nicer than anything I had seen before in Bon Temps or even Shreveport. It was light-coloured brick two storey house. There were large windows everywhere, and none of them tinted. The front yard was neat and well-maintained. Large pots with small bushes stood on either side of the door. The lights were on outside the front door, which was made out of lovely dark wood.

Overall it looked completely ordinary, even if larger than what I was used to. We parked in the driveway and went up to the front of the house.

Before we could actually reach the front door, it swung open.

Isabel was standing in the doorway, looking cool and sophisticated as usual. Her hair was done up in a sliced back up do and she was wearing a stunning, figure-hugging sweater dress. Surprisingly it was black; it was the first time I saw her in such a dark colour. While I had to, grudgingly, admit that she looked striking, it also made her look skinnier and more severe than before. She gave Godric a deep nod and a slightly smaller one to Eric. I got a barely there acknowledgement, which made me plaster my 'Crazy Sookie' smile on my face.

Isabel proceeded to lead us through the house to the dining room at the back. There was no logical reason to have a dining room in a vampire's house. They didn't need to sit down and eat their dinner after all, yet here it was. The room had a large glass door that opened up to the backyard. The table was tempered glass and seated twelve. The chairs were plain and looked modern, black leather with metal legs.

All in all, I would consider the place rather sterile. The modern look never sat well with me, I found that it lacked certain character and personality. I briefly wondered if Godric was the one who'd actually decorated the place, then dumped the idea; it didn't feel like him at all.

There were a lot of papers lying on the table already. Isabel went to grab a small pile of them and passed them to Eric, who read over it briefly before passing them over to me. I was standing awkwardly in the corner next to the door unsure as to where they actually wanted me.

When he reached me, Eric smiled reassuringly. The idea that Eric was trying to be supportive seemed ludicrous, but here I was in a room— no, scratch that, house full of vampires, with my own personal Viking support system. Life had definitely taken a turn for the bizarre.

"These are the questions Isabel wants you to ask of the humans. We will do the interviews after you've had the chance to scan the lawyers," Eric said quietly, handing over heavy stack of papers.

I looked down at my hands. Papers? Did they want to know when the humans took toilet breaks? Scanning the first page, I noticed the questions were more or less what I would have expected. I quickly flipped to the second page and was relieved to find out it was just a copy of the first.

"Am I expected to take notes then?" I asked, keeping my voice low because he was.

He smirked. "Yes. It seemed the easiest way for you to keep track. There are quite a few you will need to interview, I doubt we'll get through them tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a more detailed explanation. His habit of leaving out important details always infuriated me. "Just how many will there be?"

"There are around 15 human companions. 50 regular donors that know where some of the vampires rest and probably 100 or so employees," Godric said from where he was standing with Isabel. My eyes went wide and my smile went up a notch.

"Ah," was all I was able to say in answer. Really, how eloquent of me.

"Would that be a problem for you, Miss Stackhouse?" Isabel asked.

I shook my head, smiling for all I was worth. "No, it shouldn't be. Unless you expect me to interview all of them tonight."

She gave me a reassuring smile. It made me wonder why vampires thought that smiling would make me feel more at ease. It was like a lion expecting its prey to relax when it yawned. Hardly reassuring.

"That would be unreasonable. Some of them work days and are unavailable at night. You will need to conduct the bulk of them during the day for the next few days. Naturally we will provide you with security for the duration of your work here."

How much were they paying me for this? I never did look at the contract, or ask Eric and Godric. It had better be worth it, since I'd be stuck listening to people for days. Since it would be impolite to ask about it tonight, I moved on. "What exactly do I need to learn from the lawyers? Did you want me to question them with one of these?" I waved the papers around.

"No. I think just listening in on them while they are here would suffice. You will not need to stay the whole time. Since there are a few humans present tonight, perhaps you can start the interviews while we do this," Godric said. He was eyeing the paperwork in front of him with obvious aversion. My smile became more genuine as I watched him. His obvious lack of enthusiasm for tonight's agenda showed in his face.

"Eric will help you with anything you may need. I believe the library is free for you to use tonight," he finished off glancing at Isabel. She nodded.

Just then, a young looking male vampire entered the room, followed by three lawyers. Godric's face slipped into a more neutral mask, and I watched both him and Isabel transform themselves into cool, suave and intimidating vampires. The quick change in their outward demeanour left me contemplating when exactly the vampires had decided to accept me enough to show me their real faces. I wasn't sure that this was a good thing. It meant I was deeper in vampire politics than I wanted to be. While the earlier talk with Godric and Eric had made me realise that I would always somehow be involved with them, it was the realisation that I was privileged enough to see behind their vampire façades that scared me silly.

I got curious looks from the vampires in the room. I'm sure they all heard my heart speed up. I shook my head slightly to reassure them it was just silly old me. Eric put his hand on my lower back, and I looked up into his blue eyes. "Nerves," I whispered with a weak smile. I wasn't about to share my new-found realisations with him. He seemed to accept my answer.

Once all the introductions were made, they got down to business. Yes, Godric made a point of introducing me to the men in the suites. Their opinions of me weren't high, but they were all polite enough in front of the vampires. Eric and I stayed in the room for another ten minutes while I listened in on them. After that, I caught Godric's attention and gave him a small nod. He made an obscure hand gesture, which was obviously a dismissal, since Eric's hand, which was still on my back, began gently pushing me out of the room.

"While they have universally low opinion of white trash, they are professional enough not to question their clients," I began as soon as we made our exit. "They are as honest as lawyers can be, I guess."

"White trash," Eric said, obviously not understanding the description.

I kept walking. Growing up in a small town with my disability was a great way to ensure a very thick skin when it came to the way others saw me. While it didn't bother me in the usual course of things, it didn't mean explaining this was easy. I silently indicated to myself.

He stopped so abruptly I almost lost my balance. "Explain."

"They thought I was an uneducated plaything that belong in a trailer park and had no business sitting in on their meeting," I said wearily. It was not anything I hadn't heard before.

Eric stared at me, face expressionless. His blue eyes were so intense and he was so quiet, that after a minute I started to squirm.

"Eric, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Let's just go and get the rest of the interviews done, okay?" I said quietly. Before I had a chance to start walking, his hands were on my shoulders and my back was against the wall. His expression was carefully blank.

"You are worth a hundred of those blood bags, Sookie. You are smart, beautiful, and the first human who has held my interest in centuries," he said, his voice carefully controlled. His eyes burrowed into mine.

"I highly doubt the fact that you find my boobs eye-catching qualifies me as something special, Eric," I told him honestly.

I jumped slightly as a growl escaped him. "It has nothing to do with your delectable body. You are fascinating. Do you realise you are the first human to stand up to me in centuries? Not to mention that I have lost count how long it has been since Godric actually took an interest in anyone or anything." He paused, seemingly to gather himself. My low opinion of myself must have really riled him up. "Never doubt your worth. It is all of them that are inconsequential."

I stared into his eyes as he glared at me, willing me to believe him. Maybe if he could glamour me, he would have. I had no doubt he believed in what he was saying, but I was having trouble agreeing with him. I was just a barmaid from a small town. And while the term was derogative-word of the day calendar-if the shoe fit... It didn't bother me, not really. I couldn't change what people thought about me. After years of practise, I had developed enough of a thick skin to at least try and not care. I wasn't willing to believe Eric's higher opinion of me wasn't based on the fact that he wanted me under him.

"We have interviews to do," I said, dropping my gaze. He held me there silently for a while longer before letting me go and stalking off in what I assumed to be the direction of the library.

With a sigh I followed, my feet none too steady from the encounter.

I was right. Eric led me to the library.

It was a small room, looking more like an office than an actual library. There was a black desk in the middle of the room with a large black chair behind it. The wall behind the desk had built-in shelves filled with an assortment of books and odd bric-a-brac.

The desk was facing the large windows, but unlike the ones in the dining room these opened up to a small patio on the side of the house. There were three other chairs in the room. Eric took one and put it next to the large chair behind the desk. I assumed we would be sitting together. The realisation wasn't as unwelcome as I anticipated. While up until a few days ago I could have confidently told you I would loathe Eric Northman for all eternity, now I found myself soothed by his nearness. It wasn't that he suddenly became less arrogant or manipulative. It was that while he was both of those, he was also honest about his intentions. The recent glimpse of a more vulnerable side of him had also made me soften towards the Viking. He may not admit to it, but the love he had for those close to him was a fierce thing. It made me wonder what it would be like to be part of that privileged inner circle.

I got the little chair, while Eric lounged in the larger one. I tried picturing a reverse sitting arrangement in my head, but I simply couldn't imagine the Viking ever giving up the dominant position to a mere human.

We proceeded with the interviews. There were half a dozen humans in the house and I spoke to each of them in turn. At some point Lucy, one of the girls I talked to first, came in again with a bottle of water for me and a True Blood for Eric. I accepted it gratefully, having been at this for the past two hours. Eric stayed silent for the most part, obviously content to observe the process. He glanced over at the notes I was making once in a while. He only made his presence known once or twice, where it served as an encouragement to answering my questions. Some of the human pets were a little reluctant to answer my question at first, but with a little encouragement from a very intimidating Viking, they became accommodating rather quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own TB and SVM, just playing.

* * *

_

By the time I had finished up the last interview for the night it was close to midnight and I was starving. My last meal consisted of a hotdog at the zoo around three in the afternoon, so I was more than grateful when Eric suggested we go out and get food while Godric finished up with Isabel and the lawyers. I would have settled for a quick burger. I should have known nothing was ever so simple with Eric. We took the lovely Bentley Godric drove earlier, and in less than fifteen minutes, Eric was parking outside what assumed to be a classier restaurant than my original burger joint idea.

"Won't they be closing soon?" I asked, surprised they weren't closed already.

"The place is owned by a vampire, and they tend to stay open much later to accommodate...nocturnal clientèle." He flashed me a smile as he got out of the car. Curious as to what kind of food a vampire owned restaurant might serve, I followed.

The place was much classier than I was used to; Bon Temps just didn't have enough people or the clientèle, unlike the big cities, for something this classy. Not that we had clientèle who actually wanted anything more than a casual restaurant.

It was modern, but warm and intimate. There were maybe twenty tables all up. The lights were dimmed and soft jazz music wafted out of the small speakers on the walls. When our waiter brought me a menu, he also gave a smaller one to Eric, which I assumed to have a variety of different blood beverages. Yick.

I was pleasantly surprised at the selection of food in front of me. I ordered a rare steak and a side dish of spinach. A few months ago, when Bill started feeding on me regularly, I'd noticed myself becoming slightly anaemic. I started taking iron supplements and I tried to eat more nutrients in my meals as well to make up for the blood loss. The fact that I stopped being a vampire snack didn't mean I was going to change my diet anytime soon. It takes a while for the body to recover.

"I hope you weren't bored tonight babysitting me," I told him after our menus were taken.

"On the contrary, it was an enlightening experience," Eric said in his sexy voice.

"It was?" Sarcasm dripped through the words.

"Spending time with you is always appealing, although I could think of a number of things that would have made our evening that much more pleasurable." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Oh, brother! His earlier mood was back with a vengeance.

Ignoring the return of amorous Eric, I continued with my questioning. "So what exactly should I expect tomorrow? Godric mentioned I'll be doing interviews during the day."

"Yes. I'm sure he will explain it all once we get back." I scowled at him, knowing Eric knew more than that. Chuckling over my show of temper, he continued talking.

"I believe they hired out a conference room at the hotel, and extra security. You will be doing interviews for the better part of the afternoon and probably some at night as well. Depending on your progress tomorrow, we'll know how long we will need to stay. I'm hoping it will be no more than another two nights, as I have an Area to run."

Well, sure he did. And I just sat around just waiting for a call from the vampires, ready and willing because there was nothing else going on in _my_ life.

"How much are you paying me for all this exactly?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. While money may not have been my primary objective when I agreed, I was missing a lot of work. My bank account wasn't so comfortably plush that I could afford to spend this much time in Dallas, and Jason's earlier questions about it all made me wonder.

Eric scowled at me. "You didn't read the contract, did you?"

I fought with myself to keep on looking him straight in the eye. The frankness of my outburst catching up with me and my own inattentiveness earlier made sure that the blush creeping up my cheeks gave away my embarrassment. "Umm…no. I was kinda busy being mad at the two of you at the time."

Eric was not impressed with me. I generally tried to be professional, given the circumstances tonight; I let his discontent wash over me. There was nothing I'd have done different, and we both knew it. I refused to feel badly about wanting to know. I needed the money they were going to pay me too badly to care about manners.

"You will be paid an hourly rate. Since the job is mentally taxing for you, it made sense. There are also stipulations for danger pay and overtime. Sookie, read the thing before you sign it," he admonished me gently. Scrambling to process all the information he'd given me, I let a few things file away for later, such as danger pay.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out to him.

He laughed before saying, "Five hundred."

"Huh?" My eyes widened.

His laugh this time was loud enough that the couple a few table down from us turned to look, maybe out of curiosity or the fact that we had interrupted their dinner. Hey, it was late, and I was human. Never mind the fact that I'd spent the last three hours listening to thoughts I would have rather ignored. And a play by play of every vampire in the Dallas' nests bedroom activities makes a girl slow on the uptake.

"Five hundred dollars an hour, plus an extra five hundred on top for every hour of overtime you work—" He stopped talking because I was choking on my water.

Geez!

While I'd known I'd negotiated well for locating Godric, I had thought it was more luck than anything. I would never have expected to earn this kind of money. I'd just earned in three hours what I made in a month working in Merlotte's six days a week. Never mind the fact that Eric himself had volunteered to pay me this much, and Eric would never do something that didn't benefit him, which told me I could be earning more. I didn't really want to, the amount as it was staggering enough that it'd take me a while to get used to it, but it might be something to think about later.

"Lover, are you all right?"

Eric was watching me with concern, since I was still trying to catch my breath. I nodded, not sure if speaking was possible just yet. Between the shock of his disclosure and the coughing, I was literally speechless. I had to say something though, and so I settled for the usual argument. "I'm not your lover, Eric," I wheezed out.

He chuckled and the sound tugged at me. Even though I was pretty adamant about not wanting him in my bed, no matter how many changes I had seen during my time in Dallas, my body didn't seem to want to listen.

"You may not be now, but you will be." Heat spread through me at the certainty in his voice, making me uncomfortable in my own skin. "Very soon, lover."

If someone was to look at us right now, I doubt they'd be able to tell if we were contemplating killing each other or ripping our clothes off and…well, you know. The air at our table crackled. I stared at Eric, not willing to back down. He had absolutely no right to call me that. He knew it as well. Which was why I had a feeling he was doing it mostly to rile me up. Arrogant jerk. His eyes reflected back at me something that had absolutely nothing to do with arguments. I tried to ignore their message.

We were interrupted by the timely arrival of my dinner. Seeing the perfectly cooked steak in front of me, my stomach growled. Eric wore a proud smirk, knowing he'd won the round for now, and I dug into my food with relish, using it as an excuse to avoid conversation and give myself a chance to process the new information about this telepath gig.

"So would this contract mean I will be working for you as well when we get back?" I asked. I had almost inhaled half of the steak and was feeling more like a human being than a starving hyena.

"It would," Eric said. "I have wanted to hire you on a more permanent basis for a while now." He was sipping on some variety of blood; it had been brought at the same time as my meal. Thankfully the restaurant provided their undead customers with a stainless steel goblet instead of glass ones, so it left a lot to the imagination. I was grateful that I wouldn't have to watch him drink while I was eating. Blood didn't really bother me, and I had seen vampires feed, but it was a nice touch.

"But I can turn down a job if I'm not happy with it, yes?" I had to make sure I had the power of veto. Eric controlling the reigns was never a good thing for me.

"To some extent, yes," he said slowly. "While there will be certain jobs you will be able to turn down, some will be…mandatory."

"Why?" Of course there would be, but knowing in advance what I'd be in for with this didn't hurt. Yet.

"There are certain vampires I may not be able to turn away," he said, though I noticed that the obligation wasn't just chafing at me. Eric didn't like losing control. It wasn't in his nature. I was starting to feel panicky at the thought of someone being more powerful than him. After all, Eric was the meanest, baddest vampire I knew. No, that wasn't true—that I knew personally.

"Your Queen?" I asked, my tone much more neutral than I'd anticipated, given the trembling inside of me.

"Yes, she would be one of them. There are a few others who are higher on the ladder. Lover, do not worry about this. We will protect you if need be," he answered soothingly.

"Will she be able to force me to move to New Orleans?" This was something I had to know.

"Not if we exchange blood." At least he was honest about it. "While the contract will buy you a little more time, it will not protect you indefinitely. After all, who will ask about a contract if you are bonded to the Queen?" he finished quietly.

I gulped. Tears filled my eyes. This was my reality now. I wondered briefly why I had ever thought that vampires were not too different from humans. That was before I actually met my first vampire. It was also before I learned about their brand of justice. Before I had witnessed firsthand that they were nothing like humans. And definitely before I found out that their Queen wanted me for her personal amusement.

"Eric, why are you helping me?" It was a question I was almost too scared to ask, but I did anyway, though my voice was barely a whisper on a breath of air he had heard me.

For a long moment, he simply stared at me. There was no lust on his face; he simply looked at me. His eyes held mysteries I couldn't read.

"If you are expecting me to say that it has nothing to do with your telepathy, you are not as smart as I believe." The words were slow and even.

Deliberate.

"I will not deny the facts as you seem inclined to do. Your ability is a powerful tool that should be harnessed, not wasted. And while you are trying to run from this, you are making yourself vulnerable for others to take advantage of you. The only reason we are sitting here actually discussing anything is because you are resistant to glamour. If that were not the case, you would already be one of the Queen's pets. Simply put, lover, you are an excellent asset in a very enticing package."

He let the word sink in before continuing.

"You willingly, if unknowingly, walked into danger to save my maker. You are the only reason he is still walking this earth. Those facts in themselves would be enough for me to take certain risks to protect you, but they are not." I saw some warmth leak into his eyes. "I find you refreshing and surprising. Two qualities I have not seen in a human for a very long time. I have been enjoying your company, and desire to continue to do so, preferably more intimately."

I fought to keep my temper in check. My body shook from the effort.

An asset!

He made me sound like a prized cow.

I concentrated on breathing, listening as the air made its way in and out of my lungs. My whole body screamed for me to run and never look back. It would be a futile effort, but it didn't stop me from wishing I could do so. Though the harshness of his answer left me reeling, I also saw truth there. Eric was being honest, no matter how much it hurt me. And just because I didn't like what he was saying wouldn't make his truth anything other than what it was. The truth.

"Is that what you want from me, Eric? To own me as your pet?" I whispered, not having enough energy left to speak.

He laughed then. I didn't see anything funny in my questions.

"No, lover. I would not enjoy watching you spirit break. I have never kept pets. I will wait for you to come to me willingly," he said.

I gave him a sceptical look. Did he really believe that after everything he just told me I would actually consider being intimate with him?

From the confident smirk on his face I gathered the answer to my unspoken question was a yes.

The idea of being owned appalled me. It went against everything I believed in. I was overwhelmed with information. I needed time to think and sort through it all. A voice in my mind was laughing at me. Three months ago, I was looking for new things to keep me interested. When a vampire walked into the bar I was so excited. Little did I know that my life would change forever after that encounter.

I had little choice now; either I went under the protection of Eric and his maker, or I would be shipped off to the court of their Queen. The contract was something to keep me happy, to keep me from panicking, and to make me feel like I had a choice. Though they didn't say it before, and Eric didn't say it now, I had none. They were giving me something that wouldn't make me panic so much, and make me feel better about accepting their money. Yes, I didn't like it. I'd sign it though, because frankly it was better to think of our relationship as equals. That was what the gesture was all about, and I appreciated that. They didn't want to make me a pet; they wanted me to be with them on my own terms. I didn't want to be living as some Queen's puppet.

Picking up my fork so I could finish the delicious, although by now cold meal in front of me, I resolved to follow the example of Scarlett O'Hara and think about all my troubles tomorrow.

After that, dinner progressed much more smoothly. Eric didn't miss a beat and kept us to neutral topics, which mostly included him telling me about his past. I told him about my day, and just like Godric earlier, he actually listened. It was ironic that in this they were so similar.

I did order dessert. It was a delicious chocolate concoction and absolutely sinful. After today, I figured that I deserved the comfort food.

By the time we were ready to leave, it was nearing two. Eric insisted on paying, citing that since I was currently working, this was a business expense. I wanted to argue, but one look from him made me hold my tongue. Eric acted the gentleman and opened the door of the restaurant for me to go through. His hand brushed the small of my back as I walked past; I shivered.

The parking lot in front was almost empty. There were only two more tables occupied when we left, and as it was very late I discovered that even a city like Dallas was pleasantly sleepy and quiet at this time of the night.

The Bentley was parked a few spots over to the left, and we were already halfway there when I heard it.

Eric reacted before I even had a chance to register what it was.

Before I knew which side was up I was on the concrete, almost underneath the grill of Godric's car. Pain burst like fireworks all the way up my back from the heavy impact. Eric was on top of me, and my face was hidden in his wide chest. As the last few seconds registered, panic rose up my throat.

Someone had tried to shoot us.

I stayed as quiet and still as I could, the pain receding gradually in the face of panic.

Finally, the need to breathe won over my want for security. No matter how hard you want to, taking a breath with a large and not-so-surprisingly heave Viking on top of you is close to impossible.

"Eric, get off me," I muffled out into his chest. With his hearing, I'm sure he didn't have any trouble hearing my words.

He moved off me enough to let me breathe, shifting himself so our faces were very close. When I had my fill of fresh air I registered that he was smiling down at me. His blue eyes glowed with excitement, and his fangs were out. "Lover, if we keep ending up like this, I will take it as a sign that you are finally ready to yield to me," he said, that damn mouth of his twisting into sensual lines.

"Don't hold your breath," I told him, partially irritated by his ability to shift from one thing to another so quickly.

The rumble that was his laugh made for some very enjoyable friction between us. And it did feel great. His body was hard against mine. Yet somehow, even with the height difference between us, we fit well together. I pushed the thought away, focusing on our current problems. Eric and I only ever ended up in this position for very non-sexual reasons.

"Eric. Someone shot at us," I whispered. I had to hold on to that thought.

I felt more than heard him growl. A low, predatory sound. With our close proximity, it went straight through me, and my body reacted to it instantly. I felt heat low down in my stomach. This was incredibly poor timing.

Eric lifted himself off me, shifting to a crouching position. I followed, though somewhat more awkwardly.

"Can you pick up the shooter's thoughts?" he asked.

I felt like smacking myself on the head. I had been so distracted by our talk tonight, and later by the fact that I was covered by one of the most beautiful bodies I'd had the pleasure to see naked, I didn't even think to scan for the shooter. Dropping my shields instantly, I was flooded with awareness of everything around me. There weren't that many brains awake. Not surprising at this hour, and even the sound of a gunshot didn't wake as many as I would have expected.

"No. He's gone," I said, relief sweeping through me. Apparently, my relief was slightly premature. Eric's shirt, just below his shoulder, was quickly turning red.

"You're bleeding, Eric. You've been shot!" I scrambled up none to gracefully onto my knees, and quickly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Lover, if you want to get me naked, you have but to ask," he said. I wasn't paying attention though; my focus was to see how badly wounded he was.

When I finally managed to get the darn thing off of him, it became evident that the bullet was still inside. I pushed up the sleeve of his t-shit as far as I could. It would have been too painful for him to actually take it off, and I didn't have the strength to do one of those ripping actions vampires were so fond of. Eric had already lost a considerable amount of blood. The movements that were required to get his shirt off this far had made the wound bleed more, and my dress was just as ruined as his clothes.

His face was looking paler than normal as his fingers briskly inspected the wound. I could see lines of tension on his face, which made me believe he was in more pain than he was showing.

"Sookie, it's stuck," he said through gritted teeth. "You'll need to suck the bullet out."

"But that would mean I'd end up with your blood in me." I wasn't sure if that was something I was ready for just yet. "Don't they come out by themselves or something? Godric's did," I whined.

"It would, if it wasn't embedded in my bone. Are you enjoying watching me suffer? I did take the bullet to save your life." His tone was almost bored, and if it weren't for the underlying tension, I'd have fallen for the nonchalance act.

God. This was so gross. I didn't want Eric's blood. Not after all we'd talked about tonight.

"How…" my voice trailed off.

"Use your fingers to move it first, then suck it out." He sounded almost relieved that I'd agreed.

I gritted my teeth, but did as I was told. My finger slid into the opened wound easily, and I could feel the bullet. Eric hissed in pain as I moved the damn thing. As soon as it was loose, I pulled out my finger and quickly put my mouth on the hole, sucking as hard as I could. I heard him moan above me, and after two pulls, I felt the bullet pop out.

The ground near us was already covered in blood, so I didn't feel bad as I spat out the bullet with what blood was still left in my mouth. I did swallow a good mouth full and a bit though. When I looked back up his shoulder was already healing. It was then that I realised I wouldn't have had to actually suck the bullet out once it was out of his bone. Furious with myself for falling for his tricks, I looked up at his face.

"You manipulative son of—" I didn't get to finish my tirade as his mouth crashed onto mine.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. Nothing like the kiss we shared this morning, which now seemed a few lifetimes ago.

His mouth was harsh and demanding on top of mine. He sucked and licked the blood off my lips. When he moved off them to lap at the blood on my chin, I let out a low moan. And when he came back for seconds, I responded with gusto.

The functioning part of my brain had switched off sometime between one activity and the next, all the tension from the attack, my growing attraction to him overriding the common sense I should have been listening to. Our tongues were dancing an intricate dance of their own, and I felt his hands pulling me into his lap. I let him. Because let's face it, when you are being kissed by someone who's had centuries to perfect the art, prudence is the last thing you are thinking.

My legs went on either side of his, the dress riding up easily all the way up to my butt. His hands moved down to clasp my naked thighs. He growled into my mouth as he pushed me down onto himself. I knew from seeing him naked earlier he was impressive, but the promise of what was currently grinding into my centre made me break away from his kiss, and my head fell back as I savoured the sensations. Eric didn't miss a moment, he was kissing and nibbling on my neck as it became available for him.

In the haze of my own need, I realised he wasn't biting, his body was shaking with need as he restrained himself.

"Bite," I growled. It was a voice I barely recognised as my own that had said the word.

He didn't need more invitation than that.

His fangs slid into my neck and his arms jerked, grinding me into him harder, ripping a moan from my throat. I felt more heat pull to my centre as he drew my blood. Every sip he took had me closer and closer to release. The exquisite feelings running through my body had me dancing the delicate edge between intense pleasure and pain. I stayed in the moment for what felt like eternity, shuddering right on the blissful cliff without falling off into the abyss. His right hand slid down between our bodies, finding the way with unerring accuracy, and as he took the last sip I exploded, his name a benediction on my lips.

When the haze of lust cleared, I was still sitting in Eric's lap. His hands were wrapped securely around my back while his tongue lapped leisurely at my neck. The feeling of his tongue licking at the recent bite marks was sending sensual aftershocks through my sated body, and it took my mind a little while to actually switch on.

He pulled away from my neck as he felt me stiffen in his arms. Reality was a bitch to come back to after that particular high.

I scrambled off his lap, abandoning any pretence at elegance for speed. My face burned like it was shoved next to an open griller, and I felt the prickling of shame start out in my stomach. The realisation of what I had allowed just now pushed through me as my dinner rolled over uncomfortably. Clamping a hand over my mouth to keep my dinner down, I tugged at my ruined dress. Tears welled up in my eyes.

It didn't matter right now that he'd manipulated me to have some of his blood. That was just Eric. I couldn't really blame him for that, I should have known better. That wasn't the problem.

Eric sighed as he got up to stand next to me. "Sookie..."

I shook my head, afraid to speak in case I managed to embarrass myself further. I couldn't look at him. It wasn't so much what we had done, it was where and how and…

Strong hands wrapped around me as I shook and for the second time tonight I found myself breathing into Eric's chest. This time it was noticeably bare, but I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the sensation. I'd enjoyed enough already.

"Sookie, calm down," he said as he held me to him.

I don't know how long we stood there like that. Me shaking like a leaf, nauseous and self-loathing with him holding me, letting me ride out my emotional storm. It may have been a few minuted or an hour, but gradually, I felt myself getting calmer. Oh, there was still plenty of guilt and shame, but I wasn't feeling my dinner threatening to abandon me.

Finally I pushed off him, stepping away from the security of his embrace.

"I want to go back to the hotel, please," I whispered.

"Sookie—" he started again.

"No!" I cut him off in a panic. "Don't."

And he obeyed. Somehow I managed to get into the nice car, probably smearing blood from our recent escapade all over the nice leather seat.

The ride back to the hotel was thankfully short, but I didn't really pay any attention to where we were going, my eyes never straying from my knees. Eric tried to help me out of the car; I batted his hand away, knowing it would look even worse as we made our way through the lobby. While there must have been other people present, I didn't see anyone. For once, my head was blessedly empty of others' thoughts as we made our way to the elevator. Ironically, it was probably because of what had happened that I couldn't hear anyone. After all, vampire blood had strengthened my shields in the past.

I was sure we were quite a sight, Eric wearing a bloodied shirt and his jeans smeared in blood, and other bodily fluids. His and mine.

The elevator doors opened with a ding as we came up and it was blessedly empty. We got on, and Eric pressed our floor, then leaned back against the mirrored wall. I looked away, not wanting to catch his expression, wishing he wasn't here, in this small space right next to me. The back wall was mirrored, so what I focused on was my own reflection.

"Oh, God," I groaned, and saw my hand fly up to my hair.

It was a mess, but it was the least of my worries. The bun I had done earlier was all but undone, and most of the hair that had looked lovely and sophisticated was sticking out like deer antlers, but it looked like I had more than a dozen of them. My make up was a mess, and the face staring back at me resembled a zombie from a very cheap movie. My gorgeous dress had a new pattern of bloody swirls and dots.

This whole time I'd been holding on, keeping myself in check. The effort was too much, and as the elevator doors finally opened, I felt the tears overflow.

He gathered me to him holding me gently, like a fragile flower, and to be honest, I felt quite breakable. "It wasn't all that bad, was it? I wasn't rough with you, was I?"

The concern in his voice finally broke through to me and I looked up at his face. His expression was so open and vulnerable that it nearly set me off again.

"No, it's wasn't bad, Eric. It's just…" I hiccuped. "I'm no better than those fangbangers in your club. I thought…I was brought up to be better."

Surprise and then relief washed over his face. His eyes grew warm and the tension lines disappeared. It was the most emotion I'd ever seen on him at any given time that didn't involve Godric. He must have seriously thought I was crying because he hurt me. More guilt washed through me.

"Don't ever compare yourself to them. You are unique. You are special to me," he said so vehemently I felt the need to apologies all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Just don't cry again," he said hastily. "You haven't done anything wrong. It was my fault. When I saw the blood on your lips…just please don't cry."

For a moment I stared at him, stunned.

He'd apologized.

The realisation that Eric, the arrogant vampire badass, was intimidated by my tears brought a weak smile to my lips. Feeling slightly better, I pulled the key to our room out of my purse and opened the door. He followed me to my room, standing in the doorway, watching as I shucked off my shoes.

"Do you want some help?" he asked with a leer as my hands reached for the zipper of my dress. At that a laugh burst out of me; at least one thing never changed.

And though his face turned serious, his eyes sparkled with humour. "Something funny?"

I shook my head, silently laughing at his opportunistic nature. "I think I'll manage from here, thank you. Tell Godric I said goodnight."

And with that, I closed the door in his face. I thought I heard him growl on the other side, but I ignored it and went to take a much needed shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another Monday update, well in my case Tuesday. **

**I now have a beta, the lovely AshleySue, she's awesome and got this back to me at record speed. I have fiddled with things after I got this back so any mistakes are my own. **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, they really do inspire me to write faster. **

**Please remember that when you finish ;)**

**The dolls aren't mine I'm just playing.

* * *

  
**

The insistent sound of a phone ringing next to my ear woke me up. A groan escaped me as I rolled over, hiding my face in the pillow on the other side of the bed in the hopes that it would actually help get rid of the unwanted caller. It didn't.

"Hello?" My voice came out scratchy. A fact that didn't surprise me after all the crying I did last night.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse. This is the friendly wake up call you requested," said a pleasant but definitely too cheerful female voice at the other end of the line.

"Huh?" I managed. Long sentences were beyond my current abilities, at least until I got some coffee into me.

There was a slight pause before my tormentor continued. "There was a request for a ten o'clock wake up call for Miss Stackhouse put in early this morning. Since this is the room we have under that name, I assume you are she?"

I nodded, then realised that she probably couldn't see that. "Yes…um…thanks for waking me."

"Not a problem, Miss Stackhouse. Have a pleasant day." I heard the beeping of the phone disconnecting and put the receiver back before dropping my head back on the pillow. The mystery of the wake up call was solved relatively easily. The whole thing reeked of a high-handed Viking. Eric's clear lack of respect for personal space and boundaries came as no surprise to me and probably wouldn't have stopped me from getting some more much needed sleep, but no matter how much I wanted to forget and escape back to dream land, I knew that he probably woke me up for a reason. It had better be a darn good one though. Keeping vampire hours was quickly catching up with me. Of course the fact that I was Eric's snack last night probably didn't help my energy problems much either. My mind flashed back to last night. The feel of Eric under me. His hands on my hips. The very plentiful package that disappointingly stayed wrapped. I remembered the feel of his fangs sinking into my neck and the exquisite pleasure. I had thought I would never feel that again, especially so soon after Bill. His name brought a bucket of ice crashing down on me. I jumped out of bed as if it caught on fire. The guilt came back with a vengeance. Eric had said that I wasn't like the rest of his groupies, but I couldn't help the way I felt. No matter how he tried to sugar coat the situation I dry humped him in the middle of a parking lot. Sure, it was late at night and nobody saw us. Hopefully. Sure, it was an extreme reaction on his part, and obviously mine, to the shooting and blood. No matter how many excuses he or I could come up with it didn't change the fact that I felt like a hussy.

When I walked out into the living room, freshly showered and dressed in my feel good outfit. It was a strapless white 50's style dress with large burgundy and blue flowers all over. The dress tied up at the waist with a burgundy ribbon and the skirt flowed out from under it all the way past my knees. The bright colour made me smile, almost. I was almost at the door when I had to stop and do a double take. Next to one of the couches was a food trolley full of covered dished. The trolley also contained a small vase with two long stemmed roses. There wasn't a single doubt it my mind that would they smell as heavenly as the ones I found yesterday. When I came closer to investigate just how much food Eric and Godric (and there was little doubt that of either of their involvement) considered a suitable breakfast for me I spied another envelope tucked in next to the roses. Resisting the urge to rip it open I let myself enjoy the breakfast in front of me. The amount of food that I found would probably last me a week's worth of breakfasts at home considering most days I preferred toast and coffee. There was a little bit of everything. Pancakes covered in a delicious maple syrup. An omelette with what looked to be bacon and mushrooms. Toast, fruit and even a selection of cereal. I revaluated my initial assessment. It wasn't so much that they expected me to eat all this but more that they had no idea what I enjoyed eating for breakfast. I felt myself melt a little at the thought that someone would go to this much trouble just to make my morning better. I tried a little bit of everything and felt a little guilty that some of it would be going to waste. It wasn't in me to waste good food but at the same time, there was no way for me to actually finish it all. Pouring a second cup of coffee, I settled onto the couch, envelope in hand.

_Angelic Sookie, vision of love and beauty, I am prostrate at your feet with the guilt of having given you intense pleasure last night while you attempted to save my life. It grieves my undead heart that I cannot offer you these apologies in person and help encourage my speedy forgiveness. Please accept the humble offerings of this breakfast as a small token of my great esteem for you divine self._

My coffee went up my nose as I laughed at Eric's more than eloquent and flowery apology. As apologies went this one was a pretty good one, if it wasn't for the fact that I could picture the smirk on his face as he wrote it and had no trouble interpreting just what kind of help he would have given me if I didn't forgive him for last night it would have been a little more believable. While it didn't help me relieve my guilt one little bit, it did make me feel better. And that was more than I was hoping for this morning. Carefully checking over my dress for any signs of coffee snort gave me a little time to calm down from my fit of giggles.

_Your interviews will start at twelve, which should give you plenty of time to read over the contract I have left on the coffee table. _I broke from reading long enough to give the damn thing a dirty look. Legal paperwork made my head hurt, it was all long twisty words that hardly ever made sense and I was sure lawyers only used them to make us, less educated folk, feel stupid.

_Don't be recalcitrant about it. Please sign it before you leave. It is important that we have the contract finalised. _ _Godric's dayman will come and get you at 11.45. His name is Michael. He will have extra copies of the questions you need to ask. You will need to read him too. He is going to be working for Isabel in the future. _I was sure glad Arlene has been giving me the word-of-the-day calendars the last couple of years for Christmas right. Recalcitrant was a recent addition to my ever-expanding vocabulary.

_After the incident last night Godric has negotiated guards for your protection with the local Were pack. They are currently outside the door. No. This isn't negotiable. Yes. They will be shadowing you until one of us can join you. Yes. You are welcome to let me know how you feel about it later. I will enjoy it. You may too._

_Godric asks me to tell you that he will be up around 5pm and would enjoy your company should you wish to join him._

_E_

After two minutes of glaring at the offending piece of paper in my hands I decided that it wouldn't do me a single bit of good, after all the author was currently for all intents and purposes dead and safely tucked away in bed in the room next to me. Glaring at the door to his room didn't help much either, since it reminded me that while I was spitting mad at Eric, Godric was there too. Probably naked. Gulp. While I honestly never gave our sleeping arrangements a second though until now, I blushed to the tips of my toes at the thought that this suite was the exact replica to the one I stayed in earlier and Jessica's room in the suite I had shared with Bill had only one bed. Granted it was a very large bed, but still they were sharing it. The mix of feelings swirling around in me made me shy away from the thought and I quickly busied myself reading.

It was a very long and thorough contract. While I didn't a quarter of the words in it, I did get the general gist of things. Firstly Eric was more my manager then my boss, unless I did specific jobs for him. I was going to have to get used to the big bad wolves outside my door, their kind would be guarding me during the day and all my future jobs. Unless it was dark outside, then it would be a vampire. My mind, oh so helpfully, supplied two names that would fit the job description. I gulped and moved right along to the part about my salary confirming what Eric told me last night. I re-read this part a few times, still not quite believing that I would be paid this much money. While I have never been greedy, the thought that having a little bit more saved up in my bank account did relax something deep inside me. I wasn't sure how often I would be working for the vampires but the money just from this trip would put a sizable safety cushion between debt and me. It was worth a little extra fuss for me to have that security there.

I was glad to see that Eric kept to our agreement with the punishment of guilty humans. That clause was tucked away in the part where my conditions for reading prisoners were outlined. After what had happened at Godric's house, I wasn't as black and white about the whole thing. That night made me realise that if my life was between my life and them, I chose me. I hoped that God would forgive the choice.

There was a lot more that seemed completely irrelevant to me but was obviously important since Eric made sure it was there. I wasn't petty enough to ignore his obviously larger experience in negotiations and vampire politics. When I swirled my way through the last of the signatures I had ten minutes left before Michael came knocking on my door, just enough time to freshen up. All in all I had to begrudgingly admit Eric did anticipate any of my objections and tried to accommodate me in every area. The idea that he took the time to really listen and remember would have made me melt on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that up until very recently I was a taken woman.

"Hello, you must be Michael. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I said to the man standing outside my door with a nervous smile. My own smile wasn't much better since I was anxious enough to plaster my 'Crazy Sookie' smile. When I read his thoughts, my smile grew bigger and more strained. My chest was the first thing that he noticed about me, which would have been fine but the detailed mental image of what he wanted to do with me, while not completely surprising and definitely by any means original, wasn't what I'd hoped to start our acquaintance with. He was tall fit and easy on the eyes, and if it wasn't for the fact that I could read every dirty thought that was going through his brain about me at the moment I might have actually liked him. As it was I was suddenly face with the prospect of a very long afternoon.

"Good afternoon, Miss Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a sleazy smile. "If you are ready to accompany me downstairs now, we would have a little time to get to know each other before you have to start the interviews."

"Of course, but please, call me Sookie." I said before going back in and grabbing my purse off the couch. I walked out into the hall and found my two guards standing on either side of the door. Of course, I had known they were there. I scanned the hall as soon as I read Eric's note earlier but their thoughts were a mass of red angry swirls, which I couldn't decipher very well. As we made our way to the elevator I found out that their names were John and Carl. They were reluctant to talk and I didn't push the issue. Michael led us to a small conference room on the third floor. It was actually part of a larger room, but the two spaces were divided by those moving wall things hotels liked to use effectively creating an extra space where the people I was going to interview could wait their turn. While I settled at the far end of the large table my new guards took up their positions. Carl stood in the corner to my left and John just outside in the waiting area. Michael gave me the papers and a pen, I left mine upstairs, and I sat there nervously tapping the paper in front of me while we waited.

"Is it true then?" He asked startling me out of my thoughts. He was sitting in the chair on my left and I looked over at him in confusion.

"What is?"

"That you're a telepath."

"Yes." My confirmation didn't really reassure him and I could hear from his thoughts that he thought that I had somehow tricked the vampires. He also thought I must be a good lay if the vampires were playing along with me. I wasn't sure what appalled me more the fact that he considered me stupid enough to try and trick a vampire or that he actually thought his boss was that easy to fool.

"How does it work?"

I smiled sweetly. "It's very simple really. I hear the thoughts of others like a radio inside my head."

"So you can hear everything I am thinking?" He asked with a slightly disbelieving expression. I looked him in the eye weighing out my options. I really did want to get through this afternoon without any fuss but he really wasn't going to drop this.

"Yes. Michael, I can. Which is why I would appreciate it if you stopped picturing me naked, you're not doing me justice with the images." His eyes grew wide and he blanched. His clear disrespect of Godric seemed to fuel my anger and I was too agitated to question my actions. "While we are there, let me give you a piece of advice, those who underestimate vampires tend to find their lives cut rather short with unfortunate accidents. No, I'm not threatening to go tattling. I'm stating a fact. If I were you, I'd give my boss a bit more respect and realise that someone with who's been alive as long as he has would be able to tell when he was being manipulated or tricked."

Watching his face change colour I briefly wondered if I should be worried about his health. The rather weird combination of purple and green on his face made him look like he swallowed one of cactus fruit, whole. While the inside is very tasty if even with all the seed, the outside is a bitch to clean, it isn't called a cactus for nothing. His mouth was making opening and closing motions resembling the gold fish I had met at Dr McCarren's office when I caught a nasty cold last spring. This was the part I've always hated about my disability. The reason why I didn't think I would ever view it as a gift Eric insisted it was. It was moments like this that made me feel like a freak, I saw the horror and fear staring at me from another human being. I've seen enough of it. Why I enjoyed vampire company disregarding the risks to my health.

"Oh God! Please don't say anything. I really do like this job. I never meant any disrespect. Godric isn't all that bad for a vamp. I mean he's actually alright for a vampire. I was just shitty about everything that happened." He stumbled over the words. My anger dissipated as I watched him squirming, the fact that he was so nervous and scared of me was disconcerting. This wasn't the first time someone was afraid of me but it always left a bitter after taste in my mouth. I wondered if I would ever be able to fit in with my own kind. I haven't managed it well so far. It seemed like a lost cause not matter how much I earned for it.

"I won't. But that doesn't mean they won't find out. You're right. Godric is a good person. Probably the best I've ever met. He doesn't deserve you disrespecting him."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Looks like it's not only the vamps we should be worried about, but blond telepathic Southern girls too." A voice said from my left. I jumped. I had completely forgotten that Carl was in the room. If you could rate a blush mine would have busted the scale. I peeked around over my left shoulder to see his mouth quirked up slightly. His eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter as he continued. "Don't worry Sookie, we won't tell a soul that behind all that Southern charm there is a kitten with sharp claws."

My embarrassment was short lived. John stuck his head into the room to inform us that people were starting to arrive.

"Your accountant's honest, which is more than I can say of the daytime manager from the little restaurant, Dragon's Bite, I believe was the name. I would keep an eye out on the accountant. His wife has left him and is now suing for everything his got, including his kids. He's not in a good place, mentally, which might reflect on his work at some point. Ashley, one of the waitresses at the club, is having problems with a vamp called Brad. He's been harassing her. While she has managed to avoid him so far by, he's getting frustrated and she's getting scared. You may need to replace you regular cleaner if she's to continue working for Isabel that is. She was approached by the Fellowship a fortnight ago. They asked her questions about you. While she didn't reveal much, since she didn't know much. She's easily swayed to their cause having seen a little too much into the realities of your life. That's pretty much it. I've written out all of it. I'm sorry but my writing isn't nearly as pretty all vampires seems to be." I finished a bit breathless from all the talking. I've been reciting my findings for a good fifteen minutes now. I finished up with the interviews about half hour ago. My head was ready to split and I was just plain impatient to get up to our suite to spend some time with Godric. Five and a half hours of reading minds was a lot. Even if it was one mind at a time, it was draining. Michael had proved to be a great asset. After he finished freaking out about the whole thing, he seemed to accept my ability and I learned why Godric hired him in the first place. He had one of those amazing minds that sprouted all kinds of useful information. He knew everyone. Not just them, but usually all those little details that would otherwise escape a less caring boss. Like the trouble, one of the girl's was having with her family. They didn't like her working for vampires. He made himself useful by sending me extra information. He could read the notes I was making and occasionally asked me to ask more detailed questions. I was surprised he even managed to put a damper on the kinky thoughts and as the afternoon progressed, I found myself actually leaning on him more for support and a humorous break from the monotony.

"I'm very impressed. While I had no doubt, Isabel would have been able to deal with most of this. She'll make a great Sheriff. Dealing with these problems now will save her a lot of headaches in the future." Godric said. A proud smile graced his face and I was unselfconsciously basking in it. The chances to enjoy someone actually being happy that I've used my telepathy came few and far in between. Gran was probably the only one who ever said those words and meant them. I had a dark thought about Bill. How he kept encouraging me to control it, no doubt just preparing me for the day he handed me over to the Queen.

"Now tell me, did Michael make look after you? You trust you had no problems with anything." He said breaking my out of my gloomy thoughts of Bill.

I scowled at him with mock severity. "It would seem that Michael's boss insisted that the telepath had lots of breaks and instructed him to make sure she ate."

His amused chuckle was almost enough to break me into smiling, but I held on. "Really. His boss must be a glutton for punishment if he dared to give such high-handed orders." The mischievous twinkle in his eyes did wonderful things for my libido. A libido that has made itself known since I spotted Godric on the couch when I walked in the room earlier. He really was delicious and between the charming personality and his looks, I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to resist. It was so wrong of me to be attracted to him, specially after what happened last night. Yet, here I was with my body doing little merry jigs for not one but two vampires.

"Yes. He must be. I'll be sure to take it out of his hide later." He merely gave me a raised eyebrow as an answer but the sudden shift from humorous to predatory was answer enough. I was playing with fire. Godric may be able to keep himself under control better than Eric but I got a glimpse of the vampire inside. What I saw excited me more than I could possibly admit.

I broke eye contact first suddenly unsure of how to continue.

He must have picked up on my confusion because he quickly changed the subject. "It would seem that you have only half a days work left for tomorrow. I'll be done with everything tonight as well. It would seem we are both free tomorrow night."

"Yep." I said busily staring holes into the black coffee table in front of me.

"Isabel would like to through a farewell party for me tomorrow. Eric has agreed to stay. Would you enjoy being our companion for the evening?" It was a seemingly innocent question. Not for me.

"As in a date? With both of you? Together?" I blurted out. Unable to help myself I looked up, his face was serious enough to leave me with an impression that he meant what he said. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Yes. From what I understand that is what it is called these days. I have notdated anyone in…a long time." In Godric's case a long time was probably not an exaggeration.

"Yeah. I get that, but together?" It seemed my mind didn't want to move past that particular point.

He gave me a gentle smile. "Sookie. We will not expect anything from you. It would be nothing more than dinner and a party if that is what you wish it to be. I am aware that you are not comfortable with the idea of multiple partners. Yet, I find our situation unique."

"How?"

"While neither Eric nor I would be willing to share our interest with other vampires normally, we are Maker and Child. It is a very close bond. I have shared much with Eric over the centuries and he can deny me nothing. We both seem to crave your company and while the extent of our involvement with you will be left for you to decide, it would make us both…happy to spend time together." He was so calm as he told me all this. If this was Eric telling me this we would be in a full blown argument by now. Yet some of Godric's serenity must have been rubbing off on me because I took it all in stride without freaking out on him. Would I ever be as blasé about sex, I doubted it. Could I go out on a date with to men at the same time? I wasn't sure. Would I consider it because it was these two men? Yes.

"I was brought up different. Godric, I'm not sure how I feel about sharing. Last night…Eric and I…we…well." I hesitated.

"You shared blood with him and made sure he was healed. I'd like to thank you for that. Now you have saved both myself and my Child. I am in awe of your accomplishments." He meant that seriously enough but it just sounded so silly that I giggled, breaking the tension.

My body relaxed back into the couch and I was able to actually look at him without cringing.

"Ma petite, what you did wasn't wrong or right. There is no such a thing when it comes to sexual games and pleasure. You did what felt good at the time, enjoying each other. You are not bonded or mated with anyone else so why does it bother you so much?" he asked.

I thought about that carefully. I've been avoiding thinking about it. Now with Godric sitting next to me. Not judging. Just listening and helping me understand my own confusing thoughts. It was much easier to look back and not let myself freak out.

"I'm not even sure I like him most of the time. He's just…so…infuriating. He knows how to push all my buttons. He knows I hate not being in charge of my own life, yet he still goes out and arranges things for me. Not to mention that it was in public. I'm just not that kind of girl. Damn it." I said, my frustrations with the situation clearly coming through at the end.

"Have you considered that it is his dominating nature that has attracted you the first place?"

"But I hate it."

"So your say."

"It's true."

"It is, but it's not the only truth in this situation."

I stared at him. Not sure if I was ready to go down that road. He watched me. His eyes reading into every move and shift of my body.

"Ma petite, I believe I have given you enough to ponder for now. You don't have to decide anything tonight. If you prefer not to go to the party tomorrow I will understand." He paused a little. "I would have enjoyed showing you my estate in all it's glory but there is always another time. I'm sure we will have other opportunities to host events there.

"Your estate?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "I have a large house just outside of Dallas for special gatherings and as a get away place. It's absolutely beautiful there I was planning to take you there tonight after I finished my business with Isabel. I was sure you'd enjoy the gardens and pool tomorrow."

The idea was so tempting. "But what about the rest of the interviews? I still have wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish the job you guys hired me for."

His smile widened as he felt me caving. I haven't sunbathed in weeks. Just the thought of lying in the sun, next to a pool had me drooling.

"That is not a problem. We'll shuttle them to you. From the list there seemed to be only another twenty or so left. It would take you a few hours to get through them and you'll have the rest of the time to relax and enjoy yourself. The gardens are beautiful this time of the year, of course, I have only seen them in moonlight, but I've been told they are even lovelier in the sun. I have a stable full of horses should you wish to ride. There are…"

"Godric stop.' I smiled at him when he raised an eyebrow in query. "You had me with the pool."

His melodic laughter rang out in the room wrapping around me like a security blanket.

"I am very glad to hear it, ma petite." He gave said. He leaned towards me and softly kissed my lips to seal the deal, rising quickly enough that I didn't get a chance to react. "Now, I believe it's time for me to get ready to go and finish up my business so we can have as much time as possible to enjoy ourselves later."

I brushed my fingers over my lips when he left. They were still tingling from the light caress. It was wrong and illicit but I couldn't help feeling like the luckiest girl alive in that moment. I had no idea what these two vampires saw in me. And I probably would never understand it. But whatever it was that kept them with me, in that moment I was fiercely glad that I had them both. Of course, my good mood lasted only long enough for me to remember that I was still mad at Eric who chose that moment to saunter into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_WOW! You guys are awesome! I feel very loved. Thank you all who reviewed and those who are following this story. I am really happy you are enjoying the crazy ride._

_I've managed to get this chapter done last night. YaY for me! _

_I should warn you that I'll be updating slower now. __In fact, there were several things responsible for my slowing down the updates. _

_First, seriously the pace is killing me. Sleep deprived mind is not the most conductive thing to creative writing. _

_Second, I have a beautiful lil'girl, unfortunately for you guys, and me, writing while she's jumping on me is highly inconvenient. The Dora/Wiggles/Diego music playing in the background is a mighty buzz killer. She's been getting my day time, which leaves me with nights to write…and I already explained the vicious cycle there. _

_Three, I've had another story brewing in my head that wanted out. Before you go off to get your pitchforks, it's directly related to this one. It's about Godric and he was pretty insistent I set it down on paper so to speak. Really, I even managed to write through the kid music. It's the story of why he ended up on the roof, the reason he changed his views on life since last time he saw Eric and why he decided to stay. It's tentatively named "Ma Petite" on my computer, the reason behind the name will go in the author's note if it'll get published as a stand alone, if I decide to include it here again I'll explain it as well. That's all I'm going to say about it for now. _

_A big shout out to my lovely beta, AshleySue, she's awesome to put up with my weirdness! Any mistakes are my own.  
_

_Hugs and Kisses to Elena, who is always there for me and willingly listens to my insane rambling and I'd be one lost puppy without her. She's awesome! _

_Enjoy…._

_

* * *

_

He was actually dressed this time. A red Ed Hardy t-shirt covered his muscular chest with their trademark skull on the front. 'Death is certain, life is not' written in large letters around it. Appropriate on a vampire. A pair of knee length black cargos and sandals completed the casual look. Eric made the outfit work for him. He had the natural elegance and assurance to pull off just about anything. His long hair was loose, slightly damp from a recent shower. It framed his face, which had a very happy smirk on it.

"Does this mean we are going dress shopping?"

"Why?"

'To get you a dress, of course."

I frowned. His reasoning escaped me.

"Why would I need a dress?"

He came over and crouched in front of me.

"For the party."

"I already have dresses to choose from."

He grabbed my hand folding it between his to large ones.

"Yes. But this way, I can get you a present."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you can forgive me faster."

I frowned.

"Eric. Bribing me with a dress isn't going to help your cause. I'm not that type of girl."

"You are adorable when you are angry." He smirked. He deftly avoided addressing my point. His hand was rubbing circles on mine. I probably should have taken it back, but I didn't. It felt nice.

"You are impossible, period."

He gave a dramatic sigh.

"Sookie. We both know you will agree with me eventually."

"We do, huh." I resorted to sarcasm. At this point, I was aware that this conversation sounded juvenile.

"Yes. Besides would you really be so cruel and deny me the chance to buy you a present?"

He gave me the most adorable puppy eyes. He looked completely ridiculous. My anger melted. Before I knew it, I was giggling.

"I thought the whole point was to get me to forgive you. Now you are making it about you?"

"I'm not above using every bit of arsenal at my disposal."

He smiled again and winked.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

He shook his head at me. Pushy, manipulative vampire.

"Will you be nice?

Looking affronted, he answered. "I am many things. Nice has never been one of them."

At least we agreed on something.

"Ma petite, I suggest you just agree with him. He is determined to do this." Godric walked in. He was buttoning up his shirt. It was black. I've never actually seen him in anything but light colours. It made him look like sin. He looked up catching my eyes and smiled. I knew he noticed my obvious appraisal of his outfit. "Besides, you have sometime to kill before I am free. It'll be fun."

I gave him a glare. The argument was lost. Two against one were never good odds. Besides, Eric owed me a dress after bleeding all over mine last night.

"Fine." I huffed. Tag teaming was just unfair.

Eric brought my hand up to his face and I felt him inhale the scent of my skin. He kissed the back of my hand and then proceeded to turn it getting access to my wrist. He licked my wrist, pressing his fangs into my skin with just enough pressure to make me gasp and not break the surface of the skin.

"I will be back in half an hour and then we can go find the perfect dress to fit your voluptuous body." I felt his breath on my skin. It made me shiver.

I knew he was going to feed. I didn't want to know where or from whom. A little voice in my head kept whispering that it should be me. I ignored it.

"Okay but I'm only agreeing to this because you ruined my dress last night."

He was laughing as he left. "As long as you agree." His voice floated back through the door.

I got up to go to my room, but Godric stopped me with his hand on my arm. He kissed my cheek lightly. He lingered there for longer than was truly necessary, no doubt enjoying perfume a la Sookie. Vampires. The intimacy, straight after what Eric just did to me didn't bother me as much as it would have yesterday. I made a mental note to think about that later.

"Does he ever get better?" I asked when he finally pulled away.

"Ma petite, this is him being very good." He said with a smile.

Exasperated by both of them I went to take my shower. When I came out, I found that the outfit I laid out to wear disappeared. In its place was a gorgeous red floral sundress. It came with a note.

_I will be thinking of you in this dress all evening._

There was no name. Not even an initial. I knew exactly where it came from. After hanging around vampires, I should have expected something like this. I wasn't sure if he actually would be thinking about me but as I stood in front of the mirror admiring my new dress, I knew I would certainly be thinking of him. And just like that, my total present count went to two in one night. They both had very neatly outmanoeuvred me. Godricknew the whole time that my good manners wouldn't let me give this back. After all, how could I accept a gift from one and reject it from the other.

It fit perfectly. The panelled skirt extended from an empire waist, flaring out to just above the knee. The square cut of the neckline displayed my assets to the best advantage, without making it over the top. I left my hair down. It fell in loose curls around my face, making me look soft and delicate. The minimal make up erased any signs of fatigue I was feeling and my white sandal, two inch, heels matched. Eric was still not back when I finished getting dressed and I spent the extra time packing up my clothes and toiletries, leaving my bag standing unobtrusively next to the door when I was done. I was ready to go by the time I heard the door to the suite open.

Eric sauntered in looking positively rosy. I knew he fed from a donor tonight. Eric didn't drink bottled blood if he could get away without it. And he usually did. I knew that this wasn't the first time he'd done it since I've stayed here. I also knew that Godric did it too. The knowing however didn't stop my hating the anonymous donors or me for starting to care.

His slow assessing stare didn't betray a hint of emotion as he appraised my outfit. I started to fidget a little as the silence stretched out.

"Are we going to get going before the shops close Eric?"

He cocked an eyebrow at my belligerent tone.

"Lover if you wanted to stay here tonight you should have said so."

"I did say so, you just didn't listen. But now that I went to all the trouble of getting ready, you tell me we don't have to go?"

His eyes strayed back to my cleavage. He licked his lips.

"That dress brings back some memories I wouldn't object to…"

"Let's go." I stalked out not waiting for him to finish that sentence. Sometimes males left me simply flabbergasted. How could everything they thought of lead to sex?

The elevator doors just closed when I felt Eric press himself to me. No material in the world could have hidden the gracious package that was pressing into my back at the moment. I licked my lips before looking up to find him watching my face through the mirror. The sizable difference between our heights placed my head just under his chin, which he proceeded to rest on top of my head. His hands were slowly sliding up and down my arms. I noticed that we looked good together.

"Tell me Lover, was there a particular reason you wore a dress that looks remarkably similar to the one I met you in?"

He remembered what I wore the night I came to Fangtasia? The idea that Eric paid that much attention to me even back then sent warm sensation through me and I found myself leaning back into him a little, enjoying the feel of his body so close to mine. From the way he was watching my face, I knew he was trying to gauge my reaction to the question. The similarities never occurred to me, but now that he mentioned it... I looked at myself again to see that the resemblance was indeed uncanny. It wasn't showing as much leg, and my cleavage would have passed even Jason's high, 'sister', standards but the colours were exactly the same. Did he think I decided to wear this dress with him in mind?

"While I don't know if I should thank you for assuming that I am that cunning, I'm afraid the blame for your current...umm…problem can be put squarely at Godric's feet. He was the one who picked the dress."

"Godric picked what you would wear tonight?" The look on his face suggested that he didn't buy it.

"Yes."

"You're being vague, Lover."

"I'm aware of that."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

I shook my head. We both did stubborn well.

After a moment of silence, as I watched curiosity eat at him**,** he finally caved. "Please." It felt like someone had to drag the word out of him. I giggled. Eric didn't beg well either. Who knew?

"I found it in my room when I finished my shower, along with a note. He found the loophole in my logic." He nodded to indicate he was still listening. Good to know.

"He knew I wouldn't turn away a gift from him, since you already talked me into accepting one from you."

His laugh was so loud that I jumped a little. His arms tightened around me but that just made me shake all the more since he was still laughing.

"Well at least one of us has managed to give you a gift without arguing about it first." He said after he calmed down.

The elevator opened and we stepped out into the lobby.

"The night is still young." I mumbled, which caused another round of laughter from my companion. Obviously, a laughing vampire was in the red book of endangered species, because everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing to watch us as we made our way outside. While I felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many stares, Eric seemed unaffected. Then again, he did spend the majority of his time sitting on a throne and playing dress up in front of his adoring fans.

I noticed when we came outside there was a black BMW idling on the curb. Eric headed towards it and I followed. Fast and expensive. It occurred to me that car dealerships were making a lot of money from vampires. I had yet to meet one that didn't enjoy fast driving, which always left me in the unfortunate position of testing how well the manufacturer installed the door handles. Every time I get into a car with a vampire behind the wheel, I ask myself why. While the circumstances changed each time, the answer stays the same. I'm never really given a choice. I gingerly sat down in the front passenger's seat and buckled in. The car was moving out and into the street by the time I finished. In the time it took my hand to find the familiar securities of the door handle, we were several blocks away from the hotel.

"We need to negotiate." I said.

Eric looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll happily negotiate with you whenever you want, Lover. Will we be negotiating the terms of you yielding to me?"

"In your dreams, Eric."

"Oh. It is already there. I was talking about making it a reality. Let me start then. We will need to set a night aside, since I plan to enjoy you for hours. It will have to be when we get back to Shreveport." He paused for a bit. "I'm willing to settle for half a night. Perhaps after the party tomorrow?"

I turned several shades of red before answering.

"That's not what I wanted to negotiate. That's just...it's…NO!"

"Lover, you already promised to spend time with Godric tonight. Unless you want us both, which I would enjoy just as much, but perhaps it would be better the first time if we were alone, yes?"

I took a deep breath and counted, when I reached ten I felt like I could talk without making Gran blush at all the cussing. My words came out slowly, carefully controlled.

"Eric. I was talking about shopping and the dress. You need boundaries." I took another calming breath. "You also need to get your mind out of the gutter if you ever want to have a chance of fulfilling any of those dreams of yours."

I was proud of myself then, that I didn't snap his head off, that I managed not to cuss and mostly that I admitted that, yes, I wanted Eric. What he didn't seem to understand was that my wanting him would get us nowhere if we couldn't even sit in a car for five minutes without me being mad at him.

"I do not understand what a gutter has to do with getting you in bed and naked with me but I am willing to negotiate, if it will help speed up the process."

He looked over at me, this time there was a fangy smile on his face. I felt like dinner.

"Then lets start on something small shall we and see how we go."

Negotiating with Eric was a minefield in its own way, but I did think it was better than fighting. I was under no illusions that we wouldn't fight. We're just too stubborn to give in easily.

"What is this small thing you have in mind?"

"The dress, Eric."

"It looks absolutely fucking amazing on you. I have wanted you in _that_ dress ever since the night I met you, this isn't the same one of course, but you still look delicious."

I chocked out a laugh. It made me feel better.

"Thank you. But I was referring to the one we are on our way to buy."

His smile widened.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I don't trust you not to spend a fortune and I wouldn't feel comfortable with that."

"Lover, even if the dress we found was littered with gems I doubt very much it would make a large enough dent in my finance to bother me."

Huh. That rich. Well damn. I don't think I could even picture that much money all at once, the concept was so foreign to me.

"It doesn't matter. I still wouldn't feel comfortable. You do want me to enjoy myself, don't you?"

I said the last part in the hopes it would appeal to his better nature, the one I had yet to locate but had to believe was there. Probably buried extremely deep inside of him, or maybe it was out on vacation along with is manners.

"I would like to see you enjoy yourself, yes. I'll agree to buying a reasonably priced outfit, what do I get in return?"

"Me, not making a fuss about all the embarrassing things you said earlier." I thought that was a fair deal.

He shot me a hooded look.

"Sookie…Sookie…the idea of a good negotiation is that I give you something you want and you give me something I want. Since I enjoy watching you get riled up your point is moot."

In other words, he'd agree only if I got physical. Typical, manipulative vampire. I racked my brain for something that I could potentially turn favourable, for me. It bothered me that he didn't argue more, something wasn't right about it.

"A kiss."

"Done."

Shit. I had a feeling I just set my own trap and jumped straight into it.

We pulled into the car lot outside the mall, 'Galleria' said the big sign on the facade, and Eric made short work of parking. When we entered the sliding doors, I headed straight for the directory but before I even got close enough to see any letters Eric grabbed my arm, sliding it around his, he started to toe me around and then past it. When it became obvious he wasn't going to explain where he was dragging me, I asked.

"To buy your outfit for tomorrow evening." His expression clearly indicating that I must be having a blond moment. I was.

"But I haven't even seen which stores they have here." It came out whiney, but I couldn't help it. Try keeping up with a determined Viking.

"You don't need to. I know exactly where we are going."

"You've been here before?"

Curious, I continued talking. There obviously wasn't any point in trying look at the stores around me. Mr Know It All had it all covered. He wouldn't get away with it for long, but right now, my arm was in a death grip of a blond vampire on a mission, I was in no position to argue.

"No I haven't, I looked at the directory."

That surprised me. From the distance we were walking from the directory, all I could make out were white lines on the lit up black background. He actual read it. Wow. I knew their vision was better, but it was freaky when the proof was walking next to me.

"Care to enlighten the poor sighted human?" I just about finished saying that, when we rounded the corner and I saw the bright sign in front of us, Saks Fifth Avenue, I cringed when I heard him confirm my sinking suspicions. The feeling that bargain or not, I will still go to bed irritated with Eric Northman sank into the pit of my stomach. I knew he agreed way too easily.

For the next few hours, I was Eric's Barbie doll. I tried on dress after dress, until I lost track of how many times I changed. Every time I came back out, Eric had new ones ready for me. Of course, he was also hovering nearby just in case I might need help zipping up. I did several times. He made it a very intimate experience, which I am willing to admit I enjoyed just a little bit. The weird thing was I didn't see a single price tag, but when I asked him about it, the only answer I got was a shrug of his broad shoulders and a mischievous smile. He looked completely adorable, like a little boy with a new toy; in this case, I was the toy. I didn't have the heart to scold him. I knew that the dresses were expensive, ridiculously so, but I waited for the right time to point out that we would have to go somewhere else. He was just having too much fun. I was too.

The whole thing turned into a fashion show. I would put on a dress and waltz out of the changing room to show him. I tried to imitate a runway model, I'm not sure if I succeeded or not, either way Eric didn't seem to notice how I was walking since he was too busy ogling me in general. Some of the dresses received smouldering looks, others a delighted smirk, a few even got a fanged compliment and two a frown. When I slithered into his latest offering, I had a light bulb moment. I just knew he was going to pick this one.

Good was an understatement of how it looked on me, I looked gorgeous. The dress colour was a golden foil print, a v-neck, a deep v-back, and a figure-hugging silhouette. It wrapped around me like a well-worn glove showing off every curve I had. The front v dipped low between my breasts and though a bra have been impossible to wear, it held my girls in nice and firm. Mother Nature generously blessed me in that department, and I initially was slightly hesitant about the design, turns out, I was wrong. My D-cup was held securely by the clingy material and while a there was plenty to admire, it was just on the edge of what I considered appropriate. The skirt sat at just above the knee and with a pair of nice shoes, matching if I could find them, the outfit would set off my deep summer tan perfectly. I planned to spend sometime in the sun tomorrow just to top it up. My anticipation of Eric's reaction heightened, this was it. The only damper on my mood was the sure knowledge that I would not like the price.

"Come out, come out Lover. I want to see what's got you so excited." Eric's voice floated through the curtain, he has been cheating all evening. He read my moods, thanks to the blood I drank the other night, before I made it out of the changing room to check my opinion of the particular dress I wore.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming."

"I have no horses and I do not see…"

The words died on his lips as when he saw me. He was leaning back against the far wall of the changing area, one foot crossed over the other and his hands in the pockets of his cargos, a roguish grin across his face. I walked over slowly; making sure my hips had an extra bit of sway to them. There was no doubt in my mind that he liked what he saw. A lot. His fangs were fully out and his expression went from amused to covetous and hungry the instant his eyes landed on me. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he made an unnecessary swallow. The lust in his eyes would have set me on fire it got any hotter. He didn't even blink as I made my way towards him, his body grown as still as only a vampire's could. There were a couple of feet between us when I stopped, my hand landed on my hip as I rolled my weight onto one foot. I gave him, what I hoped was a sultry smile.

"Would you like me to turn?" My voice came out huskier than I'd intended, my body was already reacting to his stare.

He only nodded.

Slowly I pivoted. When I made the full circle, I was suddenly staring at a skull. His chest was inches away from my face. I tilted my head back noticing I was breathless with anticipation. His nostrils flared slightly as he breathed me in again, he'd been doing that all night.

"You like?" It was barely a whisper.

Before I could say 'vampire' his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. I wound my arms around his neck and gave myself over to the kiss. It wasn't gentle. Our lips devoured each other, tongues battling for dominance, the teasing and flirting of the last couple of hours finally finding release. His hands roamed my body, leaving a trail of cold fire and explosive heat all at the same time. I felt my back hit the wall, the impact eliciting a moan out me, the pain mingling in with the pleasure. It was a good thing the shops weren't busy at this hour and we had the changing room to ourselves. I felt the dress slide up my thighs and then his cool hands were on me, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grinded himself into me, leaving me no room for error just how much he liked. When I finally came up for air, he attacked my neck with a growl, licking and scraping his way along my jugular making me gasp and moan loud enough for the assistant to hear.

"Is everything all right?"

The voice cut through my current preoccupation of Eric's talented tongue on my neck. Thankfully, she remained just out of sight, appropriately cautious of the vampire in the changing room. Of course, that was after he gave her a scathing look for flirting with him.

"Make her leave or I will." Eric growled threateningly in my ear. It didn't take a telepath to figure out how he would accomplish that in his current state.

I gathered up enough wits to manage a half-decent reply.

"Just fine. I'll call if I need anything, thank you."

I felt her mind retreating in a hurry, which was busy imagining all the things she wished that Eric would do to her in here.

I sighed. Eric felt the change in my mood and in a rare show of forbearance gently lowered me to the floor, adjusting my skirt as he did so. He didn't let me go straight away and I enjoyed his cool embrace while both of us waited to calm down.

"I think we found a winner, Lover." He said casually after a while.

It was a colossal understatement in light of what just happened and I burst out in laughter. He chuckled too. It helped lighten the mood. We separated after that, albeit very reluctantly.

I went to change out of the dress and thought about what Godric's reaction would be when he saw me tomorrow. I probably should have blushed at the fact that I was so easily thinking about another man, well, vampire, not even a minute after I just stepped out of the arms of one. But, when I saw my new dress hanging in the corner, my thoughts invariably strayed to him. The thought bothered me less and less.

When I came out Eric was waiting for me, a Saks bag in hand. I eyed the bag suspiciously.

"You bought it already." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. We need to get you matching shoes." He stated threading my arm through his again.

"Eric. I didn't even see the price."

"Yes." He agreed with me easily. He proceeded to manoeuvre me towards the shoe department.

"How do I know it's reasonable?"

"It is."

I frowned.

"You aren't going to answer the question are you?"

He looked down at me and I noticed his lips twitching. I knew that I really wasn't going to like the answer.

"Our agreement was that the price should be reasonable. It is. We did not agree that you will know it or what constituted a reasonable amount." I opened my mouth to protest and closed it. He was right damn him. That's why he agreed so easily.

"This isn't fair." I growled. Not sure which part I was referring to, probably the whole situation.

"I disagree. You'll just need to learn to negotiate better next time. I'll look forward to it, Lover." He smirked down at me, finally giving away his satisfaction.

Ignoring his gloating over the victory I started looking for matching shoes. I spotted them straight away. A gold pair of Jimmy Cho's (as the sole informed me). They lance mirrored sandals had four and a half inched heel, open toe and double adjustable ankle straps. They were also just short of seven hundred dollars. My mouth parted in surprise as I stared in dismay at the price tag.

"Do you like them?" Eric's voice came from over my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter they are too expensive." I said firmly, pushing the regret at the knowledge firmly from my thoughts as I put the back.

"I didn't ask about your thoughts on their price tag, Sookie, I asked if you liked the shoes."

I turned around to glare at him. The patronizing tone just after I lost my argument about the dress was enough to light up my fuse.

"This falls under the category of non-negotiable. You might have manipulated your way into buying that dress, which now that I've seen the price tag on a pair of shoes makes me think you have spend a fortune more than I would ever wish or want you to spend on me, but you will not budge me on this. If it wasn't for the stupid bargain we made I would have insisted you return that dress as is. This is ridiculous."

"Our bargain did include…"

I didn't let him finish.

"NO! Eric, if you wish to continue spending time with me in the future you really need to stop that thought. I'll wear one of the shoes I brought with me. Now, can we go and find some food. The human's starving."

The whole thing came out of me on one breath and I watched him watching me, no doubt analysing my current mood. I wished then I could read his thoughts, but his mind stayed blessedly empty.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked me in a milder tone than I thought he was capable of using. And just like that, I won the argument.

I caught a few dirty looks thrown our way as we made our way to a table in the quite section of the food court. My shields held strong, thanks to the recent infusion of Eric's blood, and I was ignored them, not really wanting to hear the prejudice hateful remarks that these people were surely thinking. I managed to convince Eric that I didn't need to be fed expensive restaurant food every night and that greasy Chinese was what I was craving at the moment. He sat there opposite me nursing a True Blood and watching me eat. The disgusted look on his face as he glared at my plate showed me he didn't believe a word. I learned last night that while Bill hated the smell of food, it wasn't a vampire trait. It was a Bill thing. Eric actually enjoyed watching me eat last night, when we weren't busy arguing. He had no aversion to me eating, he explained, because he was that much older than Bill and didn't miss the exercise. That's how I knew that his current disgust of my meal stemmed from the simple fact that he thought it looked awful, when I think about it, probably smelled it too, at least to a vampire. I tried to ignore him as I enjoyed my dinner.

He must have decided that I was a lost cause because with one final glare at the offending plate he pulled out his phone and started checking his messages, occasionally typing something. I looked around the food court with interest. It wasn't everyday I got a chance to get out to Shreveport, which was the only place big enough to have anything resembling the mall. This place wasn't that much different. Bigger and busier, sure, but a mall is a mall anywhere. There were probably another ten other tables occupied, it was nearly midnight and the place was close to empty, they would be closing soon. While the other shoppers were busily chatting between themselves and throwing the occasional glance at us (big Viking vampire) it was the lone guy on the farthest table from us that caught my attention. He was scanning the area around him as if he expected someone to jump out with a sword or a gun any minute. He also stared at us. The stare carried an intensity that made me shift in my chair uncomfortably. What bothered me the most though wasn't his stare, or his alert attitude, it was the fact that he glowed. He was a vampire, sitting in the middle of a food court in mall, without any sort of blood or even the excuse of a human companion.

"Eric." I said to get the Vikings attention. He looked up from his phone. "There is a vampire across the food court staring at us." I said this slowly and in a low voice, being unsure just how well sound carried in here.

Without looking in the direction of the unknown vamp, he went back to typing. I waited for his answer, deciding it would determine whether I should panic or not.

"He is with us." He finally said when he finished whatever it was that had his attention. "After last nights shooting I wanted to take extra precautions."

Meaning, he didn't want to take the chance that if the shooter did reappear we would be too busy trying not to die while he got away. Eric's clear intent to take the threat seriously worried me, but since he didn't care to share, I wasn't going to pry.

"I'm done here. Is Godric free yet?"

"Yes. He is waiting for us back at the hotel."

I practically skipped back to the car I was that excited about seeing him and the promised pool.

On the drive back, I tried to get as much as possibleout of Eric about the place we were going to later. He remained evasive on the subject. I soon gave up and the rest of the drive was spent in silence, which unexpectedly wasn't uncomfortable or strained.

"Good evening, ma petite. Was your trip a success?" Godric greeted me as I came into the room. He had a serene smile on his face as he watched me walk in.

"Yes. It was. I even managed to restrain myself from staking you Child, just." He chuckled.

I went over to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, feeling particularly friendly. He wrapped one arm around me as I started pulling away holding me close to him.

"I am glad that you didn't, I am really quite fond of him you know."

I grinned.

"That may be the only reason he's still with us."

He gave a speculative look at the now scowling Eric.

"Was he really that bad?"

I nodded solemnly. "Worse. But let me tell you about my dress."

He put a finger to my lips before I could continue.

"Not a word, I want it to be a surprise tomorrow. Are you packed and ready to get going?" The finger was still keeping me from speaking so I nodded.

He turned to Eric. "Why don't you go and pack your things while I let Sookie finish complaining about your poor treatment of her."

He did receive a glower from both of us but Eric dutifully went to their room.

Once we were alone, he kissed me properly. It was a gentler kiss than the one I shared with Eric earlier. The difference between them was impossible to describe with that simple statement. He didn't try to dominate me with the kiss, we simply enjoyed each other, without having to fight for power. His unique scent wrapped around me giving me the sense of peace but at the same time making me wish we had more time to enjoy ourselves.

"You are more beautiful in that dress than I could have envisioned ma petite." His voice sounded husky and I could see a full show of fang.

That reminded me.

"You know. I should probably save my complaints. You aren't that much better than Eric." I mock scowled at him. It was useless to be angry and I didn't want to be.

He laughed.

"Yes. I suppose you are right but I couldn't resist. Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful."

He caught my chin with his fingers and gently pulled my face back to his.

"Then kiss me as a thank you and then you have my full permission to scold me."

How could a girl resist?

I didn't get a chance to scold him. Our kiss ran into another and then another, by the time Eric came back into the room, I was panting breathlessly and quite ready to burn down from the slow teasing torture.

They let me get my breath back before escorting me to the car.

I must have fallen asleep on the drive out because the next thing I knew Eric was shaking me awake.

"Lover, we are here. Do you want to walk or would you like me to carry you in?"

I rubbed my eyes, trying, unsuccessfully, to wake myself properly. Reading minds all day and then the shopping took a lot out of me, and frankly, I was exhausted.

"I'll walk." I said between yawns. Getting out of the car finally noticed my surroundings.

When Godric said he had a house outside Dallas, a mansion, I had a certain picture in my head. A large sprawling house, beautiful wrap around porches, maybe a swing and lovely gardens was my idea of a country house. When he mentioned mansion, of course, the first picture that came into my head was Tara. I'm a Southern Girl and that was my dream home when I was growing up. Of course, the dream came complete with the perfect southern gentlemen. Bill fit the vision in that department. But it occurred to me, with everything that happened since we split up, that my dreams have changed. Bill suddenly reminded me of Ashley. The perfect guy Scarlet mooned over the whole movie. She ended up pushing away the man who truly loved her because of a childish infatuation. That was the reason Scarlet would never be my heroine, I could never understand why she was so determined to have someone who was so clearly wrong for her, when the one man that was her perfect counterpart was next to her all along. Looking at the two vampires standing next to me now, I wondered if it was possible to have two perfect halves, because I suddenly couldn't imagine my life without both of them in it. No. Now was not the time to think about my dilemma. I will think about it tomorrow.

Smiling at the irony, I looked around me, as I absorbed the house standing in front of me the smile froze on my lips. This didn't look anything like the Tara I imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Your feedback is always appreciated and I love hearing from everyone. It's wonder****ful to know that so many are enjoying my story.**

**Before I let you guys get on with the show I'd like to say that I originally intended to describe things in a little bit more detail, yet when I started writing the individual things blended into the background and it felt more important to feel and understand the overall picture. I based Godric's house on a real place in Dallas, if you're interested google the Rosewood Mansion. For those of you from Dallas, wow!, you guys have some seriously amazing houses!**

**The good news****: chapter 8 is done and I'm in the middle of going over it, again, so it'll be up sometime soon. It's very different and written from a male POV. (or should I say vampire)**

**Thank****s to AshleySue for helping me weed out the mistakes, I played around after she had a chance to get things straight, so any weeds left behind are mine.**

**The sandbox isn't mine; I'm just playing in it.**

**

* * *

**

"Lover, are you alright?"

I heard the concern in Eric's voice; it did nothing to lessen my shock.

I stood there, in the middle of the night, on the paved cobblestone driveway in front of Godric's house, with my jaw hanging. Embarrassing didn't begin to cover it, but I couldn't have cared less.

My full attention was taken by the house in front of me. If I said it was magnificent, it wouldn't even begin to describe the mansion I saw in front of me.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." I whispered to no one in particular, not knowing or caring if the vampires would pick up on the reference. The absurdity of my situation finally crashed on top of me.

I heard a chuckle from Eric beside me and when I tore my gaze away from the fairytale castle in front of me, I saw a smug smile on his face.

"What is she talking about?" Godric asked. Clearly one of them had missed that children's tale, no wonder, Godric hasn't been a child in a very long time. In Eric's case, it was safe to say that like Peter Pan, he would never grow up.

Eric answered for me. "I believe she is impressed."

"Ahh. In that case, shall we, ma petite?" He asked, offering his hand to me like a true gentleman.

I smiled a nervous smile when I accepted.

We entered through the large carved wooden doors. Later, Godric would explain that the mansions look was heavily influenced by 16th century Italian architecture, it didn't really mean that much to me, but it sure made for one impressive house. The exterior wall colour was a perfectly blended cappuccino, with bordered details in white, the foam that perfectly complements the bitter taste of coffee. The roof tiles were chocolate brown; they were the older style you see on houses from another time. Above the door were three elongated church style windows surrounded by greyish blue mosaic which was in turn framed by white columns.

When I say the outside was impressive it is true, yet, I found when Godric lead me into the large foyer I was again struck speechless with the beauty of this place. The inside was the epitome of elegance, not the sweet gentle elegance I've come to expect from a Southern home, it was the classical elegance of a place that sparkled with personality and reflected the history of its owner. The modern pieces felt right at home with the antiques, the history and sophistication surrounding them. I had no doubt that what I was looking at were parts of Godric's past all fitted together in a loving mosaic of colour, style and texture creating an unique blend that was wholly beautiful and unique.

He walked me through the downstairs with the air of a proud and pleased father who bragging about his favourite child. Eric followed us, occasionally expanding on Godric's narrative. It seemed like there was a story attached to each and every piece of furniture as well as artwork that was displayed here.

I tried to sound complimentary, and from the warm smiles I got in return I must have succeeded, the fact that I was still in shock over how beautiful the place probably showed on my face. The tour finished off in the library and we sat there talking softly, me mostly listening. I sipped on a cup of tea that we found there, Godric had explained that there were servants, but I had yet to notice any. There must have been, it wasn't magic that made my tea appear.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, ma petite." He said when he finished telling me the story behind the enormous fireplace to my left.

I scoffed at him. "You are kidding, yes?"

He chuckled in delight. "I had hoped you'd like it enough to come back here from time to time. While I will let Isobel use this house, the king too, I would prefer to keep it as, say a vacation residence."

"Sure. Sure."

"I think you have managed to overwhelm our Sookie." Eric remarked from where he was lounging in the over stuffed large armchair. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was no doubt enjoying the heat of the open fire and my obviously ruffled feathers.

"But I have yet to show her the outside." Godric said, his expression was innocent delight.

I laughed. It was wonderful to see him so playful.

"Godric, I am sure the outside is just as beautiful but we'll have to wait until tomorrow for you to dazzle me with it."

"Yes, I suppose so. It is a pity that I wouldn't be there with you." He said.

"Would you like me to wait until you wake up?' The thought that he would be asleep when I woke up clearly escaped my fried brain.

He shook his head. "No, ma petite, I wish for you to enjoy everything this place has to offer. Besides, how could I keep my promise for you to sunbathe by the pool tomorrow if you are not permitted to go and see it."

"Oh gosh! I completely forgot." I cried out in dismay, nearly upturning the cup in my hands. I doubted very much that the plush Persian carpet under my feet would have welcomed the extra colour, it was a light shade of beige and my tea would have undoubtedly stained its pristine surface.

"Is there a problem? Did we forget something?" Eric asked.

I blushed knowing the reaction my answer was going to receive. "I forgot to bring a swimsuit."

I wasn't disappointed. Two, very lethal, sets of fangs descended when they heard the news.

"This is the first time in a long time I have wished that we weren't limited to nights." Godric said his voice suddenly deeper and I could see a smile lurking behind the serious facade.

"I doubt a tan would suit your skin tone." I told him. "In the meantime, well, I'll just figure something out."

I slumped back into the couch, feeling dejected by the news.

"There is always the possibility of going nude, Lover." Eric leered.

I shot him a scolding look, which received a wink.

"Maybe we can find some sort of compromise." Godric began. "Tomorrow would be a hectic day to spend downstairs anyway, since it would be full of humans preparing the place for the party. You will be staying up on the top floor, in my private quarters, the terrace up there is very large and I believe even has a sun chair or two. You could spend your time getting a tan there tomorrow and I am sure we can find a way of providing suitable attire for the day after so you have a chance to enjoy the pool."

While it wouldn't be the poolside lounging I had fantasized about, it was a good compromise, I really did need to top up my tan if I wanted the dress we bought today to display me to my best advantage.

"Just how many people are attending tomorrow?" I asked, my immediate problems solved, I decided to find out about this party.

They shared a look that had me all kinds of worried.

"While Isobel did say it would be my farewell party, in truth tomorrow night has been in the works for a few months." Godric said, the soothing tones of his voice went a long way to alleviate my suddenly growing panic attack. "It was originally meant to be a full state gathering, we have one once a year and the king prefers to throw them here. He is what you would call laid back."

I couldn't quite picture a laid back vampire king but nodded for him to continue anyway.

"Most of the guests will be resting here the day after and a lot of them will be arriving during the day tomorrow. It is nothing to worry about, ma petite, you will be just fine. I promise no big bad vampire will try to bite you." Godric said.

"Unless you want me to of course." Eric put in.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, it bordered lustful and hopeful at the same time. Our time together in the changing room had changed something between us, he was still trying to get into my pants, yet I knew now he would wait for me to be comfortable with the idea. The thought made me more relaxed about his constant innuendos.

"I think I'll pass on that, thanks all the same." I grimaced at him. "Big bad anything is staying right off my menu of possible entertainments for the foreseeable future."

"We can always drop the bad part, I promise Lover, I shall be very good for you."

I giggled. "I thought you were never good."

He gave me a shit-eating grin. "If it would get you under me, I am willing to give it a try."

I gave up. There just wasn't anyway to get the last word in with him. The friendly feel of the banter between us didn't escape Godric's attention and I noticed him smiling at our childish behaviour with an indulgent look on his face.

I yawned, it was my body's way of signalling that my moment of wakefulness was at an end, and Godric stood up, gracefully, from his chair.

"You are tired, ma petite, and tomorrow is yet another big day for you. Come, let me show you the room you will be staying in while here." He said as he helped me stand.

Eric rose as well and came over to give me thorough kiss, and I enjoyed it. I was breathless enough to have missed the opportunity of scolding him before he left the room. Impossible man.

We made our way to the third floor. Turns out Godric's private apartments took up the whole floor.

"There are four bedrooms up here, a lounge area and my private study. You are welcome to wander around anywhere you wish. There is a telephone in your room as well as in the living room, you can use it to call the kitchen and order any type of food you wish. I have a chef onsite during such gatherings; he will be more than capable of preparing any type of food you request. Michael will come and get you when they are ready for the interviews, but I will ask him to make sure they are not until the afternoon. I hope you would spend the morning relaxing and enjoying everything my house has to offer." Godric said as we walked up the winding stairs.

"Thank you, this is all wonderful." I answered truthfully. "Your house is breathtaking and I can't wait to see the gardens and pool."

He chuckled. "I am sure it will be on your list of things to do early tomorrow then."

I giggled. "Yes, you are more than likely right."

We entered the apartments on the third floor. Like the rest of the house, they followed no particular style, large fabric couches sat in the living area in front yet another fire place, there was a flat screen tv on the wall. The walls were covered in light blue wallpaper with large flowers and leaves scattered all over it in no particular pattern. It didn't look like the kind of wallpaper you'd be able to get in a regular store and I had a strong suspicion that it was more than likely hand painted. There were large arched French doors on either side of the fireplace and from the little I could see in the dark what looked like a terrace beyond them. I was looking forward to spending time out there already.

I brought a romance book with me, just in case I had a chance to read on the plane, I didn't, since I was nervous enough to have gripped the handles for most of the flight, but maybe tomorrow. I wondered briefly if the heroine in my book had ever had a chance to stay in such a lovely place, or if the hero would live up to the reality of my two vampires.

It was a heady thought that I was suddenly comparing my life to one of my romantic novels.

Godric lead me to one of the doors on the outside walls of the room and opened it. The chandelier lights were already on, and I realised that someone, probably Eric, must have brought up my bags, since they were sitting neatly stacked next to the large wardrobe on my left. The room was lovely, decorated in soft hues of yellow and I chuckled at the sight of a massive four-poster bed in the middle of it. I don't know why the bed amused me, but just the thought of me sleeping in it like some fairy tale princess brought on another small round of giggles, which thankfully Godric ignored, merely looking at me with a curious expression, completely unaware of the absurdity of my thoughts. There was another door next to the wardrobe and Godric opened it to reveal a lovely bathroom, much larger than the one I had at home.

"Thank you Godric, the room is lovely." I said and then as an afterthought went over to kiss his cheek as well.

"I thought you might like it, ma petite, like you it is a little piece of sunshine." He said and grabbed my waist. He nuzzled my neck a little. "I wish we had more time to spend together tonight, but it is a selfish wish and you need your rest."

My hand flew up to his face. I cupped his cheek as my thumb traced his lips. I felt the fangs descend under my thumb, and saw them peeking out from his lips. I couldn't resist, I brushed my thumb over the tip and applying just a little pressure, the fang sank in with ease and for a moment nothing happened. I watched fascinated as the blood welled up around the fang and when I pulled my thumb down it spread over his lover lip. His tongue came out then, gently licking the pricked spot, wiping away the blood and closing the wound, but not before he suckled on it lightly. He licked the remainder off his lips and I could see him savouring the taste of me. My eyes wondered up to his, the heat I found there left me breathless. His eyes were almost black now, the colour of forest lakes under the moonlight, the deep lakes that you had no idea how far they truly went, I felt like I was falling into them.

"Ma petite, you are playing on dangerous grounds." He whispered to me. I noticed then how stiff he was around me, the length of his body pressed against mine and, like an overstrung violin, quivered at the tension. "You are not ready for me and well we both know it. I wish to have no doubts that you want to be there when I have you." His eyes searched mine. "I do not think that time is now."

The way he spoke told me volumes. He was right, of course, I wasn't ready. I would wake up and feel all kinds of guilt, but I hated that he could read me that easily. I hated more that he was right.

"Godric, I'm sorry." I said properly contrite.

"Only in so far as you enjoy being sorry, ma petite, which, while it is a considerable amount, occurs only after the fact, thus making it singularly ineffective, yes?" He smiled then and I relaxed a little. "I want you too much to be able to stop at the games you and Eric seem to be fond of playing. You have given me a second chance I had long thought was lost to me, there are no words in which I could express what your affection means to me. I will wait."

I was still standing in the same spot when I heard the door shut quietly behind me.

I do not smoke, drink and I try not to cuss that much so it is with righteous conviction that I do acknowledge my one and only sin: sunbathing. The little guilt I felt in regards to a possible episode of skin cancer sometime in the future washed away as I felt the beautiful heat of sunshine spread on my skin as I stepped out onto the patio.

When I came out of my room in the morning I found an assortment of sunscreen products on a little table next to the door, along with a note.

_Ma petite,_

_I will be picturing you sunbathing as I lie in bed waiting for dawn and wake with eager anticipation of seeing you in the mysterious dress. _

_Please enjoy your time. My staff are at your disposal. _

_Michael will come and get you at one, so you should have some time before__ then to relax._

_Until tonight_

_Godric_

I smiled as I read the note. Putting it down I selected my favourite oil, with minimum sun block, and headed off to find a phone.

It was an uncomfortable experience. The idea of someone serving as opposed to the other way around was foreign to me and so I exhaled a very relieved breath after finishing my pleasant, yet strained, chat with the chef, who assured me that my coffee, toast and fruit salad will be brought up very soon.

The terrace wrapped around to give uninterrupted views of the estate, what I saw when I looked out was simply beautiful. I couldn't wait to go exploring later. There were formal gardens closer to the house, a beautiful pool with sparkling azure water, open pastures to the left where I spotted a couple of horses and what looked like a less formal garden to my right.

The smell of coconuts filled the air as I slathered on the oil, a familiar scent that made me think of home. I decided that since I was guaranteed the privacy, easy enough while I was lounging on the highest possible part of the building and the terrace was large enough that nobody could see me; I would sunbathe in just panties and a bra. Just the thought of what of the reaction I would get to the news tonight made me chuckle.

By the time I was done applying the oil to my front the food was delivered. I was sure glad I had time to put a robe on before Joshua came outside with a tray containing my food. Joshua was young, about twenty four or so, with blond wispy curls flying in disarray around his head. He was silently wondering about who I was and why I was staying in the master's private quarters, actually it seemed to be the current subject of speculation among the staff. They'll meet me soon enough, they were among the first I would be interviewing this afternoon. After politely introducing myself and thanking him I let Joshua get back and report his findings.

The food was delicious and I was hungry, unlike the large breakfast I didn't finish yesterday this one was consumed to the last crumb and piece of fruit. For the next two hours I enjoyed the sun and contemplated the fate of the heroine in my book. She had a choice to make between the bad boy and the 'good on paper guy', she chose the bad boy, who ended up being tamed, and I whole heartedly wished my situation was that simple. Four turnings later, I timed myself to make sure I got an even tan switching from my front to my back regularly; I ran out of leisure time and had to go get ready for my afternoon.

A quick shower and a lovely light blue sundress later I was putting my little matching earrings in when I heard Michael knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Michael." I said with a friendly smile. The time in the sun had worked wonders for me, inside and out.

He gave me an approving look, although not too approving.

"Hello. You seem in a great mood this morning." He said.

I gave him a radiant smile as I closed the door and saying a friendly nod to the two guards standing just outside. It wasn't Carl or John and I briefly wondered if they were around, a familiar face would be a pleasant sight. Godric had explained last night that when he hosts events here he usually ensures that there is extra security on all the doors behind which vampires rest for the day. With the house full of foreign people coming and going, it made sense. At least I didn't have any trailing behind me today.

"Did Godric give you a tour last night?" Michael asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he showed off downstairs. We skipped the guest bedrooms on the second floor though and I didn't get a chance to see the garden till this morning and only from the terrace upstairs."

"In that case in you'd like to have lunch later outside by the pool, I know the guy who can arrange that." He said, with a conspiratorial wink.

"You do, you think you can make my case to him then, 'cause I'd sure appreciate lunch by the pool." I did a little eye batting and sure enough we were both chuckling when we finally made downstairs.

I didn't expect the downstairs to be this busy. It seemed like there were people milling everywhere. From the opened front doors I assumed that guests started to arrive, my thoughts were confirmed as I saw one being wheeled in and taken down the hall. Michael explained that there was an elevator at the back of the house big enough to bring the coffins upstairs to the bedrooms. The rest of the rooms were just as busy, there were people dusting, moving furniture around and setting up flower arrangements, I have never seen this many people working on arranging a party, sure nice to have the money to let someone else do all the dirty work.

My room for today's interviews was the library. There was a large desk on one side and I sat behind it feeling very intimidating. It wasn't so much me who was intimidating, it was the desk and the general feeling I got from the people I talked to. Michael again sat next to me and helped when I needed it. I met Pedro, the chef who made my breakfast. He wasn't what I would have expected to be sure. A small man with a wiry frame and large black eyes, he seemed slightly nervous but I couldn't figure out why. I spent a long time talking to him until we finally hit on the question that made him think of his current agitation, he thought he would be replaced since he was double ordering some products and putting the money in his pocket. I was sure he would be after I handed in my report, stealing was a crime for which I had no excuse what so ever.

The rest of the interviews went smoothly and we were having lunch, which was more of an early dinner, by the pool around six.

"So how did you end up meeting Godric?" I have been wondering about this since I saw his fierce loyalty yesterday. He might have been upset, but it was more to do with the shocking news of Godric's attempt to meet the sun than anything else.

"He helped me out when I was younger and stupid, I've worked for him ever since." Michael said shoving in a large piece of chicken into his mouth straight after. I waited patiently for him to finish chewing so he would continue. "He used to live in the same neighbourhood as me and saved my butt from being run over by a car. I was skateboarding down the road and didn't see it coming around the corner. He did. Later on, when I came round to his place to thank him, he offered me a part-time job of running some of his errands for him, and I've been working for him ever since."

"Wow! Superman Godric saved your butt." I grinned.

He started laughing but quickly had to grab his stomach and stifle a half groan. "I think I managed to stuff myself."

That made me chuckle. "I think you may be right there. Are you going to be there tonight?"

"What, at the party? Nah, I usually try to avoid those things. All the politics and protocol makes my head hurt. Plus I work for them, I don't donate." He said screwing up his face. The slight pause in conversation after may have clued him in that I wasn't impressed with his assessment of me. "Oh God! Sookie, I didn't mean you. I mean, I know you're not like that or anything."

I nodded, my earlier humour gone. "I know. I just know how others see me as well and it's exactly the way you seem to see the rest of the vampire companions."

It was the hard truth of being with a vampire. Everyone seemed to assume that you're in it for sex and the biting, there were a lot of people addicted to vampire bites, I could see why, they were literally orgasmic. I wondered if I was seeing a screwed up picture of myself and I was really no better then anyone else who craved a vampire's attention. The thought made me frown unhappily.

"No. Your different though, you work for them as well. I guess tonight would be more a job for you than pleasure anyway, so it doesn't really count."

"Michael, I am sort of seeing two vampires. It doesn't get much worse in my books." I said, finally being honest with myself. It was time I admitted to the fact that I was more than half way involved with both of them.

"You are seeing both of them?" His eyebrows go lost somewhere in his shaggy brown hair.

I felt my anger rising, it's a defence mechanism I fallen back on plenty of times. "Yes, and before you continue down that train of thought I'm not sleeping with them. Not that it's any of your business either way."

The unsaid 'yet' bothered me a little but I pushed past it, it wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. He held up his hands in defence, looking for all the world frightened of my anger. I would have believed it more if I didn't see his mouth twitch as he tried to suppress a smile.

"Sookie, I ain't judging here. I was just surprised that's all. What you do with them is your business. If you end up with both of them, it's again your business. Hell, if I were gay, I'd want both of them too."

My anger evaporated and we laughed. I am freely admitting that I'll miss Michael when I get back home.

I felt him then; so much anger directed at me, flashback of Rene caught me mid-laugh. I didn't think, I reacted, dragging Michael down with me in the process, we had barely enough time to tumbled out of the chairs and onto the floor before I heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet being shot. Shit. Why me?

I heard someone cursing and then footsteps and a great big crashing noise, the unmistakable sound of bodies hitting concrete. Having established my relative safety for the next few moments, I looked up and froze; Michael was staring at me in disbelief, a red stain beginning to spread across the left side of his beautiful green shirt.

"Oh God! Someone help, he's been hit!" I screamed. Panic finally setting in.

"He'll be fine. It looks more like a graze anyway." I heard a deep masculine voice behind me. Josh. So they were guarding me after all.

"He's bleeding." I stated the obvious; blame it on shock.

"Yes, which is one step ahead of being dead. Sookie, you knew before it happened." Carl said. He was currently using the unknown assailant as chair, while holding his hand in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. The gun that was shot was a few feet away, sparkling menacingly in the sunlight.

I nodded, swallowed, and then said. "Yeah. I felt his rage. It reminded me of the last time someone attacked me. It was kind of instinct to duck you know."

My voice sounded shaken and weak, which is how I felt inside right now. I watched as Carl put a pair of handcuffs on the guy, who until now remained silent, as he was brought up and off the ground the tirade started.

"You bitch! Because of you my brother is dead. I'll get you eventually. God will punish you when I kill you, I may not be strong enough to take out those monsters you're with but I can sure as hell take out a slut." He shouted at me, his face red with anger and spit came out of his mouth with every second word.

I stared at him, honest shock on my face. How was it my fault that his brother was dead? Last time I checked I didn't kill anyone; I haven't even hit anyone recently, except slapping Eric, which really didn't count since it hurt me more than him anyway.

I gingerly lowered my shields. I'll probably have to do this later anyway and I wanted to know the reason he put so much blame at my feet. His thoughts explained much.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked when I learned all I could. I saw Carl look at Josh, who shrugged his wide shoulders, it made me realise I wasn't going to like the answer.

"There are…guestrooms in the basement for certain uninvited visitors. Godric said if we needed them, they were available at the moment." Carl said, his eyes shifted away from my face. I shuddered, not wanting to know just what kind of guest have stayed in those rooms or how their visit ended.

"Sure. I guess you'll let them know when they'll rise."

"Yeah. We'll probably be staying in a room next to this idiot just as soon as we finish reporting." Josh said. I could hear a slight growl to his voice, fear?

"Huh?' My brilliant mind came up with nothing more than that.

"Sookie, you would be dead if it wasn't for the fact that you felt him." Michael chimed in. He was currently holding one of the cloth napkins to his shoulder. The sight reminded me that he was injured, distracting me from the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, are you in pain? Guys did you call for help or something?" I grabbed my own napkin off the table, surprisingly everything was still on it without anything broken, and replaced the now soaked one. For a scrape it sure was bleeding a lot. My efforts were rewarded with a weak smile from Michael.

"I'm fine Sookie. It barely hurts." His brave words were only slightly undermined by wince that escaped him when he went to stand. I helped him up.

We made our way inside. Michael and I came in first with Josh and then Carl and our new guest, whose name I found out was Daniel, bringing up the rear. The party split up then, with Carl and Daniel heading to the 'guest bedroom' downstairs while the three of us went in search of a first aid kit.

It was a scrape, a nasty one, which Josh bandage with the precision of someone whose seen way too many such an injury. When I asked, he told me that he was ex-marine; it would explain his rather intimidating frame and obvious familiarity with wound treatment. Michael put on a brave face, but he did take the two pain killers I set in front of him, chasing them down with a glass of water.

It was close to seven thirty by the time I made it upstairs and I was running late. I planned on having at least an hour if not more to get ready, as it was my preparation time was down to less than forty five minutes. I rushed through the shower, washing my hair and shaving all the appropriate places. While my hair dried, in rollers, I painted my nails a lovely shade of gold; 'Bling Dynasty' said the name on the bottle in front of me. My make up was soft; I didn't want to take away attention from my dress. I put a little eyeliner on, just enough to bring out my eyes and golden toned eye shadow. Thanks to Eric's blood my skin was radiant enough not to need any foundation, and my lips were glossed with a nude soft gloss.

I wasn't much for fancy hair do's and so I didn't want to tests my talents in that area too much, my hair was half up, locked into place by a small pretty clip, the rest of the soft waves fell down my shoulders and back, a couple even framed my face. The dress did not allow much in terms of a bra and I was happy that the dreaded panty line of my boy shorts didn't show when I zipped up.

"Sookie?" I heard from behind the closed door to my room. When I opened it, Michael was standing there with one hand in a sling, the other was balancing a bunch of tea coloured roses and a Saks bag that looked suspiciously like it contained a shoebox.

I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for some sort of explanation, but my hard ass attitude broke when he winced trying to grab the flowers.

"Here, let me take those." I said, guilty bubbling up through the words, as I grabbed the flowers out of his hands, up close they smelled heavenly. I tried to ignore the smell, as I concentrated on looking irritated.

"The bag is for you as well, you know." He said as he tried to pass it to me.

"Is it a certain pair of very expensive shoes?" I asked him suspiciously, anger was slowly bubbling up inside me.

"Yes. I was told to give them to you and not leave the room until you put them on." He said with a small grin. "My specific instructions were closer to 'do whatever is necessary to convince Miss Stackhouse into wearing these shoes', since you've already been held at gunpoint today, I decided guilt would work better."

I crossed my arms across my breasts. "How exactly do you plan to guilt me into this?"

"Do you realise I still have to drive home, it takes over two hours for me to get home from here, I'm on painkillers, yet still in pain. If I sit here longer what are the chances that I mightn't fall asleep behind the wheel?" He said looking properly sick and pained.

I laughed.

"You really think that would work? I'm a telepath. I know your staying in the staff house down the road." I said and watched his face straighten and become more alert. He wasn't hurting as much as he pretended but he was hurting, the tension lines around his eyes remained.

"Okay. You win that one, but consider this; I might lose my job if you don't put them on. That's a real possibility you know."

He had me there, I was sceptical enough, sure, but I wouldn't put it past Eric, who was definitely behind this, to get his ass fired just to get me into a pair of shoes.

I stretched my hand out grumbling under my breath. "Pass them over."

It was the little gold pair I had suspected it would be.

High-handed, arrogant vampire, I couldn't believe he bullied me into this. I had to admit though; they did look amazing with the dress.

"Sookie, you look exquisite, those shoes are a perfect match," came a sexy baritone from behind me. I turned around to see that Michael has disappeared and Eric was filling up the doorway in his stead.

"I asked you not to push me on this." I frowned, I was getting angry but with everything that happened in the last few hours I just felt a little too drained to properly scold him on this.

"Would you reconsider if I said it was a thank you gift?"

"For what exactly?"

"Saving Godric." He said, his face perfectly honest.

"You already said thank you for that, not that it needed it. I saved him because he saved me, because he is worth saving." I answered truthfully.

"And yet, I wished to thank you again."

"You're making excuses here, and as they go this one is rather thin." I scowled.

"Lover, they look perfect and well you know it, I'm giving you a graceful exit." He said as he pushed off the doorframe he was leaning against and walked over to me. "Now, I believe you have found someone I am eager to meet."

Daniel. The name pushed the rest of the arguments out of me.

"Yes, it would seem my shooter decided to come back for round two."

He grabbed my hand and wound it around his. "Shall we go and have a little chat with him then?"

Somehow I doubted this chat would go well for our visitor, but knowing he tried to kill me twice now I squared my shoulders and let Eric lead me out the room. The consideration that my new dress might not survive the night flashed through my mind as we made our way down, spending time with Eric had a decreased the life expectancy of my clothing exponentially..


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N This chapter has been revised and re-beta'ed by MellyKen and BathshebaRocks._

_Dicslaimer: I do not own Godric, he is the property of HBO. Some of the characters in this chapter are my own, and those I do own. If you are interested in using the back-story I have created for Godric in your own fics, please PM me before doing so._

_**Original **__A/N I mentioned I was working on a separate story, well, it presented me with a chance to put it into this one, I took it._

_I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for __mariaterese__ who's review inspired it, in a roundabout way. She mentioned Godric's nickname for Sookie, __ma petite__, and suddenly I had this whole story in my head. _

_Thank you to AshleySue for all the help and support, you rock!_

_**Warning**__**: This chapter does contain violent themes including rape, violence and torture**__. _

She is angelic in her sleep.

Golden hair spreads out around her head making a halo my fingers itch to touch. Her lips curl in a small smile, as if she knows the dark secrets hidden in the depths of my being.

It had taken all of my willpower not to react to her advances earlier. I could still taste the lingering essence of her blood on my tongue. It was exquisite.

I hungered.

Wanting more than just the little drops she gave me, I doubted she had known the state my mind was in when I left her standing there, all innocent confusion on her face. I wanted her. Craved her attention, needing her in my life. I hoped it wouldn't be long. I was under no illusions that I would be able to deny my need to claim her much longer. My fangs throbbed under my gums.

It was almost dawn, yet here I was, still by her side instead of in my own bed, unable to tear my eyes away from the angel in front of me, unable to give up the little time I had left before I was forced to retreat to solitude again.

Eric had already left to find his bed. He had watched her too: child and maker alike in our fascination with this fragile young human. Both of us left reeling from the speed with which she tamed us.

The way she handled Eric amused me. He had never been rebuffed by anyone of the opposite sex and yet here she was all fiery defiance, unafraid where others tremble in their fear. My child's obvious confusion was entertaining.

What was she, and how had she managed to bind us to her so quickly?

I watched her chest move slowly as she slept, aware of every alluring curve hidden underneath the covers. Her body was exquisite, and yet it was her soul that sang to me the way no other has except maybe one. In retrospect even she had been eclipsed by the sunshine that was Sookie.

I didn't know the answers to my questions, but now, thanks to her, I had plenty of time to find them.

_Ma petite…my saving grace…my future._

I felt my child walk away from me, the hurt he carried with him would haunt my last few moments on this earth.

He is a fighter. I had little doubt he would survive my passing, just as he has survived this last millennia on earth. Such strength of character had been the reason for my turning him. Even as a human he had been strong, full of life. Now, as a vampire, he was more so.

Dallas was hauntingly beautiful in the delicate pastels of pre-dawn light, yet my eyes were blind to its charms. The sight before me paled in comparison to the vision that has haunted my existence the past two hundred years.

I closed my eyes to see her better. Not that I had any need for it. Her face would forever stay with me. Haunting me into the next life, if there was one.

Black silky hair spread around her face in a delicate profusion of charming ringlets, yet black wasn't quite right, the colour of rubies in midnight moonlight would be closer. Soft, delicate lips gently turned up in the most alluring of smiles. The kind of smile a woman has when she knows all of your secret desires and knows that all of them, without a doubt, include her. The delicate structure of her face soft, fragile; it didn't betray the inner strength and resilience of character.

Her violet eyes shining with love. I could feel the echoes of it still spread through me like fire, purging, raging until the only thing I feel is the overwhelming desire to be with her again, to feel her close, in me, around me, and everywhere in between.

The phantoms of her musical laughter surrounded me, as though she was here, mocking my morose thoughts.

_Mine_. My mind shouted and my lips echoed in a silent anguished roar.

_Mine_. Forever…or so I thought.

I felt the call of the sun cresting the horizon, and yet it was eclipsed with pain. A pain that has ravaged me for what felt like an eternity. It was time to end it.

I watched as the last star began to flicker, battling against the inevitable pull towards obscurity. Its light would inescapably get out-shined by the newly risen sun.

_Ma petite etoile_, I do not want to let go you just yet.

The five centuries I had spent travelling France before setting off for the Americas were unquestionably the best and worst of my long existence. The first four hundred years Eric had been with me. We had travelled like nomadic gypsies, the Romani people, never lingering in one place long enough to leave a mark, and yet unlike the peaceful nomads we had always left a trail.

Death, the silent third companion of our party, invariably left its footprints in any place we'd been.

Time understandably, has never been our foe. Unlike the humans we had no need to wage that losing battle, forever being frozen by death's kiss. Yet even for us it flows and moves, never faster than the slowest glacier river in the coldest part of the Alpine mountains. While never altering our outward appearance time leaves its mark on our kind still.

I watched my child make his first solitary flight. Reluctant pride filled me, akin to how a human father feels when their child takes its first shaky step in this world. I felt the deep loss of his constant presence. The slow gnawing emptiness filling the space inside me where the piece of him resided, as he went to build his own foundations in this world.

It had not been my first return to solitude. In fact I had left my maker a millennia ago wanting to find my own brand of independence. It had taken me half that time to feel a fierce hatred for the solitary state. Now I was alone again; this time with the sure knowledge of what awaited me in my solitude. While I had roamed the earth learning all I could, I had learned one fact; that had there been a choice, I would have gladly taken the not knowing.

My true soul is monstrous in its entirety. I had no wish to spend the next eternity looking into its eyes.

Those thoughts had been the underlying reason I had gone to Paris after Eric's departure. Paris at the time had collected the largest population of undead, all of us drawn to the slow abuse of power by the wealthy and the fast growing unrest of the poor. It had been the perfect hunting ground for creatures such as me. And for a while there had been enough distractions to keep me occupied, enough not to be haunted by the beast chained inside me.

It hadn't taken long for it to break its chains. Slowly I had felt it filling me, take over. It would have been the darkest part of my eternity if I had not met her just in time.

The hunting of my meal used to appeal to my baser instincts, but by then I had grown bored. Nothing and nobody challenged me anymore.

Chateau de Versailles—my hunting ground—full of small game for me to pick and choose hosted yet another masquerade. I watched, waited. Tired of the current carte de jour, yet still needing to placate the never-ending hunger in me.

I cannot pinpoint now the exact moment she had caught my attention, or the reason for her doing so. I remember that one moment I had been blindly navigating the shallow, murky depths of a muddy rivulet, the next my senses filled with the vision across a glittering ballroom. In that moment my ambiguity was gone and my vision cleared, the beast safely under my control for the first time since Eric left me. I saw nothing but her after that.

The course I had set sail on that fateful night had been doomed from the beginning. Yet I find myself thinking that even knowing its doomed ending, I would not have charted another. It would have meant never knowing her.

She had been the breath of fresh air sweeping into a room full of debunked debauchery. She had been incandescent, a shining star among all of the obscurity around us. Untouched, untainted by the boredom and ague that had become a disease among nobility of the French court. I had watched the vultures circle. In her innocence, she could not have imagined their intentions.

She was fresh meat, a new toy to play with and discard, and I watched the games begin. It was open season and the little rising star had become their prize.

They had not seen the beauty of her spirit or the lightness of her heart. For those depraved souls she had become just a diversion, something to pass the time and then discard into obscurity.

Fools! All of them were fools.

In two thousand years I had not seen such splendour. Still barely out of childhood, that had been true, yet despite such youth she had already the beginnings of a queen among her kind.

Celestine de Dampierre, I rolled the name around in my mind, savouring the sound. An ancient lineage, a respectable background, no matter how obscure the branch that birthed her had become. It would have explained her appearance at Court, the name alone would give her access. Her family's coffers gave her status to be noticed, just not immunity from the wrong kind of attention. Her incandescent smile and innate grace quickly made her favour the most sought after accolade.

It had been amusing to see how much stock the nobles put into their empty titles, none of them aware that no matter how many generations the family has had their impressive name, no matter the close relations they had with the crown of their country, none of those things would make them any different in the eyes of the one who sucked them dry. Death was the greatest leveller I had come to know, and many had found out that truth in my embrace.

I had watched her from the shadows, afraid that my proximity might taint the innocence and purity of such a lovely soul, unable to let her be completely as her absence would surely doom mine.

She had been magnificent. Her unpretentious attitude had given her an air of naiveté, but I had quickly seen that she was a far cry from the usual kind of debutante...a natural coquette; she had no idea the effect she had on the men around her. Or maybe even then she had been aware of her allure and I had been the fool.

They had gone from vultures to ardent puppies at her feet. Men I had seen for year after year of their miserable life devote their time to pleasure were suddenly in the pursuit of virtue; a concept they had never fully grasped and yet, now were desperate to attain. I had loathed each one of them, completely unrepentant in my actions, sending not a few of them to their untimely death. The most satisfying meals I had had in decades.

Celestine became the axis of my world.

My life revolved around her. My nights began and ended with her face, my time spent watching her from shadows.

I hungered.

My beast was now never quite satisfied with meals that before had always left me sated. It took me centuries to built the cage surrounding the monster in me, and but a moment to break down the walls again. Pacing, waiting for its chance to strike, the fierce need to claim her had nearly overwhelmed me every night, but I help back. Afraid, for the first time in my existence; unsure of what would happen if I extinguished her light. Would I still see the way?

My child had left me nearly a century ago. I have been lonely. Melancholy. Without knowing it, she filled a void in me I didn't know existed. Not even Eric touched that part of me. He was the only child I had created. The only one I felt worthy of my time. He was magnificent. I loved him unconditionally. Yet, even he didn't reach into my soul the way this girl child had. She found my heart for me. I didn't know I had one.

Ironic that after watching her so long it was Celestine who made the first move to further our acquaintance. The masquerade was in full swing when I arrived. These affairs invariably ended up in ritualistic worshipping of pleasurable pursuits. The court of Louis XV was known for its debauchery. It was convenient for creatures such as I. A prefect place to satisfy our hungers unobserved. I roamed the halls watching the inbred monkeys in contempt as they performed their social dances. Their putrid sweat filled the air around me mixing in with the ever-constant smell of human excretion, nearly overwhelming my senses. The only redeeming quality of that time had been the new mode for fair complexions. My alabaster skin made high society the perfect place to hunt.

I have always found Pamela's description for them apt, vermin. Yes, if she had been alive back then that would have been what she would call them, maybe something more creative besides. These humans had been very much vermin, useful for only one thing in their inconsequential lives, a meal.

"Forgive me monsieur." The unmistakable notes of her musical voice came from beside me. "I cannot help but wonder about your costume. What God are you portraying tonight?"

I stilled. Vampires do not need to breathe. We do not expend unnecessary energy on idle movements. Our stillness is absolute. I savoured the echo of that sound. I breathed. Her scent filled me, ambrosia for the senses. I listened. The sound of her small heartbeat raced through me, a hunt. I felt the silent roar inside me as my instincts screamed for action.

This masquerade was themed. The invitation said 'Divine Tales'. I have been around long enough that I have met several creatures that were gods. The advice I would give anyone to this day, if you see one run in the opposite direction. Humanity has all but forgotten their existence. They are the source of entertainment now, a figment of some delusional imagination of the past. If only they knew how wrong they were.

Louis had not taken it lightly if you chose not participate in the revelries. Erebus had been the god I chose. My costume had been pure black: breeches, coat, waistcoat, neckcloth and shirt, all of it was black. My face was covered by a matching half-masque and in defiance to fashion I wore a pair of riding boots. Darkness personified. It suited me. There was no light left inside of me, the time I spent walking the night completely erased even the brightest memories of sunshine.

I turned around, only a human heartbeat after she spoke.

Magnificent. I savoured the vision in front of me.

Her midnight hair was un-powdered, dressed up in Grecian style, five flowers decorated it, 'reine de la nuit'; how apt. Kohl lined her violet eyes. A touch of carmine made her lips delicious. The top half of her face was covered by a lacy mask; it was a perfect contrast to her white, glowing skin. A rosy blush graced her cheeks. I burned the image into my memory. It is still there and I recall it perfectly. Her gown was a perfect in its simplicity, the antithesis of all the delinquent extravagance around her. The low-necked gown showed off a tantalising amount of luscious pale flesh. Her arms were covered in elbow length black lace sleeves. The stomacher was embroidered in small silver stars that sparkled in the candlelight. The voluminous skirt flowed out from under the v-shaped corset in wave after wave of cloth. What made the dress stand out to me wasn't any of those things. It was a red. The colour so dark, it was almost black, the colour of spilled blood under the moonlight.

My fangs ran down slightly. I locked down my body, sheer force of will keeping me in place, fighting the animalistic instinct to claim her immediately. The visual combination of her body in that gown called to every animal impulse in me. My eyes must have betrayed me behind the masque because her smile disappeared. I desperately wanted to put it back on her lovely face.

"Erebus." My voice came out unnecessarily harsh due to the strain of keeping my fangs in check.

Her mouth parted in surprise. "Interesting choice."

My lips twitched. "And now you know my name, yet I do not posses yours."

She laughed. "You are the darkness in my night. I am Nyx."

Yes. I was. Suddenly I had to hold her. Feel her body next to mine.

"Shall we dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." Her voice turned husky and I felt it reach inside me and tug me into the oblivion of her eyes.

We danced a minuet. I barely followed the movements my body made, my sole focus stayed on the goddess dancing with me. Our eyes never moved off each other. I craved to feel more of her than a gloved hand. I feared what it would do to her if I gave into that hunger. She was as fascinated by me as I was by her. Later she would tell me that while I watched her, she would watch me. Later she revealed that the fatal attraction had been mutual. She may have been an innocent that night but there was no mistaking that my need and hunger reflected back at me in her violet eyes. The months spent in the court of Louis stripped away her naiveté. She knew exactly what she wanted. Mayhap she had not been as innocent as I had thought.

I had tried on numerous occasions since then to recall a single detail about the rest of the evening. A conversation other than with her, and even those I do not remember the words. For the first time in my long existence my perfect memory failed me. All I remember of the night was my Celestine. Her scent swirling around me, arousing my bloodlust; the touch of her small hands sending exquisite waves through me; the musical laugh that tantalised me.

I watched as she moved gracefully through the crowd. The same crowd I viewed with distaste earlier had absolutely no reaction from me. My eyes were trained on the curve of her neck and the small birthmark just above her shoulder blade. I watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she laughed at something I had said. Her beautiful breasts strained at the fabric of her gown. My fingers itched to free them from their prison. Her blushes drove me to near mindless rage. To this night, I am not sure how it was that I went through the night unnoticed. No. That is not true. Someone did notice me. That same someone accepted me with open arms, no matter my nature.

There had been no choice for me. I claimed her that night.

She shared her apartments with her cousin, but that was not an issue. I had a house nearby. We went there, walking hand in hand underneath the full moon. The human speed was torture for me, but I refrained from sweeping her up and flying. It was too soon. She wouldn't understand.

The bedroom in my house I used purely for my pleasure. I never slept in it. It was a sumptuous room, designed to engage your senses without overwhelming them. Celestine looked around curiously. I smelled no fear from her.

I did ask her about it once, years later. She said that she was too busy wanting me to be nervous. I led her to the middle of the room. The night took a toll on me and I have been half-ready for most of it. I took off her masque first then pins out her hair, letting the ebony tresses fall loose around her in a cascading wave of darkened silk. I brushed them out with my fingers, enjoying the softness under my fingertips. I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her then. She moaned into my mouth. I grew harder at the sound. Her inexperience was evident and yet I found her alluring anyway. I never broke the kiss as I started to unfasten the ties of her dress. I savoured every layer, peeling them away tortuously slow. Enjoying the process as it revealed every new bit of her flesh, tasting them before moving onto the next piece of clothing. I smelled her arousal in the air around us. It forced a growl out. Her eyes grew wide at the harsh sound. I heard her heart speed up as she sensed the animal in me, yet it was not fear that drove it to such speeds. Her scent grew stronger and she licked her lips. I could no longer control my fangs at all. While they were half down for most of the evening, it was not noticeable; the full length was never easily hid. She gasped at me when she saw them but didn't recoil. I was astonished to see her eyes contained nothing but curiosity and surprise. She reached out slowly with her fingers towards my mouth. I shook my head.

"Later."

Without saying a word, she dropped her hand and waited. Her eyes never wavered from my face.

When I had stripped her of the last piece of clothing the sight before me blinded me. She may have been the Night Goddess tonight but right now, in front of me, she was my own. Ma petite etoile.

I laid her on the bed and stepped back to admire the perfection.

My black jacket came off so quickly I didn't even register the movements I made. It took me even less time to take off the rest of my clothing. I left my pants, not trusting myself naked with her yet.

The need to taste her had been overwhelming me this evening and I finally had a chance to satisfy it. I feasted on her body, leaving no part untouched and exploring all of her with my hands and mouth. She quivered under me, panting and moaning. The little sounds drove me further into lust. By the time, I spread her legs my body was shaking with need. The taste of her was mouth watering and I savoured it on my tongue. She was a quivering mess of desire. I felt the muscles in her body starting to spasm and in an instant put a finger in her. She cried out. The pain of breaking through her virginity mingled with her pleasure. Unable to control myself I bit into her thigh. Her blood was sweet ambrosia on my tongue. When I felt her body relax, spent in the last shudders of her ecstasy, I stopped. Licking the little wounds clean. I kissed and nipped my way up her to her face.

"What was that?" I heard her whisper slowly. I smiled.

"Pleasure."

She licked her lips then. It was an invitation I willingly accepted.

Entering her slowly was sweet torture. My body trembled with the need to pump and fuck her senseless. I didn't. Reigning in my instincts had taken all of my experience.

I took my time to build her up again. This time we found release together: it was glorious.

The nights that followed over the next couple of decades would equal, if not surpass, that one. I watched as my little night flower blossomed into the full promise that her beautiful young body held. The gentle roundness of her features lost the softness of youth and became a marvel of delicate strength and fragile features. The body of adolescence gave way to curves of womanhood and I spent a considerable portion of each night in devout worshipping of each and every one of them. Her character matured, she was already far ahead of her contemporaries having had the benefit of very open minded instructors, and I expanded on her knowledge where I could. Her quick and intelligent mind soaked in the new knowledge like dehydrated earth swallows the first drops of moisture after a long drought. But the process of this transformation didn't take years, as you would expect from a human, it had taken decades.

After the first night she remained by my side, her presence wasn't missed by the remaining family, and what qualms they had were soon gone, as I glamoured them into forgetting.

The choice had been all hers. For in all my years I rarely spent more than a few nights in the same company. I found myself at the complete mercy of a human girl, my own selfishness put aside to make room for her wishes. It had not been as strange as one would suppose to be so bound, I had craved her closeness too much for it to bother greatly.

We bonded. The second night together I had given her my blood, soon after followed the other two exchanges. The pleasures we discovered in such closeness were beyond the meagre languages I know to use for a description. I learned to feel through her again, that's not to say that vampires do not feel emotions, we do, and they are fierce feelings but what I learned was the feel of life again, the ticking of the invisible clock and the race to experience all the world has to offer before it stops. Vampire emotions are deeper pools. While instinctual feelings are close to the surface, bloodlust and sexual urges being at the forefront, with everything else buried deep in self-preservation.

A vampire cannot afford to care. When a strong feeling does take us, it is like a spring flood, sweeping away all the debris and leaving our internal landscapes forever changed. I have experienced that feeling only three times in more than two thousand years.

We exchanged blood nightly, mine being old enough to have a certain amount of power to it which kept her from aging. No, she still aged, but more slowly. Four years to a decade, so when the time had come for her to embrace the night she looked no older than her early twenties, the perfect combination of womanhood in the late blush of youth.

After another year at court Celestine wanted to explore the world, my stories lit a hunger of another kind inside her, the fire burning bright and I could not resist in feeding it more fuel. We journeyed around Europe, Africa, eventually making our way east, Nepal and China, enjoying the world around us, the possibilities endless as the number of stars covering the evening sky.

It was when we reached the shores of Spain again when my past had finally caught up with us. I had no knowledge then that my brother was still alive, or that he was the current monarch of the region. We stayed so far out of the political arena of my race that little of it mattered to me at the time: it should have done.

Spain was beautiful in springtime, especially during the night. The air was full of newborn scents of the earth awakening around us, and the feeling of hope and love was overwhelming. Of course it was not, and it would not have mattered anyhow. They caught us as we left the house in search of evening entertainment. I was two thousand years old and one of the strongest vampires there, yet it mattered little, he was stronger.

My brother, Ulrich, was well over a thousand years my senior, and there was little I could do against him. He was not that much bigger than me; the innate strength that comes with age does not reflect our height or physical attributes in any way. I have known many a vampire who looked no older than a fourteen year old child, and some younger, who have ripped through solid rocks as though it was nothing more than a piece of cloth under their small fingers. No, his stature had nothing to do with my helplessness; his arms around my Celestine did. If I had Eric with me there would have been a chance to fight and flee, but I did not, Celestine was still human and I could not risk her getting hurt or left behind. Ironic now that she would stay behind anyway.

She screamed in helpless rage and anguished fear as they bound me in silver, shoving me into a wall opening and closing it up, they left a hole, it was just big enough for me to see through, into the room that would become her prison. I kept my silence, there was little else I had left to me, but even that would be stripped from me soon enough and I would learn that there were deeper darker places in this world that even after all my time I had not known existed.

The years I spent in the tender care of my own blood brother were the longest in my existence. Each night felt like a thousand and each dawn I hoped would be the final time I die, and yet I am still here. My pain and suffering was nothing, nothing compared to what I watched Celestine suffer; an inconsequential drop in an ocean full of her pain.

Immobile in my current state I watched as he put a collar on her, it was leather with small sparkling stones, yet even the beauty of it did little to take away from the fact that she was little more than an animal on a leash. I watched as he proceeded to break her will over the following weeks, degrade her, beat her, break her spirit and there was little I could do. The silent tears streaming down my face meant nothing; I could not take away her pain and soothe her while she cried on the massive bed that he spent hours taking her small body in every imaginable way, the whole time looking at me with his cold inhuman eyes in silent jubilation.

It was the look in his eyes that made my heart despair. I have seen gods and goddesses in my life, they are alive and well still, I believe. I have seen the madness in some of them, the death and distraction they can cause and devastation that they leave behind. There are the gods that punish the weak and take delight in the tyrannical. The ones that take pleasure in creating chaos and madness around them; watching as their subjects fall upon each other until death claims them all.

This was different.

The cold calculation in his eyes was perfectly balanced by the sheer madness. It was all there; wrath, retribution, jealousy and hunger, such hunger! He did not care who or what he destroyed as long as it would cause me pain, his sole purpose was revenge and for what- the fact that I was favoured by our maker. She had come upon me later in her life, although he was still with her at the time. When most children take the chance to go alone, he had stayed behind her skirts content to be there. Mayhap he had loved her; I do not believe him capable of such emotions.

I was the son of the war chief of my people, next in line to be their tribe leader, and already pledged and battle blooded. It was after one of the more unfortunate battles she found me lying in the field. I would never learn if I could have survived the wound I sustained during the skirmish long enough to take all that was to be mine. She never gave me that chance and now I do not begrudge her taking it.

Mernieth is her name. She ruled Egypt once. She was already older then than I am now and she was beautiful in her own right. She was the first dark skinned human I had ever seen; little did I know that whatever human had been in her had died a few millennia before our meeting.

A kind mistress, she never pushed her will on either Ulrich or me, for which I was more than grateful, yet I wonder if things would have been different if she had been sterner. Over the decades I had spent with her we had grown close, closer than her bond had been with Ulrich. We shared something he could never understand, the mantle of leadership never leaves your shoulders once its had a chance to settle there. Both of us had felt it's weight during our human life and even in death its phantom weight lingered, unseen, yet heavy.

Ulrich was from soldier stock, while he had a quicker mind than most, he had always been too cruel, harsh and undisciplined, patience was not a virtue he possessed, what could be won with brute strength was his and what couldn't be, would bow down to it eventually. He hated me even then. In his mind my presence was the reason Mernieth had turned away from him, eventually ordering him from her side.

It was a festering hatred that I could not understand; I wish I had paid more attention to it.

It was because of this that Celestine was made to suffer, for the sins neither of us had committed, for the affection I had received.

A year.

He kept her human for a year, giving her blood whenever he had taken things to far. I cannot say that in my time I had not injured and caused pain and even death, I am vampire; it is something that is inescapably part of our natures. I have seen and was familiar with many modes of torture; both for mortal bodies and immortal beings. While part of me took pleasure in bestowing pain on my enemies, I never did so out of cruelty; it was necessity that usually forced my hand. Yet even I shied away from some of the things I was an unwilling witness to, unable to look away because it was my Celestine that suffered and wanting to because the looking made it worse.

The nights wore on and in my weakened state the beast chained inside me had began to break his prison. The hunger rose in me, terrifying in its strength, I struggled, knowing all the while that I could do nothing in the end.

I remember the first time he cut her. She was chained on the torture wheel; I found it installed one night after I had awakened and knew with a sinking feeling what it meant. The blade slid into her flesh seamlessly, easily parting it, I smelled the blood before I saw the wound turn from a pinkish line marring her skin to the rich bright red, a rivulet tantalisingly flowing down her ivory skin. My vision narrowed down, a red haze began to rise behind my eyelids.

It had been three weeks since I'd had blood, Celestine had tried to get to me in the time I was awake and he not there; the chain was too short.

That had been the very first time I truly despised my nature.

I had centuries to get used to the monstrous thing inside me, yet I had not truly seen its face until the time I spent locked in that cell. Always I had known what was hidden inside me, but the sure knowledge that should I have gotten free of my restrains she would die at my hands made me crave true death.

The smell of her filled me up, wrapping small tentacles around me, calling me to her and unwillingly I listened struggling against the chains. The silver ate into my flesh, burning my skin and muscles until my bones we rubbed raw; I felt no pain except the terrifying hunger in me. She screamed for hours, I felt her terror and rejoiced in it.

It wasn't enough for him.

I felt each lash he dealt her, each cut upon her skin a wound on mine, each time her bones snapped under his brutish fingers, each bruise, and each little nick; I felt it all and bled inside. Even in my delirium I sent her strength through the bond that we shared but as the year went on, it didn't matter, I felt her die inside a little bit each time he took her. It wasn't the physical damage he inflicted that had caused her death in the end, it was the sexual assault that broke her mind and by the time it happened I was too far gone in my own pain to help.

I believe he must have fed me blood, whether it was hers I doubt, yet he must have fed me something otherwise I would not have been in the right mind to bear witness, and that was something he surely wanted me to do. I do not remember the feedings, my mind taken over by the beast in those times. I remember what had happened after them. It was then that he did his worst to Celestine, so I was clear headed enough to see it. To remember. To bleed inside.

I began to look forward to my daytime slumber, it was the only respite I had from the never-ending nightmare my existence had become. Celestine had no such escape. I died and woke to her constant pain and anguish. The smell of blood and fear had become a heavy fog soaking the chamber before the week was through, By the end of a year there was enough of it to drown.

The day he drained her was the last day of my sanity, if what I was by then could be compared to anything sane.

I had not thought he would turn her, a part of me must have hoped that there was mercy in him yet, and as her drained her life blood I started to rejoice with each faltering beat of her dying heart; I could not have been more wrong. I felt her life extinguish deep inside me, the bond connecting us no more; my heart was dead, yet if it brought her peace from this unending nightmare I would find some way to live through it. Ulrich looked at me then, there was a smile on his lips, it had not been nice or happy, but full of satisfaction. The smile said that he knew what I'd been thinking, that he wanted me to think that at last I would be free of watching her suffer. That smile wiped all traces of my bitter sweat exaltation.

I watched, as if in a dream, as he brought his own wrist up to his face, he bit. The viscous blood that dripped down his wrist was almost black in the candle light, it dripped into her mouth, slowly, drop by drop. I saw her lips move as she took the liquid into her, as she latched on to suck the poison from his wrist. It was the first day that I screamed the whole time I had been there, at least it would have been a scream if I had anyway to scream, my mouth was bound by silver; yet the gurgling sound the husk that has now become my body managed was inhuman, full of insane anguish and helpless rage.

After he had fed her just enough, he left; the silence of the room was absolute. No raged screams broke through the air, there were no lowly whimpers as she cried herself to sleep, no ragged breaths as she fought off the panic that had become her constant companion and worst of all, the one thing that had helped retain my sanity, there was no heartbeat. I knew right then that the year had only been his appetizer. Revenge was a dish best served cold; in this case it was accurately stated.

She would be cold and wholly his. If I had thought my pain was great when she was suffering, it was nothing to the pain of knowing she wasn't linked to me and even worse that she would be his forever.

Two nights I stared at her lifeless body laid out in front of me. The sheets were changed sometime during the day, for I was not aware of anyone coming into the room while awake, her body wiped down of all the blood and she was in a beautiful new gown, it was white. She looked ethereal lying there so still, so peaceful, almost as though she was just sleeping and any moment would wake up and smile up at me, that heart breaking smile that was all love and sex at once.

We had discussed her turning long ago, she was never afraid of vampires as most would have been in her time, a unique flower among a garden full of weeds, and yet she wanted just a little bit more time to enjoy all that it was to be a human, I let her have it. How could I not, she was my heart, my love and I denied her nothing, what are a few years, a decade when we would have forever soon enough. I had enough time during those long nights to curse myself in every language at my disposal for being so weak, for not turning her earlier, for being fool enough to believe we would get away with it but even after I had ran out of words I knew I would not have done anything differently.

The third night came with agonizing slowness and much quicker than I would have liked it to, she rose a vampire that night. Ulrich was there of course, how could he forgo the moment of his victory, and so, we both watched, one with pleasure and the other pain as her eyelids flickered open, her lips parted taking in an unnecessary breath. She was more beautiful than I'd imagined her, her body already graceful now held the edge of predatory smoothness, her eyes, those charming violet eyes that shone with love for me what felt like lifetimes back, were full of hunger, need and a deeper desire for something I could not recognise.

I learned later, much too late of what it was.

She was submissive in the extreme to Ulrich, and no wonder, he had a year to break her spirit to his rough hand. The power he held over her as her maker only added to the overall control, his hold on her was absolute, and she a puppet. It was no longer her. No, my Celestine died on that bed, for while she had a bond with me there was still something he could not reach in her, now, now he had all of her within his grasp and she enjoyed the having.

That was my life for the next five years; five years of nights spent watching her bow down to him, yield in every possible way and actually enjoy it.

I watched as her fear and hatred turned to love, and soon she smiled at him, the same smile that lit my heart when it was mine. I watched and mourned as he became the centre of her universe. Soon enough she had forgotten my existence and barely acknowledged me at all. I paid witness as Ulrich laid his claim on her and she willingly accepted it and claimed him back.

It was then that he released me, when all the hope was lost, I was set free, and with the sure knowledge that it would kill her if I harmed him.

I could do nothing and he had gloated as he watched me leave.

I fled the Old World, there was nothing left for me there, memories I had no wish to relive lay in every corner that I turned to. My heart was gone, given to someone else, my brother, my enemy and my tormentor.

I moved around, wandering aimlessly for years, or maybe decades, all I knew was that it took me a long time to get some semblance of mind back, enough to function properly. I became sheriff, and focused on others, the duties and responsibilities kept me alive this long. The emptiness in me never went away, even as my child came to visit, it was still there, he could not help me in this and I hid it well from him. Later I discovered Pam, the treasure of my Viking's life, his child, strong and beautiful. He made her during the time I was with Ulrich, he fell into a steep depression and Pam had been its result. I thanked all the gods and goddesses I knew for making sure he was far enough away to not having felt the pain but only mild effects, as he would have come and had been killed for certain. My Eric is fiercely loyal to me, just as his Pam to him.

_Ma petite etoile. Dead. Taken from me. There was nothing left for me to cling to in the endless night of my existence._

Dawn was almost upon me when I heard her voice break into those dark memories.

"I'll stay with him, Eric. For as long as he needs me to." Her small voice whispered to my child.

I thought about that as I heard Eric walk down the stairs.

"It won't take long. Not at my age," I said to her as I heard her approach.

She didn't answer, quietly taking up her vigil at my side. "It wasn't very smart you know. The whole Fellowship thing." She told me after a while and I had to agree.

"I know." I had hoped, no thought, that maybe I would somehow help with the sacrifice, the life I was leading had been half a life and I did not begrudge their cause knowing that it was a true one. I have seen what vampires could do; I've done the deeds and had them done to me. We were all monsters.

"Your death wouldn't have solved the problem. They would only be encouraged further and we would have on less good person in this world."

She thought me good, a novel idea, how could she think that; I was pure evil, a monster. "I am anything but good, Sookie. My nature is evil."

"No." She said with passion in her voice I was sure reflected on her face. "No. You are not evil. There isn't such a thing as evil, Godric. There are good and bad choice. It is the choice you make that shows what kind of person you are."

Surprise washed through me as I turned away from the coming dawn to look at her. She was so young, an infant compared to me and yet she understood such things, where as I only considered the overall picture. That's when I noticed them, tears streamed down her face. I looked more closely and saw the anguish there, pain my choices had caused. She knew nothing of me, and yet she cried for me.

"You are crying." I said, not hiding my surprise.

"I cry because it pains me to see a good person do this. I've seen enough death. Enough good people die. I grieve because the world will be that much poorer in ten minutes. I grieve because I have fought to save your life, risking my own and you are throwing it away."

I took the few steps that separated us, suddenly wanting to taste her tears. They tasted wonderful, the pain mingled in with her pure spirit and a sprinkle of something otherworldly. I saw her then, studied her; she was a beautiful human. The antithesis of my Celestine, all sunlight and lightness personified, her face a fragile mask of beauty and elegance in one, her eyes the colour of a blue sky on a summer's day. A colour I truly had forgotten, being so used to the darkness of the night.

"You are a remarkable human, Sookie." And I heard wonder in my voice. I was awed, how could this human care if I died or not. Why?

"You are a remarkable vampire, Godric." I heard her answer me.

I looked into her eyes and what I saw there made my soul sing, I have not heard its song in a longer time than I cared to think about. I did not think it would sing ever again and in that moment I realised it never had, not for Eric and not for Celestine. I loved them both, true. I hurt and my heart tore with everything that had occurred, and yet I could not say that I had ever felt the lightness in me that filled me when I looked upon this little angel.

She raised her small hand and cupped my cheek, brushing her thumb over my lips, my body stilled. The warmth that radiated from her a healing balm upon my heart.

"Godric. Don't go. There are things here worth living for." She whispered to me.

I stared back. My mind already wavering from the choice I had been so sure was the correct one. "What?"

Our faces we inches apart. She was petite and I was not a tall man. I saw her close the distance between us. Her lips pressed to mine, delicate and gentle. I tasted sunshine on my tongue, the healing touch rushed through me, washing away the pain and grief I had carried with me for over two centuries. I felt myself grow lighter, my soul sing for her, happiness was an emotion I had forgotten how to feel and yet here I was, happy.

"Love." She said into my lips, barely a whisper.

Was she offering hers to me? Could it be that after everything, I could possibly be happy again?

The next instance I felt the sun crest the horizon. I stiffened, torn in indecision, my arm wound tightly around her small frame.

I flew.

We were in the hallway downstairs when I lowered her, never letting go of her small body completely; partly because she was still shaky from the shock of the fast movement and partly because I could not bear to let her go just yet.

"What…what happened?" She asked me when her sense caught up with our changed circumstances. The look of confusion was singularly adorable on her little face.

I smiled down at her, for the first time in centuries feeling the smile reach my eyes. Her eyes widened as she took it in, her heart speed up and I felt dizzying joy bubble through me.

"I am going to believe you, Sookie. I am going to live, fight…and love."

Love.

Such a strong emotion to be described so inadequately. I have loved before and lost, the blow had nearly ended me.

Hope.

A foolish sentiment. Yet I found myself full of it, having found something more this time, something more fragile yet stronger. This time, I have no intention of ever letting go.

I left her there to her dreams, my mind already on tomorrow and all the new beginnings that her entrance into my existence had opened up.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! I hope everyone is excited about tomorrow night, I know I am, and from all the promo it's going to be one fun season…not to mention full of Eric and Pam. I miss Pam, she hasn't been around in Dallas, but I know she'll be more in my story once we get back to Bon Temps and Shreveport. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews for the last two chapters! I am really glad you enjoyed the glimpse into Godric's past. **

**Huge thanks goes out to AshleySue and ElenaM who are my lil'angels and helped me get this chapter up and ready for ya'll to read this weekend. You girls rock!**

**Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter…enjoy!**

As Eric led me down the stairs I was still pouting. I should probably be thinking about Daniel and the fact that he tried to shoot me, but I was pouting. I couldn't help it. Eric might have made the excuse sound oh-so-reasonable but I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to buy me and I was letting him. He must have picked up on my mood because I felt his eyes on me as we navigated the stairs. There were plenty of people around, mostly humans but a few vampires too. The actual party wasn't starting for another half hour but the house was filling up pretty quick. The vampires have all gotten up since the sun had set and everyone was in a hurry to get dressed and ready for the party.

Eric was quiet as we reached the bottom and started walking through the hall to our left. I wondered where the entrance to the underground was, it wasn't part of Godric's tour last night. Suddenly I was being pulled through a door to my left and then my back was against the wall and Eric was kissing me. It took me a moment or two to realize what was going on, another moment to try and find something in me to protest. His mouth was on my neck kissing, licking, nipping, sucking; I moaned in pleasure. No matter how hard I tried to find the will to fight, it just wasn't there. When Eric kissed with that much passion, all a girl could do was hold on. My hands were in his hair and I was pulling him to me massaging his head in encouragement. I felt him chuckle into my neck and then he moved to kiss my lips. Ahh. He had a thousand years to perfect that kiss and I was lost in it for a long time. I felt the heat between my thighs start to build and wonderful pleasure curling up inside me. His hand slowly worked my dress up my legs and just like that I found myself in between a wall and Eric's hard chest for the second, with my legs wrapped around him and his large hands holding me up. He grinded into me and my head flew back in a gasp.

"Not fair." I managed to say, although it came out as more of a moan.

I felt him chuckle all the way inside me, the vibrations of his body next to mine did wonderful things to me, pleasurable things.

"Lover, you really do look delectable in that dress, I may have made a mistake in getting it for you. I seem to be unable to help myself." He whispered into my neck between light nips.

"Huh?" My brain was a little clouded to actually give him anything more coherent. I bent my head to kiss his neck, biting into it just enough to make him moan. He tasted wonderful and I licked his skin.

"Sookie, if you want to get to the party tonight, you shouldn't be doing that." He growled out, but I knew he enjoyed every nip. His hips were grinding harder and I was seriously considering that maybe skipping this party wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hmm. You started it." I whispered before sucking on his ear.

"And will you finish it for me?" His voice was husky and tense as he whispered back. I felt his breath caress my skin, it was cool and I shivered a little, it felt wonderful on my overheated skin. I felt like I would burst if we didn't finish this, my body was crying out for more.

"Eric." His name was all it took. He had me on the couch and my panties were off before I could say 'fuck-a-vampire'. He went on his knees in front of me and I watched, hypnotized, as he lowered his face down between my legs and when I felt his tongue on me, I screamed. The pleasure that has been building up the last few days burst through me and I was shuddered as wave after wave rolled through me. I felt him bite my inner thigh and then all I could see were stars for a while as another orgasm overtook me.

"Lover, please." I heard Eric's voice through the haze of pleasure. It was a husky sound and yet, I felt the desperation behind the words, the need. "Yes." I whispered, right now it was hard to deny him anything but especially this, the next instant he was kissing my mouth and I tasted my own blood on his tongue. I felt him at my entrance then and he slowly started pushing into me. I haven't had much experience, but I believe that if I wasn't already sated and relaxed from the pleasure of several orgasms, I probably would have found his size rather uncomfortable, but right then, the sensation of being stretched by him was magnificent. I whimpered when he pulled out a little, my inner muscles tightening around him, protesting against his exit. Eric stiffened against me, a growling moan escaped him and then he was in me, all of him, filling me to the point I have never felt before; it was sublime.

I may have screamed when he began to move in earnest, by that stage I'm not sure, I was too far gone in the sensations. My body singing to a tune that Eric played masterfully.

"Lover, look at me." I heard him say into my lips. My eyes were heavy from the pleasure but I managed to get them open. His face was inches away from mine as he moved inside me. His eyes pitch black, dilated in pleasure and bloodlust, not even a hint of the lovely blue was present in them at the moment. There was blood smeared on his chin and his fangs gleamed in the soft moonlight coming through the window. He looked amazing and as I tried to focus on his face, he shifted me slightly so that he was going in from a different angle, it was…ohh, he hit all the right spots and before I could breathe in again I was contracting in exquisite pleasure around him. "Sookie." He breathed as I felt his rhythm falter, and then he joined me with a harsh cry of his own.

It took us a while to get back to reality. Eric collapsed half on top of me and we were both breathing ragged for a few minutes, well, I was breathing, I think Eric was just recovering. I was pretty proud of the fact that Eric needed time to recover.

"I can smell the sun on your skin." He said quietly after a while.

"Mmm. I did sunbathe today." I answered back, even my voice was sated. He nuzzled my neck again, I could feel him inhaling me and it felt nice. It may have been a vampire thing, but I enjoyed the fact that he enjoyed me.

"We need to get going before someone comes to investigate the noise." I heard the reluctance in his voice and he didn't make a move to pull out of me. That's when I registered where we were, that's to say we were in the library, thankfully alone, in a house full of vampires and humans, with a party that was about to begin. "Shit! Get off me Eric." I squeaked and tried to push him off, unsuccessfully I might add. When he finally deigned to move enough so that he can see my face, still inside me, I saw a well satisfied smile on his face. Oh, for the love of God! "Eric, get off." I said firmly.

"I believe I just did." He waggled his eyebrows at me, but obeyed, pulling himself out of me, at which I moaned again, and then proceeded to put himself to rights. I vaguely noticed that his suit stayed on throughout our encounter. I scrambled up my eyes desperately searching out the panties that I was wearing earlier.

"Where are my panties?" I hissed out, the after glow of sex slipped away into nothingness as my situation crashed around my ears. My hands tugged the dress down and I felt the tell tale signs of a full body blush, peachy.

"Sookie, they are here, but I think they are a little worse for wear." He said, his voice trying for reasonable yet there was a hint of smugness in it. I scowled at him and even though his face was bordering on concern his eyes betrayed the amusement he was feeling.

"This isn't the least bit funny Eric!" I was fast filling up with righteous indignation, at myself or him I wasn't sure, but he was sure handy as a punching bag at the moment.

"Lover, it'll be fine until we get a chance to go grab you a new pair, although if you ask me, you are more delicious without them. I believe we have some other business to take care off?" His tone was reasonable enough, even if his expression wasn't.

A frustrated noise escaped me as I threw my hands up in the air in resignation, the Viking was just so..so…

"Fine. Let's go." I hissed out. I straightened out my dress again, just for good measure and started for the door until I heard Eric clear his throat. Spinning around on my heels and folding my arms in front of my chest, I glared at him. "What? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?"

He was in my face so fast I didn't register the movement but just like that I was staring into Eric's icy eyes. "Lover, sex between us is never an embarrassment nor do I think it as anything other than the greatest of pleasures. You are making this into something that it isn't. We enjoyed each other; we have been heading to this point for days. I refuse to feel anything but happiness over this. I have wanted you for a long time and now that you have finally yielded I cannot wait to have you again and again. I promise you that embarrassment will be the last thing on the list of feelings you will be experiencing each and every time. I know you enjoyed yourself, don't spoil it for either one of us."

I went to answer but came up with nothing, my mouth opened and closed silently a few times and I stared at him. Shocked that he would say that and taken aback that somehow I found it oddly comforting that he did.

"What about Godric?" I whispered as guilt swarmed up in me. How could I do this to him? So many questions bubbled up to the surface and I was unable to say a single one of them.

Eric searched my face, his serious for once.

"Godric was expecting it as well. Do you really think he has missed how I feel about you? We are bonded much closer than you think, he can feel all of my emotions, and I some of his." He told me solemnly.

"But…" I didn't know how to say this. We have been flirting and maybe even more than that, but I didn't actually think it through to the end result yet. I wasn't sure what I wanted. With my upbringing it seemed wrong to want both of them, yet it's been so nice the past few days. They were both so different, made me feel different things.

"There are not buts here, Lover, we both want you. It is a fact you must accept. It isn't wrong or right, just fact. Your beliefs have made you think it is wrong, but there is nothing wrong with what we've done or what you want to do with Godric. You shouldn't judge yourself by the same standards the narrow minded people of your small town have, the same standards that have labeled you a freak for most of your life. As you are not a freak, you are not wrong in this. Listen to your heart and stop trying to over think things. We both care for you, we both want you, we will both kill for you and protect you, isn't that enough?"

Breathing was getting more difficult as he kept talking, I concentrated on breathing first. In and out. In and out. Once my panic attack was under control I had a chance to think. They both cared for me? Eric just admitted that he cared for me. He admitted that Godric had feelings for me. I wondered if he was right about the fact that I was judging myself by the wrong standards. Would God see this any different? Could I?

"Eric…" I started and then stopped. What could I say in answer, thank you but I feel like I am being a loose woman by sleeping with both of you? Would he feel like I was throwing his declaration back in his face, I had serious doubts that Eric had been this open about feelings of any kind to many people in his long life. He didn't get this old by letting himself care for many, that's for sure. I needed to process things.

"Let's go and take care of business." I said, my voice was still shaky but I knew my expression didn't betray the confusion inside me. Not that it mattered, he could feel it anyway. Eric stood there for a moment, staring at me intently and then with a nod grabbed my arm, I must have looked as unsteady as I felt, and we went towards the door.

"Tell me what happened today. I want to know everything including what you read in his mind." Eric's voice switched to neutral again. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized we were back to business, well normal business.

"I was having lunch with Michael when I felt the anger behind me, after what happened with Rene, I panicked and ducked. Thank God I grabbed Michael as well; otherwise he would have been seriously injured. Carl jumped on the guy before he could shoot again." I took a deep breath then; we were heading towards what I assumed to be the back area of the house, since there were more and more people in uniforms around us. "He was the one who shot at us the other night. I don't know how he found us but I do know why. His brother was with the Fellowship. The night of the attack at Godric's house his brother was killed, drained by a vampire. He didn't know by who, so he went after me as retribution. He's ex-military, used to be a sniper." My voice trailed off at the end.

"How did he track us here? How did he get in past security?" Eric asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point. When I read his mind he wasn't exactly thinking about all the details of his master plan, just the end result and the reason behind it." I shivered remembering the hatred. It scared me that someone could hate me so much because of who I was associating with. It made me mad too.

Eric must have felt it because he stopped and grabbed me by the shoulders looking at me intently. "Lover, why are you scared? I will not let anything happen to you."

"You didn't feel it Eric. The hatred he felt for me…it was so strong." I breathed. "I'm not the one who killed his brother but he hated me so much. I just don't understand why. It scares me that someone could hate me so much because I choose to spend my time with vampires."

Eric pulled me into him then, hugging me close and I melted into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing in closer. The indignation and embarrassment from earlier didn't matter at this point, instead I felt safe and content. I luxuriated in the feeling. I haven't felt this way since before Gran died, she too was killed because I was with a vampire but I couldn't put the blame at Eric's feet for that. It was me who made the choice and I knew she would have approved that I had found my chance at happiness, sure it was dangerous, but I was happy. The realization made me feel better about everything. It somehow made it all worth it.

I felt Eric kiss my hair before he pulled me away from him.

"I won't let them get you Sookie. You are too precious to me and to Godric." He told me and looking into his face, seeing the determination there, I believed him.

I nodded unable to get any words out because my throat was tight with all the feelings inside me.

"Why don't you go and take a minute to straighten your hair and I'll get you new panties." He said with a roughish smile and opened the door to a bathroom.

I made the most dignified exit I could muster under the circumstances.

Once inside I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror. My thoughts were swirling and between everything that has happened today it was hard to talk myself into being calm. Eventually my heart did slow a little. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes had the sparkle of someone who had just been thoroughly satisfied. It might have been a quickie, I cringed at the wording, but it certainly was more than enough to make my legs wobbly and my body singing in a happy satiated tune. Could I do what both Eric and Godric were suggesting, could I get past the ideas I was raised with and have a relationship with both of them, maybe, was it worth it for me, definitely. The idea of what the towns folks would think when I came back with not one but two boyfriends and different ones to the one I left with was something I wasn't particularly keen on. Yet, Eric had a point. I've always tried to do my best to fit in and everyone never let me. Sure I was tolerated but I was always different, always on the outside looking in. I thought it was worth the extra trouble to try and fit in, but now I wasn't so sure.

After taking care of my wardrobe malfunction, Eric really did get back in a jiffy, I discovered the 'guest quarters' under the house were just that, but with a few extra additions. The doors were reinforced steel and the room in which Daniel was kept had two Weres stationed in front of it. I didn't get to see all the rooms, I was pretty sure that some were definitely less than comfortable and I was glad I didn't get a tour. I followed Eric into the room. Daniel was sitting on the small bunk bed. There was an opening in the back wall that led into a simple bathroom. There wasn't much furniture in the room besides the bed, but I didn't see any torture devices, which made me feel better. As much as the guy deserved something for what he tried to do just the idea of him being tortured made me sick to my stomach.

Daniel looked up at our entrance and when he realized that Eric was a vampire and saw me his face transformed into an ugly mask of hatred. My shields were open, Eric asked me to read his mind, and as much as I didn't want to I did think it was a better solution to what I knew would be his fate if I didn't agree, the rage and hatred that I felt from him made me sway mid-step. I was suddenly glad that Eric was in front of me and didn't see me falter, I wasn't trying to be brave about this but I didn't want to look weak and scared.

"Mr Armstrong I presume." Eric's voice was calm and low. I didn't need to see his face to know he was probably wearing his normal expression of boredom and superiority I had grown familiar with before this trip. "I want to have a little chat about your actions earlier today."

"Fuck you. I ain't telling you nothing you filthy bloodsucker." Daniel spat out. I saw fear intermingled with hatred in his mind. I knew that Eric could probably smell it on him.

"You will." Eric continued without missing a beat after the outburst. "Tell me how you tracked us down at the restaurant."

"Why the fuck should I?" Daniel hissed out.

"He put a tracker on the car. He followed us from the hotel after he saw us get in and waited for a perfect opportunity to shoot at me, since he knew a bullet wouldn't kill a vampire, I was the natural target." I whispered.

The color drained out of Daniel's face, he looked whiter than a vampire in that moment. I heard his shock in his head as well and when he looked at me I saw desperation fill his eyes.

"How the fuck did you know that? You fucking bitch, you read my mind didn't you." He lunged at me then but didn't get very far as Eric had him by the throat and against the wall before I finished staggering back.

"Don't ever threaten her again, bloodbag. The only reason you are still breathing is because of her." Eric said, his voice was lower still and I knew he looked scary as a bat out of hell. "How did you get into the house?"

There wasn't a question about how he knew we were here since the bug would have let him know our location easily enough. Daniel was looking bluer by the second, his mouth working silently and I knew he didn't have enough air to answer. He didn't need it. I could pick it out of his brain easily enough.

"He came in with the caterers, with all the confusion nobody checked who he was. Eric, let him go, he's going blue." I pleaded. I didn't want the guy dead, no matter that if he succeeded today I would have been.

"He almost killed you." Eric hissed out without turning around. I knew right then that Eric was bordering on bloodlust, the territorial thing vampires had about something they considered theirs was working him into a state. Shit. If I didn't stop him right now, Daniel would be dead in a few minutes, if he had that long. I quickly walked up to Eric, gently put a hand on the arm that was holding up Daniel. When I squeezed it lightly, he looked my way. Eric's eyes were dilated, his fangs were out all the way and the sneer on his face made him look plain scary, I tried not to get frightened but fear trickled into me none the less. Was this the same vampire I just recently had sex with, surely not, but I knew it was, he was going caveman because I had been endangered and I had to try to salvage the situation.

"Eric. Let him go, please." I whispered soothingly. He looked more animalistic than I have ever seen a vampire look. Part of me was scared shitless and yet another part knew that he would never hurt me, even when he was like this. I had never felt that way when I was with Bill, the realization made me wonder why. I let it go for now, there were bigger fish to fry, like trying to get the human out alive. He didn't deserve it, but I didn't want this blood on my hands. It would be no matter if I wasn't the one to kill him. It would still be because of me, and I didn't want that.

"Can't we hand him over to the authorities?" I asked as Eric eased up his grip.

He raised an eyebrow at me mockingly. "Would they actually do anything? Do you want this idiot trying a third time and maybe succeed?"

I chewed my lip. He was right. The police wouldn't do anything serious to him, I wasn't stupid enough not to realize that no matter that he tried to kill me, the prejudice against vampires ran too high and I was with them, therefore he would most likely be let off with a warning even for attempted murder. Crimes against vampire lovers just weren't taken seriously. I thought about it for a moment and then realized there was a simple solution to the whole mess, one that I had a feeling Eric wouldn't enjoy much though.

"Why don't you glamour him? Then he won't remember the whole thing and won't want to come after me." I said.

"It will not change the fact that his brother is dead because of a vampire. He will still go after someone, he is a trained killer, Sookie, and he will still want revenge, even if he doesn't remember this attempt."

"Fine. Glamour him into thinking he did kill me then. He'll have his revenge and let it all go. While you're there you can glamour him into not needing to kill anymore or something. That way he wouldn't want to go after anyone else anymore." I said, proud of the solution I found. Sure, it meant that someone would be walking around thinking Sookie Stackhouse was dead, a scary thought, but better than the alternative.

Eric stared at me for a moment and then he was laughing. Not just chuckling but a full body laugh, he was even shaking Daniel who wasn't at all happy about this discussion.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to figure out why he thought it was funny. I couldn't for the life of me see the humor in this situation.

"Lover, you never cease to surprise me." He finally said as his laughing fit finished. Sookie the comedian, that's me. "It is a less than thrilling but brilliant solution."

I growled, amazing even myself with the sound. "I am glad you find me amusing Eric. Now let's get this over with, I believe we are running late for a party."

He chuckled a little more but did glamour Daniel. I went out of the room for the procedure, frankly listening in on Eric describing my death while implanting false memories was just plain disturbing.

By the time we made it back upstairs the party was in full swing. It was held in the large formal living room at the back of the building. The room interconnected with the bar and another smaller sitting room on either side of it and all three were full of vampires and humans mingling. The patio doors were opened and the crowd spilled out onto the covered area just outside the rooms. There were torches lit outside and the chandeliers inside were dim enough to imitate candle light. The effect of the soft lighting was an air of intimacy and mystery that was appealing and if it wasn't for the fact that most of the guests were vampires I would have been slightly less nervous and probably more appreciative of the atmosphere.

Naturally when we walked in Eric paused, if it was to assess the guests or let them appreciate him I wasn't entirely certain but I had to pause with him since he was holding my hand tightly with one hand on top of his other arm. I tried to spot Godric in the sea of faces but not having the advantages of Eric's height gave me little chance to see past the first couple of rows, wherever he was it wasn't in the immediate vicinity of the entrance.

"Shall we, Lover?" If it was a question, it must have been rhetorical because Eric certainly didn't wait for an answer as he began to guide me into the awaiting throng of bodies. For a moment there I thought I heard a note of resignation in his voice, then convinced myself it was just my imagination. This was a chance for Eric to be on display in a much more civilized way to Fangtasia, but not any less attention grabbing, and Eric in his midnight blue suite and silk silver shirt looked more spectacular than I have ever seen him. As we mingled with the guests he introduced me to most of them without the additional information of my telepathy. I was pretty sure he was trying hard to advertise me as just his human companion for the night and it made me feel better. I had enough of being different back home, I didn't need the extra attention here too, but I did wonder about it. Eric was pretty upfront that I was a useful asset and as much as I hated the description, I wondered why he would pass up the opportunity to flaunt me as such. I was also pretty sure he felt my curiosity, but it was neither the place nor the time to ask him so I made sure my 'Crazy Sookie' smile was in place and played up my Southern Belle manners. It seemed to work because not many of the vampires even gave me a second glance.

I met the Sheriff of Area Two, Diana; she was a tall vampire with dark brown hair and a slight eastern European accent to her speech. I thought she was rather nice until I noticed her covert glances my way, I knew my smile got a little wider from then on. She chatted to Eric for a while with a slightly flirtatious attitude to her and I felt jealousy bubble up in me. Eric's fingers started drawing circles on my hand and with a side glance I noticed amusement sparkling in his eyes. I knew it had nothing to do with Diana and everything to do with my being jealous of her. As a matter of fact if she wasn't there I was sure he'd be preening like a peacock.

That's when I spotted him. The crowd parted and I saw Godric across the room. He was talking to another male vampire next to the fireplace. He looked amazing in his beige suit and black shirt. The suit was obviously tailored for him and fit perfectly. I stood there admiring the wonderful picture he made. His face was intent on the conversation with the other vampire but I could tell he was also a little bored. It struck me as funny that I could read Eric and Godric so easily now.

He must have felt my eyes on him because the next instance his eyes were on me. It felt like his gaze set every inch of me on fire as his eyes moved down and then up slowly over me, taking in every little detail of my outfit. I saw his fangs run down, all the way down, and when his eyes came back to rest on mine my heart skipped a bit or two. His gaze burned into mine with such intensity that the message behind it was difficult to mistake, want burned in his dark blue eyes. He wanted me and in that instant I realized I wanted him just as badly. My earlier conversation with Eric floated up in my brain and I knew that he was right. No matter for the small beliefs of my neighbors, right this minute I knew I had a thing for both of them just as surely as I knew that they both had a thing for me. I didn't really care what exactly either of them wanted, but I knew it had to do with more than just my telepathy, more than just my blood, they wanted me and it was a good feeling to be wanted. I'll deal with the repercussions of having two lovers another time but now, here, I let my face show how I felt and watched as Godric made a small move towards me, then stopped, obviously remembering that he was in the middle of a conversation.

"I see you've found him already." Eric's amused voice whispered near my ear. "Let us go and save my maker from insulting the King and coming here to claim you."

Surprise washed through me as we walked towards them, the vampire who Godric almost walked away from was the King of Texas, I didn't know the vampire etiquette that well but something about that struck me as a thing you shouldn't do. Thank goodness Godric didn't, he stayed in place, but his eyes never left me and as we approached I felt like a rabbit walking towards the predator that was about to devour it. My heart was hammering in my chest, but in a good nervous and excited kind of way. It was hard not to react to Godric's intensity and I just knew from the covert glances around me that my current problem was not too private.

The one-sided conversation came to a halt as the king realized he was obviously being ignored and he turned towards us as well. He was taller than Godric but still shorter than Eric, everyone was shorter than Eric. He was the first vampire I met that looked like a vampire. I mean the cliché look you expect from a vampire. His hair was shoulder length, black and curly; it fell in loose curls around his face which was beautiful and angular in a handsome and almost non-human kind of way. His skin was alabaster white and made the dark brown eyes and naturally red lips stand out even more than usual. He wore a black suit with a black shirt under it, like that of my vampires his suit was tailored as well, fitting his lean but muscled frame in a well crafted perfection. You could feel confidence, charm and power radiating off of him. He was undeniably handsome but something about him screamed at me to run in the other direction. Maybe my common sense finally clued in on vampires being dangerous but I doubted that, seeing as I was still holding onto the arm of one.

"Your majesty, you remember my child, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana I am sure." Godric said in his smooth soft voice, it sent shivers down my back since his eyes never actually left me while he introduced Eric. "And this is Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath I have been telling you about. Sookie, may I present Raphael Mancini, King of Texas."

Eric inclined his head next to me in a deep nod and I followed suit. It went against all my belief to bow to someone but out of respect for Eric and Godric I made the awkward nod. The king smiled at me and took my free hand into his, bringing it up to his face as he kissed it in greeting.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Miss Stackhouse, Godric has been telling me many good things about you." He said, I heard a trace of accent in his voice but couldn't quite place it. I wasn't exactly that knowledgeable about accents so I didn't bother thinking about it too much. The name may have given it away though since I was pretty sure it sounded Italian.

"Thank you your Highness. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." I smiled sweetly, I had no doubt it was closer to the 'Crazy Sookie' smile than I would have liked, but I was nervous enough not to care too much. Godric moved close to me after the introduction and stood on the other side of me from Eric. The movement didn't escape the King's notice and his eyebrows went up a little.

"So it is true, she is yours to share. Frankly I had my doubts either one of you would actually share the prize Godric had described." His eyes slid back to me. "I know I would keep such a treasure very close to me if I owned it."

I felt a shiver at the last words and it wasn't a nice one. Godric stiffened next to me and I felt Eric tense as well. There must have been something that I had missed in those words, well, something other than the blatant way he said he wanted me for himself and the way he tried to get a rise out of all of us. I swallowed the biting reply that was on the tip of my tongue and let my smile widen instead.

"Thank you for the compliment your majesty. I can assure you that they take very good care of me." My voice came out steadier than I felt and after I finished speaking both of my vampires relaxed slightly, having, no doubt, figured out that they postured in the middle of a heavy political conversation.

"Yes, I've no doubt about that." He said with a mischievous smile. The devil knew he was pressing their buttons!

"I've no doubt taken up too much of your time your majesty; please enjoy the rest of your evening here." Godric said formally, inclining his head slightly.

"Of course, I look forward to having the pleasure of your company again Miss Stackhouse." Rafael said and turned to another vampire that was patiently waiting for his turn to have the King's attention.

As we started to walk away Godric grabbed my free hand, giving it a light kiss before mirroring Eric's hold on me. I felt very cherished and special in that instance because two of the most attractive men in the room were escorting me about and from the glares I got the other females knew how special this was too.

"There you are Sookie, I am glad I caught you before these two have whisked you away." Isabel said as she appeared out of the crowd in front of us. I saw a glint in her eyes that made me feel that the joke was more on the vampire than me and smiled back. It's a girl thing I guess.

"I just got here a little while ago and haven't even had a chance to get a drink, I wouldn't dream on skipping out on such an elegant party so quickly." I said, keeping my face as honest and empty of humor as possible. I didn't last past the heavy sigh from Eric and a full on smile broke out, the first genuine smile for the evening. I actually like Isabel.

"Yes. I see having two men at your disposal doesn't increase your chances of being satisfied." She said commiseratively. I snickered, sure I'll probably pay for this later, but after all the tension of today having a little fun was worth anything these two could come up with. Eric did take the hint, surprising me by letting my arm go and starting in the direction of the bar. "Eric, dear, I'll have an O negative since your going."

From the low growl I heard in his general direction and the now chuckling Isabel I had a feeling he heard her and wasn't happy.

"Isabel, it really isn't wise to tease Eric like that." Godric said. I looked at him sideways to see if he really did mean that, his face was sober but I noticed his eyes were smiling.

Isabel ignored him looking at him assessing the situation. "Is there any way I could possibly persuade you to let go of our dear Miss Stackhouse for a little while?" She watched the reaction in him.

"No." He said in a flat tone, his eyes losing all the humor from a second ago.

She rolled her eyes at him in exasperation but smiled.

"I hope he will be a little less possessive next time you visit." She said to me. "I wanted to thank you for the work you've done in the last couple of days. I haven't had a chance to look through the paperwork from today but yesterday's notes have proved to be rather…enlightening. It will save me a lot of time and money in the long run and make this transition much smoother."

Shocked I mumbled a feeble response the fact that Isabel was being so nice was weird. I mean, sure, after the Hugo incident I knew she wasn't as uppity as some vampires seemed to be about humans but this much genuine…friendliness was rather startling. Eric came back with our drinks, he had a gin and tonic for me and I took it gladly, sipping it leisurely as we chatted more about general topics. Our group was soon joined by other vampires and I was starting to feel like a pretty ornament again.

"Did you get a chance to see the outside gardens today?" Godric asked me.

"No. With everything that happened…I saw them from upstairs but never did get a closer look." I said to him in a low voice, not that the rest of the group couldn't hear me but it made me feel better.

"Would you care for a tour now?" He said with a small smile.

I nodded, excited by the prospect of spending some private time with him. I was really over this party. I didn't know anyone anyway and didn't really want to come to think of it.

Godric made our excuses and we went off towards the patio but not before Eric gave me a pointed look. I took it to mean that I shouldn't give Godric a hard time because of what happened and I gave him a look of my own as we walked away. I wasn't sure what he read in mine but it was more of 'mind your own business' and I didn't think Eric would accept that even if his life depended on it, but I had to try.

Godric led me down the stairs past the pool and I shuddered remembering what happened here earlier today.

"I heard about the attack and I am sorry the security didn't get to you before you had to take action." He said with an edge of anger.

I looked at him startled by his vehemence. "Godric, they couldn't have known."

"It is their job to know these things." He stated empathically.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "I hope you aren't thinking of punishing them. It really wasn't their fault and it turned out just fine. I mean, they did their job and all. Please, don't do anything to them." I was pleading sure, but from the expression on his handsome face I didn't think he was having very friendly thoughts towards my two bodyguards.

"Ma petite, I do not understand how you could defend them, even they are aware that they have made a big mistake today." He said, I heard a slight accent coming through in his words but I was too worried about what we were discussing to appreciate how beautiful it sounded.

"Godric, please, tell me they aren't going to be harmed. Give them another chance. They're good men." I begged.

He stopped, turning around to look at me straight in the face and again I felt the intensity of his gaze heat me from the inside out. My heart sped up and my breath shortened.

"If you think they deserve another chance, I shall give it to them." He said slowly, almost as though he was dragging each word out by force. "They will not be guarding you again. I cannot take the risk of such foolishness when it comes to your safety."

"I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself Godric. Just because you have been alive for longer doesn't make me a child." The words came out with all the indignation I felt at his obvious assessment of my incompetence.

"Ma petite, I don't disagree with your obvious survival skills but I would rest easier knowing that there are others watching out for you just in case. Please, don't argue with me on this, it is hard for me to think that you are alone during the day without having the additional worry of knowing that you will not allow me to at least give you some measure of a safety net." I wanted to argue and defend myself again but the expression on his face stopped me. I remembered the haunted look he had when he first turned around to look at me up on the rooftop that same haunted expression was on his face now. There was so much pain in his eyes, pain at the thought that I would not let him protect me or maybe pain at the thought of someone actually getting close enough to hurt me, no matter, I couldn't bring myself to refuse. The memory of his almost death was still too fresh for me, his being with me too fragile.

I caved. "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but while I'm here I won't protest about the security again." I saw his jaw set and he opened his mouth to argue but I continued over him. "When I get back home, if you will be there too, we can continue this discussion. Now, I think it's time you showed me this magical garden of yours."

We walked on in silence after that. I was irritated at his wanting to run my life and he…well I wasn't sure exactly what he was but one thing was for sure he was silent until we reached the garden hedge. The hedge was high enough that I couldn't see past it. I knew what the gardens looked like from the top but it was completely different feeling seeing them at eye level, yet before I could peer around the corner Godric stopped me.

I looked at him in confusion waiting for an explanation; didn't we walk all this way just so he could show me the pretty flowers behind the corner?

"Ma petite, can you trust me enough to close your eyes and let me guide you in?" His voice was back to its usual soft tones, the frustration from earlier had gone but the expression stayed serious.

"Yes, of course." I answered honestly, it surprised me that he'd had to ask, after all he trusted me enough to let me sleep in the room next to him during daylight.

He gave me a crooked smile. "I am glad. Close your eyes then."

I did as he asked and felt the wind on my skin as he moved, no doubt at vampire speed, away and then he was back almost in the same instance. He grabbed my hands in his, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips and started to pull me forward. When I tensed, a little uncomfortable with walking in high heels blind he squeezed my hands. "Trust me, I won't let you fall." He said, and I took the first step.

Wherever it was that Godric was taking me it wasn't close by, at least it felt like forever before he told me to stop and wait. It was dark behind my eyelids and I waited listening for the sound of him coming back. Vampires in general don't really make much sound so I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he was already pretty close and I, with my human senses, had absolutely no idea. Suddenly my eyelids went pink, someone turned the lights on, they weren't bright but they were brighter than the moon.

"You can open your eyes now, ma petite." I heard Godric's voice but it didn't sound like he was next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped in wonder. Everything was lit and looked magical. The flowers beds had lights in them and the flowers were lit from underneath making them almost glow. The trees were artfully wrapped in hundreds of fairy lights. I turned to the left and there was a small pond again lit from underneath with a weeping willow on the other side whose leaves were almost translucent thanks to the lights on it. It was all beautiful and I looked back around towards where I heard Godric's voice. He was leaning back against the trunk of a particularly tall tree, with his hands folded across his chest and a relaxed smile on his face as he took in my obvious delight at his surprise.

"It's beautiful." I whispered knowing he would hear but I didn't want to ruin the magic of the moment by speaking too loud. It almost felt like there were pixies hiding somewhere among the flowers and if I raised my voice I would scare them away. I held my hand out to him and he was holding it before I knew it.

"I am very glad you like it, ma petite." His voice came out as a purr, sliding down my skin and giving me the most delicious goose bumps. "But you are wrong about one thing…this place is pretty, you are beautiful, breathtaking and exquisite tonight." He tugged me closer to him with every word by the time he finished I was flushed against him.

"Just tonight?" I whispered back with a sultry smile.

"Always." And then he was kissing me. His arms wound around me and mine went up to his neck and I felt lost again in the sensations. His kiss was gentle yet demanding at once and I let him lead the dance of our tongues. I felt like I was floating, lost in the pleasure of our kiss and when he pulled away my feet touched the ground gently.

"How?" I gasped looking around, we were up to the terrace outside his bedroom, the door was open and the fire was burning in the fireplace.

He smiled at me, his eyes on the same level as mine due to my current footwear. "One of my vampire gifts." He said softly.

I smiled back at him; this was so perfect. He led me inside and when we reached the bed he kissed me again. I knew right then that I couldn't possibly turn around and walk away from him.

"Ma petite?" His nickname for me came out as a question or more questions there was so much meaning behind it. I knew what he was asking. I was more than ready and I tugged at his suit in answer, it slid off him as I brushed my hands down his arms. I felt the muscles shift under my fingers but he remained still watching my face the whole time. His fangs slid out as I started tugging on the shirt buttons and he raised his hands to help, I batted them away, enjoying the feeling of power I had in that moment. As I undid each button revealing the smooth white skin under it, I gave myself a chance to trace the tattoo on his chest. It was beautiful in the candle light. His skin glowed golden more than white under this light and he looked beautiful. I stepped back a little as I tugged the shirt from his pants, admiring the view. The look in his eyes said everything I wanted it to, it was the look of a man that sees something he craves. I felt the fluttering excitement in my stomach and the undeniably pleasant heat pool in lower.

"You look like a piece of sunshine tonight, ma petite." He said as his hands traced up my arms and he pushed me back to him. I felt him unzip the dress and shivered as it came off and the cool air hit my naked skin. The panties Eric brought as a replacement for the ones he damaged were light pink and lacy, they looked wonderful against my tanned skin. "Beautiful." I heard Godric whisper as he lowered me onto the bed and then he was kissing me again, his hand exploring my naked body, leaving trails of fire everywhere they touched. I gasped as his mouth found my breasts, he nipped at them gently, never breaking the skin. My own hands did some exploring as I tugged the shirt off him. I wanted to get a closer look at his tattoos but in that moment they were the last thing on my mind.

We kissed and licked each other's bodies and soon I heard the tell tale sound of my panties being ripped off of me. I breathed a moan as his fingers searched out the liquid wetness between my thighs and groaned when he found it, shuddering under him. I felt the pain of his bite on my breast as his fingers entered me and then the pleasure burst through me like a million fireworks. He worked me up and up never letting me get off the high, kissing, biting and licking me while his fingers did magical things to me and when I could take no more he kissed me on the mouth for a long time.

"Godric, please." I begged him sobbing. "Now."

He was off me and I sobbed at the loss. My eyes focused on him standing at the end of the bed, he must have finally taken off his trousers while I was trying to focus. He was stunning, not handsome, he was turned too young to be handsome but simply beautiful. It was more than just his looks or his body or the tribal tattoos on his chest and arms; it was all those things and more. The expression of pure lust and longing on his face made me catch my breath. He crawled back onto the bed slowly, caressing my body as he went and kissing me again as he positioned himself above me. "Ma petite." I heard through the fog of arousal and then he was in me, filling me, moving and grinding. Bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys I had issues with Fanfiction when I was uploading this chapter so you may have gotten more than one email alert. I am working on the next chapter already so I'll try to make up for the stuff up.

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so so much for all the reviews, they make my days and make me want to write faster. Not to mention that I'm officially over 100 reviews for this story, AWESOME!**

**Big shout out to AshleySue and ElenaM who helped me check this baby. Thank you girls for being amazing!**

**Any mistakes left are totally mine. I'm also having a slight love affair with commas but I am trying to curb my new attraction.**

**There is a reference to one of my fave series, Anita Blake, here. **

**Characters aren't mine, I'm just playing.**

**

* * *

**

There is nothing like the feeling of sore muscles after being well loved and that is exactly how I felt when I woke up. I had been very well loved by two gorgeous and generously blessed vampires and let me tell you, when you are loved by a vampire, no matter if he is generous in that department or otherwise, it's great, when he's been around for a century, it's better than great…millennia…you get the idea. I stretched out feeling my muscles groan in protest and smiled.

My eyes were still closed but when I did open them, I had to blink a few times in order to establish if they were open. It was pitch black in the room and there really wasn't that much of a difference. I fumbled around trying to find the switch for the lamp, it took a while but I finally managed to switch it on. The light filled the room and my eyes protested slightly from its sudden appearance. That's when I noticed a pale body in my bed, or in the bed I was sleeping in because it sure wasn't my bed.

Godric's tattoos were unmistakable. He was lying on his stomach facing the other way and his hand was around his phone, he must have been using it right before the sun came up. He looked so peaceful, even if little unnatural because he wasn't breathing. He was beautiful in sleep (I refused to acknowledge that he was actually dead) and I sat there for a little while admiring him. I traced the tattoo on his back with my fingers.

My man….my vampire.

My thoughts flew to the other man that was possibly mine as well and although things with Eric weren't exactly as clear cut but after last night I had a pretty good idea of the way he wanted them to be. Was I in a heap of emotional trouble and heading for disaster, I wasn't sure. I did know that tonight would be our last night in Dallas and that by tomorrow night I'd be home, where everyone would be in my business.

That thought got me straight out of bed, no point sitting around wasting time here, I wanted to make the most of my last day away from reality.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and gently tugged the phone out of Godric's fingers, it wasn't as gentle as I would have liked but I doubted he'd care. I put it on charge next to him and went to the bathroom. When I switched the lights on my eyes were straight away drawn to the VS bag that was sitting in the middle of the floor, curious. It was a bikini, the one I was promised for today. Godric must have organized it sometime last night, although how he knew my size…well, I guess when you lived as long as he has you may know a thing or ten. It was a lovely green two-piece with a matching dress and thongs.

_Ma petite,_

_I hope your day by the pool will prove to be relaxing and peaceful. I have arranged a masseuse to come at 4pm to help you with this endeavor. Breakfast will be served down there as well whenever you get up. Today is all about your pleasure. Eric and I are in the hopes of continuing the theme tonight with a few more surprises for you. We would like to take you out somewhere special tonight but since we will be traveling to Dallas there won't be any time for you to have dinner after we leave, so please do eat beforehand as I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortably hungry._

_Your Godric_

I had a quick shower all the while wondering what exactly they had planned for tonight and hoping that we'd get a chance to talk about this relationship ménage trio. While the idea of seeing both of them was wonderful, the logistics of actually doing it were a little hazy. Between Shreveport, Bon Temps and two men, vampires, I would have my hands and time full, could I really juggle everything and a second job that seemed like will be pretty full on too. Another thing to talk about tonight and I sighed at the list I was quickly compiling, thinking it might not be a bad idea to actually write it all down somewhere.

The large antique clock in one of the rooms to the pool told me it was three in the afternoon when I came downstairs. After all the business of the last couple of days the quiet state of the house relaxed me, the guests must have left already since there weren't any coffins being carted about and all the humans were gone with them. I even scanned the second floor just to make sure. Yep, all gone!

The late hour surprised me a little, I am normally an early riser but the later hours lately have screwed up my sleeping patterns all the way to Mexico. The guards from our rooms upstairs must have called down because by the time I walked outside there was a table with food and hot coffee waiting for me. I had never in my life felt more pampered than that afternoon. The food was delicious and the massage after absolutely lovely. All the after sex muscle aches were worked out of my body and I felt rejuvenated and ready for whatever the night held in store for me. The swim in Godric's heated pool helped too and after another hour in the sun I decided that I needed to call Sam before it got too late and he got too busy.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Sam here. How can I help you?" I heard through the phone. I smiled at hearing his voice again finding that I missed him.

"Hey Sam! It's Sookie. How are you?" I said with a smile he could probably hear at the other end.

"Much better now that I've heard your voice, Cher. I was getting worried about you. How's Dallas? Is everything okay? Are you coming back soon?" I heard the concern and happiness in his voice, mainly concern though. Sam wasn't that keen on vampires or me being mixed up with them. Boy, this was going to be one hard conversation.

"Dallas was a little rocky but it's fine. I got into some trouble but Eric and Godric –that's Eric's maker- rescued me. I'm great now and as far as I know should be able to go back to work the day after tomorrow. Got any shifts available?" I asked hopefully. While Eric said I'd be paid for the work I did here, there was no knowing when and I really needed the money after all the work I have missed. I hoped he'd pay me soon otherwise I'll be in a world of trouble next month.

"I'm glad you're okay. But where was Bill when you were in trouble? Didn't you go down there with him?" Sam asked.

That question floored me. How do I explain? I mean I knew it was coming but how do you explain the situation. Gee, Bill was a sneaky ass bastard and I dumped his ass and now I am with two other vamps.

"It's a long story but I'm not with Bill anymore." I said quietly.

"Sookie? Did that bastard hurt you?" Sam must have picked up on my obvious reluctance.

"No. No, I'm fine. I mean he did but that's not important, I'm fine. I'm with Eric and Godric now. I mean I'm staying at Godric's house. I did some extra work while I was here for them." Could I blabber more?

There was a long enough pause that I started to cringe.

"Well, I'm sure glad you're coming back home. It's just not the same without you here. Can you work the evening shift day after tomorrow? I'll give Arlene some time off. The girls have all been working extra hours since you've left and I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Thank you...thank you…thank you.

"That's great! I can't wait." I said. The 'Crazy Smile' was stretched out in all its full glory and I knew I sounded ditzy being overly excited about working in the bar, but I was just plain glad that Sam decided to drop the subject of my personal life. I was in no mood to talk about it and really, not only was it a long discussion that's not meant for a phone conversation but I was really uncomfortable talking about the whole thing with Sam. His thoughts might be more or less private from me, most of the time, but I sure knew his feelings towards me weren't strictly platonic.

We said our goodbyes and I breathed a sigh of relief as I hung up the phone. My work schedule got added to the list of things I needed to discuss with the vampires after sunset.

What to wear? That was the question that has been spinning around in my mind like an electronic billboard sign for the last three hours. Sure there were moments when I managed to switch it off, like the massage and my panic attack during the phone call to Sam but the rest of the time my mind was racing through my limited wardrobe options. I did bring lovely clothes with me, the best I had, but I didn't think I had anything that would quite match up to what they had in mind for tonight. All the dresses I had with me, I've either worn already or they were simply not dressy enough. I procrastinated throughout my shower, slowly washing my hair, twice, and then just as leisurely went through the rest of my grooming routine. After, my golden skin was baby-bottom smooth and silky soft, my hair was down in lovely curls around my face and my make-up was the best I've ever done but I was standing in the middle of my bedroom, the one I didn't wake up in, wearing nothing but a matching red lacy underwear set looking at the collection of dresses on my bed with rising panic and frustration. I wanted to look amazing and sexy and beautiful, but I also wanted something they haven't seen before.

The door to my room opening startled me and I watched as Eric strode in, wearing a towel around his hips. My mind blanked for a second he looked that good. Eric in nothing looked amazing but the fact that he was covered by only a towel somehow made the package seem more appealing, like wrapped present on Christmas morning, you know what's inside but the unwrapping is still fun. He was eyeing me with the same hungry look I suspected was on my face, this was the first time we were both mostly naked in a room with a bed. The possibilities…

"I came to ask you what you will be wearing tonight but right now I find I do not give a fuck." He said never taking his smoldering eyes off my breasts. He was on me in a heartbeat and we were kissing. Somewhere during that brief interlude he must have lost the towel because I felt all off him rubbing on me and he was very happy to be here. His skin was still damp from the shower and he smelled of shower, Jean Paul Gautier and Eric. I was lost. Sometime during the kiss I ended up on the bed, which was empty of all my dresses, with Eric on top of me and quickly working his way down me. He trailed kisses down my collarbone and I moaned as my hands discovered the smoothness of his naked back, the feeling of our naked bodies touching and sliding next to each other was incredible, luscious and out of this world. When he reached my breasts and took one into his mouth I purred out in pleasure, his fangs scraped the skin and then he bit me. The orgasm raced through me like liquid fire, leaving me panting and shuddering and wanting more of him.

I felt cool fingers exploring me and then a mouth…it felt great…my mind was drifting on a cloud of pleasure for a while…incredible…Eric was suckling on my other breast…and the tongue between my legs was doing wonderful, nice things...

My eyes flew open as my brain registered the fact that there were definitely too many mouths on my body and I looked down, squirming a little as my body protested against my mind's intentions. Eric had shifted off me, he stretched out next to me and as he lifted his head away from my breast I was left staring into Godric's eyes as he slowly turned his head to my thigh and bit while his fingers entered me. The rational thoughts I was having flew right out as another orgasm hit me, this time I rode it out screaming a number of nonsensical things and possibly their names in the bargain.

When I came back to earth and it took me a little while, I was alone in my bed, which made me slightly confused as to whether the whole thing happened then I noticed the single coral rose on the night stand along with a small note.

_Dear one,_

_You are beautiful in the throws of passion. Godric assures me that we will be late for our engagement if we do not dress quickly. I took the liberty of replacing the garments that were damaged by us. The dress would look stunning on you, please wear it._

_E_

I stared, stunned at the note and then at the dress and matching underwear set that was laid out at the bottom of the bed. It was gorgeous, naturally, but how did they know I was having trouble deciding or did they simply want to give me yet another present. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the whole thing, there are only so many dresses a girl can accept before it reaches a certain line, then again I was currently seeing more than one guy so would that mean I should double the acceptable number or tell them both to stop giving me things? Tonight, I didn't have a choice. I quickly pulled on the new set of underwear, spying the pieces of the old one in various places around the room, Eric wasn't kidding about the damage there at least. The bra was strapless and lacy in a lovely light peach color and the matching boy-short lacy panties stood out against my tanned skin making me look like I was glowing.

The dress fit, perfectly, and it was beyond stunning on me and unexpectedly very sedate for Eric's taste. It was full length Grecian style in a lovely coral color that matched the flower that lay on my bed. The material was light silk charmeuse flowing in yards of fabric all the way down to my ankles and the thick jeweled straps went under my bust and up over my shoulders finishing in a lovely cross on my upper back. The gorgeous gold shoes from last night were a perfect match.

"You look divine, ma petite, but if you are ready then we really must get going or we will be late." Godric said from behind me and I turned around to smile at him. He looked darn gorgeous himself in another perfectly tailored suit which was cobalt blue with a light blue shirt underneath. I was momentarily mesmerized until Eric walked in after him and then I had to forcibly keep myself from drooling, he was wearing a matching suit but in azure blue and a darker blue shirt under it. Together the two of them were simply…well…yum.

"Thank you for the dress." I stuttered out after a shockingly long recovery. I did think about bringing up the earlier interlude but then thought better of it as a blush spread over my skin.

"You're very welcome, Lover. Godric is right, you do look like the goddess of beauty come before us. Now, I believe the car is waiting." He said with a wicked smile that was full of all the unspoken things I wanted to talk about. I shot him a look as I passed him and it spoke volumes of my feeling about his little games.

"Did you enjoy your day today, ma petite?" Godric asked, I'm sure to distract me from my current murdering thoughts.

"Of course, it was lovely, thank you for organizing it for me." I told him honestly smiling at him in gratitude.

"I'm happy to hear that and you are very welcome." He said as his hand slid down my back and I felt his cool fingers through the material of my dress, the feel of his mouth on me was suddenly the only thing my mind could think of and my blush came back in full force yet again. I heard a low chuckle from behind me, Eric, who most likely could sense my predicament, was having a lot of fun with me tonight.

"I have a list." I told them both.

"A list?" Eric's voice drawled out behind me. "I have one of those too. Mine involves a lot of pleasurably spent time in bed and various others…locations."

His smirk was a mile wide and I turned ten shades of red at the implication of what was actually on Eric's list. Glaring through a blush isn't the easiest thing in the world to do but with the amount of time I've spent doing it lately, it was fast becoming second nature.

"I believe I have an idea of what your list is about, ma petite, but please do tell us." Godric said as he held the front door open for me. There was indeed a car outside, or should I say a limo, it was beautiful dark green color and a retro classic design, the interior was all chic and new of course.

"How long is the drive?" I asked as I got comfortable in the seat across from the two vampires, easier to keep track of hands and other body parts that way, not that it would really stop them but it made me feel better.

"About an hour since we had to sacrifice speed for style tonight." Eric said his voice a little on the sour note, I was pretty sure that meant the decision of transportation was entirely Godric's idea.

"Shall we start with one point at a time, ma petite?" Godric's face was nothing but genuine interests and concern. I thought about that for a minute, what to bring up first?

"I'm not sure how I feel about what happened earlier." I told them honestly. Sure, it was wonderful at the time but now I was feeling all kinds of uncomfortable about the whole thing and my calm accepting attitude was nothing but a façade. I looked away from both of them embarrassment creeping up on me again, just the thought of them both in bed with me caused all kinds of contradictory feelings inside me.

"What exactly bothers you about what happened earlier?" Eric asked his eyes full of amusement that he was trying to keep off his face.

I glared at him. "All of us. In. Bed. Together." I stammered out. If the floor opened under me now and I disappeared it wouldn't be soon enough.

"Ma petite did we not have this conversation already? I believe we talked about our circumstance and you had accepted them." Godric said soothingly. In that moment I really hated how his voice always calmed me, I didn't want to be calm. I mean I did but not right now and not with him or Eric.

"Yeah, we did. But I thought it was going to be more along the lines of me dating both of you. Separately." I whispered my eyes were still staring holes in the floor in the hopes of one opening sometime very soon.

There was a pause long enough for me to start squirming in the seat. I felt both of their eyes on me and I was pretty sure the back of this limo had oxygen problems. While the fact that it was airtight wouldn't matter to my two companions, I was human enough to start slightly hyperventilating.

"Lover, are you okay?" Eric asked as he started to reach for me.

I quickly raised a hand to stop him.

"If you grab me right now we'll never finish talking about this. Not to mention I will probably be in need of another trip to the bathroom to fix up my hair and make-up before we get where we are going, which I still haven't a clue about, and I'd like to know that too by the way. I'm not sure how to react to what happened, which is why I haven't yet reacted, I'm not sure what to expect or what I really want, but I think I may be freaking out a little because frankly the idea of having both of you in bed with me on a separate schedule was a little daunting yesterday but I told myself I could somehow manage that. The idea of having both of you in my bed at the same time, I'm plenty sure it'll be rather enjoyable but am I going to live through it?" I let my face drop into my hands, heedless of my earlier comments about my make up. My comfort levels for a normal conversation must have disappeared along with the oxygen.

"Ma petite, are you implying that we will drain you?" Godric's voice was a mix of shock, revolution and concern.

I made a strangled noise but luckily Eric saved me from answering by explaining my tirade. "I believe she is having performance anxieties." His voice was amused but I couldn't see his face to confirm the fact.

"I'm glad you find this situation funny, Eric." I shot back, still not looking up.

Suddenly I felt hands pulling me off the couch and I ended up in a lap, Godric's lap, with my feet promptly deposited in Eric's, whose hands didn't waste much time before they started to soothingly stroke my legs.

"Ma petite, are you afraid that you won't be able to satisfy us and we will grow bored with you?" Godric asked, he gently but firmly pulled at my hands freeing my face from the anonymous darkness and I was suddenly inches away from his face. I gulped and my head bobbed weakly and jerkily in answer.

"I do not think that is possible." He gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat. "I realize the fact that we have lived and experienced so much may seem daunting to someone who has had so little of either in comparison but let me assure you of one thing. All the experience has showed us exactly what we want and we both chose it to be you, do you think so little of our intellect that you believe we are wrong about you being special enough to fulfill the void in our lives? If you are not comfortable with sharing a bed between the three of us for now that's fine, I understand." His smile turned wicked. "I do hope you will feel more comfortable sometime in the foreseeable future, it is an extraordinary experience being able to share you with Eric but I will not push it on you if that isn't your wish. When I walked in on the two of you tonight…it was difficult to resist and I am sorry for causing you this much anxiety over it." He stroked my check with the tip of his fingers and the slight pressure left a trail of tingling fire. "I believe in doing whatever you are comfortable with and whatever you enjoy. We will enjoy things regardless." I felt Eric squeeze my ankles in confirmation, there wasn't a hint of teasing humor in his face either and I started to relax a little.

"Thank you." I mumbled in his cheek as I leaned in to breathe him in. He smelled wonderful and the mix of whatever cologne he wore and his own scent made me calm down. He sat there patiently while I calmed down, stroking my arm like I was a small child having a tantrum.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked after a little while. I still had no clue how the whole thing would work.

"Well, generally it involves three consenting adults, naked in a bed…" Eric started before I glared at him and he trailed off with a cheeky smile.

"I meant the whole relationship thing, Eric. The sexual logistics have already proven to be adequately handled tonight." I raised an eyebrow at him just to see if he would say anything, he did open his mouth but the pressure of my foot over a certain area made him close it rather quickly. He waggled his eyebrows in challenge at me, his hands started sliding further up my legs but Godric stopped him.

"Eric, now may not be the right time to start another one of your games, yes?" Godric's voice was nothing but reason and I smirked at having won that one, which was before Godric continued. "Ma petite, you shouldn't tease him, he may be my child but sexual self control has never been his strong suite." I noticed Eric's shocked glare directed at Godric's head but I also saw the laughter dancing in Godric's eyes and giggled, managing a somewhat insincere apology.

"You are talking about when we go back to Shreveport." It was half question, half statement from Godric and I nodded in answer.

"Why don't you tell me your concerns and we shall see if we can address them."

I breathed a little, thinking it may be a good idea to move back onto the opposite seat now that my break down was officially over. I was very comfortable here…too comfortable…not to mention I felt how much enjoyment both of them were getting from me in their laps. That was starting to distract me, I had no idea how they were having rational discussions while that hard. We needed space. I started to move my legs off Eric but his grip tightened on them.

"Eric, if we're going to have this talk I'd better move onto neutral territory."

He smirked at me but let me go. I didn't have as much a problem with moving off Godric, the reluctance was actually coming more from my end. They waited for me to get comfortable, Godric even produced champagne out of the mini-bar and I gladly took a glass. Soon we were sitting sipping on respective beverages, the vampires both had a True Blood, and ready to start a serious talk. This was worse than awkward.

"I work full time and live in Bon Temps. Waitressing isn't a very hard job but it is physically draining. Which reminds me, are you moving to Shreveport, Godric? Are you going to work at Fangtasia?" I asked. Well, stated and asked.

"Yes. I will be moving in with Eric again. I am sure I will be spending time in Fangtasia, as do all the Area vampires; we can't make me the exception to the rule without jeopardizing Eric's position of power over them. My main priority will most likely be guarding you. You do remember the contract you signed? I believe your hours as a waitress will be greatly diminished as a result of future telepathic work."

I completely blanked on that, I mean sure I remembered I signed the darn thing, but for some reason the fact that I would be working more for vampires when I got back didn't click. I just assumed I'd do an occasional job here or there for Eric.

"You'll be working at Fangtasia yourself, Lover, probably two or three nights a week. I would also like for you to do a scan of all the humans working for vampires in my Area, it proved invaluable to Isabel, I was very impressed. I'm fairly certain we'll be hearing from Raphael sometime in the near future. There is also Sophie-Anne to consider, we'll need to be prepared that she will want to meet you and request to use your particular talent. Yes, I'm sure you aren't very happy with the idea of working for her, unfortunately it's unavoidable. She is my sovereign and I have to, to some extent, humor her in these things." He said the last part with a bitter taste in his mouth, if vampires did get bitter taste.

I sat and stared at him, shocked by this disclosure.

"That is why I was saying I will be spending my time guarding you, ma petite, it would be nice to have a guard you can trust during those visits, yes? Eric, of course, will accompany us on most visits as well, but unlike me he still has an Area to run, I will be at your complete disposal."

Blink.

"Are you telling me I will be earning the ridiculous amounts of money on a regular basis for talking to people and attending meetings?" I asked in a whisper, afraid to talk louder for some insane reason.

Eric smirked at me. "Let us say that this time next year you will probably not blink at the price tags on dresses such as the ones we have been buying you."

I looked down into my lap and at the coral dress I was currently wearing suddenly curious as to how much this heavenly creation cost whichever vampire paid for it.

"The price of this dress is well justified by how beautifully you sparkle in it tonight, ma petite. Eric shouldn't have brought that up." He said and threw a reproachful glance towards the blond smirking Viking. "I believe we were talking about living arrangements and the like. Would it make you more comfortable to live in your own house and maybe stay over with us when your working schedule permits?"

I looked from one to the other in confirmation, neither thought it was weird that Godric essentially invited me to stay at Eric's house, call me old fashioned but it rang wrong, then again he was Eric's maker, maybe they adhered to the 'what's mine is yours' philosophy. They did when it came to me, sort of, so why not everything else, right? The fact that I could even think that about myself made me realize again that I've accepted being in this three-way relationship. The realization made me feel lighter since I knew we'll work the rest out.

"I'm not sure how I feel about living together without marriage, I wasn't brought up that way, not that we are talking about moving in together." I sighed, my dreams of kids and a white picket fence never seemed further away than right now. "I realize marriage is a somewhat redundant concept in our relationship but I'll need a bit of time to shift and resettle my dreams and priorities. We haven't really dated or known each other for that long."

"I am sorry for that, ma petite." Godric's voice was melancholy and I saw a deep sadness fill his eyes. My own sadness mirrored back in his immortal face. "I am sorry you have to let so many dreams go to be with us."

"Godric." I whispered the emotions filling me up, how do I explain that I'm okay with all this? I may have trouble letting go of my dreams and accepting some things but it wasn't because I didn't want either of them. Them being in my life has become a necessity for me in a very short time.

"We will figure this out, dear one. We will all find new dreams and visions." Eric said, surprising both of us with his certainness.

And looking at both of the men in my life, I knew somehow we would manage. I gave them a watery smile, my heart singing in melancholy happiness. Sure I may not have children but I had beautiful men who cared for me and that was more than I expected to have in my life. It was enough for now. They pulled me over to them and I settled in between them this time, all of us content to just sit there sharing the silence and enjoying the comfort of our closeness. I put my head on Godric's shoulder and both of my hands were occupied by theirs and it was nice just to be able to share a lovely moment in time together.

I noticed the landscape changing behind the tinted windows. The blocks of land were getting smaller and the houses more suburban, we were finally entering Dallas and suddenly I felt curiosity eating me up.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

I felt Eric chuckle next to me.

"It took you long enough to ask, ma petite." Godric replied and I didn't have to look up from his shoulder to hear the smile in his melodic voice.

"I'm asking now." I said, defensive, I had a lot of other things on my mind tonight.

"We are going to an opening of the new vampire ballet, Blood Noir." Godric said.

I almost jumped him in my excited scramble to get a better look at his face which held had a pleased grin on it.

"Lover, I assume from the bouncing excitement you are in favor of tonight's entertainment?" Eric said chuckling at my juvenile behavior and for once I didn't care if I looked ladylike, I was going to a ballet for the first time in my life and it'll be a vampire one. Wow!

"Is there a difference between normal ballet and vampire ballet? What's it about? What do you mean opening? Is it like the movie premier with the whole red-carpet and press thing?" I blabbered on with questions until Godric put a finger to my lips and Eric was laughing in abandon, obviously finding my reaction very amusing.

"Ma petite, I can only answer your question if you give me a chance to talk." Godric said joining Eric in laughing at me. I chuckled as well, for once not minding being their main entertainment.

"There will be a red carpet and press, it is the first vampire ballet to ever grace the stage, and while it is obviously not the first city where they have danced, it will no doubt be all over the Dallas newspapers tomorrow. I believe the humans find our dancers fascinating and I have to admit that I myself enjoy watching them. It is a completely different experience to normal ballet. You will see what I mean tonight. The story will be better if I do not spoil it for you and there will be an after party that we will need to attend for a little while. I am sure you will enjoy yourself immensely."

I gave him my most radiant smile and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I saw the shock on his face, I don't think he expected me to kiss him in front of Eric, but in that moment it was the only way I could think of thanking him for such a lovely surprise and the thought that Eric was right next to us didn't bother me in the least. His pleased smile a moment later gave me butterflies.

"I believe I am feeling left out here." Eric said trying to pout. He really didn't do a very good job as his smoldering eyes completely ruined the innocent look he was aiming for. I chuckled and lightly brushed my lips on his cheek.

"You'll get more later, if you behave tonight." I whispered, more for effect, since I knew perfectly well Godric could hear every word. Eric's fingers cold fingers ran down my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"You drive a hard bargain lover." His voice was low, husky and pure sex. My breath hitched in anticipation. I felt Godric's arm slide around my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"Will you permit me to join or will I be left waiting, ma petite?" He kissed my neck as he asked.

I felt my heart flutter and then race so fast it almost hurt my chest. We just talked about this, too fast, my brain screamed. My body had other ideas while my logical side said to me that two men in one bed was a seriously bad way to go. We've been there tonight and while I may have freaked out a little, deep down I knew that it was the sexiest most amazing experience of my life. Deep down I wanted more.

"Think about it, ma petite, we are almost at the theater." He let me go slowly, giving my shoulder another kiss, making me shiver in anticipation of later.

There were right about one thing. There was press and a red carpet and for the first time in my life I walked down one with my arms firmly in the grip of two stunning vampires that only had smiles for me. I felt more special than words could describe. For this one evening the freaky, telepathic barmaid transformed into an elegant, sophisticated blond woman who everyone wanted to know and most were either admiring or jealous of. That I got from the thoughts of the humans around us. Most were wondering how I managed to snag myself two of the most gorgeous vampires gracing tonight's opening event. From the thoughts of those around me I realized that tonight, I looked like I deserved to be on their arms. I floated into the theater on a cloud of happiness and joy, all the while feeling like a princess out of a fairytale.

Our arrival to the private box was well timed as the second bell rang when Godric was helping me to my seat. I found out that I was to be the only human in a box full of vampires. There were three others sharing it with Isabel, Peter and Leo. Peter was to be Isabel's second and I met him last night at the party. He seemed nice enough, for a vampire and I gave both him and Isabel a smiling nod in greeting, noticing that Isabel's lips twitched as she hid a smile of her own while she greeted me back. I was again taken aback by her friendly attitude but kind of thankful to see that not all vampires were somber undead killers with a stick up their butts. Leo fit into the latter category and by the way he eyed my breasts, while the dress covered them well they were none the less accentuated by it, I was pretty sure he was thinking nothing kind about me. I heard a low growl from beside me, Eric, and noticed Leo's eyes widen and then he bowed low enough for royalty. I slid into my seat for once happy to have companions that were territorial enough not to put up with bullshit from other males. I could look after myself on most occasions and usually did but tonight it was nice knowing I had someone else to help me fight the world.

I fell in love with ballet. Sure, I've seen it on tv before but watching the dancers perform live on stage in front of you and for you was the most thrilling experience of my life. We had theaters back home but we probably would never have hosted a performance of this caliber.

Godric had to squeeze my hand a few times just to remind me to breathe. I was enraptured. The company was made up of vampires and humans, later I learned they actually had a Were or two as well (obviously that part wasn't highly advertised). The amazing thing was watching the humans dance and keep up with the vampires, it was beautiful. The grace of their fluid movements, the obviously inhuman strength as they lifted their partners with ease and the more acrobatic stunts that they incorporated into the performance, I enjoyed them all and when the applause started it took me a second or two to join in as I came back to reality.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know…why did I stop here…well, it's their last night in Dallas and I figured you all would want me to do it justice…right? Well, let me know just how thorough you'd like it to be 'cos I'm open to ideas and suggestions. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Does anyone else smell the True Blood in the air, because it certainly has me pumped this week, hence the second update…**

**Big hugs and thanks to AshleySue and ElenaM for putting up with my over active imagination lately. You girls are AWESOME!**

**Lots of love to ya'll who left me reviews, you rock! Seriously your words make me smile, warm my heart not to mention add fuel to my imagination. **

**Warning: some naughtiness ahead...please make sure you've taken care of all your human needs before reading... snagged yourself a glass of wine and double checked that you have smokes handy... if I did my job well you'll need them ;)

* * *

**

"Shall we go and get drinks? The intermission should be about twenty minutes or so and there is a lovely view of Dallas from the upstairs balcony." Eric whispered in my ear, even with the crowd still cheering below us I heard and felt every word. How he managed to make such an innocent suggestion so sinful was beyond me but I knew the vampires around me felt my reaction better than I did.

I walked out of our booth on Eric's arm, with Godric following behind us. I wasn't sure if the other vampires were coming but to be honest I didn't really care. The theater was actually a modern building but some parts of it were definitely made to look like they belonged in another time. The hall we were currently walking had red carpet and dark chocolate walls, the feeling of being wrapped in something delicious ever present due to the combination of colors. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, that's what the color scheme reminded me of as I spotted the delicious red berries at the bar and I asked Godric to get me one. He did, he got me the biggest one they had and proceeded to feed it to me. I thought to protest but the idea was so evocative and erotic that I just went with it. The chocolate coated strawberry touched my lips and I licked the tip of it tasting the wonderfully rich flavor of milk chocolate on my tongue, my eyes stayed glued on his blue ones and I saw the darkness take over and the tips of his fangs slip out between his soft pale lips. I knew he must have cut his bottom lip because I could see a slightly crimson stain on it as he opened his mouth slightly to accommodate the elongated fangs. I bit, the juices of the strawberry mixed in with the rich taste of chocolate and a low moan escaped me. I felt a large hand on the curve of my back and even though I knew it was cold, and I knew that there was material separating my naked skin from his fingertips, the feel of those long fingers dancing on my lower back through the light fabric was decadent and I felt the heat inside me start to build into a furnace.

"Your champagne, Lover." Eric's voice vibrated through me and the strings inside me tightened with every word. His other hand wrapped around to my front and he held a flute of champagne, the bubbles in the golden liquid raced to the top in a similar way my current pent up desire was looking for release.

"Thank you." I breathed as I swallowed the fruit in my mouth and even though I was talking to Eric my eyes never left the beautiful face in front of me. The look in Godric's eyes was hard to pull away from, his eyes were burning into mine and I felt lost in the desire in them. I bit again, taking the time to savor the flavors and sipping a little bit of champagne to add to them. I felt Eric pressing closer into my back as his arms came around me he rested his chin on my head and a slow purr began to vibrate through me. I also felt the unmistakable presence of his arousal pressing into my lower back. I didn't need to turn around to know the look that was currently present on his face was most likely identical to the one on Godric's face.

If I didn't take control of the situation I wasn't going to get to see the second half of the ballet and I really did want to but I was also enjoying having this much of a reaction from both of them. I bit the chocolate covered fruit for the last time, but tried to make it less sexual this time, apparently it didn't really matter how fast I ate it to Godric, it was still a turn on, and I was starting to really consider the chances of staying were non-existent.

"There you are Sookie. It seems you get into trouble no matter where you are." Isabel said as she glided over. She looked stunning as usual. Her slim but curvy figure encased in a gorgeous plum colored corset dress that displayed each and every curve to perfection. Her taupe curls hung in lovely ringlets at the back of a slick up-do and her smile was again as genuine as the last few times we've talked. There wasn't much of a chance for anything but a brief hello when we came in but it looked like she was going to make up for that fact now. I breathed a small sign of relief looking at her as my savior from a potentially embarrassing situation. It may have been my initial idea but things have gotten way out of control and I was looking for the escape hatch quick fast. "I believe I was promised some alone time with Miss Stackhouse, they have royalty at the bar or if you prefer a live donor…"

The hisses from both my vampires made me jump and the expression on Godric's face was beyond murderous. I wasn't sure what pissed them off but watched, tense, as Isabel's face quickly became blank and she tilted her head to the side lowering her eyes to the floor in an open show of contrite submission. "I didn't mean to offend, I wasn't aware that you are abstaining." Her speculative eyes flickered my way from under those long black lashes and I had to wonder what she meant. I quickly filed the questions for later since my two vampires seemed intent on posturing.

I stepped away from Eric, tugging at his arms to let me go, he did, reluctantly. "I'm sure Isabel won't eat me while we are talking and we're not going to go far." I said with a mischievous smile on my face as I leaned in and gave Godric a kiss. Sure, he was mad as hell and kissing a vampire _that_ wound up was probably not the best of ideas but then again this was Godric, I had absolute faith in his self control, he proved it to me quite a number of times last night, just how much he could control himself. I tasted blood on his lips, he did pierce his skin earlier, and I licked it off without a second thought catching the bottom lip between my teeth and giving it a gentle bite while I was there. I felt his arms twitch but they stayed off me and I smiled at him as I pulled away. "Later." I mouthed and winked.

I wasn't sure what exactly I was promising but I was pretty sure it would be much more than I would ever have done before. The wicked ripples of anticipation flowed through me at the thought of having both of them in my bed again and I winked at Eric as I passed. I felt their eyes trail us all the way out to the balcony.

"You have an interesting effect on our kind, Sookie." Isabel said to me as we walked out and into the fresh air, the slight breeze cooled me down a little. The theater may be air-conditioned but somehow I didn't think they considered the effects of two gorgeous vampires on a human body. I hoped I'd live up to the expectations.

"I don't exactly know what you mean." I said politely, watching Isabel wearily. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea if I could really trust her and we were far enough from everyone else that help would be a little too late.

"I have never seen those two so taken with a human or anything really and I've known them for a while." She said and there was honesty in her face. She was relaxed, not that it mattered when it came to vampires, but it did reassure me slightly. The thought that I won't be eaten straight away was an insane way to reassure oneself but I'd take what I could get.

"How long have you known them?" I asked before realizing the error. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I stammered out

"It is not a problem. I don't mind talking to you about this." She said waving her hands in abandon, she had very animated body language for a vampire and I wondered if it could be the fact that she felt comfortable enough around me to relax the stone façade. "I have known Godric for close to seven hundred years and Eric a little less than that since they were traveling apart around the time I met them. Godric helped me out of a very precarious situation and I have owed him fealty ever since, which is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you before you all leave tomorrow."

I stared at her, unable to see the connection between the two and frankly awed by the fact that they have known each other for such a long time.

"Um..sure.." I said since she was waiting for some sort of a response.

"Good." She said as she searched my face. "I've noticed you haven't got a mobile phone, there will be one waiting for you at the house tomorrow. It is a gift from all the vampires in my Area, as thanks for your services." She put her hand up seeing as I was about to protest. "I know and you will also be paid as it was your job, but like I was saying you seem to have a very…unique…effect on the vampires in my nest. It may be you or it may be Godric's affection for you or it may be the fact that you saved him from doing something regretful. You have done more things for our kind in the last few days than any other human I have ever known. The phone will have Michael, Paul and my numbers, if you ever need anything call."

Catching flies with your mouth isn't pretty or ladylike and thankfully it was nighttime and most of the flies were sleeping otherwise I was sure I'd win some sort of competition.

"But I'm just a human." I said and then thought about that statement. Nope. I had it right. "I thought vampires didn't care about humans. Not that I'm trying to insult any of you. What I mean to say is thank you." I finished up, feeling the complete and total human idiot.

Isabel smiled at me indulgently.

"I believe what you were trying to ask and didn't was why, yes?" she said to me and I nodded afraid of what else I will say if I open my mouth. "Because you saved us all the night the Fellowship attacked, because you saved our Sheriff, who is much loved and admired among us and because you have made our lives easier by using your talent. Finally, simply because it is not often that we see such bravery and acceptance from humans, although I suspect you may be a little more than an average human."

I was flabbergasted. Really.

"I'm just your very average barmaid. I really do appreciate it all. Thank you. I just hope I'll never have to actually call, that'll mean I'll be in trouble and I really don't want anymore trouble." I said honestly.

She chuckled in a low laugh, it made her look even more urbane and sophisticated, and I was feeling quite the ugly duckling next to her. "I truly wish you a peaceful life but I get the impression it may not come true. Regardless, I look forward to your next visit."

My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned at her. "Visit?"

"Well, yes, of course you will visit again. I'm sure Godric would want to come back to the estate and most likely he'll be invited to some function or another. He is one of the oldest vampires in the country and like I said respected for his wisdom." Isabel enlightened me.

Wow! I was dating a real undead celebrity or something, would the list of reasons why I should feel insecure never end?

"Come, I believe your dates are getting restless and the second half of the show will be starting soon." She said as she started heading inside without waiting for my answer. She did stop at the doors long enough for me to catch up. "Are you enjoying the ballet?"

"Oh, yes! It's wonderful. I've never actually seen one live before. We don't get a lot of shows coming through back home but this is even better than I could ever imagine." I gushed.

"I think you will enjoy the second half a lot more." She said with a small smile, the friendly face I saw outside was quickly being hidden by the bored, secretive façade and the only remains of her personality that I could see were the sparkling eyes. I thought it was a great pity that vampires hid behind these masks, if they actually showed their true characters maybe humans would like them more, then again it'll probably make them look too nice and easy targets for drainers. I sighed. There was just no winning in this argument.

I spotted Eric first, he had the height advantage over everyone else in the room and so it was easy to see his golden hair among the rest of the much smaller guests. I let Isabel take the lead, she had the advantage of not just being a vampire but Sheriff, others made way for her and I happily followed. When the crowd thinned and I saw Eric and Godric I slowed down. My mind started to spin and I felt slightly sick. They were surrounded by women, human and vampire, all hanging on their every word. Each was more beautiful than the last and all of them looked very willing to do whatever was required of them to end up in bed with either or probably both my vampires. I saw the sparkle in Eric's eyes and Godric's polite smile. My stomach turned, the strawberry and champagne suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. My arm quickly reached out to grab Isabel's before we even reached them and she stopped turning around with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just going to find the ladies room before we have to head back inside." I said to her forcing myself to smile. It was probably my 'Crazy Sookie' smile, but right now I didn't care beyond getting somewhere private where I wouldn't embarrass myself with either throwing up or crying. She looked confused but nodded and pointed in the general direction of the toilets. I gratefully turned that way and tried not to run out of the room, bumping into others along the way, if someone was offended, I just plainly didn't care.

I found the bathroom empty; lucky for me this floor was mostly occupied by the local vampires and their dates, not that many of the current crowd actually needed to pee. It was wonderful to be alone for a minute. I checked my make-up and took care of business, taking my time since I knew I needed to come down. My reaction was unreasonable, I knew that but that didn't mean I was feeling anything but jealousy and disappointment. Jealousy because I didn't want to share either one of those handsome vampires and disappointment because of how stupid it was to feel this jealous over someone I was only technically on a first date with. Yes, I slept with both of them. Well, we've done a lot of things in the past several nights…was I being unreasonable to try and expect that Eric Northman would be faithful. I knew that, but I couldn't help it. Somehow I didn't have the same doubts about Godric, him I knew I could trust. I didn't question why I had such unshakable faith in Godric but such distrust in Eric, it was just there. The thought of either one of them taking up one of those beautiful women on their blatant offer made the jealousy pump through my blood and I felt tears gather in my eyes, the realization that I cared more for them than I was willing to admit was staring at me in the mirror. When did I manage to attach myself to them to this point?

I heard the bell and a voice came on over the speaker advising that we should get back to our seats because the show was about to start. Taking a deep breath and giving myself a last check in the mirror I opened the door and ran into a wall, Eric. Godric steadied me his arms engulfed me, keeping me upright as I was about to fall.

"Sookie, are you okay? We were worried about you when we saw Isabel back in the room." Godric said. It occurred to me just then that he called me by my name and the idea made me want to burst out in tears. When did I get used to him calling me by that silly nickname and why didn't he now.

"I'm fine. I just needed to freshen up." I said but I didn't meet his eyes. Eric stayed silent, probably trying to read the whirlwind of emotions that was currently Sookie. Good luck! And let me know if you figure it out since I'm clueless I wanted to say but didn't. "Shall we go?"

We made our way back to our seats in silence, I was pretty sure my sudden change of mood stunned them but I couldn't bring myself to care right now. I wanted to enjoy the rest of the performance without the worries or doubts, craving the distraction of it to help me process my new found knowledge of my feelings. Isabel was right and it was more beautiful than the first half. The dancers were amazing, moving to the music in synchronicity that wasn't human, without a single mistake, mirroring each other to an extent that made them seem completely surreal and inhuman; they were that. I sat there mesmerized and completely ignoring my companions, enraptured by the beauty in front of me. I couldn't sing but I sure knew how to dance and during this time I realized just how little I knew about that. I felt humbled watching these beautiful strangers perform.

It was the last performance that tugged at me and made me grasp a few things.

The girl was human but I only recognized that because I've been lowering my shields through out the performance to see which of the dancers were. She came on stage alone at first, wearing a simple but beautiful white dress. She danced with so much grace and dexterity that I doubted if she was human when I first saw her move, her mind was completely mesmerized by her own dance and the music. She floated around on stage like a beguiling mirage, charming the audience with her lovely dance and then her partner came on. He was undoubtedly a vampire his liquid predatory manner gave him away. She danced away in quick movements, obviously scared of him at first. He stalked her slowly and deliberately. I felt my heart quicken knowing the inevitability of him catching his prey. She was that and played it to perfection. Scared and making the audiences feel her fear. My hand flew to my mouth when he pounced on her at last. I'm sure I gasped at the quickness of his movements, he was across the stage and then he was holding her in his arms. She bent her head in submission, exposing the line of the long neck to him and he lowered his head, slowly and deliberately.

I stopped breathing, thinking he will finally bite, this wasn't the first bite I've seen on stage tonight and each got quite a reaction from the audience. He didn't get a chance as another male vampire came on stage. The girl fought free of his grasp as he was distracted. They danced around, making it look like a battle of wills and strength. The poor fragile human forever between them and yet I saw that they didn't want to fight. The feelings and emotions running through them were so obvious it was amazing.

I grasped Godric's hand as I watched the girl fly between the two, not because I was scared they'd drop her but because I could sympathize with her predicament. As the dance grew in tempo and they fought for dominance I felt my other hand being taken into a very large one. Long, elegant fingers intertwining with mine and it made me feel good that we were still okay. I squeezed Eric's hand letting him know I was alright and he brought it up to his face and kissed my inner wrist. My pulse sped up again and I was momentarily distracted from the action in front of me.

Suddenly she fell and I watched her body shudder as she obviously struggled for breath, if I didn't know I would have said it was real and that she was really scared, it was difficult to believe that it was all an act. The two men came over and gently calmed her, soothing and comforting her. Her face was hidden by her hair for a while but as she accepted their attentions she rose and let the hair fall away, the smile there was beautiful. They danced then, perfectly in sync with each other and sharing her between the two of them with easy grace and no tension. The music slowed and so did they, finally stopping in the middle of the stage. The lights dimmed all around us, finally leaving one spotlight on the three lovers. I sucked in a shuddering breath as I watched them bite her in perfect unison on either side of her creamy neck and then the lights faded leaving us in complete darkness.

I registered the applause around me but my attention was only for the three of us, the ending made me completely aware of the two vampires next to me and how much they both restrained themselves in order to please me, how much I actually cared for both of them and wanted them. Now. Tonight.

"Exquisite." I heard Godric say in his melodic voice but he didn't let go of my hand as he lightly clapped his own.

"Yes, very enjoyable." Eric said and I could hear a smile in his voice. He no doubt felt my emotions in the moment had nothing to do with what we just saw on stage and everything to do with them.

We clapped for what seemed like an eternity and by the time we started to move I was ready to stake someone. I wanted out of there and somewhere private. My earlier insecurities and qualms completely erased and instead I felt an undeniably strong desire to claim my two lovers as my own. I tried to stifle a groan as I remembered about the party.

"Ma petite, are you still unwell?" Godric asked as we maneuvered our way out of the box, not easy when neither of them were letting go of my hands.

"Do we have to go to the party?" I asked, bluntly and probably loud enough for the rest of the vampires in close proximity to overhear.

"No, I believe we can go home if you want, Lover." Eric said.

"I'd like that. I'm sure the one tonight will be just as lovely as last night but I really do want to go home." I said. His expression softened and there wasn't anything remotely like mockery or arrogance there just genuine pleasure. I smiled, I couldn't help myself. Eric was gorgeous but when he didn't try to be a pain in the butt, like now, he was simply irresistible.

"Of course, ma petite." Godric said, not missing a beat. I had little doubt that he wasn't glad of any excuse not to attend, he didn't strike me as the one who enjoyed attention or useless chatter that was an ever present requirement of social gatherings.

We said our goodbyes a lot quicker than I expected, ignoring everyone with the exception of Isabel and Peter, thankfully Leo had gone ahead and we managed to skip him. I don't know why I wasn't comfortable around him but he just gave me the willies.

"What did Isabel want with you?" Eric asked after we all got comfortable in the limo. We were finally heading back and I was feeling a lot more relaxed. I loved the performance, it was wonderful but I really didn't want to attend another party. It would have spoiled the evening for me and I was very glad that everyone agreed.

"She wanted to thank me in private, that's all." I said with a dreamy smile.

"Thank you, I thought she already did last night." Godric said with a raised eyebrow, I wasn't sure if it was for the smile or my answer.

"Yes." I said firmly. They weren't getting anything else out of me, if Isabel went to all this trouble to talk to me in private she obviously didn't want them to know the details and I would oblige her.

I looked at the two vampires in front of me, finally letting my feelings for them run unchecked. Our little game during the intermission riled me up a lot and the last performance gave me enough courage to make a decision about tonight. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we all went home but I really wanted tonight to be memorable for all of us.

"Thank you." I said to both of them. "I loved the ballet, it was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better date."

It was the truth and I smiled at their expressions, my earlier episode in the bathroom must have really thrown them off. They exchanged a look. Godric's face showed confusion and Eric's was just plain exasperation. I think both of them were silently wishing they had a Sookie manual or my talent of reading other minds.

"Thank you for earlier tonight as well, it was…enjoyable, even if a total surprise." I tried to make it sound seductive, from the reaction I guessed I succeeded. I had their full, fangy and undivided attention right now.

I moved over to Godric and raising my dress as I straddled his lap. I felt the press of him against me and as he grabbed my thighs pressing me even closer, I moaned faintly.

"Thank you for all the wonderful gifts and surprises. I really did end up having a great time in Dallas." I kissed his left cheek. "Thank you for all the talks and spending time with me, letting me adjust my perspective." I kissed his other cheek. "Thank you for listening to me that morning and staying. I don't know why you did it but I am so very glad you're still here." I kissed his mouth and he responded eagerly. He tasted wonderfully sweet and I drank him in like the most delicious wine I've ever tasted, my head spinning in intoxication from the kiss. Our tongues danced constantly changing tempos, slow and fast and then slow again. I savored the feel of his hands rubbing and pressing me onto him. My hands slowly made their way up his arms and I ached to feel his naked skin under my fingers, finally landing on the delicate skin of his neck as I pulled him closer trying to mould us together.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted but I was completely out of breath and panting when we pulled apart. I watched his face and it was full of pleasure and delight. I'm sure if he could breathe, he would have been as breathless as I was in that moment.

"Ma petite, have you decided that you want both of us tonight?" He asked, whispering softly as though I was a scared doe that was likely to bolt at any sign of trouble.

I searched his eyes noticing the hesitance there, I'm sure he didn't quite believe my change in attitude. I wasn't sure I believed it but I was going to go through with this.

I turned my head to Eric. He hadn't moved since I came to sit on Godric and studying his expression I knew he doubted me as well. His eyes told me another story, I saw fear and hope and longing there mingled with excitement and a heck of a lot of lust. My hand moved off Godric's neck and I reached out to him, needing to feel him next to me. My fingers brushed his lips, I slipped one finger in between them and instantly found fangs. He was controlling himself enough to keep them hidden but as my finger slid in exploring their texture they grew. I felt the rumble of a growl coming from him and I quickly pierced my skin on one. His eyes dilated instantaneously as the taste of my blood hit his tongue and I felt Godric stiffen under me as well his grip turning almost painful on my legs.

I traced his lower lips first, leaving a trail of my blood behind, before taking the hand back and letting Godric lick the remnants of my finger. He took it into his mouth, careful between his fangs and sucked, I groaned as I felt the slow pull of blood from it. My blood and other moisture gathered way lower in my body and I felt the rippling beginnings of an orgasm start to build. The whole time I kept my eyes centered on Eric and watched his tongue follow the trail of my blood across his lip. I licked my own in anticipation, wanting to trace the same spot with my tongue, to taste him with my mouth, to devour him in my own way.

Eric leaned in then, first slowly hesitant but I was having none of that as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and leaned towards him myself. Our kiss was beautiful, he was gentler than he'd ever been and I felt his wonder, joy and lust through the movements of our tongues and mouths. He tasted so good, sweet but yet tinged with the after taste of my blood which made me want him even more for some unknown reason. I licked and kissed and explored his mouth with a newfound confidence I didn't know I had. I felt Godric's hand kneading my thighs slowly, his thumb making torturous progress closer and closer to my centre. I was hot, wet and ready yet I knew it wasn't the right time for that just now.

I broke the kiss, leaving one sweet light peck on his cheek before leaning away. Eric started to follow but I stopped him with my hand. I slid down onto the floor in front of Godric my hand slowly following the path I took, sliding down Godric's shoulder, his lean chest and taught stomach and finally landing on the part of him that was straining against the tight confines of his pants. My fingers lightly stroked him and finally I heard a primal growl escape those beautiful lips. He was so careful with me last night, always trying to be gentle and caring, it was beautiful but I enjoyed this more animalistic side of him. It made me heady knowing I had caused his control to slip with such a simple thing.

I'm sure my face held everything I felt in that moment lust, elation, pride and need. I stared up at Godric's face asking the silent question and his permission because in that moment I really needed to taste another, we had more than satisfied our curiosities about each other last night. That's not to say that I didn't need him now or want him soon but I craved Eric. I saw his understanding and small nod of agreement as he gave me his silent consent. I smiled in thanks before looking up at Eric. His face was unreadable save the dilated eyes which only told me he was horny. I started to shift towards him but he put his arms out to stop me.

"No. I..." He started to say but I stopped him reaching up to his face with mine and kissing his protests away as I settled in between his legs. We kissed more hungrily this time, he let some of his passion out and I was turned on enough to welcome the extra roughness of it. My fingers explored his clothed body and for the second time tonight I cursed the fact that we weren't somewhere more private and I couldn't get to their naked skin. He broke away from my mouth in a long growl as my fingers finally stroked him through the fabric and I quickly moved to his belt but got frustrated as I couldn't undo it fast enough. My hand were slapped away and the belt undone in a flash before he was kissing me again his own hands exploring my curves.

I opened up the zipper and felt him spring free between my hands, naturally Eric went commando. I broke the kiss again to look at him, enjoying again, the power I held over a creature such as Eric, my body shivering in eager anticipation of the first taste. I lowered my head slowly watching his face the whole time and the look of naked longing was well worth prolonging this for both of us. I flickered my eyes towards Godric and saw him watching, my body tightened just knowing that he was enjoying what I was doing to Eric. I saw him twitch but he restrained himself, I found myself wishing that he'd let go of that self control a little and do what he wanted to, strangely excited by whatever it was that he wanted to do to either one of us in the moment before his obvious restraint.

I blew hot air out and felt Eric's body tense under my hands. I hadn't touched him yet, the tip of him hovered next to my lips but I could smell him and he smelled delicious; all male with a hint of the dry vampire scent. I licked my lips letting the exquisite anticipation built to a crescendo as my lips hovered above him and I saw the naked need on his face and almost desperate slant to his eyes.

"Sookie." He breathed out raggedly and I savored the sound of my name being said that way by him, he roared, bucking as my mouth descended over his tip. I swirled my tongue around, trying to hold his hips down as I tasted him for the first time. It was thrilling to be, for once, in charge and dominant. I licked and sucked and nibbled while he practically thrashed under me. The whole time never once breaking eye contact, it was an Eric thing and I gave as good as I've always gotten from him.

I was too engrossed in tasting him to notice that Godric moved, but I did once I felt hands gliding my dress up my legs and over to my waist. I shivered as the cool air hit my skin, the pleasurable anticipation of his next move making me even more attentive towards Eric, which he visibly appreciated. Godric's cool hands slid up my legs and I moaned onto Eric, my whole body thrumming in eagerness and shuddering as I felt him slide a finger inside me. He started moving in and out of me, timing it to my movements and my whimpers increased as I felt pressure building in me. Then I knew Eric was suddenly closer to his own release, his hips strained up as I took in as much of him as I could, there was little chance I could fit all of him in my mouth but the rest I worked with one of my hands. He started thrusting into my mouth and I saw his eyes bleed into complete blackness as his head rolled back and he shouted something in another language while I took everything he had to offer me, enjoying the taste of him.

A scream erupted from my own chest as I felt Godric's fingers being replaced by him and he entered me in one smooth, fast stroke, sheathing his length in me as I bucked from the sudden intrusion. God it felt wonderful. I tilted back a bit, letting Eric go and his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me back on his lap and helping me ride him. His mouth played with the skin on my shoulder and then Eric was kissing my lips while his hand found the sensitive spot between my legs and I was utterly lost in all the sensations. Feeling the pleasure build and burst through me like an avalanche completely out of nowhere as I rode it out between their bodies. I felt Godric's release straight after mine as his rhythm faltered and I was pretty sure there was a new bite mark on my shoulder but my own bliss overshadowed everything for a good long while.

"I thought you wanted to wait, ma petite." Godric asked me much later, after we all moved back onto the seat. I was sitting on Eric's lap this time while Godric stroked my legs drawing invisible patterns on them. We were all blissfully sated and relaxed, recuperating before we got back to a much more comfortable location. I had to admit I was really looking forward to the rest of the night.

"Are you trying to change my mind?" I raised an eyebrow at him playfully, trying my best to look like I was seriously considering it.

He chuckled. "Gods no, you are a treasure and I'm glad you have finally accepted us as we are meant to be, but I do admit you have surprised me tonight. It's not often that I am surprised but it seems to constantly happen when you are around."

"I have to agree, Lover. I'm not sure what caused your sudden change of heart but I cannot wait to continue before our luck runs out." Eric said into my hair giving me a gentle squeeze. I felt my pulse speed up in anticipation making them both laugh.

I rolled my eyes exasperated that all of my body's reactions were such a dead give away of my feelings.

"I'm glad I can be a source of amusement for you two, Pam would be overjoyed to know you'll be joining her club, Godric. Eric is a practically a platinum member." I said, sarcasm filling in the pauses between words.

"Club?" Godric asked with a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

"Sookie Stackhouse the Vampire Entertainer fan club." I winked at him as he threw his head back in a loud laugh and Eric joined in proving my point.

"Can I tell her you said that?" Eric asked when he finally stopped bouncing me around.

"Sure." I waved my free hand magnanimously in an overly exaggerated gesture.

We continued the lighthearted banter all the way until we reached the house. I pointed out that the human needed food before we continued anything and promptly got escorted to the kitchen where I ate dinner while they sipped on True Bloods. We talked, about everything and anything, and it was nice.

* * *

**Want more?...click the button to let me know or just to tell me I suck at writing lemons **

**And for those who are about to throw rotten food my way…the night isn't over yet...but you will have to wait till I write the rest of it, sorry :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am feeling incredibly humbled by all the enthusiastic response to this story! Everyone has left such amazing and in some cases hilarious reviews which have left me on a high in the past few days. I love every single one of you and if I could I'd hug the lot of you! This is probably why this chapter is up so quickly…my muse definitely thrives on all the love.**

**Huge thanks goes out to the special people who beta for me AshleySue and ElenaM, they're my personal goddesses and I love'em!**

**Just letting you know I've had real trouble with uploading this baby, FF was messing up with the formating and making it all one big mush so if there are any mistakes in that area sorry. * frustrated huff***

_**Now for the surprise…**_

**As I finished the last chapter Sookie's voice was completely drowned out by a certain Viking. (Yes, I do hear voice in my head; it's distracting not to mention a little disturbing)**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy the brief glimpse I've been afforded into his fascinating mind and that I've managed to capture the complexity of his personality well. It has been a completely intoxicating and pleasurable frustration to write. As always I love hearing your thoughts on the subject.**

**The characters are sadly not mine and I'd like to thank Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for creating them.**

**Welcome to the intricate mind of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana and owner of Fangtasia…as I see it.**

**

* * *

**

My list was rapidly growing.

…_the kitchen counter is the perfect height for her to sit on while I fuck her senseless…_

I watched, mesmerized, as she ate her food. She had no idea what she was doing to me with all the little sounds coming out of her mouth as she consumed whatever it was that was on her plate. I was extremely grateful for the fact that tonight I wasn't wearing jeans as it would have been excruciating as opposed to just uncomfortable. It didn't help that I was feeling Godric's interest in the current proceeding as well as my own, the two mixed together in a powerful haze of all consuming lust. How the fuck he managed to hold an actual conversation was beyond me right now. Between the noises, our combined lust and the smell of her arousal still present due to her complete lack of underwear and our recent activities…no, can't go there.

Godric shot me a look and I felt more than saw his amusement. Fuck. I was glad I was entertaining but it wasn't helping my situation. How Sookie missed my obvious discomfort I didn't have a clue.

I took another sip of the bottled crap Sookie heated up for me. I normally try to avoid this shit, but I took it and even thanked her for it.

I was hoping that she hadn't seen the fact that my fangs have been at standing attention for the whole night and I'm not even going to talk about other parts of my body that have been completely under her spell for the past few days. She was fascinating when she walked in to Fangtasia that night with Compton. She quickly became an obsession that Pam has been fucking teasing me about mercilessly for months. Now it seems she has graduated to being a necessity in my life.

The shock over her holding the puppet strings around my dick has had time to wear off and I was fast learning to accept these facts.

The only saving grace of this whole disaster was that she finally yielded. I closed my eyes trying to stifle a groan as my perfect memory brought up the images from last night…this evening…fifteen minutes ago.

…_the pool, Gods, the possibilities…_

I distracted myself with emails. Pam's nightly reports were getting more petulant the longer I've been in Dallas. I knew that she'll be impossible once she finds out about our attending the Blood Noir opening tonight. I spent a few minutes trying to distract myself from Sookie by making a list of possible bribes. Pamela had vices and I knew how to use them against her. I sent Bobby a memo to order the entire autumn collection of Dior, hoping it will pacify her. I wasn't stupid, it wouldn't keep her completely off my ass but it'll distract her for a while.

One could hope.

…_bent over my desk…_

I felt Sookie getting more and more excited. Her sweet scent getting thicker in the air, tugging on the strings that were directly attached to certain parts of my body and I grew proportionally harder unable to resist her allure. With the rising anticipation in her I could also feel a trace of anxiety. Why? After what already happened tonight what she could be anxious about puzzled me.

I knew the few drops of blood she had from Godric tonight were sufficient enough for him to pick up a trace of her emotions. He gave me a look when she went to the sink to wash the plate she had been using. I knew what he was asking without words. While Sookie has been the first human in centuries that we've shared there have been plenty of them before I left Godric. We've lived together for over six hundred years, knowing someone that well, being able to read each other's feelings gave us an advantage of not needing to speak about certain things.

…_ahh…the bathtub upstairs… I can almost feel her contracting around my dick as she rocks on top of me…_

I pushed off the wall without a word drinking the rest of the bottle in one quick gulp. Gods this stuff was foul. The bottle went on the kitchen counter and I was half way upstairs before Sookie had a chance to realize I was gone. My jacket went back to my room and I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt before turning on the facets in the extra large bathtub in Godric's bathroom. Unbuttoning my shirt, Sookie did enjoy staring at my bare skin, I checked myself over in the mirror. My eyes were rapidly bleeding into black again and my fangs were thankfully still hidden in my mouth. My hair was still slicked back in the pony tail I had it in earlier.

Finally I heard Sookie's footsteps on the bottom of the stairs. Her heart was racing, my ears so attuned to the sound I could pick out the unique beat anywhere.

…_the bed and I don't care how as long as I am inside her…_

I walked out into the bedroom, lighting the fire before I made my way to the living room making myself comfortable on the couch and reading over Pam's latest complaints. Ginger fucked up the delivery again. With the amount of times she'd been glamoured I was astonished she could still fucking walk straight, we really needed to come to some sort of a decision about her future seeing as she was turning out to be completely useless these days.

I sent Pam the details of our arrival and the fact that I expected transport to be available when we rose. She'll whine but it will get done.

The footsteps were getting closer and I felt her heart accelerating with the proximity. Any minute now she'll walk in and the scent will hit me like a punch in the stomach. I braced myself for the impact my eyes invariably glued to the door.

My fangs extended in anticipation. I wasn't disappointed. Her smell filled the room the minute she walked in holding the shoes I got her in one hand while the other one was in Godric's secure grasp. I took a minute to marvel at the perfection of her skin against the coral color of that dress, the color set off her tan giving her a golden glow. She looked elegant…sensual…absolutely edible.

…_her riding me on the couch and there was always the possibility of head…_

Sookie scanned me with her eyes and I saw them widen as I felt a wave of lust hit me and her scent wrap tighter around me. I let a smile spread on my face knowing the effect it will have on her. I wanted her aroused enough to forget any anxiety she had earlier about the rest of the night. It was just after one and we still had enough hours left to thoroughly enjoy each other.

"I thought I'd start a bath." I said and her eyes darted to my fangs as she swallowed, I wasn't the only one watching the movement of her throat in that instance. I noticed Godric's arrested expression but it was the feelings coming from him as he watched her that had my head reeling again.

Sookie's face brightened at the mention of a bath. "Oh. That's great, my feet are killing me. I know we haven't actually spent a lot of time walking tonight but these heels are new." She shot me a look before heading to her room. We followed, like fucking puppies, unable to resist the temptation of watching her, whatever she did was completely and utterly fascinating. I knew for me it was more than just her scent or blood and her completely fearless attitude towards vampires and to the best of my knowledge supes in general. She was unpredictable and that was such a rare quality in a human these days. I wondered what had been the hook that caught my Maker.

…_against the wall… something that has been haunting me ever since the shopping trip…_

Unique, it was a great way of describing Sookie, but her best feature by far was the fact that she completely fascinated Godric. By all rights I should be more jealous of his total absorption with her but I was grateful instead, she was the reason he was still alive. That night haunted me still and I would be forever grateful to her for changing his mind. The thoughts must have bled through enough to make Godric suddenly switch his eyes from watching Sookie flit around the room putting away her shoes and the dresses from earlier to arresting my own. I held his gaze unwilling and unable to drop it. I could never hide anything from him before and I wasn't about to start now.

He knew I wanted answers, I hoped he'd tell me soon because I needed to know. The despondency, anguish and pain I felt in those short moments after I left the roof was something I never wanted to experience again. I'd fucking meet the sun but never do I want to feel like that again. The memory made something in me constrict again but I pushed the sensation away. Whatever Godric saw in my face made him finally liberate me from his incisive stare and I was thankful for it. I've been careful around him since that morning not sure if he really was staying or just willing to linger for a while indulging whatever interest he held in Sookie. I hoped whatever hold Sookie had on him didn't wear thin anytime soon. I hated not knowing.

"I thought you said you started a bath?" Sookie asked from the bathroom. I must have missed her going in there during my inquisition. I finally found something that could distract me from Sookie and it was something that I was trying to use Sookie as a distraction for, just fucking peachy.

"Lover this tub would not be big enough for everyone. I started the one in Godric's room." I purred, centuries of practice made sure my voice held just the right amount of temptation and was rewarded by a small gasp from the other room. My amusement was mirrored from Godric but I also felt exasperation aimed my way. He was right, I've played with fire when I teased her just now and yet it has become a favorite hobby for me. I could already imagine the blood spreading under her tanned skin in the delicate blush that suited her to perfection. The image made my fingers itch and other parts of me harden, more. This was getting painful.

"Ma petite I hope you wouldn't mind if we joined you but of course it's absolutely fine if you would prefer to have a bath alone." No. It. Is. Not.

I heard more shuffling and a few deep breaths but she finally stepped out. I wasn't disappointed, her blush was gorgeous.

…_on top of the armoire…I would prefer to eat her out on this one…_

I wasn't going to give her enough time for her insecurities to surface and picked her up moving us quickly to the other bedroom.

"Eric!" She shrieked but my goal was accomplished. I looked down at her. She was in my embrace, her beautiful warm skin under my fingertips as I slowly brushed them up her arms.

"Lover, you'll get awfully lonely in that big tub all by yourself." I gave her a sexy smirk and waggled my eyebrows making sure to carefully monitor the link between us. Ah. Yes, annoyed amusement was much better then anxiety.

"You're being high-handed again." She said looking up at my face, but her heart wasn't in the argument.

"I'll be whatever gets you out of those clothes and naked with me quicker." I bent down to her ear as I whispered. I felt her shiver.

She sighed. "Godric, he's doing it again."

I heard Godric's chuckle behind me and felt him getting closer. "Did you expect anything different?" I scowled at them.

Godric came around us and stood behind Sookie, I felt her tense as he put his hand on the small of her back and leaned closer. "I suggest we just fall in with his plans, he'll be impossible otherwise." He said conspiratorially near Sookie's ear but the smile on Godric's face was saying something else to me and I wasn't about to enlighten Sookie that my maker was being conniving, something that is second nature to him after all this time. Before she had a chance to protest again I swooped down claiming her mouth to seduce her out of protestation with a kiss. Her hands slid into the opening of my shirt immediately and I felt my skin burning when they trailed up my torso to my neck resting there, making my skin blaze with her heat. I felt her resistance crumble and a growl of triumph rose inside me. Mine!

Her hands were tugging at the collar of my shirt as she tried to pull it off me. Maybe the bath wasn't necessary after all. I knew Godric thought the same because he quickly dashed into the bathroom to turn off the water, that fantasy on my list will have to be fulfilled another night.

Sookie mewled into my mouth, a sound of frustration since my shirt wasn't coming off easily and I let my arms fall down helping her, relishing the fact that she took initiative again. My shirt fell down on the floor as I broke our kiss going down on my knees after it. The smell of her was even stronger and I nuzzled her stomach through the now obnoxious fabric, breathing in her scent. My hands reached down to the hem of her dress. I watched her face as she observed Godric undress behind me, eyes bright and sparkling in excited arousal, her obvious growing feelings towards him clearly displayed in this moment of vulnerability. Gods she was beautiful!

_...right here on the floor…NOW…_

The gown slid up her body effortlessly and I gathered the material in my hands as my eyes feasted on the flesh that was uncovered, my mouth dry in anticipation. She wasn't wearing her panties…I licked her stomach as it came into view unable to resist tasting her heated skin, my throat vibrating in appreciation of her flavor, a mix of arousal, Sookie and perfume. I felt Godric close in behind me, his shadow fell over me as he leaned in to kiss her luscious lips above me. His body came up flush against mine and for a few moments I was blissfully surrounded by the two of them, luxuriating in the sensations, comfort and total sensory overload.

I felt his hands on top of mine as he took over, sliding the gown higher. Her breasts sprang free, they were covered in delicate lace which was the same color as the now non-existent panties, and I follow my Maker's lead quickly snapping off the bra as well. My arms snaked around to knead her ass as I feasted on her breasts. Soft…

I knew that Godric went back to kissing her sweet mouth and I reluctantly let go of one breast…to move to the other one. Softer…

I felt her body vibrating, her knees give out and I caught her thighs at the same time as Godric caught her shoulders neither of us missing a beat. I scraped my fangs over the soft skin of her breast just deep enough to draw blood. The crimson liquid pooled in front of me tantalizingly slow as it blazed a trail down the valley between her breasts, snaking its way towards the one place I have yet to visit tonight. I watched, enthralled by the vivid contrast, the delicate sweet scent of her blood and the sudden complete awareness of both my companions surrounding me in infinitesimal details.

I knew the moment Godric scented her blood. He pressed into my back and the feel of his naked skin against mine was like a joyful homecoming, I wasn't sure if he was trying to get closer to me or Sookie but in that moment it really didn't matter. I felt the bond between us surge further open, I have never felt this connected to him. Our bloodlust and arousal intermingled inside me as we watched the trail of blood draw closer to the soft curls between her legs my vision suddenly narrowing to its inevitable destination. I needed to taste her. Now.

_...on my car…_

I felt a deep sense of deprivation when Godric moved away from me seeing that this was the closest I've been to him in centuries. The last several nights his attention was focused elsewhere and frankly I needed time to process all that's happened. But then I heard him whisper to me. "Let's move onto the bed." I didn't need to be told twice, Sookie was splayed on the large bed in the next instance and I felt myself grow even harder as I watched Godric lick the bloody trail off her body, sealing the wounds I inflicted.

"Ma petite, I'd like you to have some of my blood tonight." He said looking up after he was done. Shock rippled through me. After earlier this evening I assumed he gave her blood last night. I watched mutely as she debated, feeling the internal struggle between wanting to continue what we've been doing and stopping. No. Fucking. Way.

I stepped closer to the bed, leaning into her line of vision, her eyes focused on me. The perfect azure blue and I almost felt like I could see the sunny summer sky reflected in them. Her face was full of the internal mêlée.

"Is it necessary?" She finally asked in a small voice. No! Fuck now, talk later. I couldn't say a word struggling through my own inner-conflict. I wanted her and yet I wanted Godric to have the same close bond I've enjoyed since she's had my blood. He needed it and I could no more deny him that then let myself admit that I cared. A lot.

"I believe it would be pertinent to our current situation, ma petite." Godric said soothingly before I had a chance to respond. "It will help me locate you if there is ever trouble and I would like to feel…closer to you."

I was hard, painfully so, bordering on bloodlust and ready to kill someone if she stopped us now. The demurral was excruciating. Stopping may actually kill me.

"Okay." She said after the longest minute in my entire existence. A small smile appeared on her face and she pulled him to her face with one hand. "But we will talk about it later."

Relief and unabashed elation flew through me. Thank the Gods!

They kissed and I watched as Sookie's hands trailed down Godric's back and the way his kneaded her beautiful breast. I was frozen. Not because I didn't want to join in. I did. And not because I felt like I wasn't wanted. I knew better. It was because of the strange sensation inside me. It grew in me at the sight of them, like an internal sun warming me from the inside out. I knew it was crucially imperative to me and yet I also knew it could be fatal.

Godric looked up with a look on his face I didn't recognize. I didn't want to recognize it. He pulled Sookie to him, rearranging them as he sat against the pillows with her lying between his legs and they both stared at me. Fuck feelings.

…_pumping her tight ass at the same time as Godric fucks her..._

I gave them my best eat-shitting grin as I climbed on the bed slowly towards them, knowing I'll be eating something very delicious in moments. Sookie's face filled with anticipation as I trailed my hands up her legs, opening them slowly. I leaned over to kiss her lips, savoring the taste of her and Godric mixed together on her mouth waiting for to her relax into the kiss before I swiftly moved down her body, opening her legs all the way in a quick movement and tasting her before she had a chance to react to the sudden alteration. She screamed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Ambrosia, I didn't want to ever have to stop. I felt her senses shift into overload as I explored all of her. Fuck.

I watched as Sookie battled to keep her eyes on me, knowing I enjoyed her watching me. I luxuriated in the desperation slowly building up behind her eyes. I watched as Godric started to lick her shoulder, knew what he was about to do, his hands reached around her to play with her breasts. My hands squeezed her thighs as I pulled on her nub. Another glorious whimper…she was so close. I slowed, nibbling softer, enjoying the rush of her blood, the jerky and completely unintentional moves her body made and the dark desire in Godric's face.

"Eric, please…" she moaned pleading and I saw what I wanted in her face.

She yielded. Triumph pulsed through me as I finally heard her say those words to me. The growl that escaped me was pure satisfaction and I moved enough to put one finger in her as I pulled on her again. The scream that burst through her was magnificent, her body trashing in abandon, sexy, and the tightening of the muscles around my finger unbelievably fucking painful as my body begged for me to move, be inside there as she clamped around me. I turned licking her thigh and bit her as she started to relax. I think the staff in the guesthouse may have heard her this time.

I smiled up at Godric as we let her ride it out between us, the shared joy of giving her pleasure and the unspoken understanding of what she meant to both of us making the moment fucking perfect. I shifted my grip on her hips as the second finger slid inside her. Hot. Wet. Tight…Tighter. Then Godric bit her neck and this time she arched, her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure, her body clenched in an unbelievably tight grip around my fingers and I snarled as I locked my body in an effort not to enter her.

…_Sookie writhing on top of me in pleasure as I sit on my throne in Fangtasia…_

Her breathing was still erratic as I leisurely licked my fingers clean, not willing to waste even a single drop of her. Waiting for her to calm…soaking in her pleasure…watching as Godric licked the bite mark on her neck. He watched me too, his eyes hungry for more.

"Are you ready for me lover?" I asked pressing the tip of me to her entrance. Her eyes flew open; they were glazed and unfocused from the unrelenting torrent of orgasms. I moved forward feeling the warmth of her engulf my tip.

"God. Yes." She whispered as her hips moved up to meet me. Fuck yes!

Perfection. She was convulsing around me as I pushed in. Stretching her out, letting her wrap around me, it felt…

I saw her eyes widen as the tip of me hit her wall when I finally completely sheathed myself in her warmth. Her body rose up to meet mine, those magnificent breasts pressed against my torso, the movement was coming from Godric, lust glazed his eyes as he looked down the length of us over her shoulder. We fit. All of us like pieces of a puzzle made out of fucking bodies.

My body screamed in protest as I moved back leaving only the tip of me in her entrance. She moaned again and I was fast coming to the realization of how much I wanted to always hear that sound coming from her.

I let the tension spiral as I stayed immobile.

"Open your eyes, Lover." I said and my voice vibrated with the strain of holding back.

She did, hers were magnificently dark right now.

"Eric," slipped out of her mouth in a plea.

It was enough. I let myself go. Slamming back in, eliciting another needy noise from her while her head rolled to the side exposing a golden neck. Pumping in and out, I watched the pleasure building behind her heavy lidded eyes again. Her body rose up to meet mine in the same rhythm as Godric moved in time with me behind her.

…the feel of both of us in her as we are bringing she milks us again and again...Gods have mercy…

She clenched and it was as fucking unbelievable I expected it to be, leaving me scrambling for enough control not to go with her. I kissed her mouth, devoured it, needing the distraction, speeding up to make her give me everything she had. She surpassed my expectations.

When I pulled away from her mouth, she was panting again. I smiled in satisfaction seeing her skin was flushed and glistening from all the pleasure. She looked divine in her release.

"Godric now." I said and held Sookie up while he bit into his wrist, wrapping the arm around her and bringing the wound to her lips. She latched on weakly at first, then with more fervor.

I bit her neck at the same time as I felt Godric's fangs enter mine. The orgasm hit us on my next thrust and I was falling as our simultaneous release catapulting me into the vast abyss of our mutual pleasure.

…_slowly moving in her as we're lying in my bed…_

Sookie was sleeping peacefully between us as we lay in the quiet darkness of the room sorting through what just happened. We've shared humans before. I've never felt this connected to either them or Godric. It may have been the fact that she had both our blood, which has never happened before tonight. I doubted it. It may have been because she was a telepath. I doubted that too. I hated not knowing more about her and now I knew something that will fucking annoy the shit out of me until I got to the bottom of it; Sookie was not human.

Godric stretched out across from me a thoughtful look on his face, one that I knew well enough to realize he was probably thinking along the same lines as I.

"What do you know about her family?" he asked. I was right.

"Not enough." I told him frustrated by my lack of knowledge.

"We should look into it when we are back in Shreveport tomorrow." He stated the obvious.

Now that my mind was clear and my body very much sated I was unfortunately free to think about other things. The memories rose up as my mind turned to that morning and I felt my grip tighten on Sookie's sleeping body. I felt like a child clinging to a fucking security blanket.

"You want to know." Godric said his eyes on his hand as he traced small circles on Sookie's thigh.

I didn't dignify that with an answer. Waiting for him to actually tell me something I didn't already know.

"I never told you what happened after you left me." What the fuck?

"No. You've been carefully skirting the subject for over half a century." I told him, a little annoyed that he kept something from me that has nearly caused his permanent death. Anxious, against my will, as I wondered what could have possibly happened to make him feel like he did.

"Love." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Such an interesting emotion, isn't it? It is so full of contradictories and unpredictability."

"We do not love." I said with a deadened voice, knowing it for the lie that it was. I had outright lied to Sookie that night, I knew love very well. The love I felt for Godric and even Pam, she was a brat but she was my brat, was beyond what a human was capable of experiencing. We've shared endless nights together, there is no way to describe the bond that grows in such a relationship. Love was the only way to try but the emotions were so much more complicated than the simple word implied.

He chuckled then, a hollow humorless sound that made me feel uncomfortable. "Eric, you cannot lie to me. We both know the truth but if it makes you feel better it will remain the unspoken demon on your shoulder for now. I'm not in the mood for a dissertation on this subject with you tonight." Then he paused and I felt a wave of sadness so profound that it would have stopped my heart if it still beat. "Her name…is Celestine. She was the heart I had thought I'd lost a long time ago."

I stared at him in shock. This was beyond anything I had ever imagined. How could he have kept it from me all this time, the pain I felt now…decades if not century old was almost crippling me.

"She may still be alive, well, undead. I haven't wanted to know and for the first time I find I don't care. She was my bonded. I was planning to turn her before we were captured by my blood-brother. Ulrich took her, broke her and then made sure she was bound to him in every possible way while I watched the proceeding in their entirety. Yes. You want revenge, I feel it in you Eric. Don't. She loves him and while that fact is true I cannot do it but that's not the only reason. I do not want to face my Maker if I did. She can be…unpredictable."

"Then why did you almost kill yourself?" I seethed.

"I told you love." He looked up at me then, his eyes blue even now in the dark I could see the icy color. "The reason I am still here is the same."

"You love her?" Shock rippled through me. I'm not sure which her I was speaking. The idea of Godric loving either was incomprehensible to me right now. The fact that he had loved someone more than me was agonizing. That he chose to stay because of yet another devastating. Feelings surged through me, foreign and utterly unwanted.

He chuckled seeing my carefully neutral façade crumbled into something completely unflattering.

"I haven't seen that look on your face in seven hundred years." He said with obvious enjoyment. Another seven millennia wouldn't be long enough. "I didn't say that. I find that I am fascinated with her, yes. She is singular and her soul is pure and light. It draws me like a moth to a flame. Love is something that I hope will grow from my fascination. Then there is tonight. I get the strangest feeling that tonight was more than it appeared."

"Yes. Tonight was certainly enlightening." My voice was full of petulance. Pam would be proud. I noticed he didn't contradict that he loved Celestine.

"Eric." He sighed. "You know I would never leave you if I thought you had any need of me."

I glared at him.

"You don't need me, you want me to be with you because you care but you don't need it."

He was fucking right.

"In any case the point is moot as I am here to stay."

"Yes, but for how long?" I asked suddenly wanting, no, needing the answer.

He looked down at Sookie cradled in my arms. His expression softening again and the gentle curve to his lips he's had these past few days appeared.

"For as long as she has need of me." Such a simple statement and it felt like someone ripped something out of my chest. In that moment I thought I could learn to hate Sookie for having the ultimate key to my Maker's happiness. I could hate her knowing she may be responsible for his death. I didn't nor would I since I knew that in some twisted way I have come to care for her too much to blame her for any of those things. She had no idea she held such a vital part of my existence in her little hands and it wasn't fair to put the blame on her for being so important to either of us.

He looked up at me and frowned. "Don't ever doubt my love for you Eric. You will always be part of me but I know you will be able to move on if I wasn't here. I'm not exactly certain why or how but she has seen into my soul and saw something there that I hadn't seen myself. She makes me feel. She makes me want to live."

I fell into downtime. He let me, knowing I needed the time to process everything. My mind wondered as I held Sookie in a vice-like grip. She turned once, snuggling into me and throwing a leg over my own. I felt comfort from her presence, soothed by the heart beating steadily in her chest and the rhythmic breath caressing mine while my mind swirled with all the information. I thought about what would happen if Sookie died. My mind came up with several revealing facts before the sun rose. I would certainly survive the event. My maker would be gone. His feelings were obvious even if he didn't realize it, he loved her. He loved her enough to die for her or with her. I would be survive that too. What it would cost me would be the remained of my humanity. Something that Sookie has uncovered in me as well.

Fuck feelings.

* * *

**Please feed the muse…she's starving! wink**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, a big thanks to everyone for your reviews and I'm happy you are enjoying my story. I'm sorry I didn't get around to answering them but real life has been busy and I thought you'd forgive me deciding to post another chapter instead. I loved and appreciate every single one of them though!**

**Huge thanks go out to AshleySue and ElenaM for giving me virtual CPR and helping me get over my panic attacks while writing this baby. You wouldn't be reading this if it weren't for them; seriously!**

**I own nothing as usual.**

**Bon Temps here we come…

* * *

**

I woke up on top of a definitely naked and most certainly dead Eric, a very discordant experience. My hand, I discovered, was being held hostage by Godric and it took a few minutes of wriggling and a lot of pulling to free it from his death grip. Pun intended. The fact that I was able to joke about the undisputable fact that both men in my life were dead corpses during the day was a bonus right now. I had a chance to be grateful for the vampire blood while I wiggled free of Godric's fingers. I managed to just make it to the bathroom and felt immediate relief as my human problems finally got taken care off.

Once I was feeling more like myself, after a much needed shower, my brain started to turn on and I couldn't avoid thinking about everything that I'd done last night. The massive bath that was currently half filled made me excruciatingly aware of exactly why I didn't get to enjoy it and what could have happened if I did. Staring at it now brought back vivid memories. Godric's tongue on my body, as he licked off my blood, Eric's long fingers inside me, making me feel impossible highs, the feel of him entering me. Godric pressing into my back as Eric moved in me.

I had sex with them both. Together. In the same bed. Together. I enjoyed it, both the fact that I had sex with them together and the fact that we shared blood, which was probably the highlight of the whole experience. That part was truly amazing and I felt so much in those few moments. I felt them. It was unbelievably erotic to feel the pleasure coming from all of us at once. The feelings intermingled inside me as we all shared our mutual release were indescribable, since I had felt so much, it was difficult to decipher who felt what, but it was all good. Great. Euphoric.

I was certain that the reason Godric brought up the blood exchange last night was because he knew I was too far gone to really put up a fight. It struck me now just how sneaky that was. Perhaps I was severely underestimatinghow much he had in common with Eric. After all they had spent a very long time in each other's company.

I needed coffee and food before I let myself have a complete melt down about how far I've come from the principles and ideals of my Southern upbringing, but I couldn't look away from the mirror.

My face stared back at me, so familiar in many ways and yet so different. My hair was lighter yet again with highlights that looked almost white. Not the white of grey hair but pure light white. I knew that tomorrow someone would notice when I came in for my shift at Merlotte's and I'd have to make the excuse of getting it done, even if I still haven't been to a salon, I never saw the need to waste the money on something I could perfectly well take care of at home. My skin was flawless before but now it seemed to glow with an inner luminosity, almost but not quite like the way vampires glow, then again I haven't had a chance to see if I did glow in the dark like they do.

Determined to question both of them on the implications of sharing blood the way we did last night before they had me distracted tonight I gave in to my growling stomach and bracing for the sight of them in the same bed I came out of the bathroom.

They took my breath away. Godric was still stretched out on his side facing towards me. His face was beautiful and boyish, innocent with his hair tousled around after last night's fun. Eric sprawled out on the other side of the bed and he too looked wonderful but I would never think of him as innocent, even in his sleep he held an air of dominance. I stayed there rooted in one spot as I stared at them. It was rude, I'll admit, but I couldn't for the life of me look away. I tried to reason out my feelings for them since I didn't want to embarrass myself later when they were awake. I didn't _want_ to feel embarrassed about what happened, it wasn't right of me to feel that way and it wasn't fair to them.

It may have been later afternoon but I still ordered breakfast when I called downstairs. I was packing my things when it arrived fifteen minutes later and I almost pounced on the coffee needing the caffeine. It was already close to six and Godric's note said that we'd be leaving at first dark. I thought it was a little late but he did explain that with all the recent Fellowship activity in Dallas, he didn't want me to have the extra pressure of looking after two coffins during the flight. It was very thoughtful of him considering he had no idea I was already a nervous wreck about the flight. It may only be my second time on a plane but I was already sure that flying will never be something I enjoyed.

Wearing comfortable clothes helped so I put on a pair of denim boyshortsand a lovely loose fitting paisley silk top with a wide off-the-shoulder type neckline. The top, with its bright swirling patterns in reds and blues was enough to cheer me up about getting into an airplane and I figured now that the business trip was over and we were finally on our way home I could dress in something casual. My feet slipped into comfy aqua baler slippers and my hair was done in a ponytail. I was ready to face the big mean airplane machine!

I glanced at the beautifully wrapped box sitting on the coffee table. It hadn't been there last night. Of course I was a little too preoccupied to have noticed much but I was pretty certain it hadn't. There was a card on top of it in a little red envelope. The color was a nice contrast to the dark blue wrapping paper around a medium sized box. The bow was in the same red as the envelope and sat to one side, big and beautiful, making a statement of elegance without being overly extravagant. I really did enjoy a well wrapped gift and this one was particularly nicely done, so much so, that I left it there despite my curiosity while I had breakfast simply so I could enjoy staring at it.

_Sookie,_

_It has been a pleasure having you stay with us. We hope that any of your future visits will be less stressful and much more enjoyable. If you ever need help please do not hesitate to call._

_The Vampires of Area 6, Texas_

I read it twice just to make sure I got it all. Sure Isabel said as much to me last night but for some reason it felt more real today as I stared at the innocent card. They were offering me help without any strings attached. I wasn't sure what it meant in vampire politic terms but I had a feeling that this was something very big in a major way. Vampires offering their help to a lowly human didn't happen everyday; I doubted it happened every century.

The phone itself was small red colored Nokia. I chuckled thinking it funny that it would be red and glad that it was since red was my favorite color. True to her word Isabel's number was in the phonebook and so were the rest of the numbers she mentioned. I busied myself with learning all about my phone and entering all the numbers I could from memory. Not to mention the ring tone selection and games… 

"Good evening, Lover." Eric's seductive voice came from somewhere very close to my ear and I jumped off the couch faster than I ever thought would be possible. It was definitely faster than humanly possible.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said to him while trying to steady my breathing.

"It's not my fault you were too engrossed in your new toy to notice me come in. I assure you next time I see you this preoccupied I'll try to impersonate a dinosaur," He said with a mischievous wink. That's when I notice he was only wearing jeans. My throat went dry and I was suddenly trying to calm my breathing for completely different reasons. "Who is it from?"

I opened my mouth to give a tart reply but realized that as much as the question was personal he had a right to know now that we were sort of seeing each other or at least seeing each other naked sometimes.

"Isabel and the Dallas vampires sent it to me as a thank you present." I told him as I passed the pretty little card over. His face turned into a slight frown as he read it.

"You have certainly made an impression, lover. I've never seen vampires pledge their help to a human like this before." He said as he looked back up at me. "It is certainly interesting."

Interesting? That's all he's going to say, seriously? I thought, frustrated by the lack of disclosure. I'd hoped that I would get at least a small explanation not a frown accompanied by one word summarization.

He put the card back on the table and walked over to me pulling me close to him and taking the phone out of my hand. I looked up into his face, straining my neck due to the height difference between us, his blue eye were warm and held an appreciative glint in them. The feeling of warmth spread through me almost as though it jumped out of him and into me, impossible since he was actually cool but true none the less.

"Are you ready to go home, lover?" He asked.

"I'll miss being here," I told him honestly, a little surprised by my own admission.  
"Yes," he said, "I will too."

I was still a little stunned by his frank admission when he bent down and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, almost tender, and I drowned, melting into him. If kisses could speak we'd have had a conversation, but as it was, whatever either of us couldn't say out loud was expressed through our lips and our hands and our bodies.

"Have you packed?" He asked as he put me back down, his arm stayed around me and I was grateful for the extra anchor point as my head came back from the clouds.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

Eric was pushing the buttons on my phone at vampire speed, waiting while the poor phone caught up with him and then pushing more buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching the procedure.

"Putting in Godric's and my phone numbers as well as the numbers for Pam, Fangtasia, and my day-time personnel," he said not looking away from what he was doing but his fingers started to massage my lower back. I almost purred.

"I have packed by the way. Have you? We're leaving soon aren't we?" I asked as I leaned further into him enjoying the impromptu massage.

He leaned down to kiss my hair when he finished typing and gave me back my phone before letting me go; much to my disappointment.

"I'll have to pack quickly then," he said with a crocked grin as he vamped out into his room. 

I sat in the front seat of Godric's Bentley again. Eric was comfortably stretched out in the back. He was talking in the fast quiet way vampires do on the phone and I tried to tune out the conversation by concentrating on Godric.

"So what are you planning on doing once we get to Shreveport? I'm not going to need a baby sitter all the time." I asked. I didn't think I'd be doing that much work for the vampires.

He looked sideways at me and I was disconcerted by the fact that he was actually taking his eyes off the road whilst driving at an uncomfortably high speed.

"Are you getting bored of my company already, ma petite?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I answered quickly and with a bit of vehemence. The thought horrified me. "I'm just thinking that I wouldn't be doing all that much work with, you know, my quirk. I'll be working at Merlotte's as well and that'll be completely boring for you, if you have to sit there waiting for me. I don't want you to do that by the way."

"Ma petite, why do you insist on calling your telepathy a 'quirk'? Would it not be better to refer to it as a gift?" He asked and I frowned.

"Why would I? It's brought me nothing but trouble." I said and then realized that it wasn't completely true. I wouldn't have met Godric and Eric. Was that why they were with me because of my usefulness as a telepath? I panicked.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked, finally slowing down to something I considered as normal speed to look at me. It was still above the speed limit but it didn't matter right now because I was more concerned about the fact that he didn't look like he was paying attention to the road at all.

"Nothing." I said quickly. This whole feeling my feelings thing was getting old quickly. It was a little one-sided in my opinion and for someone who has always been able to read thoughts, the lack of them now was infuriating, even if I did like spending time with vampires because I couldn't hear them.

"This nothing has made you very anxious." He observed in that mild but all too perceptive voice of his.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"And you didn't answer mine, but in the interest of being fair I will answer and I hope you will do the same." He said and thankfully looked back at the road. "I'll have to spend time at Fangtasia now that I will be a resident in Eric's Area. It wouldn't set a good example if I skipped on that responsibility. I have numerous businesses still in Dallas that will need to be checked regularly. I have an excellent business manager but I have been enjoying looking after my own assets. As for you not doing much work with your telepathy, let us see how that goes. I have a feeling we will spend a lot of time in each other's company in the future and I'm hoping you'll enjoy it as much as I will." I saw his lips lift.

I blushed at the double meaning behind his words. I guess he wasn't interested in me entirely because of my telepathy.

"I am feeling incredibly neglected here." Eric drawled from the back.

I turned around to find that he was off the phone and staring at me with his blue piercing eyes. "You have been ignoring us first."

"I am more than ready to make up for it now." He waggled his eyebrows at me and from the glint in his eyes I had a few ideas as to how he might want to do that.

"Uh…maybe later." My head snapped back to watching the road so fast I was seeing stars. I knew that if I gave him even the smallest provocation he'd make good on his threat. My body grew hot just at the thought of that.

They both chuckled at me as I opened the window.

"Will Pam meet us at the airport?" I asked fishing for the life raft.

"She'll be at Fangtasia. Shall I tell her you missed her at the airport?" Eric asked. I just didn't think Pam and I to be that close of girlfriends and I tried picturing hugging Pam, nah.

"Ma petite, if you wanted to say hello to Pamela before we take you home, we can drop by Fangtasia on the way." Godric joined in.

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe he switched sides on me.

"Have you two had quite enough of fun at my expense?" I scowled at them and both of them just laughed back. Men!

"Lover, I would prefer to have fun with you, I'm sure we could stop for a little while. We aren't that far from the airport and there is still time before the plane leaves."

Godric began to noticeably slow down.

"You wouldn't," I hissed, mortified.

"Try me," Eric purred in my ear.

"Urgh!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "If you two even consider it. I'll…" I trailed off not knowing what I'd do because short of staking them there wasn't anything else I could think that would deter either.

"Yes?" Godric said.

"I won't have anymore of your blood," I said triumphantly. I had a sneaky suspicion that both of them actually enjoyed that as much if not more than when they bit me and the looks on both their faces confirmed that. I snickered.

"Lucky for you, ma petite, we are here," Godric said as he slowed down the car in front of the airport sliding doors while I breathed a sigh of relief.

It took us another half hour to board the flight. While Eric and I had one medium sized bag each, Godric had five large suitcases. Thank goodness we were flying Anubis Air since we also needed to check in their traveling coffins. They had been delivered to the airport during the day along with Godric's luggage. Apparently flying with the vampire airline had the perks of extra baggage weight. Of course at the prices of their tickets I was thinking there should be plenty of perks.

I didn't get a chance to question the vampires about anything at all during the flight. Too busy holding onto their hands (they sat on either side of me) and then playing twenty history questions as we traded stories so I stayed distracted from my fear. It was really sweet of them to keep me occupied and I really did appreciate it. I thought that if they kept up with the stories – which were completely captivating- every plane ride, I may never be cured of my fear. 

"What happened to my house?" I said to no one in particular as we drove up my hole-riddled gravel driveway. I was still trying to figure out what the monstrosity in my yard was when the car pulled up to a sudden stop.

"Sookie, I think you should wait in the car," Eric said as he killed the engine.

I scowled, "This is my house and I want to know what in God's name happened here."

"Ma petite, it may be better to let Eric have a look first," Godric cajoled.

I wasn't about to let them talk me into sitting in a car a few feet away from my house, when my house looked like some overgrown Tarzan tree-hut. My door flew open with a little more force than was necessary and I was out of the car and half way to my house when they both caught up to me. I may have heard "stubborn" and some words I didn't understand but they did sound unflattering muttered from behind me but I ignored them.

The house was covered in what looked like mud. Everywhere. I noticed in a daze that there were candles burning on the porch as I came up the steps to the front door which was open. What in heaven's name has been happening here and where is Tara?

"Tara?" I called out. I was about to walk in when Godric grabbed my arms.

"You need to invite us in, ma petite," he said in a low voice.

I didn't hesitate in extending the invitation, something was going on and I prayed that Tara was alright.

Eric moved in front of me, and from the brief glimpse I got of his face I noticed his fangs were out. I walked in next and Godric brought up the rear. We went in with caution and slowly made our way into the living room. I took in the destruction of my home; it was the only way I could really describe what's happened. Sure, it was still standing but what it looked like, well, it was nothing like the house I lived in, nothing like the house Gran so lovingly cared for all these years and had very little resemblance to anything remotely livable. The furniture was broken and lying haphazardly all over the place. I noticed that the pictures from the fireplace mantle were actually in the fireplace and partially burned, the frames broken and carelessly thrown on the floor in front of it. The walls were painted over with mud and had a strange combination of moss and twigs decorating them instead of Gran's collection of Civil War memorabilia. There were strange statues all over the place and an ugly looking bullhead sitting on the mantle of the fireplace instead of Gran's silver candlesticks.

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and swallowed, unwilling to let them spill over.

"Do you smell that?" Eric whispered glancing at Godric who nodded. The look on Godric's face was very grim and my blood ran cold. Who or what could possibly make Godric this apprehensive? If he was like this I should probably be in wild panic.

Suddenly the eerie silence was broken by the ringing of my home phone. I stared at it in disbelief for a brief moment, surprised that it was still working amidst all the wreckage.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Sookie, you're back! What are you doing at that house?" Lafayette's twang drawled out at me, but his normally careless tone was absent. He sounded frightened.

"This is _my_ house, Lafayette, but what's been happening here? It looks like some overgrown ruin. Is Tara okay? She was staying here."

"She's with me. Hooker, you need to get the fuck outa that freaky place. Now!"

"Then why the hell would you call here?"

"Sam mentioned ya'll be back tonight. I've been calling every chance I have. Get. Fucking. Out."

I looked at Godric and he made a small motion of his hand towards the door. I took it to mean he agreed with Lafayette.

"Okay, I'm leaving but we're coming by to see you in a bit."

I hung up before he got a chance to answer. If I was going to abandon my home there better be a good reason behind it.

"Sookie, lets go." Eric urged me with his hand on my back towards the door but when we walked around the corner I was suddenly pushed to back and behind Eric's broad back. I heard them growl at something but I couldn't see. I could hear though and the sound I heard sent shivers down my back. Maniacal laughter filled the air and the air suddenly felt heavier, my head started to throb. I suppose it was a woman who was laughing, because the voice was definitely higher pitched and more musical than any male could master, but the actual sound had nothing in common with anything remotely human.

"What are you doing in my house?" I heard a distinctly familiar voice. My mind raced to put a face to it. It was probably easier to open up my shields and see inside whom ever it was but with the headache getting worse I knew that if I lowered them now there wouldn't be any way for me to shield myself again. Something told me that would probably be a disaster and I listened to the small voice hoping it was right.

"Have you managed to get lost? I believe we are in Sookie's house." I heard Godric ask.

"This is my house now_._" The female voice said, in a pleasant way and obviously completely unfazed by the two snarling vampires.

I felt a brief spurt of relief that Godric didn't sound any different than when he was talking about the weather. In that moment the idea of Godric being calm went a long way to making me feel less terrified, enough to boldly step around Eric and confront the person who claimed my house.

"Just who do you think you are? This is a Stackhouse residence and you have no right…" my voice trailed off as I registered who it was that was standing in front of me.

Tara's savior Maryann had taken over my house. The idea was so absurd that for a moment my brain rebelled. I felt hands on my arms pulling me back between the vampires.

"Sookie! What a pleasant surprise," she said, "I see you've found yourself two lovely specimens. Pity they're dead." Her eyes took in appreciatively the two vampires. I seethed. All my fear suddenly turned to pure rage as I, yet again, stepped forward.

"How dare you! You don't scare me-"

I was flying back so suddenly I didn't get a chance to register movement until I felt my back hit the wall. That'll bruise tomorrow I thought as I slid down, helpless, the shock of the pain completely paralyzing my body. I tried to get my eyes to focus on what was happening but the knock on the head made me a little dizzy and it was getting hard to concentrate.

"Who are you!" Eric snarled as he held Maryann up by her throat. The laughter again filled the room and this time I saw who was making that awful sound. Maryann hung limply in Eric's grasp; laughing. How she was laughing with Eric's hand squeezing her throat was something I never wanted to find out personally. And then Godric's face blocked my vision, his bright blue eyes full of concern as he looked me over.

"Ma petite, can you speak?" His face was the perfect picture of remorse. "I am sorry. I couldn't let her get to you. I wasn't sure if your ability would protect your brain from that monster."

His hands went around me and the next instance I was being held securely to his chest. My arm snaked around his neck and I pressed my face into him, breathing in his scent and trying to calm down. He said something to Eric in a different language, who growled angrily back. I was starting to shake slightly as I held myself together enough not to scream.

I felt the wind hit my naked skin; it was the only sign I had to recognize that Godric moved. There was a crashing noise behind me and I tried to lift my head enough to see which other part of my Gran's house had been destroyed but my neck hurt too much from the effort. We were in the back of the car and speeding down the driveway in seconds. I curled up into a ball in Godric's lap as he gently stroked my hair.

"You know what she is." Eric said when we were far enough from the house.

"Yes," Godric's voice held a trace of contempt. It surprised me enough to move a little and look at his face.

The pain I saw there was the last straw and I felt the hold on my tears break as they spilled down my cheeks.

"Godric?" I whispered. Right then, I didn't care what happened to my house or the insane creature that we left behind in it.

"I hurt you, ma petite." His eyes studiously avoided mine. I turned his face with my palm and he let me. Our eyes met and the agony I saw in his terrified me.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault. You were protecting me," I said and gently stroked his face, "She'd have done something nasty to me if you didn't stop me from being the stubborn fool that I am in dangerous situations."

I kissed his lips lightly, pulled back to see his eyes warming slightly, the haunted look being chased away by other, more primal, emotions. I crashed my lips to his, kissing him with all the pent up passion I've felt from all the teasing earlier. When I pulled away his eyes were glazed over and the expression on his face was almost feral. He searched my face and just like that I knew what he wanted. My back was feeling less sore, the ancient vampire blood in my system worked quickly to remove the worst of the pain. I kissed his lips again, giving him my silent agreement. He needed me. I was needed by someone. The novelty of the feeling pushed the pain back as I suddenly felt my body burn with want for him.

His hands slid down to my jeans and ripped the tough fabric part under his fingers like it was tissue paper. My panties were gone before I managed to draw a breath and I felt his fingers plunge into me in the next instance as I gasped from the sudden intrusion. I felt him harden under me as he started to work me. I panted and my head fell to the side, automatically giving him access to my neck. I felt his growl as he adjusted his hold on me to have better access to it. His tongue traced the pulse point on my throat and I moaned as the feeling made me tighten my hold on his fingers.

I should have been more frightened by the almost animalistic expression on his face - the last time I had sex with a vampire in this kind of mood it was rough and painful – but his touch was completely at odds with the passion he displayed on his face. Not gentle. No, but it was almost reverent in its ferocity. I whimpered as his fangs scraped my neck, I felt myself draw closer and then he bit; I was flying.

When my head cleared from the orgasm induced pleasure, I felt Godric lick my neck where he bit. He was purring contentedly but I wanted more of him. Moving I straddled his lap as I kissed him my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his pants. Mine were still on my legs, ripped into two halves from Godric's earlier desire to get to me. It took a few tries, but then he finally sprang free and I wasted no time in pulling him into me, my body securely wrapping around him as we both groaned in pleasure. I rocked at first the earlier orgasm still riding my body enough to leave me unable to do much more than that. Godric's hands slid down my back, fingers squeezing my naked backside as he helped me rise off him. We found a rhythm that left me breathless enough to break our kiss. I panted as I watched his face, our eyes locked in an intense exchange of emotions. I felt lost in the stormy sea behind his, wanting, no, needing to be closer to him, to feel more of him in me, and most of all to never see such pain in his lovely face ever again.

I felt the undeniable heat grow slower this time, sipping into me thrust by thrust as we frantically picked up the rhythm and when it burst through me shooting straight into Godric as we both came; him roaring in abandon.

I was playing with Godric's hair as my head rested on his shoulder. His head leaned back against the head rest and his eyes were closed, I could feel the faint purr of contentment vibrating me through him and into me; he was still inside me.

"Lover, if you're back among the sane we need to call your friend Lafayette," Eric said, his voice without a trace of his usual humor in these kind of situations, "There is much we need to do before the sun sets and I need the information he can provide."

My consciousness chafed lightly at me over the fact that I just had sex with Godric while Eric, most likely, watched through the rear view mirror. I heard an amused grunt from behind me.

"You were magnificent Lover and I am looking forward to an encore in better accommodations," he said, as though he read my thoughts.

Damn, blood exchange!

Godric moved his hand off my back, shifting us slightly as he reached my bag to pull out my phone. He scrolled down to find Lafayette's number.

"Would you like to speak to him yourself, ma petite?" He asked while dialing.

I nodded, reluctantly pulling my hand out of his hair to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I said my voice slightly scratchy from all the crying.

"Sookie? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt? She didn't get ya?" The questions were fired at such a speed from the speaker that I was hard pressed to keep up with them, let alone answer any.

"I'm fine. What the hell is going on, Lafayette?"

"I wish I knew, sister. I've Tara sitting in my fucking house, tied up, and mouthing off some freaky shit. And I isn't even mentioning the fact that her eyes' black," he said, "the whole town has gone insane, with them black eyes and that bitch, Mary fucking Ann, is behind this freaking shit."

"Okay, calm down. I'm back. We'll get this fixed somehow. I ain't letting no one take over my town or my house." I told him firmly. The poor thing was sounding so scared that I couldn't help but try to reassure him. Godric motioned for me to give him the phone. I guessed he wanted more details. "Look, I have someone who might be able to help, but he needs to speak to you to get more information first, okay?"

"Whatever gets this shit outa my town, hooker."

"Okay. His name is Godric. Be nice." I passed the phone into Godric's waiting hand and laid my head back down on his shoulder. At this range I could easily pick up both sides of the conversation as I listened to Godric's methodical questioning of my friend. I wondered if it was normal to be hearing this well, or if my senses were heightened from vamp blood.

I felt Godric jerk slightly inside me when I readjusted myself on top of him. The feeling sent pleasant ripples through me again and I squirmed a little more getting completely sidetracked from listening in on the conversation.

"You may get the encore sooner than you wished Eric." I whispered, knowing that while Eric would hear my voice it wouldn't reach Lafayette.

"I'm breathless with excitement," he answered from the front in a dry voice.

The noticeable deepening of both their voices put a smile on my face and I began to move a little more. I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone behind me and stiffened.

"Know this Lover, I will not let you enjoy this alone again and when I do get my hands on your delightful body, you will regret your teasing." I shivered at the sensual promise in his voice. My mind instantly picturing what he was currently doing and I heard a hiss as my body betrayed my reaction to his words.

The phone call wrapped up rather quickly after that and Godric gave me his full attention all the way until we reached Fangtasia; all three of us enjoying the drive. 

"Sookie, you haven't been back a full night and you're already causing trouble. How utterly delightful," Pam's dry voice greeted me as she saw me getting out of the car.

"And lovely to see you too, Pam." I filled every word with sarcasm and after everyone waited as I readjusted my clothes as best as I could (I had a fresh pair of shorts and panties on that Eric got out of my bag for me), we went inside.

We all filed into Eric's office and I headed straight for the couch where I sat, none too gracefully. All the adrenaline from the evening, shocks and delights, left my body and I was feeling utterly exhausted as I rested my head back against the wall, closing my eyes just to rest for a minute before I had to face the unavoidable truths of my life; my home was taken over by a deranged lunatic who made people's eyes go black, and people called me crazy.

* * *

**I'd like to take a moment and let you know that the credit for the lemons goes out to my muse, who was very happy with your offerings from the pervious chapters and snuck them in. Originally, I planned it to be completely lemon free. Hope it was as much fun for you to read, as it was for me to write. ;p**

**Y'all know how to thank her… ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Have a great Independence Day to those who celebrate it! I'm jealous of the holiday time and especially the fireworks. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful support and feedback on this story. **

**My girls, AshleySue and ElenaM deserve a special bow of gratitude for their help and guidance. I love you both!**

**CH and AB own the characters, I just play with them.**

**

* * *

**

I jerked awake, hearing a loud growl. My eyes flew open, but it took me a few seconds to orient myself before my brain caught on that I fell asleep on the couch in Eric's office in Fangtasia.

It was Eric's growl that woke me; he was staring menacingly at the computer, fangs out and a snarling expression on his face. I immediately felt sorry for whomever it was that had pissed him off enough to warrant such a reaction but then thought that it may be Maryann and my own anger rose. Three pairs of eyes swiveled my way as I pushed up into a sitting position. Someone covered me with a jacket.

"Sorry. I must have been more tired than I realized." I said with a sheepish expression, feeling bad for falling asleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," Pam said in her bored tones.

I was pretty sure the parking lot was almost empty when we got here which meant it would have been after two and my body let me know that however long I slept it wasn't nearly enough. My brain on the other hand started to whirl again remembering everything that has happened.

"Why were you angry?" I asked Eric.

His expression went completely blank, almost as though he was afraid that even the slightest show of emotion would set him off again. I waited for an explanation, although why I felt I deserved one I wasn't sure.

"I just received an email from the Queen letting me know that Compton," he spat out his name, "will be coming back to my area indefinitely."

I frowned as I watched them watching me with careful expressions. My heart clenched at the mention of his name and pain flooding my chest. I may have found someone better, two someones actually, but the pain of his betrayal was still fresh in my mind, but more importantly in my heart. I did a very good job of ignoring my situation while we were in Dallas. It's easy to forget about your problems when you weren't faced with reminders on a daily basis.

"Okay, but why did you get angry?" I asked carefully.

His eyebrows drew together as he took his time to answer, no doubt reading my emotions before speaking.

"He will be living in the house across the cemetery from yours. I find myself... unhappy with the idea of him being so close to my mate."

I raised an eyebrow in a great imitation of Eric's favorite expression.

"Why should it bother you? I mean, we are kind of together, not that I have any I idea as to what that actually means," I raised a hand to stop both of them answering before I continued, "He was my first boyfriend. I loved him. At least I thought I did. It doesn't mean I still do or that I ever want to speak or see him again." The words came out more vehemently than I intended, but I couldn't really help the anger and pain surfacing.

Godric just watched me, his expression unreadable. There were clouds in his eyes again, but after what happened earlier I hoped he realized that this had no bearing on our relationship.

Pam's smile was as wide as a semi-trailer as she listened in on our exchange, obviously enjoying the drama. I couldn't say it was a nice smile, but it wasn't the nasty, scary one I've seen on her so I took that as a good sign.

"Besides, right now my house is being held hostage by Maryann and my hometown has gone all kinds of crazy. I'm not even sure if the damage we saw there today is fixable or if I have enough money to fix it. My best friend is at her cousin's house, with black eyes saying weird-ass things and I don't even know what's going on with Jason or Sam." My breath hitched as my thoughts flew to my brother and my eyes started to fill up. "Good Lord! I hope he's okay! I haven't spoken to him since he left Dallas. What if she's got him too? He's the only family I have left. What if-"

"Sookie, your brother will be fine. From what your friend told me about this… Maryann, her only interest seems to be in catching this Sam. So far he's managed to avoid being caught. I'm sure they will be fine for another day." Godric said and his voice cut through my panic.

I nodded, unable to say a word from fear that the tears in my eyes would overflow.

"She's going to leak." Pam observed to no one in particular.

"What is she? She's obviously not human." I chocked out, trying to restrain myself from crying since Pam was feeling uncomfortable or something.

Eric's eyebrows shot up, "How do you know she isn't?"

I rolled my eyes, my tears finally under control. "You wouldn't have reacted like you did if she was. Besides, I couldn't really get a read on her,' I said thoughtfully, "it was very strange."

"What was, ma petite?" Godric asked, leaning forward as he put his elbows on his knees. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pam's eyebrow go up at the nickname.

"I got this weird feeling in my head, like pressure I guess, and then more of a headache. It felt strange, almost as though someone was pressing against the shields I put up so I don't hear any thoughts. I've never felt that before." I said slowly, lost in the process of trying to remember.

Eric sat forward slightly, "You felt something trying to get past the shields and into your head?"

"I'm not sure. I guess." I said still confused by what happened, "It's never happened before, but I'm glad I had your blood and my shields held. I had a feeling it wouldn't have been a good idea if I let them drop. I just had this feeling that I shouldn't drop them no matter what."

Pam's eyebrows vanished in her hairline at the mention of me having their blood; her face lost its bored expression as her eyes took on a speculative glint. Eric shot her a look before settling his piercing blues on me again.

"Our blood has helped you shield your mind better?" He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk while he laced his fingers in the now familiar fashion. He always made me think of his more devious side when he did that.

"Yes, but I didn't really notice until we got to the airport tonight. It was effortless when we were there. Although, I'm going to have to see how well it holds up when I'm in a crowd for a longer time than the twenty minutes it took us to board." I told him, not a little excited by the prospect.

"Interesting," Eric said. I thought so too.

"Can you read vampires at all now?" Godric asked.

"No!" I was so shocked and frightened by the idea. "I've never been able to nor do I want to ever read any of you."

"Yes. That would definitely go a long way to shortening your already small lifespan," Pam said. I stared at her in shock before blinking it away. She only said what was true, the only reason I was still alive was because I couldn't read any of them and I thanked my lucky stars for the fact that it was true. There wasn't any way I could lie to two of the three vampires sitting in this room.

"Thanks Pam. I didn't realize you cared." My tone dry, but damn good manners, she really didn't need to point it out.

"Sookie, it would be undeniably boring if you were to get yourself killed." I guess it was her way of saying that she liked me alive too. That Pam.

Godric may have picked up on my rising temper, stepping in before I made a snarky remark.

"In answer to your earlier question she is a maenad." Godric said without bothering to conceal the obvious distaste he felt for the subject. It was almost like he's seen something like her before; then again he may have seen dozens in his undead life.

"Why here?" I asked. "How is it that I have a mythological creature living in my house and turning all my friends into what I assume to be Bacchus worshipers? Bon Temps is an awfully small place; there are bigger and better fish to fry. And why does she want Sam?"

"Sookie, you have unexpected depths." Eric said, after an appreciative pause. I didn't tell him I learned that from reading a mystery.

"It may be she picked Bon Temps at random. The god takes over some women so completely that in their madness they consider themselves immortal or very close to it. They are highly unpredictable creatures, generally enjoying chaos that drunken revelry induced people provide in abundance. That is, I assume, why she has taken over the towns peoples, she's feeding off their energy. Why Bon Temps? That is a very good question, something I doubt we would ever be able to comprehend since I doubt she'd consider answering questions while we are trying to kill her," Godric answered.

"You've seen these things before?" I asked, almost positive that I'd get a confirmation to my suspicions.

"Yes." Godric answered his face grim. I didn't like that at all.

"As have I. We had to stake one of our own." Eric said and he didn't look any happier than Godric.

That surprised me. For vampires to stake one of their own, things had to be pretty serious. Bill told me about the severe penalty Eric had to pay for staking Longshadow. Whom to, Bill hadn't said, and I hadn't asked. That was something I could live quite well without knowing.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" I wasn't expecting an easy one but I'd settle for something. I wasn't going to let her suck my town dry of energy, if that's what she was doing.

They shared a glance. I didn't like that one bit.

"We'll know tomorrow night. I've contacted someone who may be able to assist us," Eric said, "She may be able to help us kill her or simply get her out of my Area."

I was about to ask who, how and the more pertinent question of when, but my stomach growled. I felt the blush spread over my cheeks as the vampires obviously registered the sound; it wouldn't have matter if it was quiet or not, their hearing was far too good to have missed my obvious hunger. The last time I ate something was on the plane, and that had been hours ago.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Godric waved me off from adding anything else and said, "There is nothing to be sorry for, ma petite. We need to get going regardless."

He stood up and came over to help me. My legs had fallen asleep while I was sitting down so I was slightly unsteady when I got up and completely grateful for his offered arm.

"Pam, I won't be coming in tomorrow night." Eric said as he rose. "We need to handle this before she becomes more of a threat to our kind."

Pam nodded in acknowledgment before turning my way and saying her goodbyes. It was the most polite I've seen her and I wondered what was the reason behind it. Pam always had a reason.

We followed her out a little later. Godric and I waiting while Eric grabbed some paperwork he needed to go through tomorrow night.

"What kind of food would you like?" Godric asked me as we headed to the car.

"Eric, do you have any human food at your house?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "No, you will be the first human to stay in my house."

"But you do have a kitchen right?"

He chuckled. "Yes, lover. There is a kitchen with a gas stove and an oven, which do work. I would hate to think you would lose any of those lovely curves due to my neglecting to provide you with adequate facilities."

I blushed. Not so much from the words, but more the look that accompanied them.

"In that case, do you think we could stop off somewhere on the way so I can grab some food that'll last me for tomorrow as well?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Any petrol station would do, I guess. Wait. Do you have any cookware or anything else?" I knew from experience vampires generally didn't bother. Bill never had, he didn't even bother installing a kitchen. His contained a fridge, a cupboard for the glasses, with a microwave on top of it and one cabinet with a sink on it. He hated when I ate while he was in the same room, not installing a kitchen as he renovated his house may have been a subtle hint to me that I'd never picked up on until now. I pushed the painful thoughts of him away, concentrating on the now.

"Wouldn't it be better to go to a bigger store just in case a smaller place doesn't carry everything you need?" Godric asked as he opened the back door of the car for me. I climbed in and he followed. I felt guilty that Eric was playing chauffeur tonight but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Probably." I said, reluctant to be this much of a bother for them. It was getting awfully close to sunrise. Godric grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers through mine and began to trace patterns on the inside of my wrist with his free hand.

"Yes. The kitchen is fully equipped, lover. Pam decided that the house should look authentic." There was a mixture of amusement and exasperation mixed into that statement. I tried to picture Pam in a department store debating which silverware would suitEric's tastes better and tried to stifle a giggle. It came out somewhere between a snort and a cough. Eric gave me a curious look in the back view mirror before continuing. "What about Wall-Mart? I believe there is one we can go to that isn't too far out of our way."

I beamed at him through the mirror. "That's perfect." And he grinned back. I was getting excited about seeing his house. I wasn't sure what to expect, but after being blown away by Godric's mansion my mind was already running through all the possibilities.

After getting some basics from Wall-mart, we headed towards Cross Lake, following the road around the shoreline until we reached a larger imposing fence and even more imposing iron-wrought gate. Eric pulled up, putting in a code for the gate to open.

I shivered as we drove past it. The feeling of needles sticking into my body everywhere at once came over me but I didn't' get a chance to react before it left and a warm wave of welcome enveloped me. "That's strange." I said, thinking that maybe I was more tired than I had originally thought.

Then Godric asked what happened, so I explained, and they shared one of those conversation looks. I noticed vampires could have whole conversations without saying a word, or maybe they did talk but I couldn't hear them, or see them move their lips. One day I'd ask, but right now I didn't really care about that much given that we were nearly at Eric's house.

Finally we rounded the last corner and I saw… a building with three garage doors, which I assumed, correctly, to be the garage. Eric parked next to a slick looking red corvette. The black escalade I was getting out off, looked enormous in comparison.

I wondered where the actual house was, surely this isn't it, and we weren't going to go down to some sort of an underground layer. Dracula much?

We got my bag out of the trunk along with the groceries and I let the vampires lead the way as we walked down a small lit up path. The path followed the hillside and no matter where we were I could see to our left the expanse of the beautiful still waters of Cross Lake. The moon shone out and the waters were laced with silver threads, the imposing tall cypress trees rising out of the water like dark guardians silently watching our progress. It was tranquil and beautiful, and I breathed deeply trying to capture some of the serenity.

It was a log house. Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area 5 and the most powerful vampire in Northern Louisiana lived in a small log cottage house. I stared at it for a moment or two, taking in the beautiful simplicity of the modest structure. It was lovely and it looked completely at home on the sloping banks of the lake. I was sure that there would be beautiful views on the other side and hoped he had a deck of some sorts.

"It's lovely, Eric." I told him finally. Godric and Eric had been patiently standing next to me, giving me time to take everything in. I wasn't sure if he needed or wanted my approval, but I gave it to him anyway. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, snaking one arm around my shoulders moving me closer to him.

"Godric and I built it about seventy years ago." He said with a note of pride in his voice.

I almost laughed at that, but then I thought how nice it must have been for them to do something like this together. Sure, I would never have imagined vampires wanting to do manual labor but this wasn't like that, they created something beautiful.

I felt my legs itching to move as I felt my excitement rise. My curiosity rising with each second we waited outside. Godric chuckled next to me as he felt my emotions go into hyper drive.

The front door was made out of darker wood and had intricate carvings all over it. Eric let Godric go first up onto the porch to open it while he picked me up, bridal style, to carry me through. We were all laughing as he set me down, gently in the hallway. I looked around, curious as to what might be lurking in such a place.

There were stairs leading up and down, there were windows on the upper staircase. On the opposite side a set of double doors, closed off, and I wondered what was behind them. I'll have plenty of opportunities to explore tomorrow.

"Lover, it's getting close, why don't we put the food away and get some sleep. You can explore the house during the day." Eric said, picking up the bags as he headed around the corner, I followed and found myself in the kitchen. It was warm and comfortable, just large enough for me to enjoy cooking in. I hummed in pleasure as I helped Eric put everything away.

"Why did you install a kitchen if you don't use it?" I asked and then wondered about another useful facility that vampires didn't need. "Eric, you do have a toilet here, right?" I was hoping I wouldn't have to go dig a trench somewhere in the bushes.

"Actually, there are several. We were interested in modern day plumbing technology and installed one on each floor." Godric came in just as I finished putting away the last of the food into the fridge answering my question.

"Huh," was my less than eloquent answer. It made sense in an odd way; every time I'd seen Eric he had a new phone, why would plumbing be any different? "Where are your bags?" I realized we hadn't seen them since they were loaded into a large minivan at the airport.

"They were delivered to another house," Eric said, "I have several all over Shreveport, this being my primary residence, I keep it secret. Very few actually know of its existence at all, let alone have been here. My other houses are a lot more…flashy."

"But won't you need something to wear tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You are aware that Pamela has a retail addiction?" I nodded. "It extends towards my wardrobe as well as Godric's."

I gaped at him. How could one person shop that much?

"She used to send me clothes to Dallas quarterly before I asked Eric to put a stop to it when I ran out of room in my closets." Godric said with amusement.

I looked at him, to see if he was joking, but didn't see any dishonesty on his face.

"She is that bad?"

"Just wait until she gets hold of your sizes, ma petite." He said and they both laughed at the look of horror on my face.

We headed downstairs and I came face to face with Pam's problem when Eric switched on the lights and we were standing in a very full walk-in closet. It was probably the size of my living room if not slightly larger. There were shelves and racks on every wall. There was even a shelving unit for shoes built in the middle of the room; it was double sided and completely full of shoes. Every available space was full of clothes, expensive clothes, and I stared at it all in astounded disbelief that one person could possibly need that much. Eric had suits in almost every color there was. Speechless, I followed them across the room to the door on the other side.

The bedroom was beautiful. The walls were painted a light caramel brown and the bedding was, not surprisingly, red silk. Naturally, there weren't any windows but there were paintings of gorgeous landscapes. One was a lovely winter landscape, the snow covered trees that glistened in the sunlight playfully and you could almost feel the crisp air stinging your skin as you looked at it. There was another one of a beautiful shoreline, it captured autumn and all the different colors of the tree leaves made the painting vibrant with life.

I didn't ask for a separate room and they didn't offer it. I didn't need one, wanting to fall asleep with their cool arms wrapped securely around me, needing the reassurance that their closeness brought me. So after brushing my teeth and changing into a small teddy, which Eric eyed with displeasure written clearly on his face, I climbed into the bed between the two vampires. I was certainly glad the bed was custom made and large enough to hold four Erics as we arranged ourselves into a wonderfully comforting tangle of arms and legs before the two vampires died for the day and I fell asleep with them.

My body woke me up a while later and I heard my stomach rumble again. With all the excitement of seeing Eric's home I forgot to actually eat any of the food we bought last night. It was midday and I groaned knowing I would have been better off sleeping for longer since I wasn't sure what kind of night was ahead of me. One thing was certain, I wouldn't be sleeping much.

It took me a while again to get out of bed. I had mentioned my previous dilemma to the vampires so they didn't hold onto me as tightly today, yet trying to move heavy limbs wasn't exactly easy. My own reluctance at leaving them behind may also have been a contributing factor.

I took a quick shower before heading upstairs. The place was beautiful in the sparkling sunlight. I didn't get a good look at the rest of the house because we were in a bit of a hurry last night, but now I could see that the kitchen opened up into a living room area which had a beautiful view of the lake through the enormous tinted windows. It had oversized couches covered in lovely bright patterned material, the predominant colors being navy blue and deep red, and a large plain red rug. There was a beautiful round coffee table, the wood so thick I had to wonder just how heavy it would be if I wanted to move it. A large open fireplace on the left dominated the wall, the stones a nice grey, a striking contrast with the warm wooden walls of the rest of the space. I started the coffeemaker while I looked around more, I almost bought instant coffee last night but Eric insisted on getting the machine. My protest was silenced since he sited that he wanted to have more reasons for me to want to stay at his house, it was sweet and I gave in, finding this caring side of him a definite weakness for me.

I found a note on the kitchen counter from Eric,

_Lover,_

_I realize that the temptation to leave would probably be impossible for you to resist come daytime, which is why I have hidden the keys to both my cars. You will not find them, so I suggest you spend your time relaxing before tonight._ I had to re-read this a few times, trying to figure out when he had managed to write the note, let alone hide the keys. I figured it must have been while I was in the bathroom. Sneaky vampire!

_If you are worried about your friends, I have included the address and directions to a house in Shreveport they may use until it's safe to return to Bon Temps. If you get a hold of your brother please feel free to tell him as well. _

_The dog too._

_You are free to look around the house and anywhere you wish to go on the property is fine. I have a large selection of books in the library and I hope you will enjoy them. _

_E_

Manipulative… sneaky… high-handed… my brain went on and on until I ran out of adjectives and cuss words. When I did calm down enough to see that he was right and I probably would have taken off if I had a car, it didn't help matters. The fact that he knew me well enough to have planned ahead like this made me feel both pleased and incredibly frustrated. I had no idea how one person could bring out such confrontational feelings in me, but I knew it would be pointless to argue with him. I was starting to feel entirely too much for him to really stay mad for too long, after all, he was thinking of my safety, how could I really be mad at him for knowing better than I, how to keep myself alive?

The best view was from what I would assume to have been, under normal circumstances, the dining area. It was covered on three sides with windows and had uninterrupted views of Cross Lake. The sun was high enough now not to be shining straight in but I had a feeling it would be the perfect spot to watch a sunrise from. Eric had two overstuffed chairs facing the lake with a little table in between them. There were several books laying carelessly on top of it making me wonder if the double doors in the hall led to a study.

I sat in one of the chairs after I ate and called Lafayette as I sipped my coffee.

"Sookie? Where are you?" He asked. He sounded exhausted and frightened.

"I'm safe. Eric and Godric took me to Shreveport last night. I can't leave until they wake up tonight." I said, still miffed by the fact that Eric actually went as far as hiding the stupid keys from me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Eric hid the car keys."

"Damn vampire." I had to agree.

"Listen, I might not be able to come to you but he did leave me an address for a safehouse if you want to take Tara there?"

"Hooker, anywhere that's out of this God dammed town would be better than nothing. I haven't slept in longer than I want to think about."

I relayed the instructions of how to get to the house and told him we'd be there as soon as we could tonight before hanging up. I tried to feel better about giving some help, but it still bothered me that I couldn't be there with him. Tara was my friend and she was in trouble, it wasn't fair of Eric to keep me locked up while my friends were in danger. I hoped they'd be okay until tonight.

Jason didn't pick up his house phone so I tried his cell.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Thank God! Jason, are you okay?" I almost screamed down the phone.

"Sookie? Where are you? Please, tell me you're still in Dallas and not back home. It's all kinds of crazy here. Like Armageddon or something." He said.

"I'm in Shreveport. We got back last night and went to my house, but Maryann was there and the vampires got me out in time. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Andy Bellefleur at the motel. Sam's with us too. We've been helping him hide from the rest of the folk. It's weird, Sook, theireyes are like all black and stuff. They're acting possessed or something." He didn't really need to explain which motel; there was only one in Bon Temps.

"That's because they are, Jason. Do you guys have a car? Can you get out of town without being spotted?"

"Yeah, I got my truck, but we can't abandon our town." He sounded completely shocked I'd even suggest such a thing.

"I'm not asking you to. Just get the hell out until we can deal with the situation. Eric has someone who knows how to deal with Maryann, but you need to get the hell out of there, now!"

"How's a vampire going to deal with this better than we can?"

"Because Maryann isn't human and since we are, it may be a good idea to use the help we're being offered."

"Okay, Sook. But where would we go?" I gave him the details of the house as well, letting him know that Lafayette and Tara should be there as well. He sounded reluctant but he agreed after some pressure from Sam. Thank goodness one of them was thinking straight.

Feeling less worried now that I knew everyone I cared about was as safe as they could be, I went to find the library. I wasn't thinking of reading, but I was curious.

It turned out I was right and the large double doors did open into a long room full of books. There were shelves everywhere and books on every single one of them. A baby grand piano stood across from the entrance and an extra large lounge chair to my left. To my right, further down the long room was a large desk, again made from very heavy dark wood. There were of course views of the lake from the windows and all the natural sunlight was just beautiful in this room. I felt sad that having built such a lovely home neither Eric nor Godric would ever get a chance to fully appreciate it.

Despite my reluctance to read I found a copy of Pride & Prejudice on one of the shelves. It was a very old edition and when I opened it there was an inscription inside the cover in lovely flowing writing.

_Thank you for saving me from such a fate. _

_Pam_

I laughed so hard I got stitches. Trust Pam to think that marrying Darcy would be a fate worse than death.

"Lover?" I heard Eric's voice through my sleep induced brain. I struggled to open my eyes, his face was very close to mine as he crouched next to the huge chair in the library I fell asleep in while I was reading how much Elizabeth disliked Mr. Darcy. Eric looked sinful with his long blond hair slicked back, still damp after the recent shower, and his black tank hugging that delicious broad chest like second skin. I smelled cologne and vampire as I breathed in, delicious.

"Hmm." I hummed as my body slowly woke up.

"I am wondering if I could persuade you to try and fall asleep in the bed with us next time you decide to take a nap." I looked at him confused.

"It would save me the trouble of trying to find you and let us skip to the pleasurable part." He smirked and I rolled my eyes while trying to ignore my body's reaction to his words. Just because I wanted to jump him didn't mean I would. I was proud of myself for restraining the urge.

"You've been high-handed again." I said, not really trying to fight but more pointing out the fact.

"I have." He didn't sound the least bit sorry about it.

"You realize that not everyone has to obey you, yes?"

"I kept you safe. That is what's important to me." He said and even his eyes were serious. "I find that the idea of you being such a danger magnet is starting to worry me. I do not enjoy worrying."

I sighed, realizing there just wasn't going to be an apology.

"Fine. I'm still not happy about it."

He picked me up, letting the book fall back on the large chair. I wrapped my legs around him as he held me to his chest, our eyes on the same level for once.

"I find that I missed having you next to me when I wake." He admitted staring me straight in the eyes with an expression almost vulnerable in his own.

I swallowed, my anger suddenly forgotten. I missed him all day. Godric too.

"I'll try not to fall asleep anywhere else next time." I said with a small smile as I leaned in to kiss his lips. He let me pull away after a while and I was completely breathless as he carried me to the kitchen.

"I see you've found her." Godric's voice came from somewhere behind me.

"I was never lost." I retorted. He chuckled as Eric deposited me onto the kitchen island. He went to grab the bottle of blood Godric held out to him. I noticed a different label on it.

"What are those? I've never seen them before." I asked, wondering if they were better than True Blood. We stocked a few different types at Merlotte's but True Blood seemed to be the favorite among the visiting vampires.

"It's a special blend a friend supplies me with. It's not available for mass distribution." Eric said taking a long sip. He seemed to be actually enjoying drinking something out of a bottle for once. Well, color me purple.

"How come?"

"It's not from around here." He answered.

"True Blood isn't either. And Royalty Blend too. They're still around though." I said confused.

"What he means to say is that they are not produced on Earth." I heard a musical female voice say behind me. I jumped off the counter so fast I felt my head spin as I found myself facing the unknown visitor.

She stood half way between the kitchen and the living area. Beautiful would be a great adjective to describe someone, in her case, quite inadequate. Long black hair curled around her delicate face, which held the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. She must have been my height or maybe a little bit taller, her body only lovely curves. She was wearing a stunning white sleeveless evening dress with large black flowers painted on it.

"I see why you called me." She said to Eric without taking her bright green eyes off me. "However did you manage to find her?"

I was trying not to cringe under her piercing gaze; it felt like she could see right through me.

_Don't worry little one, I'm friend, not foe._

I gasped as I heard her voice clear as a bell in my head. Her lips didn't move. Oh my!

"What are you talking about Lexie?" Eric asked; clearly not pleased by whatever she was implying.

She moved her eyes to him.

"You have no idea who she is?" She asked startled. I looked at Eric, his face was blank. Lexie laughed, an enchanting sound, and I felt like I wanted to laugh with her.

"Oh, this is priceless." She said when she managed to calm down. "You thought she was human. Didn't you wonder how you managed to get her through my shields? Did you feel anything when you went through the gates?" The last question was directed at me.

I looked at her confused. Not sure if I should answer her question.

"She did." Godric said before I could decide what to do. "Lexie let me introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is Alessandra Hellion-Brigant." He moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist. "Now, would you mind explaining what you are talking about?"

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"A pleasure." She purred with a smirk on her face. She walked closer to me and I felt Godric tense slightly next to me. Lexie looked at him, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Godric, dear, I would never dream of harming my niece."

And just like that the room suddenly held two statues, as both Eric and Godric went completely, eerily still.

* * *

**If you are interested in seeing the inspiration behind Eric's house, I have a new link on my profile page. **

**If you are thinking of throwing any particularly nasty smelling things my way because of the cliffy, just remember, I'm directly responsible for the update of the next chapter….*evil grin* **

**I'm working on it already; it'll be up early next week provided everybody cooperates. (and by that I mean the characters)**

**For those who read both of my stories - Lexie wanted to come and play; the stories are completely separate and have no relevance to each other.**

**I'd love to hear from you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**I have to admit though, I'm a little nervous right now as I'm about to post this chapter. I really hope you like my take on Sookie's heritage. If you guys want a more detailed look at Sookie's family, I'm going to put up the family tree I made to keep it all straight in my head. It'll be in the same place as the pictures of Eric's house.**

**I'd like to thank ElenaM and AshleySue for helping me get this chapter together.**

**As always I'd love to hear from you. **

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

"What?" I asked, my voice slipping into a whisper of shock.

Lexie didn't answer. She was watching the vampires carefully, almost like she waited for them to attack her for revealing this information.

I stepped away from Godric, his arm falling off me.

"You can't be my aunt. I would've known about you. How…" My voice trailed off. The realization that I knew next to nothing about my mother's side of the family struck me hard and fast.

Then Eric moved. The stillness evaporated from his frame as he blurred past Lexie and outside. She shied away, almost imperceptibly, from his path.

"Why not? Your family wasn't aware of the connection. And to answer your question, Godric, the reason I asked about her reaction to my shields was because my magic would have recognized her," she raised an eyebrow, "they may not be impenetrable, but they do keep out anyone with bad intentions or who has the stupidity to wander somewhere they're not welcome."

The funny sensations when we drove in were real. Huh.

"What does that have anything to do with who I am? You said I'm not human. What then?" I persisted, suddenly not sure if I wanted to know. I've always like being human, even if I didn't really fit in among them all too well. I felt my stomach dip and churn, painfully, as though it was protesting against my questions. My body fighting against me learning the answer to one of the most fundamental questions I could ever ask.

"I'm not entirely sure what or how, but I can tell you have divine blood in you." She said, and seeing the incredulous look on my face continued. "Like calls to like." She said tapping her own wrist.

"Are you sure, Lexie?" I heard Eric's voice from outside; he'd gone out onto the balcony that connected the living room and the study. I couldn't see him but he obviously could still hear the conversation. I felt my chest constrict, breathing hurt. The idea that Eric may not want to be with me anymore because of my newly found relatives hurt, burning me inside as I stood there in the warmly lit kitchen. I felt a cool hand slide up my arm, cool fingers squeezing me with reassurance. The pain let up a little, as Godric's silent support doused the fire.

"Absolutely." She called back. "You knew, didn't you?" She accused the air, since Eric was out of the room.

He was back in front of her, fangs bared in a flash. "I suspected but I didn't know for sure. Not until last night and I wanted confirmation from you first."

"Eric, you suspected I wasn't human?" I asked in a whisper. "How long?"

He visibly flinched at the naked hurt in my voice. "I didn't want to say anything until it was a certainty. Last night you confirmed it when you described your reaction to the shields. You wouldn't have felt them if you were fully human."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. "You didn't say anything?"

He turned around and I saw my pain reflected in his eyes. "I didn't. By then I suspected who you were related to, but there wasn't any time to bring it up. Sookie I wouldn't…put you in danger if I could help it."

"You did when you wanted me to save Godric!" A sob broke out of me. "I trusted you."

He looked at me with his glacial eyes, whatever earlier vulnerability I had seen there was a dream, suddenly gone and buried along with a reality I thought I was living in. He didn't answer. He didn't apologize, just stared at me, silently. I looked away unable to look at the person I shared a bed with for the past couple of nights, the person who didn't tell me something that was this crucial until the situation forced him to do it.

"If you'll permit?" Godric moved from my side towards Lexie motioning to her hand. She nodded, extending her hand, palm up towards him. He gently grabbed it, bringing it up to his lips and he bit her finger, licking it straight away.

He turned to me, a stormy mixture of emotions in his blue eyes.

"She speaks the truth. Your taste is almost identical." He closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Sookie, yours is less… potent and now with comparison I can taste a trace of…fire." He looked back at me and I could see reassurance and something more comforting in his face. I felt myself being pulled into the safe harbor of his affectionate look.

Color leeched out of Lexie's golden features. "No," she whispered, the cocky expression completely absent now from her features. "It couldn't be…Ramla... what is your mother's name?"

"Was... her name was Michelle." I told her quickly, albeit somewhat reluctantly, the urgency in her question didn't let me hesitate.

She looked both dismayed and elated by my answer. It was a strange combination of emotions on anyone's face, let alone one that beautiful. I watched as a million emotions passed too quickly over her features. Shock…happiness…anger…sorrow…anger again; they passed so quickly I couldn't figure out how to react myself. My hand found Godric's, squeezed, and we stood there both of us watching Lexie's inner battle. I tried to ignore the silent figure standing on the other side of the kitchen island and the heaviness of his eyes boring into me.

"Yes. It's what I had expected you to say. My dear, welcome to our fucked up family," she said opening her arms with a hesitant smile on her lips, almost as though she wasn't sure I'd hug her. I did. Her arms went around me in a warm embrace and she smelled wonderfully like home…and then I felt it.

The energy took over me so suddenly I didn't have chance to scream. My body was fine one minute, next in a tornado of excruciating pain. My legs gave out from under me as I fell into her embrace. Dimly, I heard the roaring angry voices of the vampires being answered by a distinctly animalistic growl. I didn't care, my sole focus was the burning sensation in my chest and the pain induced agony in my limbs.

_I'm sorry, if I warned you it probably would have been worse._ I heard a mental sigh before she continued._ Your grandmother bound your mother's power to make her mortal. I'm sorry that this is hurting you, but it's the only way I know how to unbind yours._

I heard her voice through the pain, but my own was drowned out by the silent screams I couldn't voice. Then it stopped, and I could breathe again. I did. My world went black as darkness swallowed me and I welcomed the tranquil oblivion.

"She'll be fine in a minute." I heard Lexie's voice with a note of exasperation as I slowly drifted back to consciousness.

"What did you do to her?" Eric seethed. I heard the barely restrained violence in it; instead of being frightened I couldn't help but feel pleased but then I remembered and my pleasure turned sour.

I tried to open my eyes but they were resisting me, too heavy, they felt almost sore. I let it go, my body still tingling with painful aftershocks of whatever it was Lexie had done to me.

"She's been tampered with," Lexie's voice was unexpectedly gentle, "if she is who I think she is, and she seems to be, then I have just made sure she'll be able to keep up with the two of you. Sure, she'll need training, eventually. None of us happened upon anything overnight but she'll be less fragile, less mortal and certainly more powerful."

I tried to move again, not liking the fact that I was being discussed like I wasn't in the room. I may be out of it but that didn't make me invisible, damn it!

_Let them calm down a little._ I heard Lexie's mental voice again.

_Why are they reacting like this in the first place?_ I asked, hoping it worked because I didn't think I'd actually be able to talk out loud for a little while.

_Given your…close relationship…Sookie, you just went from being a human with no supernatural connections to a royal princess of the Underworld that will have the allegiance of every supernatural race living under the king's rule. It's a lot to process even for someone as old as these two._

I tried to wrap my mind around it. I couldn't. I heard another growl, this one completely unfamiliar to me.

"Lexie, get Zionos away from me or I will not be responsible for what happens to your cat." Eric hissed out. The comment was met with another loud snarl. I tried to picture what kind of cat could keep Eric from getting what he wanted. It must be damn huge.

"She's conscious, Eric. It'll take her a couple of minutes to get her body working. The magic binding was strong enough that it was basically embedded in her every cell." Lexie's voice sounded reasonable. Tense, yes, but reasonable.

"I won't hurt Sookie or you. Get. Him. Away. From. Me."

I heard her sigh. "Zi, go catch a gator or something, I can handle them."

Another deep growl then claws hitting the floor, the sound making me re-think the size of the feline walking out of the room. Huge may have been an underestimation. I wondered what it looked like and promptly received a picture in my mind of a very large black panther stretched out in the sun, its fur gleaming in the sunlight. I felt the undeniable love and affection Lexie had for this cat and wondered why I hadn't noticed him before. Tina's sweet little face floated up in my mind and I missed her all over again.

_I had a cat. Rene killed her when he couldn't get to me. I don't think he'd have been able to kill her if she was as big as your cat. _Even my inner voice sounded dazed. _How come you can hear my thoughts? I thought I was blocking you before_.

_Your shields are down from passing out._ _I'll have to introduce you to Zi later; he's in a snit because I told him to take a hike._

I quickly started building up my mental shields, the idea of someone else having access to my thoughts made me uncomfortable. Ironic, really, since I had access to almost every brain I've ever encountered.

I tried to open my eyes again and the light momentarily blinded me as they slid open with more ease than before. The pain was completely gone and after a moment my vision focused on a familiar pale face. Eric's expression was inscrutable but his eyes betrayed his worry. My heart ached to see it there and the realization that I've come to care too damn much for him in the short period we've spent together hit me like a truck on the highway. I looked away.

"Sookie, can you sit up?" He asked, his voice going gentler as I winced from the effort. His arms went around me in an instant as he helped me into a more upright position. I mumbled thanks without meeting his eyes. I couldn't do it, scared of what I might see there, not wanting to weaken my resolve. He hurt me more than the physical pain I just endured. Instead I glared at Lexie, who was now sitting in the overstuffed armchair to my right. After making sure I could sit up unassisted Eric moved to stand against the door to the balcony, arms crossed over his chest, watching me through his icy blue eyes. I shifted, uncomfortable with such blatant scrutiny. The couch moved under my legs as Godric sat next to me, he passed me a glass of water, and I drank it down gratefully. The cool liquid went a long way to helping me regain my equilibrium again.

"What just happened?" I said my voice unsteady and trembling from the bout of unconsciousness.

"Perhaps I should have explained things a little before doing that," Lexie said with a sheepish expression.

"Nah, I really enjoy being hugged into painful oblivion by all my newly found relatives." I deadpanned. From the corner of my eye I noticed Godric's lips twitch.

She gave me a flat look. "What would you like to know?"

"How is it that Hades' offspring ended up in Bon Temps with her powers bound and her immortality curtailed? I believe that would be a great place to start, Alessandra." Eric drawled out. He may have been a bit blunt but at least we were getting to the point.

"My father's marriage isn't what you'd call idyllic. Persephone, my step-mother is…difficult when it comes to intimacy," Eric coughed and Lexie rolled her eyes at him, "Fine! She'd be happy if he blue-balled it from here to eternity. That's not the point though because it's not really the fact that he isn't faithful to her that makes her lose it, it's the fact that they are childless." She paused looking thoughtful for a moment. "It has been nearly three thousand years since she let him in her bed but that's not the point either. I am the only child of my father's to have grown up to maturity…until your mother and now you."

"What about my grandmother? Is she still alive?"

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"No", she whispered, "she disappeared about fifty years ago. Dad had negotiations with the Britlingens, on their turf, and I was in Fae, for my usual three month exile while Persephone was in Underworld." She looked sad then. "If either one of us was there, we may have managed to save her. If we knew about the pregnancy at the time, but we didn't and later... My sister was so close all those years ago…" The look of pain on her face was almost of a child when talking about their deceased parent. I was very familiar with the expression and the ache that accompanied it. The saying that time heals all wounds is true, it does heal but the injury leaves an imprint on your body just the same. Like the ache in a bad joint this particular pain comes back with a vengeance when the rain begins and no matter how much time passes the hurting never lessens.

She stared at Eric and I saw the look of intimacy pass between them. I wondered how they knew each other. The rush of jealousy I felt from watching them made me feel guilty. I didn't have the right to feel jealous of anything that had happened before I was even born but then jealousy like many other emotions didn't follow rules of etiquette or rational thought. It didn't care that I was furious with him or that I didn't want to care about him right now.

Uncomfortable silence stretched out in the room, weighing down on all of us. I should have been glad to hear more about my family, yet all I felt was sadness at the loss of relatives I didn't know I had.

Lexie seemed to visibly collect herself, shaking slightly, almost like she needed the physical movement to break herself out of the memories.

"Is this why you called?" She asked.

"Sookie's home town is currently being controlled by a maenad." Godric said beside me, startling me out of my morbid thoughts and back into our present problems.

"Northman, you have unfailing luck of attracting problems." Lexie said, her lips turning up as she attempted to get into better humor.

Godric smiled, "I believe in this case the credit couldn't be laid at his feet seeing as it is Sookie's house that has been taken hostage."

She looked at him then at me, "You poor thing! First vampires, then a maenad, and now I dump a load of family shit on you. I'm sorry but it looks like our family trait of attracting trouble hasn't skipped you." She said with a rueful look on her face, and I wondered just how much trouble she's attracted and if she considered Eric to be bad or good kind of trouble.

"At least life's never boring." I shrugged my shoulders, no point in crying over spilt milk.

"I can tell we are going to get along famously." She grinned.

"Ladies, I am glad you seem to be, what's the word…bonding, but we have a maenad to take care of." Eric said with a pointed look.

Lexie rolled her eyes at him and I swear I heard her mutter 'spoil sport'. Eric scowled which led me to believe that I did hear it.

"I thought we got rid of the last of those insane idiots in St Petersburg." She sighed before continuing. "Has she managed to catch herself any vamps?"

"No." Godric said.

"Well, at least that'll make things simpler." She continued, tapping her chin with one finger. "How many humans are under her influence?"

I shook my head unsure, "I don't know, from what my brother said the whole town. Oh, my friends are in Shreveport and one of them has black eyes and muttering all kinds of things. Do you think you can help her get back to normal?" I asked.

"Once we remove the main problem the humans will go back to normal. It's the vampires we need to worry about because Bacchus' magic tends to stick to them. I have no idea why but once the madness gets into them there isn't anything even a god can do to help." She sounded very sad about that.

"What do we need to do to get rid of it?" I asked eager to reclaim my family's house.

Her green eyes pierced through me, "You will need to stay away from her. You're still too unstable to be able to handle her yourself. Maybe it would be better to leave you here-"

"No! I'm not staying behind while you go and take care of my problems for me." My voice rose as my pride was hurt.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way." She said smiling approvingly but Godric grunted. My arm slid around his, I knew he didn't want me there again but this was my town, my house and therefore my battle. I wasn't about to stay behind.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"If she has followers, Eric and Godric will need to keep them away from me long enough for me to deal with her. All maenads have been sentenced to death about one thousand years ago. Or, maybe, more, I'm not sure, but the point is that I have to take her to Underworld before I can actually kill her, cleanse her of Bacchus' madness and then help her move on." She said all this with such calm, while the idea of killing someone, still made me sick. I killed before, it was self defense, and I still woke up from the nightmares that gave me. Because no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that it wasn't your fault, the bad man was trying to kill you, and that you had no choice in killing him, it haunted you forever. At least it seemed that way to me now. I realized supernaturals had a different outlook on death, but it was still hard to come to terms with, or comprehend their casual acceptance of it.

"I don't want them hurt. They're good people, most of them." I said looking at Godric since I still couldn't look directly at Eric.

His eyes softened. "We will endeavor to be careful, ma petite."

Lexie rose gracefully from the chair and walked over to Eric stopping just in front of him with hands on her hips as she stared up at him completely unruffled by the death stare she was receiving. "Mind if I get Zi?"

He moved, but not before glaring down at her for another moment. I looked down at my hands in my lap; my heart skipping a few beats as I tried to not think about how much had gone wrong in my life in such a short period of time. I heard the door open and Lexie call out, then soft foot steps. My eyes darted up and I saw a large black cat stepping out of the shadows of the night into the panel of light. He was as beautiful as the picture Lexie sent me. He padded up to her and she rubbed his head affectionately murmuring something to him as he licked her fingers.

He looked my way then and I stopped breathing, those large green eyes, so similar in color to his owner's, stared at me with undeniable intelligence. He sniffed the air slightly and broke our stare looking up at Lexie. I couldn't see her face but her body stiffened and I got the impression they could communicate somehow.

"Sookie, can Zi come and lick your hand? It's not as weird as it sounds. He wants to do something similar to what Godric did with the blood.' Lexie said, looking back at me. I swallowed my fear and nodded. She smiled at me as Zi walked over, slowly.

I watched while the cat was approaching, my heart beating almost painfully fast in my chest as he got closer. I stretched out my hand towards him, watched its tremor as it hung in the air. His nose was curiously soft and cold as it touched my fingers, the leathery feel of it tickling my skin as he breathed me in. A small laugh burst out of me as I felt his scratchy tongue on my palm, it took a giant cat licking me there to find out it was a ticklish spot. And then he moved his head under my palm and I automatically started scratching, a reflex reaction I've had ever since Tina. I registered the fact that the cat I was currently scratching was a much larger version of Tina, but it was a cat, and I couldn't really help myself from responding to the obvious invitation. A loud purring filled the air and my face broke out into a larger smile than I could have thought possible tonight as I looked up at Lexie.

She was grinning right back at me. "I think he likes ya!" The purring got louder and we chuckled in unison. The soothing vibrations rolling through my arm and up my body from the feline soothed me.

"Nice to meet you, Zionos." I said to him scratching the spot behind his ear that used to be Tina's favorite. His purring got louder as he pushed his head into my arm, making me apply more pressure.

"If we go to Sookie's house tonight, I'm going to need to go home and change. This is not an outfit I want to wear when meeting my first maenad." Lexie said and my eyes widened; her first maenad.

"Hang on you said you dealt with them before."

"No, I said we in a general broad sort of way to include others. I never said I. My knowledge is purely second hand since the last maenad was spotted before I was born." She didn't look worried at all, but I was suddenly plenty afraid for both of us. My only other relative apart from Jason was about to face off a maenad because of me, there was just something very wrong with the idea, lots of somethings actually.

"Lexie, I don't want you hurt on my account! Isn't there anyone else?" I said, completely panicked by the whole idea.

"Ma petite, although I know it may not look like it, I believe Lexie is the most qualified person to deal with our problem." Godric said. She grimaced at his assessment, but didn't seem to be offended by it.

I glared at him, unable to understand how everyone was so happy to let her walk in there by herself.

"But, she's never done this before." I squeaked. "What if she gets hurt?"

"I'm glad to see the faith you put behind me, Sookie, really, I'm just touched." Lexie drawled in dry humor. I stared at her blankly; maybe insanity did run in the family after all. "I am immortal." She said slowly, drawing each word out for me.

"So are they, and they can be killed." I waved my hand in the general direction of the two vampires.

"Sure they can, because they were human once. I never was. I am divine. A goddess in my own right now that my powers have matured; there isn't any way I could be killed. And anyway, Zi will be with us the whole time as well, he won't let anything happen to either of us. Quit worrying. Now, I'll be right back." And just like that she disappeared, leaving me open mouthed, jaw hanging and completely blank minded. Zionos bumped my hand to bring me out of my stupor and I resumed scratching him.

"Where did she just go?" I asked Godric, ignoring Eric lingering in the kitchen.

"Probably home to change." He answered. Duh.

"I mean how? She what, pops around magically from one place to another?"

"Yes. Among her many talents is the art of teleportation." Godric nodded as he said this.

"Um..okay." I felt my 'Crazy Sookie' smile tugging at my lips, tonight has had way too many revelations already and we haven't even left the house. Goody for me.

I got up. My head spinning a little, but otherwise feeling almost back to normal. Godric tried to help but I shook my head to stop him. I needed to do this on my own. When things stopped moving on their own I started towards the bathroom down, walking past Eric who was still silently scrutinizing me. I did a great job ignoring the stare. It wasn't nearly as hard as it would have been if I wasn't concentrating so hard on walking straight. My whole body felt different, unbalanced, or maybe better balance but foreign to me, more aware and alive with energy. My senses felt abused as every little thing was suddenly brought into sharper focus.

Lexie came back while I was in the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of plain jeans and a black t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her head. Zi was gone when I walked back into the room and I wondered where he would sit in the car but he didn't show up again. We headed off to Bon Temps straight after I changed into a pair of jeans myself.

I called Lafayette in the car. Sam answered his phone. They were taking turns to sit with Tara. He wanted a piece of the action but seeing as he was Maryann's target it wouldn't have been a good idea. There wasn't any time for them to get there anyway. I told him that Tara should be back to normal soon. Emphasis on the 'should' since I didn't know for sure and it was a little unbelievable that things would go back to normal when Lexie does her thing and pops Maryann to wherever it is that she was going to take her. I didn't really care where, as long as my town was safe.

The drive to Bon Temps was strained. I wished I had a chance to process everything in some privacy. My anger at Eric was cooling down as I realized he was right. He really didn't have a chance to tell me and he was dealing with probabilities before early this morning. Even with the similarities of our blood, who wouldn't question the chances of a small town barmaid being related to some sort of royalty? The idea still made me want to laugh since I couldn't even picture myself as anything close to royal, and then there was Jason. I could just imagine what he'd be like if he ever found out. I wasn't sure I wanted him to. Not because I didn't want to share with him, but frankly I had no doubt what so ever that Jason Stackhouse would not be able to keep his mouth shut about something as big as this. He'd consider it a chic magnet or something and blab left and right to anyone who'd listen. My eyes wondered over to Lexie, I didn't think she'd appreciate my brother's big mouth.

They talked around me, planning out the attack. I listened but kept quiet, not knowing enough to add to the conversation and still not completely myself. Godric squeezed my hand. We were in the back seat again, with Eric driving and Lexie riding shotgun. I looked back at him, his eyes were on me and I felt myself drown in the liquid dark pools. My mind and heart suddenly crying out for comfort, the hurt inside must have spilt onto my face somewhat because he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed into his neck, relaxing.

"Ma petite, you don't have to do this. Lexie can take you back before anything happens." Godric whispered. It was useless since everyone had good hearing in the car. I knew mine improved when I walked outside the house earlier and heard a lot more than the silent night which usually greeted me in the evenings. Now I had noise problems on a physical and a mental level, Lexie said I'd get better at tuning things out with practice, I hoped so.

"You know I won't let you do this on your own. If I can help, I'm going to." I said, my voice sounding firm and unrelenting.

"You are the bravest soul I know." Godric whispered back as his fingers found my face and he turned me towards him for a kiss, I welcomed it.

"Don't you mean stupid?" I said with a mocking smile when I pulled away. Godric's good opinion of me felt over-inflated. Just look at how I overreacted with Eric earlier.

He frowned at me, his eyebrows drawing together creating a small crease in the centre of his forehead.

"No, ma petite, you are many things but stupid doesn't count among them," I saw humor leak back into his eyes, "maybe rash, yes, but it wouldn't be you if you didn't charge into dangerous situations trying to rescue those who need it. That is a quality I much admire, even if on nights like tonight I lament it. I don't enjoy the idea of you being in danger."

I giggled, snuggling into his neck again.

_You are really going to have to forgive him._ Lexie's voice drifted into my head.

I frowned, checking my shields to make sure I wasn't leaking any stray thoughts around another telepath. It took so little energy and concentration to maintain my shields right now I had to wonder if they were holding up. They were fine, but apparently my worries were obvious without actual mind reading.

_Lexie, I just want to deal with one crisis at a time._

She chuckled. I didn't think I was being funny.

_He may be hard-headed and arrogant but he's also completely vulnerable. The only people he ever cared about are Godric and Pam. _She paused. _Emotions are a weakness for him, to see him so protective of you…is rare. I've never seen him like that. Please?_

I didn't answer, wondering yet again what the history between them was.

_I'm coming back tomorrow and we'll talk again._

Well, I wasn't sure how tonight would be going, but I already had plans for tea tomorrow. Lovely.

The car was slowing down so I assumed we were close to the turn off onto Bill's driveway. It was decided that leaving the car at his house and going through the cemetery across to mine had the biggest element of surprise. The rest of the detail I was a little fuzzy about, since it involved me staying out of the way (not going to happen) and making sure I didn't get myself hurt (hopefully I'd manage this one).

"I think we'll be able to pick up some of the bags from the other house after this." Godric said. First Lexie and now Godric? I stared at him while trying to figure out how he could be planning the rest of the night just before we were going in to a fight. "Alessandra, you are coming back tomorrow afternoon?" The total lack of concern floored me. I kept staring, no doubt, with an open mouth.

"Yep. I wanna get to know my new niece." She gave me a wink, before frowning. "Hell, that makes me sound positively ancient, and that's your job. How about cousin? Can I call you cousin instead?" She asked me, ignoring the glares from both of the vamps.

My mood lifted a little despite my worries. "Sure. I think I'll still call you auntie though. It has such a lovely ring to it. Or maybe great-aunt. That's better isn't it Godric?" I tried to keep the smile out of my voice but my body already shook from suppressed laughter.

"Yes. I believe _great_-aunt is just perfect." He said, having more success at hiding his amusement.

Lexie growled and my laughter bubbled out. I was still chuckling when the car pulled up next to Bill's house. Getting out, my mind was assailed by a string of memories. I tried to push them away; now was not the time to get all melodramatic about my ex, we had other problems.

Eric got out last. He walked around to us and we all stood looking at the forest in the direction of my house. I felt warmth spread through thinking he'd be coming to stand next to me but he went towards Lexie and my heart plummeted. I really hurt him with my accusations. The realization that maybe my words hurt him more than he deserved made me feel incredibly guilty.

"Okay boys, let's go play. Zi come on, you'll enjoy it more if you just stop sulking and participate. You'll whine even more if I let you miss all the fun." Lexie said to the air and I looked around. Where was he and how did he managed to get here? I didn't see him anywhere. "No, no biting. Try to keep your claws away as well. Sookie seems to be fond of the humans… Yes, we'll hunt after we're done."

I stepped away from her as the air directly in front of her shimmered and I saw Zionos materialize. Well that's just hunky dory, a teleporting cat?

_Tomorrow._ I heard Lexie answer the question that must have been clearly written on my face as we started down towards the cemetery.

_You bet!_ I thought back at her and heard a chuckle float back.

We walked in silence after that. I was worried about walking through the forest without a flashlight, sure others may not need the extra light but I couldn't see in the pitch black of the forest's underbelly, there wasn't any moonlight tonight. I needn't have worried; apparently whatever Lexie had done earlier improved my vision. It wasn't perfect, but it felt more like twilight than the complete and utter darkness I know I should have been seeing. At last we neared the last of the trees surrounding the clearing my house stood in. It was quiet. I wasn't sure what I expected but given that we were currently hunting Bacchus' handmaiden, music and orgies maybe?

I saw a figure emerge from the front of my house. She was wearing a white dress, a leaf laurel decorated her loose hair. She walked up to the steps before stopping and looking directly at us.

"I know you're back. Come out. Come out where ever you are." Her voice had a hint of amused madness to it, and I wondered if she knew that Lexie was with us as well.

I watched as Lexie stepped out of the forest shadows and into the clearing. My heart was in my throat and I prayed for what felt like the millionth time that nobody would get hurt. Maryann's face turned to shock, and then a small trace of fear appeared as she watched Lexie slowly, leisurely, make her way towards the house. Zionos stalked her every step and even without a single weapon they managed to look lethal.

"Who are you?" She finally asked breaking strained silence between them, since Lexie didn't bother with introductions. It felt like by making that first move, and speaking, she had acknowledged Lexie's superiority. That may have been Lexie's intention all along.

"Clean up crew, darling. Are you going to come quietly or do we get to enjoy ourselves first?" Lexie asked cocking her head to the side as she stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. I would have laughed at her brass, if I wasn't too busy holding my breath.

"I don't care for this. I have a celebration to plan for the one true God. Leave now!" She sounded slightly hysterical. I watched as she began to shake and blur. Her hands growing into a set of long digit claw like appendages.

Zi snarled and stepped forward before Lexie put a hand on him. "Really maenad, you're going to have to do better than that." She drawled out obviously completely unaffected by whatever Maryann was trying to do.

Eric chuckled next to me, the prospect of a fight had evidently improved his mood and I noticed that his fangs were out. I turned to check on Godric and he looked down at me. His eyes had dilated a little and I saw the sparkle of excitement in them. I hoped they didn't get carried away.

Then I heard them. The next instant a group of people stepped into the clearing on our left and even from here I could see the darkness of their eyes and the completely vacant expression on their faces. I felt a surge of adrenaline pass through me at seeing their numbers. Every human from my town must be here and under her influence. It was one thing knowing it theoretically but seeing proof.

It scared me silly, because then Eric and Godric moved. They were standing next to Lexie in an instant, crouched, watching the group approach as Lexie herself was busy doing whatever magical mojo she needed to pull off on Maryann in order to trap her.

I watched, breathless, as people I knew walked towards the waiting vampires. They were completely oblivious to the danger. None seemed to care, and in fact most had smiles on their faces. Zionos turned towards them with a snarl, going low to the ground, preparing to pounce on anyone who was a threat to his mistress.

I felt my heart beat frantically, and then, it was almost like things had slowed down. I watched as the first wave of bodies collided with the three of them. The bodies of people I've known all my life flew in different directions, hitting the ground like human rag-dolls, limbs loose and limp.

I watched as Zionos knocked Arlene over as he jumped on her, then swiping his massive paw at the legs of a person next to him, bringing him down.

Godric threw back Mike Spencer onto the human throng knocking down a few more people. The sound of snapping bones reverberated in my ears. Then a deafening boom echoed through the clearing and my eyes widened as part of the porch, swing included, was blasted into nothing but wooden chips.

I focused back on Lexie. Her hair was flying, wild around her head almost as though an invisible wind had caught it in a tornado. Her arms were raised towards Maryann, glowing brightly with an iridescent light. The latter suddenly screaming out in an inhuman voice as she doubled over. They both vanished into thin air.

The humans letting out a keen screech as their mistress disappeared; they fell down on their knees crying uselessly, unable to function without her.

I was so enthralled by the fight in front of me that I must have not realized that I stepped out into the clearing. I didn't see him running at me until it was too late. The only reason I turned around was because I heard a thunderous roar. My eyes widened as I watched Eggs running towards me, his arm raised high above his head, a knife in it. There wasn't any time to duck or run; I followed the path of his hand as it descended. I knew its path would inevitably collide with my body, as I braced myself for the impact.

It never came.

Eric was between me and the blade. I saw his eyes widen as the blade entered his back. The hissing sound of burning flesh reached my ears just before I smelled it. I heard a scream; my hands flew up to his face, as I watched his eyes fill with pain. My fingers fluttered on his cheeks, his jaw; stroking in a useless attempt to try and take the pain out of his features.

It took a moment for me to register that the high-pitched noise was coming from me. I clamped my mouth shut, but my body shook with the effort to restrain my panic. I watched as Eric dropped down on his knees in front of me. His eyes fluttering shut, slowly, and the strain it took for him to open them again. The beautiful luminous blue in them shining with an emotion I had not thought I'd ever see there stared up at my face.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." He said and collapsed at my feet, the hilt of the knife gleaming malevolently as it protruded from his back. The knife was silver. I saw the unmistakable angry wound only silver could possibly inflict on a vampire.

I screamed again, my legs giving out from under me as I slid down on the ground beside him, the rest of the world forgotten in an instant.

No! No! No!

He can't die. It was a stupid knife. How can he be this hurt because of a knife? Silver or not. My hands pulled at the hilt jerkily as I tried to dislodge it. Trying to get it out of his back fast enough, hoping it would make a difference.

Cool hands closed around mine and then it was free.

"Ma petite, the blade hit his heart, let me give him blood." I heard Godric's voice next to me and there was a note of worry in it. It should have made me panic more, but I didn't think more was possible. I watched as he bit into his wrist, wiping the blood from the bite onto the wound on Eric's back. It closed, seamlessly, but Eric never moved.

"He isn't dead. He's not dead. He's not dead…" I chanted like a prayer in a broken voice. My body rocking, back and forth, the tears ran down my cheeks scalding my skin.

Godric turned him over, pressing his wrist to Eric's mouth. His face was chalk white. I waited, watching for even the smallest movement.

"Why isn't he drinking?" I whispered through the tears and the pain as I picked up his cold hand, wrapping my hands around it. "Eric, please, please, drink. I want you to get better. You fool! I don't want you to die. God dammit! Please don't die. I need you…please…I need you..." I sobbed.

My vision lost in a blur of salty tears as I held onto his hand. My mind racing back to earlier tonight, making me wish I took it all back. I didn't care about my new relatives. I didn't care if Eric held anything back. It didn't matter. Nothing did. I was stupid, pig-headed and childish. And now I got him killed before I could tell him how much of an idiot I'd been.

"Lover, will this need encompass you yielding to me tonight, or are you just getting my hopes up?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for waiting so patiently for the update, I would have gotten it to you all sooner but I had some trouble writing it. I finished it, sent it off to get it checked and then decided I didn't like it. This is the reason why I'm a little late with updating. I literally had to do over pretty much the whole chapter.**

**I know a lot of you are confused about Sookie's heritage. All I am going to say is that the Fairies will be making an appearance at some point in the future but at this point neither Lexie nor the vampires have made the connection. The reason I've decided to bring in Lexie is because I didn't want Sookie to become a vampire and without some sort of extra supernatural kick she would sadly age and die way before our sexy vampires. The fairy blood in her isn't enough to make her anything more than an alluring human (from what I remember the books hinted at maybe some powers but sadly not extended age), so this is my way of making Sookie live a while longer and be a little less fragile.**

**Thank you those who reviewed, your support means a lot to me. I really do appreciate it.**

**Huge thank you to ElenaM and AshleySue for being such troopers this week. :) I love you girls!**

**I don't own nothing, C. Harris and A. Ball do.**

* * *

"_Lover, will this need encompass you yielding to me tonight, or are you just getting my hopes up?"  
_

His voice was still weak but I could see the undeniably welcome sexy glint in his eyes and the slight curve in his bloody lips. I kissed them. I kissed him with everything I had in me, thankful that he was okay. All the panic, longing and fear went into the kiss mixing in with my apology for being difficult earlier. After a surprised pause he kissed me back. His arm went around me as he pulled me on top of him. I did try to resist, seeing as he just had a serious injury but he was very insistent. In the end I slipped onto his body, feeling its cool hard muscles under me completely grateful that he was still alive, still with me and still mine. I tasted Godric's blood on my tongue, moaning into the kiss as I felt Eric grow harder under me, completely oblivious to my surroundings in my euphoria.

Someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality. Eric's hands, which were in the process of making my shirt disappear, stopped and I felt him squeeze me lightly before gently, and somewhat reluctantly, lowering it back. I slid back off of Eric and looked up at Godric, a sheepish smile on my face. He was smiling down at me, his fangs gleaming, looking more likely to join us than not. I felt myself grow warm at the idea.

"While I am glad you two seemed to have settled your differences for the moment, this may not be the best time to…make up. We have company." His tone was that of an indulgent parent, but the look on his face told me that he would have preferred to join in rather than break us apart. He indicated behind him and I peeked around him to find he was right. There were four very strange looking men standing a few feet away from us.

It was very evident that they were not human from their appearance. If I didn't think I'd have little if no need to actually access my fantasy chest then I'd have put these four in there in a heartbeat. They were all gorgeous; tall, broad shouldered and otherworldly beautiful.

It was also evident that they'd been enjoying the show we were unconsciously providing.

I felt myself blush as I rose up to greet the unexpected visitors. I looked towards Godric for help. I had no idea who they were and why they were looking at me like I was someone in charge.

"These are Alessandra's men. They have come to help with the clean up. It would seem that your aunt has told them to follow your instructions." Godric said sounding amused. I didn't think it was humorous in the least. What the hell was she thinking?

Whatever it was I'd have to ask her later, for now I had these four to deal with, squaring my shoulders I walked up to the four, a little unsure as to what I was supposed to say or do. To my great astonishment and embarrassment they bowed in front of me.

"Princess, it is an honor to serve." The one with the white hair said in a neutral but formal tone. He was tall. They all were about the same height as Eric. He had dark grey eyes and alabaster skin. If it wasn't for their obvious show of deference I would have been scared, instead I was a mix of nervous embarrassment.

"Y'all don't have to call me that. I'm just Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I said, with a strangled laugh. They just watched me almost have sex with Eric and now they were bowing? I heard a stifled chuckle behind me and made sure to make a mental note to give Godric a piece of my mind later. "What exactly did Lexie…I mean Alessandra say you guys should be doing?" I had no idea. I looked around the clearing, now that I wasn't preoccupied with Eric I could take in the dismal scene. My house was a mess. The front porch almost gone and the façade looking even worse for wear than it had been before tonight. The revolting meat covered thing at the front seemed to have been barbequed during the fight. It made me think that Lexie was having a little fun, since it was completely in the opposite direction from where Maryann had been. There were unconscious bodies lying around everywhere, some had limbs splayed out in unnatural angles. I cringed at that, knowing the unnatural angle meant broken bones. How will we explain what happened to them?

"We were told to assist you in any way that you deemed necessary with cleaning up after the maenad." He said. I looked at him waiting for an introduction. It was only fair. I did introduce myself after all. He looked back, his white, beautiful face, impassive.

I stared at them and after realizing they weren't going to say anything I said tartly, "well, in that case could you assist me by introducing yourselves first?" I was starting to come to the conclusion that etiquette was not on high list of priorities for supes.

"Forgive our lack of manners, Princess. My name is Lucifer," said the one with fire-red hair and strange glowing red eyes. "And the rude one is Samael. The blue guy is Vepar," he said pointing at his companion, "and that is Azazel." The last one of the warriors nodded. His shoulder length brown locks falling forward to cover the chiseled, stoic face.

"Nice to meet y'all,' I beamed at them. "This is Godric and Eric." I said, indicating the vampires who were now standing behind me in a quiet show of defense. I felt better knowing someone had my back.

The warriors all nodded to each other.

"To be honest I'm not sure what you could do to help us. It would take a miracle to get all these people healed and back into their beds and preferably without any memories of what happened. Not to mention my house." I looked back at it again, hoping that the money from Dallas would be in my account soon, suddenly grateful that I decided to stay back. Sure, it was for different reasons but the money was going to come in handy.

"If you wish, we can heal some of the more severe injuries before sending them all home." Samael said. "But I'm afraid that the house is beyond our abilities to rectify."

"You can what?" I squeaked ungracefully, thinking that I didn't hear him quite right.

Lucifer grinned out right now. Not only was I entertaining for vampires, but it seemed other supernaturals were enjoying my ignorance. Sookie Stackhouse supernatural comedian. I may have found my new calling in life. Not.

"Azazel can heal the more serious injuries and we can send them home. Teleport, I believe is the word used to describe the action." He said again with the same serious expression. I stared repeating what he'd just said in my head, trying to mentally work out if I heard him right. Twice. Lucifer's grin grew broader at my pause.

"I believe that would be fine." Godric filled in for me since I was having a conspicuously inarticulate moment. The warriors nodded and proceeded to scatter as they made the humans disappear one by one. I watched, fascinated by the process.

"Ma petite, may I recommend you close your mouth or you may catch a fly." He said with a smug expression on his face. My mouth snapped shut and I glared at him. Feeling an itch to wipe the smug look completely off somehow.

"You could have warned me or something. What are they?" I hissed out. Hoping they couldn't hear me, although knowing my luck their hearing was probably better than a vampire's.

"They are daemons. They are the fighters of Underworld. Strong, lethal and magical." Eric said next to me, his eyes busy scrutinizing the action in front of us. "These four are Lexie's personal guards. They are the strongest and fiercest fighters, as well as very powerful magicians."

He forgot to mention fast. They were done in less than ten minutes and there was only one body left. Eggs was dead. I knew Godric had killed him. I didn't blame him for it, knowing I would have done the same. Call me a bad Christian for not feeling more guilty with that admission because while I felt sadness there was also relief. Eric and I were alive and while I'd feel guilt over the price, it was one I'd pay again in a heartbeat. I'd have to live with that choice.

I wasn't sure how I was going to face Tara. Eric put his arms around me and I pulled them closer to me. It didn't make me feel any better about the fact that I had wanted to kill my friend's boyfriend or that my boyfriend actually accomplished the act. How do you explain something like that?

Azazel came over to us, he had checked on Eggs first. "This one is beyond my ability. His spirit has moved on." His voice sounded deep, rich but oddly melodious. I nodded, already knowing no miracle was going to help Eggs.

"Thank you for helping with everyone else. I can't believe you have healed so many. Will they remember anything?" I said.

Lucifer sauntered up and answered my question with a wicked smile. "They will probably have the meanest hangover they've ever had, but they will remember nothing."

I smiled back at him despite my gloomy mood. "Thank you then. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for helping out tonight."

"You are very welcome." He said with a wink. I felt Eric's arms tighten around me.

"And I'm sure you have to report back to Alessandra now." Eric said in a smooth deadly tone, clearly not impressed with Lucifer's easy manner. I frowned up at him, his rude tone wasn't called for. They helped us out of a jam and a little forbearance wouldn't go astray. They didn't seem offended though.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sookie. I hope we shall see each other again very soon." He bowed and the others followed. Then they were gone and we were left with the dead body of my friend's boyfriend, my very damaged house and a shish kebabed meat tree. Just dandy.

I looked down at Eggs' body; I've been avoiding looking at it. The guilt of not being able to save him was pressing down on me now that the shock had worn off. The extra guilt of knowing that I would have been the one who killed him if things turned out differently was even heavier.

"Eric, is there anyway we can make it look like an accident? I'd like to give Tara some closure if it's at all possible." I said and even to me the sound of my voice sounded mute and lifeless. My inner-innocent-self shuddered. She was dying just as surely as Eggs was dead.

He knelt next to my would-be killer, checking the broken neck. I was sort of glad that Godric didn't drain him. Not that I begrudged him the blood but the idea of it being someone I know, made me feel sick. Dead is dead, but for whatever reason I felt better knowing he just snapped the neck.

"We would never be able to explain the broken neck without making things look even worse." He looked back up at me and I thought I saw some pity there. "It may be better to make sure he disappeared."

"It's just Tara…well…it's going to be hard." I stammered through, knowing he was right but wanting him to be wrong.

"She may be better off not seeing him. Sometimes it's easier that way." Godric said quietly next to my ear. I nodded mechanically. How was I going to explain this to Tara, she'd been so happy.

"Come, lover, there isn't anything else we are going to accomplish here tonight. You can leave the house for now. I'm not sure if it's stable to go in or not." Eric looked speculatively at the destroyed front porch, clearly trying to impress upon me how much of a bad shape my house was in. I rolled my eyes at him, not buying into his tricks, irritation at Eric snapping me out of my lassitude.

"Eric, if you think for one second I am going to leave without at least looking around in there, you are deeply mistaken. I might not be able to sleep in there, yet, but at least I can look at what needs to be done and lock up the doors and windows so whatever of my belongings are left undamaged stay that way."

He smirked down at me. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

I huffed my way past him and went to check my house. It was in worse shape than I feared. The porch would need replacing. The front door only closed with the help of a vampire putting it into place and a few nails keeping it there. I walked from room to room, seeing everything I have known destroyed and damaged.

Gran's room was completely messed up. All her stuff thrown around everywhere, I let a few tears slip down my face when I was in there. I felt overwhelmed. I knew it would probably be bad, but seeing the damage was different. It cut deeper. I picked up the broken figurine. It was Gran's favorite, now, smashed into several pieces. Another tear slipped down my cheek. All the things I had left of Gran were in this house, this room and most, like this statue, were damaged beyond repair.

"She'll always be a part of you, ma petite. You don't need things to remind you of how much she loved you and how much you miss her." Godric's arms went around me and I turned into him, crying for real now.

We stood there for a while. It was nice to have someone to lean on, someone who would be there when you felt down without judging, or pity, or trying to cheer you up. Just be there for you. He was patting my head gently, as I cried myself out into his shirt. Crying for the tarnished memories of Gran, for the damage to my house but mostly for the fact that I will have to tell my best friend about the death of the one guy she had fallen in love with.

"It's done. We need to get going." I heard Eric, he sounded uncomfortable, probably from finding me crying since I doubt that taking care of a dead body would have ruffled his feather in the slightest. He came up to us, eyeing me warily. I had stopped crying by now but my face was probably still wet and puffy.

"Yes. Let's go, I'll come back tomorrow." I looked around again, and then reconsidered, "maybe the day after, if you don't mind me staying at your place for a little while longer."

Eric wiped the stray tears from my face with his thumb. He looked more comfortable now that I wasn't actually crying and a smirk formed on his face. "You can stay indefinitely, Lover. I believe I have made my view on waking up without you quite clear."

"That, Mr. Northman we'll need to negotiate later. I still have a job in Bon Temps, and my friends. I also seem to have a house I need to re-build," I told him as we were walking out, but when I closed and locked the back door it felt like I was walking out on more than just my house. It felt like my old life was being left behind as I made a new one with the vampires that were by my side. Suddenly I felt hopeful and maybe even a little excited about the future.

The house we pulled up next to was ordinary. It was in a nice neighborhood and you would never say it was owned by a vampire. I don't know why I kept expecting something different. So far all the houses I've seen that were owned by vampires looked particularly ordinary. It made sense since vampires need a safe haven to sleep, not something that would shout out to everyone and sundry that a vampire was living there. And so this house was no exception to that rule.

We knocked on the door and it flew open. I was engulfed in a bear hug by Lafayette in seconds. I hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sooks. We were worried." He whispered in a very somber un-Lafayette voice. Then he saw who I was with and stiffened. I forgot that he stayed in Eric's dungeon. It seemed like a lifetime ago that all that happened.

"Sookie?" I heard from inside.

"Right here Jason." I called out as I tried to extract myself from the possessive hug. The feeling that Lafayette was clinging to me more for comfort and safety rather than because he was happy to see me left me a little uneasy. The reality of what and who Eric was came back with a vengeance.

"He's not here to hurt you. Really. He saved us all back there. He saved my life more than once." I whispered. I knew the vampires could hear me, but Lafayette needed the reassurance.

"If you say so." He moved out of the way (as far as he could from Eric) and we all filed in. His eyes never strayed from Eric's tall figure, like he expected him to pounce and rip his head off or something. I didn't get a chance to really dwell on it too much because I was suddenly busy being hugged.

It must have been a night for hugging because Jason and Sam both gave me extra long ones. I appreciated that. I was going to need the extra reassurance.

I noticed Andy Bellefleur hanging back in the hallway. Andy and I have never been the best of friends and I was grateful he didn't feel like hugging. I wasn't sure how I would have responded to that.

"Guys, this is Eric and Godric. They helped me out tonight with Maryann. She's gone by the way. Everyone is back to normal. Well, the town is still messed up but the people are back to as normal as can be. From what I understand, they won't remember much." I turned towards Eric and Godric, both were wearing their neutral, polite faces. "This is Sam Merlotte, my boss. Jason, you already met. Lafayette is a good friend of mine. And that's our local detective, Andy Bellefleur." I said pointing to Andy, who appreciated me putting in the detective part.

They all nodded, since everyone was well aware that vampires didn't shake hands. I was glad Jason remembered that.

"How's Tara?" I asked, anxious about my best friend.

"She's better. Mostly herself. After her eyes cleared she sort of went unconscious, we weren't sure what to do so we left her tied up for now. Her mum's with her." Sam said. I cringed at that. How was I going to explain everything. She's going to hate me.

"You can untie her, she'll be back to herself after she wakes up." I told them.

Lafayette used that as an excuse to get out of the hallway and went upstairs. I didn't blame him. Eric really did make him feel uncomfortable. I kept my shields up, not wanting to see what Eric had done. I had no illusions that Eric would change now that we were together but I was going to have to chat to him about his treatment of humans.

"Ma petite, we will pick you up in an hour so you have time to visit. You will be okay, yes?" Godric said. I turned to him with a tight smile. I knew they both didn't want to really sit here visiting with all my friends. I was surprised Eric had been civil when greeting Sam.

"I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything." I told them, while I'd have appreciated them being here this was something I needed to do alone.

They left quietly after kissing my cheeks. The gesture didn't go unnoticed but I ignored the inquiring look from Sam.

"Is there coffee here?" I asked as I started to walk down the hallway which I hoped led to the kitchen. To be honest I'd have preferred a gin and tonic after tonight's events, but I wanted a clear head for later.

"Nah, there isn't much in terms of kitchen gear but we bought some coke at the petrol station on the way down. There is also pizza left over." Jason said as he followed me.

"Coke is fine and I'd love some pizza." I said gratefully as I sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Them vamps aren't feeding ya nuthin?" Lafayette said in a humorless voice as he came to sit at the kitchen counter next to me. Sam leaned against the wall opposite me, hands crossed over his chest and his eyes intently staring at me. Andy lingered in the doorway again looking confused. His mind was slurring and muddy and I realized he must be drunk.

I gave Lafayette an admonishing look. "They are but we've been busy getting rid of the maenad and saving Bon Temps for me to worry about eating."

Jason brought the coke and pizza and I dug in after thanking him. I tried to eat quickly since everyone was watching me and no doubt waiting for a more detailed explanation. I took the time to try and figure out what I could possibly tell them without telling them too much.

"What happened?" Sam finally asked after I finished my second piece of seafood pizza. He still had a scowl on his face and I could almost feel his unvoiced question and disapproval of my previous company.

I gave them a vague shortened version, completely emitting Lexie's actual name and origin (not to mention our recently discovered family tie) and neatly surmising the clean up. The only thing I didn't mention was Eggs or the part of how and why we had to hide his body. Coward? Yes. I knew Sam had more questions, he was a shifter and well aware that what went down tonight was a lot bigger than what I'd just told them. He kept quiet though and let the others ask questions. Was this person okay? What happened to so and so? I answered as best as I could. Jason asked about the house after all the people questions were exhausted.

"It's pretty bad, Jason. The front porch got blown up during the fight and the inside of the house is ruined." Tears welled up in my eyes again remembering. Jason was the only person left who'd really understand my pain. "Gran's room…well, most of her stuff got broken and ripped. It's like nobody cared about anything but destroying things."

Lafayette put his arm around me in a hug as I tried to compose myself again.

"We'll fix it, Sook. I'll help ya." Jason said. He's never been to good dealing with emotional women. Naked, horny women were a forte of my brother's but if they started crying or demanding things, he was outa there.

"I'm sure glad I stayed back in Dallas. The money will help me with getting the house back in order; maybe I can even get a new driveway." I said more to myself than anything.

Mrs Thornton came in to the kitchen then. She looked, well, like she always has since she became sober. Half way mad and completely pitiful. If anyone asked me for my opinion I'd say she didn't look any better now than when she'd been drinking. I'd have to say as well that all of her preaching wasn't much of an improvement over her drunken talk either. I kept quiet on those opinions though, since nobody did ask me.

"Hi, Mrs Thornton. How's Tara doing?" I asked with a tight smile. I don't think I'd ever be truly happy to see Tara's mother but Gran did raise me to be polite.

"She's awake now, asking for water and telling me she wants to be let free to go and get Eggs." Her voice turned pitiful and wailing. "She won't pray to the Lord. I tried to tell her that Jesus saved her but she won't listen to me."

I stood up, not wanting to deal anymore with her. "I'll take up a drink to Tara, besides I need to tell her what happened to Eggs."

"Something happened to that mother fucker?" Lafayette said his opinion of Eggs abundantly clear since he usually reserved that tone of voice for people he really didn't like.

"You'd better come up with me; she's going to need you there too." I said without meeting his eyes or answering the question. I wasn't about to blurt out the truth in front of Andy, no matter how drunk he was, I didn't trust him enough that he wouldn't turn around and try to arrest Godric or something equally as stupid.

I walked over to the fridge and opened the door taking my time to look for a bottle of water.

"Sam, get Andy out of the house or keep him occupied because I don't think Tara's going to take my news well." I whispered, I knew he'd hear. Being a shifter meant he could hear me whisper while the others were oblivious. I grabbed the water and turned around meeting Sam's eyes. He got the message. I didn't need to tell him that Eggs won't be here; that he was probably gone for good and no one would ever know where.

I trudged up the stairs dragging my heels on every step. The sweat started to break out on my forehead and while there was a reasonable chance that could be written off as a reaction to the summer heat, I knew better. I was about to tell my best friend that not only is her boyfriend dead but it was because he tried to kill me. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, could this night get any worse?

The door to the bedroom where they'd kept Tara was ajar but I knocked before coming in anyway. The sight that greeted me made my heart clench. Tara was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. Her body was slumped forward and her head was hanging down so I could see her face. She looked defeated. There was another chair opposite her. The rest of the room was bare, plain beige walls and ordinary wooden floor, a big window with no curtains.

I scooted close to her as quickly putting the water down on the floor. "Tara girl? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" My voice sounded urgent and desperate even to me.

"Sookie? Is that you?" Her head moved slowly as she looked up at me, her eyes focusing on my face. I smiled at her.

"Sure is, honey. Lafayette help me untie her, please." My fingers went to the knots on the rope around her and I started tugging. We freed her up in a few minutes. I hugged her like my life depended on it as we both slid onto the floor next to the chair, while Lafayette stepped back to give us some room.

"Sookie what happened? I don't remember anything. What happened to Eggs? Where am I?" Her voice was sounding more hysterical with every question.

"Calm down. I'll tell you everything but you need to calm down a little. Do you remember anything of the past few days?" I asked. Jesus, how was I going to get her to believe me if she didn't remember how truly awful Maryann was?

Her body started to shake and I knew she was about to start crying. I patted her back with my hands as I held her to me. My own tears started a few minutes before.

"Tara, you need to drink some water. You haven't had nothing for two days now." Lafayette said from behind me.

I pulled away a little to give her some space.

"What happened? Why can't I remember anything? Where is Eggs?" Tara asked once she'd had some water.

"You're in Shreveport. I don't know exactly why you can't remember but if you want I can try and help you to. Eggs isn't here." I said carefully.

"How long have I been out this time?"

"You've had black outs before?" Lafayette cut in.

She looked up at him with a mulish expression I knew too well on her face. "Yeah, Eggs and I both had. We thought it was because of the partying."

He snorted. "You were beating each other blue when I came to get ya."

"No! Eggs would never hit me! He loves me!" She shouted back vehemently.

I frowned up at Lafayette, this was so not the time.

"Honey, I don't know how but Maryann put some sort of spell on you both. You weren't yourselves." I wasn't about to put it past that crazy bitch to enjoy watching them beating each other up.

She looked between us confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The times you can't remember. You weren't sleeping. You were under her influence." I told her as gently as I could. "I can try and help you remember but I'm not sure if it'll work."

I waited as she seemed to process that.

"Okay. Let's try, but after we're going to go and get Eggs." I flinched.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"Well," I took a breath. "While you were out, we got rid of Maryann. But…well…Eggs didn't make it."

She looked at me uncomprehending. "What do you mean he didn't make it?"

"He's dead." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She started to shake her head in denial. God, I wished for the hundredth time it wasn't true. "No. You're lying. He's not dead." Suddenly a sob broke out of her. "He's not. He can't be."

I tried to hug her again but she pushed me away.

"I don't believe you."

"Tara, honey. I'm so sorry."

She started sobbing again. Lafayette slid down next to her, hugging her and I felt a sting of hurt at the fact that she let him.

"I don't even remember." She sobbed not looking at me. "What happened?"

And so for the second time tonight I told the story but this time I didn't omit the details of how Eggs had died.

"Get out!" She hissed.

I stared at her in shock.

"Get the fuck out now!" Her voice sounded monstrous, and each word felt like it lashed on my back.

"Tara-"

"Don't fucking Tara me. I said get the fuck out of here. You're the reason why Eggs is dead."

Horror and guilt washed over me not because I didn't believe her. It was because I actually agreed with her.

I silently got to my feet and walked out of the room. My feet carried me downstairs and out of the house. Step after step I blindly walked down the unfamiliar street. My own grief over what had happened mingled in with the shock of Tara's accusation made me completely oblivious to everything.

I'm not sure how long I walked. I didn't really pay attention to much, my vision narrowing down to a tunnel in front of me. One step... Two...Three...I didn't hear the car pulling up next to me, but I did feel cool arms around me. Then I was being hugged and I knew it was Godric. I stood there, dazed and stiff in his embrace.

"What happened? You were okay and then…you weren't…ma petite, did someone hurt you? I felt so much pain." He whispered. I noticed his voice was more accented than normal.

"I'm fine." I said. But even my voice sounded lifeless. Definitely not fine.

He hissed at hearing me speak like that. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. They didn't do anything to me." I whispered, not wanting to talk about it at all. "Take me home, please."

His grip tightened around me for a moment and I thought he might press on with the questions, but he didn't. I was very thankful for his restraint.

The drive to Eric's house was silent. I didn't want to talk about what had happened and Godric had patience enough to not push me. I could feel the tension in him while we sat in the silent vehicle, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him what had happened. Frankly I wasn't sure how to even start since I knew he'd tell me it wasn't my fault. I didn't want to hear that. It was my fault. If I hadn't been stupid enough to walk out onto the field, then Eggs would be alive right now and my best friend wouldn't be hurting again. She didn't deserve it. She'd had enough pain in her life.

I watched the road zoom past the window, for once not caring how fast the car was moving. The normal fear that was present in me just didn't have space to make itself known in all the guilt and pain. I closed my eyes, just for a moment. The next thing I knew I was being carried into Eric's house.

"Godric, put me down." I said but my heart wasn't in the command.

He carried me into the living room gently depositing me on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?" His face was still close to mine, he hadn't moved away after putting me down.

I shook my head, mutely.

"Where is Eric?"

"At Fangtasia. Some business had come up that required his presence."

I nodded in acknowledgment. We were back in Shreveport, I couldn't expect him to put away his business for my sake.

"I want to have a shower." I started to rise, but felt dizzy and had to sit back down again.

Godric looked at me unsure if he should help me up or make sure I didn't move.

"Please help me, I need to have a shower." I said, my voice sounding raw with all the emotion I had been trying to suppress during the drive.

His hands were gentle as he helped me up, one arm going around my waist as we walked downstairs to the bedroom. I'd have protested but I didn't think I could walk by myself right now, His hands were gentle as he helped me strip. He let me stand alone for a moment and I heard rustling behind me before the sound of the shower reached me.

The water was warm, I turned it up, making it almost scalding hot. Godric didn't complain, I didn't think vampires could get burned from hot water anyway.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know." I told him.

"I know, ma petite. I want to." His soothing voice soothed my raw insides the same way as the hot water did my body. "Let me help." I nodded.

I stood there, unmoving, as Godric lathered up my hair, his hands ever so gently massaging my scalp. My eyes fluttered shut as I let my mind shut down as I listened to him tell me stories about his adventures in Italy with Eric several hundred years ago. The words weren't registering but I felt soothed by the sound of his voice and the feel of his hands working out the knots in my hair. He washed it out carefully, and then, just as gently, washed the rest of me. His hands lovingly going over my body as he made sure all of me was clean. Not once did it feel remotely sexual, it felt soothing, caring and almost painfully gentle.

Afterward he dried me with a soft fluffy towel, making sure my hair was relatively dry before helping me get into bed. Neither of us put on any clothes and I welcomed the feel of his naked body next to mine as I molded into his. His hands wrapped around me in a cool cocoon of comfort.

It was dark in the room. We lay there for a while silent.

"Godric." I whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, ma petite?"

"Thank you."

"I'll always be there for you, ma petite."

I felt him move a little, and then soft lips pressed onto mine. The kiss gentle and healing sent a shiver of warmth through me. My arms slid around him as I responded, shivering, as sudden need coursed through me. I felt him hesitate and then started to pull away.

"No. I want this." I whispered before kissing him again. I felt his fangs slide out and my tongue explored their sensitive length. He rolled me over, sliding between my legs as I opened them for him. The growl rising out of him as he felt my readiness made my body rise up to meet his.

I felt his breath on my cheek, it was too dark to see his face but I cupped it with my hands, tracing the outline of his lips with my thumbs as my legs wrapped around his.

"Now. Please." I said urgently, needing to feel him in me.

He didn't hesitate this time sliding into me slowly. I moaned as I felt him stretch me, filling me. Somehow he knew I didn't want it gentle. He didn't hold back tonight like last time. It was fierce and primal. The lack of finesse made our mutual pleasure all the more real and wonderful.

I searched out his lips, found them. The kiss mirrored our urgency as I felt the undeniable rolls of pleasure tumble me into euphoric oblivion.

I felt his mouth trail kisses down to my neck as the orgasm rolled through me. Then as I was almost back to being myself again, he bit and I felt him fall into oblivion with me all over again as his rhythm faltered and he thrust one last time before collapsing on top of me.

It was exactly what I wanted. What I needed. I felt cherished, and loved, and valued. He made sure I felt that way several more times before I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Godric stayed with me and sometime before dawn I briefly woke up as I felt another body slide into the bed next to us. Another pair of arms wrapped around me as cool lips pressed a soft kiss on my shoulder. I fell back asleep content, knowing that both of my vampires were with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm still here…still writing. *grin***

**First off, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, because while I haven't been answering, I have been reading them. I love you guys! **

**To those who put me on alert or as a favorite (either author or story); thank you! Again, I am really glad you are enjoying my story. **

**My girls, AshleySue and ElenaM, deserve huge hugs for putting up with me. I love you girls!**

**Disclaimer: TB/SVM characters aren't mine, but Lexie is.**

**

* * *

**

I took another sip of my coffee as I stared at the phone in front of me. Ten missed calls. Most of them from Sam, and the rest from Lafayette and Jason. I had a good idea of why they were calling, but what I wasn't sure about is if I wanted to talk to any of them right now.

I snuggled more into the comfortable chair Eric had on his balcony. It may be September, but here in Louisiana it was still hot as a fire cracker on the fourth of July. Luckily this side of the balcony was in a shady spot so I was able to enjoy being outside despite the scorching sun overhead.

Lexie was going to come past sometime soon, she never did say when but I was sure she'd be here sometime before the vampires rose. Would Godric wake up early? I wondered about that. He'd said in Dallas that he had to sleep more because he was hurt, last night he'd given blood to Eric. Would that mean he'd need to sleep more today? I didn't know.

I glared at my phone again. I wanted to find out how Tara was. Despite what happened last night she was my friend, but more than that, I loved her like she was my family. I had few friends and I needed every single one of them. I hoped she was alright.

She wouldn't have said all that if she wasn't hurting, I knew that. I also knew that she'd regret saying it all to me when she came back to herself.

I took a sip of my coffee, looking out onto the sparkling expanse of Cross lake. It was a beautiful sunny day; the water sparkled like a thousand tiny jewels reflecting the sunlight. I'd miss this house when I moved back home, and I will move back home. There was my job to consider, I'm sure Sam would need me to work, especially after what had happened. Maybe Merlotte's was in the same state as my house, I hoped not, it was bad enough that my house was a complete and utter mess. I didn't want to have to clean at home and then go to work and clean there as well.

Last night Sam didn't say anything but the looks he gave me let me know that we'll be having a conversation very soon. Sam may be my boss, but he's also my friend. I valued his opinion but I knew what he was going to say and in this instance I didn't want to hear any of it. The fact that I've moved on from being with Bill to dating two vampires will get me a major talking to and I didn't need it.

How I wished I could stay. Not just because I fell in love with this house, more than a little in love with the beautiful view, but because I was starting to feel more than just a like for its builders.

I couldn't. No matter how much I might wish to, it wouldn't be right to move in like this. Too fast. Too much. Too soon. I needed sometime to process everything, they needed time to get to know me. I couldn't move in and then three months later find out they were using me too.

My phone was ringing again. Sure enough, it was Sam.

"Hello."

"Sookie! What happened to you? You just left without even a goodbye or nothing. I've been worried." Sam sounded pissed off, not worried.

"I'm fine, I slept in. I'm sorry I left without saying bye." I squeezed my eyes shut so the tears would hold off. "I needed time to think."

I heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "I know what happened. You shouldn't have left like that. Tara…well...she didn't mean it. You know that. She feels bad about what she said."

It was sweet of him to say that. Really. I didn't think Tara had gotten over everything so quickly. I knew better.

"Look, I'm fine. How are you and Jason? Are you going back to Bon Temps today?"

"We're already back. I needed to check on the bar and Jason wanted to go home too. Lafayette took Tara and Mrs. Thornton to his house, as well. It's a mess here, nobody knows who trashed the town, or why they're missing a few days of memories. I drove through town earlier, it'll take a while to set it straight, but from what I could tell nobody was actually hurt or anything." I did notice that the last part was said with some reluctance. Sam was not enjoying admitting that the vampires had helped. I decided not to mention Lexie since I wasn't sure what the status quo was.

"Well, sure they're alright. I told you they would be."

The pause lasted a good long while.

"Are you coming back?" His voice was cautious. Did he really think I'd move away for good?

"I am. I'll be going over to my house today or tomorrow to check what needs to be done. I don't know when you are going to re-open but I'm more than happy to start work soon. I need the money to fix up the house."

"I'll be open from tomorrow. Would you like the evening shift?"

I pictured the house in my head, a few hours wouldn't cut it.

"Maybe the day after, if that's okay? I need time to clean up and make sure my house is livable again."

One day would be pushing it, but I could at least clean the bedroom, kitchen and the bathroom. That'll be enough for me to move back in and the rest will have to be done slowly.

"Okay, Cher. Do you want some help?"

That put a smile on my face, never mind that he had his own problems, Sam would always try and help out. "I'm sure you'll have your hands full at the bar. I'll manage, Sam, thank you for the offer. I'll come past tomorrow, okay?"

I made sure to say good-bye quickly before he had a chance to ask about anything else. I figured that we'd get to the awkward questions soon anyway.

I called Jason and Lafayette. Jason was his usual self and more worried about his job than anything else and I was glad Lafayette didn't bring up last night at all. Never being in your face unless asked was a quality I greatly appreciated about Lafayette. Tara still didn't want to speak to me, which wasn't much of a surprise, but Lafayette did say that she didn't really mean what she said last night. He sounded sympathetic about the whole thing.

My coffee was just about finished when the chair next to me was suddenly occupied. I was half way in the house before I realized it was Lexie.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! Don't scare me like that." My breathing was proving hard to control.

She looked at me over her shoulder. "You're getting faster." My mouth snapped shut and I stalked over to the kitchen sink to wash out my cup, in no mood to be gracious after the scare she gave me.

By the time I dried and put it away, I calmed down enough to be polite company. "Nice to see you again. Did everything go okay after you left?" If my tone was slightly less than welcoming who'd blame me? She ignored the sour note.

Lexie grinned at me. "Yes. It was splendid. She even thanked me after.".She walked up to lean on the kitchen island as she watched me wipe down the counter top. "I've never met a maenad before. She was very sad about what she'd done after I took her madness away. She was glad to move on as well."

"Move on?"

She nodded. "Her life had been a long one, she wanted peace. But there's a longer explanation that we haven't got time for today. I have a surprise for you." I was thinking if I'd actually like the surprise as I watched her grinning at me. "But, you will need to get changed into something more comfortable before we go and see it."

I looked down at the t-shirt I was wearing. It was Eric's. It covered me to mid-thigh and naturally it was red. Lexie was looking at it as well, the smirk on her face made me blush. "I didn't have a lot of clothes with me." It was a lame excuse and completely untrue. I wanted to wear his t-shirt because it smelled like him.

She winked at me. "Whatever. How about we go and have some lunch, or in your case breakfast and get to know each other?"

"Okay, but do you mind if I grab a quick shower before we go?" I was stalling. I did want to know, yet it scared me that I wasn't human. The more I would learn the more it would be real, I've been trying to ignore the situation and have been succeeding for the past hour that I've been awake.

"I'll go for a run. I need to check the shields anyway." She was gone before I could say anything else.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I put on a light cotton sundress. It had a square neckline and the skirt reached just above my knees. It was a gorgeous large flower print in sunny colors. I hoped it would help me stay positive all throughout today. My hair went up into a pony tail since it was so hot out and I didn't bother with any make-up save a little waterproof mascara.

My vampires hadn't moved since I wiggled out from between them earlier and I did kiss them before I left. I made sure to lock the door behind me when I went upstairs. Even knowing that Eric's property had shields, he had installed a security door on the bedroom.

Lexie was sitting in the same chair outside when I came upstairs. She was wearing a long white linen skirt and red tank top, it suited her coloring. Her hair was up in a bun, much like me, I guessed it was a matter of convenience rather than fashion. Even immortal goddesses seemed to be effected by Louisiana heat.

"I'm ready. Eric actually left me the keys to the Escalade, so how about we head into Shreveport for some food?" I asked as I came out onto the patio.

She didn't open her eyes. "Why don't you lock up and come back around. I've got a much more convenient method of transportation."

"You mean that popping thing you do?" I asked skeptically. The idea that I'd be popping, or should I say teleporting, was scary. "Are you sure it'd be okay?"

She opened one green eye to look at me. "I'm sure we'll manage, besides it'll save us time."

I locked up quickly, excited and scared to try something that was so foreign to me. "Okay, I guess I'm ready." I checked my bag for my wallet and phone. I wasn't sure if we'll be back before Godric woke up, so I did leave a note on the kitchen counter in place of the note I found there this morning.

Lexie sauntered up to me and grabbed my hands. "Hold on tight." She said with a wink and then everything went white. I would have screamed but I was too scared.

When the world rightened itself we were in Shreveport, in an alley just off the main shopping strip. The alley was spinning.

"Breathe. Sookie, you need to breathe." I wondered why Lexie's voice sounded so far away. I breathed and after seventeen and a half long breaths the buildings stopped dancing. Lexie watched me with her green eyes, I thought I saw worry there. "Are you okay? I'd forgotten how disorientating it could be the first time around."

She forgot. Sure, that's an easy one to forget. "Sure. I'm fine." My voice was shaky but dry none the less. I was happy about that.

The corners of her mouth went up into a small smile. "If you can manage sarcasm, then you've recovered. What do you feel like eating?" She wanted me to eat after that?

"Umm. I think I need a little bit of time before I think about food." Her arm wrapped around mine and I found myself pulled into the busy café area. Full of people. I groaned as the thoughts of so many hit me all at once. My shields were down. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand as I concentrated on building them up again. Silence was golden.

Lexie must have noticed because she slowed down a little, looking at me sympathetically. "Shields?" I nodded, not yet sure if I had them stuck in place.

She led me to a small café and we sat in the outside section under the large umbrellas. The young waitress came over to give us our menus and take the drink order. I got an ice-tea and Lexie ordered apple juice. We put in our food orders straight away since both of us knew what we wanted.

For once Lexie looked a little nervous. I wasn't sure why but it was endearing anyway. I haven't seen her out of her element before.

"So,aunt, huh." She looked pained at the mention of her title.

"Yeah." We looked at each other and snickered. The fact that she looked barely my age made the idea seem ridiculous, but then Pam was two hundred and looked barely legal, if it wasn't for the fact that she was indisputably a vampire (it was incredibly hard to miss that fact) she'd be carded all over the place.

"My dad – your grandfather – was very happy when I told him about you." She said after we'd both calmed down.

I felt a little cynical. "Where is he?" I figured if a long-lost grandfather was so excited about me, shouldn't he be here?

"He can't leave Underworld. You do know Greek legends don't you?" What does that have to do with…ohhh. There was my light bulb moment right there.

"You mean he's that…" I still couldn't bring myself to say God when I was trying to refer to someone who was obviously not the God I learnt about in church and also happened to be related to me.

Her head bobbed. "Yep. Hades. If that's who you were thinking of." I took a sip of my drink, trying not to choke on the liquid. "He can't leave because he is bound to the land or something equally as annoying. To be honest I was never told specifically why. He did leave once, to kidnap Persephone but that was a _very_ long time ago. And trust me when I say that most of us wish he hadn't." The way she said Persephone, looked like she tasted something bitter on her tongue.

I thought hard and fast at what I could remember about old Greek myths and legends. Hades was the lord of the Underworld and Persephone was his wife. Yes, that did ring a bell, a small bell. "Persephone? That's your step-mum, like my step-grandmother, or something?"

"Oh, I'd love it if you called her that to her face." She snickered. "The look…priceless." Then Lexie sobered up a bit. "But, don't, okay? Not that you'll meet her anytime soon. Or ever, hopefully. For your sake that is. She's…not a very nice person." Obviously, if my grandmother went to such an extent to hide my mum.

"Why? What happened? I have so many questions. I don't even know where I should really start." I hoped she'd answer, I was getting sick of partial disclosure.

"I'm not sure why, but Persephone hasn't been able to fall pregnant. Ever. Since she's only in Underworld for three months… Do you know the story?" I shook my head. "Well, her mother, Demeter, the goddess of seasons, doesn't want her to live with dad. You'd think that after all this time she'd get over it, but most gods are childish that way. Anyway, the point is that while they could have had a normal relationship, Demeter spends nine months of the year poisoning Persephone against dad, it's gotten to the point about a thousand years ago that they hardly speak when she visits. So I've heard, I'm not actually there because it's too dangerous for me." She grimaced at that, making me think that she was quoting someone else on it. I sympathized with her, someone telling me to leave my home because they thought it would be too dangerous didn't sit well with me either. I just experienced the sensation recently.

"Where do you go?"

"Fae, of course. My mother is from the last royal house of the Fae, so they have to put up with me for three months." She didn't look like she enjoyed her time there one bit. I'd have asked her but then I realized what she said.

"As in Fairyland? Like Tinkerbell?" My eyes drifted to her ears, they weren't pointed.

She laughed when she noticed what I was looking at. "They do have pointy ears, but I don't. Dad's blood is too strong. They aren't small though, that's pixies. Small pretty little things, but vicious and not as pleasant as Disney makes them out to be." The idea that all these creatures existed made my head spin. "Fae, I guess you would classify as what you know as Elves, although again elves aren't benign, or attractive for that matter. Have you seen Lord of the Rings?" I nodded dumbly. "Well, the elves there would be the closest I can think of, but my mother's people are a lot more powerful and magical than the elves in those movies." Twilight vampires are real too? No, I didn't' think she'd appreciate that question.

"So let me get this straight. You are not only a half-goddess but half fairy, Fae, whatever you call them?"

"Yes."

"And my grandfather is Hades. As in the god of Hell?"

She sent me a fierce glare. "Not just Hell, but Heaven as your Christianity calls it too. In reality it's all a little different. Underworld is much like earth, a world in it's own right, but different. More magical, it's the in-between place for souls, but also home for many other creatures."

That would be an interesting place to visit. "So, Hades, my grandfather, can't leave, ever? Right?"

"Yep." She nodded. "And as much as he's chaffing to see you, you can't go to him yet."

"Why not?" I was offended; I mean if I had a grandfather somewhere out there, I'd have liked to get to know him.

"Because it's too dangerous for you just now. You are more fragile than an average daemon baby, let alone one with divine blood. As much as I'd like to tell you it's all nice and pretty, it's not. Our court is a vicious place and you will be a target. You need to be able to defend yourself, or at least protect yourself long enough for others to get there so they can save you." I was having doubts I'd ever want to visit my grandfather. "Don't worry you'll be able to in a year or so, maybe sooner. I have no idea how quickly your powers will develop."

"Speaking of, um, what powers?" I scrunched up my face a little. "Don't get me wrong, but I've had a hard time dealing with being telepathic and now there'll be more?"

"Sookie, there will be a lot more." She said firmly. "You'll like most of it. I promise. Don't you want to have more time to spend with Eric and Godric? Don't you want to be able to defend yourself if need be and not have to play the damsel in distress every time?" I was about to say that I don't plan to get into trouble in the first place but then decided that'll be pretty impossible. "And anyway, I don't think I can reverse what I undid, so you'll get a while to get used to it."

"How long is a while?"

She thought about it. "Well, you aren't immortal, if that's what you are wondering. Just long-lived, which means that you can still die if something were to happen to you before you learn how to heal yourself…let's hope you learn quickly. That way we won't need to worry about it." She finished with a smile that was a little too perky for how I was feeling right now.

I would live for a long time. I'd live longer than anyone I knew. Almost. The idea excited and frightened me all at once. It was too much. I wanted to have the time with Godric and Eric, but would they want me around that long? On the other hand it would sure be nice not to have to call for help every time trouble found me, and lately, it found me a little too often. "Okay, so I'll be around for a while. I won't age like you, right?" I wasn't vain but I didn't want to be around if I looked like a crone.

She snorted. "You won't age past what you look like right now actually, because that's when I took off the binding. If you grew up without it, you would have had a choice of what you wanted to look like. I can change my appearance at will, it's part of my fae heritage. My family is very good at glamour. But enough about that, you probably won't meet many fae since you spend so much time with vampires."

"Why?"

"Vampires find them particularly tasty." She said with a meaningful look. Oh.

"But what about you?" I waved my hands pointing. She was a half-fairy and I didn't see the vamps particularly hungry around her last night.

She gave me a smug look. "Glamour, remember. I can mask my scent." That made sense.

"What else? I mean are there other things I'm going to be able to do?" Full disclosure, while not pleasant, was at least kind of refreshing.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. You should definitely have affinity to fire, but how that will reveal itself we'll have to see. You won't ever be as strong, or as powerful as me, but you should become much faster, definitely hear and see better and probably be able to teleport. With practice. Lots of it. Then of course, I'm hoping you'll be able to regenerate and self-heal and maybe even heal others. It's all very much up in the air since, you are the only other off-spring that has survived Persephone." She took a sip of her juice from the straw.

"Why is that again?" We got a little side-tracked from the original topic before.

"Apart from her being a total bitch?" She said with a smile, it wasn't a nice one. "I'm assuming –though I never asked- it has to do with the fact that she can't have kids and she's jealous of every woman who can."

"Well, can't they separate, or divorce, or something?"

"Nope, gods mate forever. She can't have kids with anyone else either." I felt very sorry for Persephone then. She not only had a husband that she seemed to really dislike, but she couldn't even have children.

Lexie gave me a shrewd look. "Don't feel sorry for her, Sookie, she made her own bed. She hasn't even tried to mend her relationship with dad. He waited for her for a very long time before giving up and moving on." She sighed. "Not that he really has."

"That's why my grandmother died, isn't it? Because Persephone was jealous of her having a child." As I was sad for Persephone, she killed my grandmother that made her a very evil person.

"Yes. This is why you should never feel sympathy for her. She would have killed your mother and she may even try to kill you when she finds out about you. It's one of the reasons you can't visit Underworld just yet. Right now, the only ones who know about you will die with the secret. If I bring you there before you are trained and the rumors get back to her, you won't survive long." I grew cold even in the heat of the day from the look in her eyes. There wasn't even a hint of amusement left in them.

Geez Louise. I almost groaned out loud. Was having extra family worth my life being in constant danger? But then again, I was living a rather dangerous lifestyle now, at least it felt like it lately, so I wasn't really risking all that much. Besides, it's not like she could take it all back.

I sighed. "When am I going to know about all these extra…" I waved my hand to elaborate.

"When they show up. It won't be overnight, but you'll know, don't worry." She grinned, showing off her pearly whites. "My powers came in with a bang or two, I'm sure yours won't be any different."

Great. Something else to look forward to. "I won't, like, endanger anyone, will I? Set something on fire?" I surprised even myself with the calm acceptance. They way Lexie described things made it sound like they were set in stone, and I had enough problems to freak out about. This was huge, but I couldn't really do anything about it.

"I doubt you'll be able to set a whole house on fire, so probably whatever it is you do will be manageable. Keep a fire extinguisher handy and everything will be just fine." I didn't think she was joking.

"Sure." I breathed.

Our food arrived just then. I'd completely forgot about it, but smelling my steak I was suddenly famished. Lexie had ordered a beef salad that looked delicious and we both got busy chewing to talk much of anything serious for a while. We did share some growing up stories. She was very open, answering questions about her life and my grandparents (a topic I was very curious about) and the ones she didn't she said she would, but after I visited Underworld.

Reluctantly, I had to agree to that being fair, since most of those questions did involve the afterlife, and Lexie said I wouldn't understand what she explained without actually seeing for myself.

We finished a little while later and when I checked my phone I was surprised to find a message from Godric. We'd been here for three hours. It looked like I wouldn't get a chance to clean my house after all. I hoped that I'd find something salvageable there tomorrow and maybe have time to put the sheets through the wash so I had some clean ones. I didn't want to overstay my welcome at Eric's. No. That wasn't it, I needed some space to sort out all the new changes in my life, and even though I knew I would miss having them both with me, I also missed having my own privacy and my home.

_I'm dejected that you aren't here. I hope your time with Lexie is enlightening. I look forward to seeing you soon, but if you do stay out after dark, please ask Lexie to drop you off at Fangtasia. We will both be there tonight. Godric_

I smiled at my phone after reading the text. Getting excited about seeing Godric and Eric, and strangely a little excited about when I get to talk to them on the subject of everything I've learnt from Lexie tonight. I was looking forward to their opinions on all the new information.

Lexie and I split the bill. I was glad to see her doing something as mundane as paying for food. It reassured me somehow, she wasn't all that different from me. Immortal, divine and a fairy but she still had to eat and then pay for her food.

"Time for my surprise." Lexie said as we headed back towards the alley we appeared in." I had a feeling we were about to disappear from it really soon. "Well, it's actually more of mine and dad's surprise, but since he couldn't be here himself, he asked me to let you know he wished he could. I am to report everything back." She looked over at me. "He really is looking forward to meeting you, you know. Your grandmother was very special to him." I remembered last night, when Lexie got emotional and wondered if my grandmother was special to Lexie too.

We stopped once we reached the quiet corner, I breathed. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it before I check that it's all done." She said waiting for me to do it. I rolled them before shutting my eyelids tight. The white light lit up the back of them as we went through whatever nothingness (or somethingness) that got us from one place to the other. "Don't open them until I say you can." Lexie said excitedly before letting go of my hands and I heard her moving away.

I stood there, wondering where there was. I knew we were still outside, I could feel a breeze on my skin. It was still hot, so maybe we were still in Louisiana. "You can open them now." I heard her yell.

I did. I was right. We were still in Louisiana, as a matter of fact we were in Bon Temps, at my house. My very fixed, newly painted, looking wonderful house.

"How?" I asked when I managed to find my voice.

She waltzed over to me through the fresh green grass on the spot where the ugly charred meat tree stood only hours ago. "I had some help, it pays off being a princess." I stared at her dumbfounded. She smirked at the look on my face. "Do you want to go inside?"

"There's more?" I chocked out over the tears. Not only was my home looking like it was built yesterday, the grounds and flower beds have never looked better and the porch was all fixed. Even the swing was back in order.

It was beautiful. The way Gran always wanted it to look. My Gran. I felt my tears spill over remembering her room. Suddenly eager to see what magic Lexie and the mysterious helpers wielded inside, and if she had fixed the more precious things I'd lost to Maryann.

Lexie's happy face fell when she saw my tears. "You don't like it? I'm sorry, I thought, with all the damage. I thought you might like it." She babbled. She looked so crestfallen. I launched myself at her, wrapping her in the biggest hug, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you. This is the best surprise you could have given me. I…thank you. I love it." I said, openly sobbing. She hugged me back and we stood there for a while, just hugging and enjoying the feeling of having family, of having each other.

I realized something. I was the only family she had apart from her fae side and from what she said she didn't really spend much time with them. We were both poor on family. But now, I hoped we could have each other to lean on. I would very much like Lexie to be close enough to talk to often.

"Okay, you ready?" She said pulling away, and sniffing. She had been crying too. A watery smile formed on my face, as I suddenly felt impish and lighthearted.

"Yes." She led me up the new steps and to the newly fixed door, with its new screen before stalling.

"We tried to fix as much as we could, but we couldn't fix everything. Whatever was salvageable is inside, the rest we put on the back porch for you to go through. I hope that's okay." I nodded, eager to see inside.

It was clean. I wiped away a tear. The walls had been stripped and painted a bare white. Lexie explained that she decided to leave it up to me what I wanted to do with them. I was already thinking of wallpaper colors. Some of the furniture was still there. Not much. The couch was gone. It was old anyway, and I had been planning on buying a new one for a while, but with Gran passing and all the bills there just hasn't been any money. All the photos from the frames that had been broken were on the dinning table, which had been buffed and re-polished. The bulkier furniture was there, sideboard in the dinning room where we kept our silver, the television unit and the tv were gone. We went down the hall to my room and I was glad to see my bed was still there along with the tallboy. I peeked into the wardrobe, it was bare. I sighed, thinking of all the clothes I would have to replace.

Next was Gran's room. I pulled in a ragged breath before opening the closed door. Lexie had been following me silently as I examined her handiwork. I was trying to contain my hopes from seeing it magically restored to the untouched state it was in before; I felt them plummet when I looked in. It was cleaner than I remembered it from last night, all the shards and ripped clothing and generally brokenness was gone. That wasn't it, what was missing were bits of Gran that stayed behind. The little things that I couldn't bring myself to part with had all been destroyed. Gone.

I had put off moving my things in here, not wanting to disturb the room. Sure, I'd cleaned some of the stuff out and donated things, but I couldn't bring myself to move before. It was Gran's room and by moving in it would mean she's not coming back. The thought made me realize I haven't completely gotten over her death.

"I think I'll move in here. It's time." I said to myself and nearly jumped when someone answered. I've been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I forgot that Lexie had been standing behind me.

"She's not completely gone, you know. Just resting. Peacefully." I span around looking.

"You've seen her?"

"I checked after I finished with Maryann. She's happy." Lexie smiled at me, and I knew I was crying rivers. I was glad Gran was happy. The damn around my heart broke and I felt lighter as I turned back to look at the room.

"I had a feeling you might move in here." Lexie said as she came to stand next to me. From the corner of my eye I noticed a playful look on her face.

"Oh?"

"Remember the surprise I told you about."

Confused I frowned at her. "Isn't all this the surprise?" I asked waving my arms to include the general area around us.

She shook her head. "Nope, that's dad's…I mean your Grandfather's surprise, mine is different." She practically skipped over to where Gran's closet was. It was a built in, double door closet. Then she swung the doors open and I was left gaping at the new shelves and racks in there. They were all full of clothes. Clothes I didn't recognize. "After I was told that your clothes didn't survive, I decided to get you some. And before you protest, think of it as presents for all the birthdays and Christmases I missed."

"This is too much." I said weakly as I came over to have a look. Most of the clothes were similar in style to what I normally wore, but definitely more expensive. I spied brand names which I knew were worth a month or two of paychecks. "Lexie, you didn't need to buy all that for me."

She put her arms on my shoulders as she turned me to face her and away from staring at the denim I spied on one of the shelves. "I did. I do. You are family and this is the least I could do to help you. Family helps each other. My own family is not what you'd call functional, but your Grandmother taught me that. She would have done anything for you, and I'm going to honor her memory." Maybe I wasn't the only one who was craving family. "Wanna see it?"

Her excitement seemed to be contagious and I grinned while nodding. The first thing she pulled out was a dress. It was fuchsia yellow sequined cocktail dress with thin straps that crisscrossed at the back. Stunning. I fell in love with it straight away.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, almost afraid to touch it in case it disappeared.

"I thought you might like it, I love bright colors as well." She proceeded to show me more dresses in an assortment of styles long, short evening ones (I had no idea what occasions I would wear them to), sundresses, maxi dresses and skirts. We went through the rest of the stuff as well. Jeans, t-shirts, shirts, pants, and even underwear with a few bikinis.

"Lexie, I don't know how to thank you for all this. I've never owned so many nice things." I said, completely aware that whatever she replaced would have cost a fraction of what was currently in my wardrobe.

"It was a pleasure to shop for you and to be honest there are a lot of things that I pulled out of my wardrobe. My wardrobe is bursting with clothes. I'm glad we are the same size since I'm hardly ever allowed to wear the same dress twice. 'It's not seemly for a princess to recycle her wardrobe; it would give out a poor impression'." She quoted with her fingers and a very sour expression on her face.

I laughed; the idea of not wearing the same dress twice was ludicrous. "How did you know my sizes?"

"I sneaked a peek at your old clothes before I went shopping."

"When did you manage all of this? Getting the house in order, shopping and having lunch with me. Didn't you sleep?"

She grinned. "That's another perk you'll probably get from our side of the family now, you won't need as much rest as before. I don't actually need to sleep. I love sleeping, but I don't need to."

"I won't need to sleep?" I was stunned. I'd be able to keep vampire hours without taking away from my time in the sun. Amazing.

"Well, you may only need a few hours here and there, not like me, but it still comes in handy, yes?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded. "Oh, yes."

She bounced over for a hug before letting me go and I saw another cheeky grin on her face. "Shoes?" I may have groaned a little at this point. The whole afternoon has been surreal. Who am I kidding? Ever since I met Godric my life has become the twilight zone of beautiful places, nice things and amazing people. Now, that was spilling into my life in Bon Temps. I should have been freaking out over everything but right now I couldn't. Lexie's honest desire to please and make friends shone out on her face and I could feel her sincerity in all this. Surreal and yet this was my life now. Wow!

We looked through the shoes. Naturally, she had great taste in those too. Even the simple sneakers were much nicer than I've ever bought or worn before. I thanked her again.

By the time we'd finished with the everything it was closer to six and we needed refreshments. I cringed at the thought that I had nothing to offer her.

I was wrong.

The kitchen was fully stocked. Drinks, food, and anything else I might need. It was also spotless and like the rest of the house freshly painted white for now.

"Would you like some help going through everything in the patio?" Lexie asked as she sipped on her coke. We were sitting at the table, which surprisingly enough survived in better condition than I'd have thought possible.

"You wouldn't mind? I mean I'm fine with doing it myself but it'd be nice to have company." I realized I didn't want to see her go just yet. The afternoon had been very informative, but also a lot of fun. Her face glowed.

"Nope. I cleared my schedule for today to spend time with you. I can even help you get ready for tonight. I'm very good at doing hair."

My eyes got wide in mock surprise. "A princess doing her own hair and playing at being a personal maid?"

"I don't have everything done for me." Her eyes sprayed sparks, but the smile never slipped.

I chuckled. "You'd think that would be the perk of the title."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, being waited on hand and foot is great and all, if it wasn't for the fact that you get no privacy."

That I could understand. "It must be hard being in the spotlight all the time."

"Sometimes." She said more seriously before getting up. "Come on. We need to get through all that stuff and have time to pretty you up."

There was a lot of stuff here. Some I didn't even remember us having, which led me to believe that Maryann might have had others bring their things over. Or maybe they did it themselves. It took the better part of two hours for me to sort and chuck the rubbish. Lexie helped by disposing. I didn't know where she made things disappear but they did and I didn't ask, just glad that they were gone. By the time we were done, I was sweaty and feeling filthier than a hog after rain.

"I'm going to have a shower. You'll be okay waiting for me in the kitchen or something? I'm sorry about not having a tv or anything else really." I said a little ashamed about my lack of hospitality. But I didn't think even Gran could have faulted me this time, it wasn't really my fault after all.

"I'll be fine. You go and get ready and let me know when you are done." Lexie said as she got her phone out of her bag. I wondered if they had reception in Underworld.

I took a shower in my new bathroom. It wasn't really new, but I haven't actually used it since it was Gran's before. I did grab my toiletries from my old one, lucky for me no one seemed to be too interested in them so they were all there. I buffed, scrubbed, shaved and washed myself all over, and when I was done with that I moisturized too.

The dress went on over a very sexy bra and panty set in baby pink and I pulled the matching shoes out of the special clear storage boxes Lexie put them into.

"I'm ready for ya." I yelled out.

She was in the room in a flash, literally. She eyed me up and down proudly as I twirled around happily. "You'll knock them all dead in there tonight." She said with a proud smile before ushering me towards the bathroom and the hairdryer.

Half an hour later I was looking at someone else in the mirror. No. It was me but I looked like a model as opposed to regular Sookie Stackhouse. "Lexie, I look beautiful. Thank you."

My hair was down in soft curls, gently billowing out over my shoulders. She didn't use a lot of makeup but my eyes looked sexy and mysterious. Even though the dress was bright and playful, I looked sensual and alluring as opposed to young and naïve.

"I'm glad you like it. I want a picture." She said and I turned around to pose for her as she snapped one with her phone. I'll have to remember to find out if mine could do that. "Dad wanted to see you." Her lips twitched at the dismayed expression on my face. The first picture my grandfather is going to see of me is in a sexy dress. I wasn't sure if that was the kind of image I wanted for a first impression.

"Do you have a picture of him?" I suddenly realized that she never did tell me what he looked like, or my grandmother.

"I can do one better." She waltzed out of the room only to come back with a box. It was plain black and had a white ribbon on it.

"Another present?" I asked weakly.

She waggled her eyebrows at me. "This one you are going to love!"

I can't say I wasn't excited but I did open it with some reluctance. It was a photo album, plain black leather cover and large enough to hold four photos per page. I looked up at her suddenly feeling very excited.

"Pictures?"

"Yep. But don't open it until tomorrow. We don't really have time to do them all justice tonight."

She gave me something so cool and told me to leave it? She was right though, it was almost nine. I put the album on the bedside table, touching the thick leather covering with reverent fingers. Inside were pictures of my grandparents and Lexie. I still couldn't bring myself to think of her as my aunt.

"Okay. I'll do that then. Are you going to come with me to Fangtasia?" I asked. I felt kind of guilty for going out and not inviting her along.

She shook her head, the loose hairs around her face bouncing along with the movement before she pushed them back behind her ears. "Nah. I need to get back. I cleared the day schedule but not the night." She didn't elaborate and I didn't ask. My clutch (new) in hand we popped over to Fangtasia, or technically to an alley a block away.

"You'll be alright getting to the bar?"

"I may be younger than you, but I do know how to walk." Fair enough, walking in the high heeled strappy shoes that were currently on my feet may prove to be interesting.

"All right. I'll call soon. Promise." She hugged me tight. "I've had an awesome day lil'niece." She said with a quick kiss to my cheek before disappearing without waiting for my answer. I stood there staring at the spot she was just in for a minute before turning towards Fangtasia. I felt the butterflies of excitement start to flutter inside me as I walked closer towards the club.

And I didn't fall over once.

* * *

**We made it through the 'talk' and I hope it clarified some things. I discovered that staying on track isn't as easy as it sounds when writing conversations like these. I wanted it to flow, but it's hard to flow and be informative about **_**everything**_** at the same time (not to mention staying on track) without it becoming dry chunks of information. I don't know about you guys, but I get bored during those when I read. **

**I'd love to know if I did an okay job clarifying some of your confusion and managing to make it a fun read. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning****: Please be aware that this chapter does contain sexually explicit material which **_**may**_** be the cause of heavy breathing, craving for husband/boyfriend or other useful tool *wink*, strong visual fantasies and a need for a very cold shower.**

**Disclaimer****: These characters aren't mine, but I do enjoy playing with them.**

**

* * *

**

Pam watched my progress across the parking lot of Fangtasia with rapt attention. I might not have noticed it, but it was really hard to miss the fact that she was completely ignoring the line of humans clamoring for her to notice them.

The thought of my vampires waiting just inside put an extra bit of sass into my step and my hips swayed from side to side following a sexy beat of their own. When I got closer, I was greeted by one of Pam's rare smiles. The tourists in line oohed and aahed at the flash of her fangs. None of them actually wanted those fangs near them of course, and while they enjoyed the show, they were quite thankful that they were directed my way. The fangbangers were naturally jealous, but that didn't come as a big surprise to me tonight; I was the antithesis of them and their monochrome wardrobe.

"Good evening, Sookie. You are edible." Pam took a sniff, and licked her red lips as her smile got even bigger. "I smell fairy."

"Umm…thanks. I spent the day with Lexie. How are you?" I felt a little flustered by her obvious appreciation of me, even if I did invite it, sort of. She scanned me twice, but her eyes kept straying to my cleavage. It wasn't sluttish looking, yet there was quite a lot of it on show tonight. The dress was cut for smaller busts than mine, leaving me to walk the line of sexy but not slutty looking.

"Much better now that I know tonight is going to be entertaining." Her smile changed into a predatory one. I felt my pulse speed up a notch. You never quite knew where you stood with Pam.

My breathing hitched, as I wondered if I should run - not that I could outrun Pam - or scream, but who would help me?

"Why would that be?" It surprised me when my voice came out more composed than I felt inside.

"Because, wearing this that dress, you are certain to be the cause of some sort of violence tonight. I enjoy violence." Her eyes had gone dreamy. I stared at her for a moment, thanking Jesus I'd learnt how to control my expressions after years of telepathic bombshells. Pam moved the line over to let me through and I shuffled over a little, receiving several death glares from the adoring dark covered fang fans.

"Are they here yet?" I thought it best to not comment.

"Yes. Eric is conducting business, but Godric should be on the floor. It's his first day on duty, so to speak. Come on through. Oh, and do let me know when you start to cause trouble." I felt her eyes follow me as I went in. I wasn't sure what to make of all that attention.

It was already busy inside, the news that Eric was back must have gotten around and there was an extra undercurrent of dark excitement in the air, as the black and white fans have come to ogle him. I felt a surge of possessiveness, but tried to rationalize before it overtook me. It was his business and he needed to be on display in order for it to be successful. After all, a bar wouldn't be a vampire bar if it didn't have vampires.

I spotted little Thalia sitting at a table alone. She wore the usual forbidding scowl on her face. She was so little, I always wondered how such a small person could possibly do so much damage, but I've seen her throw a mountain of a man across the bar about month ago when I came in with Bill and it scared me silly.

Chow was behind the bar serving a couple of tourist bloody marys. He was wearing a black leather vest, and his beautiful tattoos stood out against his skin. He spotted me, and nodded. I nodded back to him at the same time wondering why I got the special treatment from him all of a sudden. We weren't what I'd call acquaintances.

Godric was in Eric's customary booth, the one that was at the back corner with the full view of the whole bar from it. I smiled when I saw him. He was staring into space, probably in downtime. His hand held a bottle of True Blood. He was wearing a dark grey loose shirt that was unbuttoned at the front and what looked like black jeans. He looked good in dark colors.

I made my way through the crowd hoping to sneak up on him. I should have known better. I didn't even make it half way across the bar before he snapped out of his immobility, and turn his head to face me. The rush of pleasure that raced through me at seeing his fangs run out was electric, and even in the dim light I could see his eyes widen as he took me in. I made sure to walk slow, swaying my hips to the beat of a sultry remix that was playing.

I slid into the booth next to him after he moved back to make space for me. Our gazes locked and the electrifying feeling intensified when I saw his expression up close.

"Hi." My voice was whisper quiet and I leaned over to him brushing my lips against his cool, soft ones in a feather light kiss. "How is your first night on duty?" I asked needing a distraction for both of us.

"It has been tedious before you came, ma petite." His eyes roved over me, but unlike Pam's attention earlier, this one I welcomed. "You look beautiful tonight."

His hand snaked up my bare arm, sending goosebumps all over my skin to herald its movement, as it made its way towards my shoulder. His fingers skimmed along the collarbone, and my breathing hitched, as he lightly squeezed the back of my neck before guiding me back towards him.

This kiss was not the light, gentle movement I expected, it was hungry and raw. I shivered, kissing him back with pleasure. My tongue explored his mouth, skimmed over his fangs. I felt a soft rumble under my hands as they moved up his torso to wrap around his neck.

I was lost for a brief moment. Lost in the kiss, Godric, the feel of his mouth on mine, and the feeling of our tongues dancing together.

"It may have been a mistake to come here tonight." He whispered against my lips before moving to kiss other parts of my face, and then hovering next to my ear.

"It wasn't my idea." His lips sucked on my ear and couldn't quite stifle the sigh that escaped me.

"Eric had work to do. I thought it would be a good idea to familiarize myself with the bar." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I shifted towards him, feeling playful I let my hand skim over the top of his erection. He stiffened next to me as my fingers brushed over the material above it and I felt cool air hit my skin as Godric hissed into my neck.

"You would have missed out seeing me in this dress." I tried making my eyes look innocent as I sat back a little.

"That would have been a tragedy, Lover." Eric's voice said above us. I jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Come and dance with me."

Godric let me go enough so that I could turn around and look at Eric. I've missed him looking sinful in his black Fangtasia gear. Tonight he didn't disappoint. Black leather pants wrapped around his thighs, they left nothing to the imagination as they hugged his hips and stretched across other areas. Areas, that seemed to be, as happy to see me, as I was to see them at attention. His white muscular torso was covered by a simple black tank that somehow accentuated all the muscles under it rather than hiding them from view.

I dragged in an unsteady breath while my eyes traveled further up to his face to take in his expression. Sinfully smoldering eyes stared back at me. That, combined with the wolfish expression on his face made sure my body reminded me just how much it enjoyed the attention of this Viking.

"I'd love to." I breathed; I couldn't really speak that well yet. I held out my hand and he helped me up, running his eyes over me as he did so. My skin felt like it burned under his scrutiny; the dress didn't cover a lot of it. He moved his free hand to his lips and kissed his fingers in that way you would compliment fine food. My throat worked as I tried to swallow, I wasn't overly fond of the food metaphors vampires used as compliments, but the look in his eyes as he did that made me rub my thighs together in anticipation.

Connie the Corpse came on just as we were making our way to the dance floor introducing the next song, 'Fresh Blood', and as the hypnotic beat started playing Eric swung me into his arms bringing my whole body flush up against him. I stared up into his eyes as his lips slowly came down on mine. In Eric's standards, it was a chaste kiss, but I was seeing stars when he pulled away.

I can't hold a tune to save my life, but by golly I can dance. I let my body move to the reverberating beat sliding up and down Eric. I wasn't surprised that he could dance, very well. Most guys that tall have trouble on the dance floor, Eric naturally excelled here as well. His hands explored me while we danced, I'm sure most of the movements were quite intentional because I was flushed and dangerously close to combustion.

I felt Godric's eyes on me the whole time, as he watched me hungrily from the corner booth. I turned around pressing my back into Eric's torso, felt the bulge in his pants pressing against my lower back as he rocked forward into me. My eyes locked onto Godric's and I slid down Eric, swaying my hips from side to side, never taking my eyes off him as I rose back up.

Eric's hands came around my shoulders as he spread out his fingers on my stomach, holding me closer, swaying to the music along with me. My head fell back, as I savored the tension between us.

"I want to taste you, Lover." The whisper snaked down my skin as a cool caress, making me shiver all over.

"Now?" I asked turning myself around to look at him. His face had lost the usual sensuality; he looked almost feral with his fangs gleaming as the lights passed over us.

"Oh, yes." His hand came around my waist and he guided me towards the back door without waiting for an answer. It wasn't necessary; I knew that he could taste my own arousal in the air. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Godric get out of the booth to follow. I didn't need my telepathy to feel the pure hatred filled eyes that followed our progress, or the electric tension coiled, barely leashed in the arm around me. My heart beat a frantic rhythm that every single vampire could hear in the bar and in that moment I didn't care; my focus had spiraled down to Eric and my awareness of him.

When we walked into the office Eric didn't bother closing the door behind us, I heard it shut quietly anyway. The next thing I knew I was on the desk while Eric kissed me. I didn't mind one bit and kissed him right back as my hand slid up his arms, enjoying the feel of his naked skin under my fingertips.

Then Eric's hands were on my hips, under my dress, making their way slowly up my inner thighs as I let them spread out further to accommodate him. He broke the kiss to make a trail of small ones down my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. His fangs scraped down my neck, and I moaned in appreciation.

"Lover, I told you I will have my fill of you." He said licking my shoulder. His voice was deep, rich and more accented than usual. "Do you remember your teasing in the car?" Yes. His hands stroked me over the thin material of my panties. "Do you remember I said you will regret your teasing?" Yes. A finger teased at the edge of the material. "I lied. You will enjoy it." Oh, God! The finger found moisture. "You will scream in pleasure." The sound of fabric ripping filled the room as he finished the last word. I felt the cool air hit me down there, as the last barrier left my skin. "You will writhe in ecstasy." His fingers brushed me and I couldn't suppress my body's reaction as I arched forward. "You will most likely weep and beg for your release before I am done with you." His other hand slid the dress up my body to expose my stomach. "Revenge is sweet, yes?" And with that he was between my thighs making good on all his promises while Godric watched us.

I was extremely glad the room was soundproof. I tried – really- but in the end Eric was right and I screamed as he made sure I fell into oblivion again, and again. He told me to open my eyes at one point as his mouth hovered over my thigh, I think it was just before the first time he bit me. I did.

His eyes were dilated pools of midnight blue, echoing my pleasure as he slowly licked the skin beneath his mouth. I licked my lips, my breath panting while his fingers moved in me. I couldn't help myself, I looked up as he bit me, the pleasure rolling through me and my eyes found another pair of darker blues staring at me with arousal and need from the couch.

Godric had been watching us the whole time and I was completely unaware of it. I couldn't look away again as I felt Eric pull on the wound, the waves of pleasure making me pulse around his fingers. My mouth parted on a silent whimper because I was too mesmerized by the vampire in front of me to scream out loud, too caught up in the undercurrent of pleasure passing from me to him. That was the beginning…just the beginning, and I'm not entirely sure how long I stayed there, locked in pleasure as Eric took his sweet revenge out on me. Godric watched all of it. I watched him watching us. I watched Eric doing pleasurable and sinful things to me with his tongue, his mouth and his hands.

My body was shuddering, wrapped up in yet another wave of pleasure as the door to the office opened and Pam walked in. She skidded to a halt mid step and to my horror I watched her fangs run out as she took a long, exaggerated breath. A wolfish smile formed on her face.

"Is it free for all or do you need to have a dick?" She purred in a husky voice as her eyes took me in. I felt a flush sweeping over my overheated skin, as well as complete and utter mortification.

"Pam?" Eric growled out from between my legs. I realized where he still was and where Pam was, I pushed at his head as I tried in vain to pull down my dress at the same time.

"You have a visitor." Her smile hit stellar proportions and I suddenly spotted who was standing behind her. I almost groaned and my efforts at righting my appearance increased as Bill walked through the doorway.

I ached at the site of him. The pain of what we had and what he did rose up in me again constricting my chest. I've done a very good job of hiding behind Eric and Godric since his revelation; it would have been nice to stay in pleasant ignorance for a while longer. Of course, living next to Bill Compton almost guaranteed that that wouldn't happen.

I've never had to experience coming face to face with a former boyfriend. Let me tell you, it's a miserable experience, on top of my embarrassment at getting caught in a compromising position, it was hell.

Eric moved to stand in front of me, making a vampire wall between me and our unwelcome visitors. I was grateful for the little privacy he tried to offer me. I slid carefully off the table, my legs still unsteady, pulling my dress down as I did. I couldn't really do much about the state of my panties, or the fact that the room reeked of sex, so I settled on trying to not react to this new development. I would have loved nothing more than to hide behind Eric's broad back forever, but I couldn't, squaring my shoulders I stepped to the side from where I had a clearer view.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Compton? As you can see we were quite…busy." Eric didn't bother to hide the smug satisfaction out of his voice. I barely restrained myself from slapping his arm.

"I'm checking in as you requested." Bill's voice was clipped, his eyes never leaving my face. I saw a mixture of things there, none of which I wanted to see.

"Yes, and now you have." Pam was enjoying the whole show way too much, if she was a cat she'd be purring as loud as a semi. Her earlier comments about me were proving to be right.

"I'd like a minute alone with Sookie." Bill's voice froze everything inside me.

"Did she not make herself perfectly clear in Dallas?" Godric's voice cut through the tension in the room, I had completely forgotten he was sitting there. I didn't realize he heard me that night; he had already left the room by then. "But, it is her choice if she wishes to speak to you." He looked at me his eyes still held a trace of their earlier fire but now it was mingled with tenderness and warmth. I stared back at him, unable to think. The last thing I wanted right now was to speak to Bill.

"Sookie?" Bill said. My mind was screaming at me to run away, I didn't want to talk to him now, or maybe ever. But I knew that things needed to be said between us and while the timing could have been better, now was really as good as it was going to get.

"Come on, we'll talk outside." If I was going to talk to my former boyfriend I sure didn't want to do it in front of the two men that were now in my life. I needed some fresh air to help me calm down.

"Do let me know if you are planning on killing anyone." Pam deadpanned before turning around and swaying out of the room. My idea of fun and hers were on whole different planes, not to mention planets of understanding.

I started towards the door, but Eric's hand on my shoulder stopped me mid stride. I looked up at him, he didn't look at all happy with my decision, I wasn't either.

"Lover, we will be close should you need us." Eric said with a lingering kiss on my cheek. I send him a grateful look, despite the fact that I knew the kiss was more for Bill's benefit rather than mine. I didn't have it in my heart to scold him right now, not with having to face Bill. Before leaving the room though, I couldn't resist one last look back, both of them were watching me leave, both had unreadable expressions. It made me wish I could read vampires.

The warm night air was a welcome feel against my face as I walked outside into the back lot of Fangtasia. Eric's corvette was parked in its customary spot and there were a few other cars, mostly nice ones. I gathered that the nicer looking ones probably belonged to the vampires inside. Vampires always drove nice cars.

Bill followed me outside, a brooding dark shadow behind me, when I stopped and turned around he was too close. I stepped back from him, not because I was scared, but simply needing the extra space. I smelled his cologne and it brought back memories. The good times we've shared. The intimate things we did. I hated myself for remembering them with even the small bit of pleasure I suddenly felt. I was a stupid, ignorant idiot for falling in front of him after he showed me a little bit of interest. As much as the idea of my being over Bill Compton would thrill me no end; I wasn't. I loved him, he hurt me and yet there was still some sort of lingering feeling left under all the hurt, and anger, and pain. I despised myself for that. I didn't want to feel anything at all for him. Wait, I take that back, I wanted despise him.

"What do you want, Bill?" I said as I tried for a withering look while crossing my arms in front of my chest. He flinched a little, so I must have succeeded.

"Why him?" His eyes looked pained and my heart clenched at seeing the look on his face.

"Apart from the reason that he actually wants to be with me because of me?" My voice came out sardonic and I watched him flinch. It was a little too late for regrets.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." He said. I could tell that those words were hard for him to say. They shouldn't have been. I felt my temper rise.

"Sorry? That's all you've got? You are _sorry_…for what? Lying to me about why you moved to Bon Temps? Lying to me about why you were interested in me? Lying about your feelings? Or about the fact that you took advantage of me when I didn't know any better and couldn't think straight?" My voice went up with each question until I felt sure they probably heard me in the bar. All the hurt, anger and humiliation I've felt because of Bill suddenly took me over to the point that I didn't care. I was seeing stars from all that energy in me.

"I was ordered to. I couldn't not follow those orders. You don't understand vampires, or our politics. I couldn't not do it, it would have meant punishment, as it is…" he stopped before suddenly changing topics. "Are you Eric's now, or Godric's because it was hard to tell with both of them in the room with you. From the smell of you I'd say both, but that isn't possible." He sneered at me. The sneer hurt.

"What I do and with whom is none of your business, Bill Compton. Not anymore! You lost the right to ask me those questions when your bitch of a maker humiliated me with the truth that you didn't see fit to tell me in front of a whole bunch of people." I hissed. I was so angry now my body was shaking. "But just so we are clear for the future, I am, and will stay, theirs."

"You think they will treat you better than I have? You think they will not dump you the first chance they get? They are old, powerful vampires. They don't care about you, Sookie. They are very good at manipulating and lying. I care for you."

"Pot calling the kettle black. Did you ever love me? Did you love me before we had sex?" I asked. Not sure why it was suddenly so important.

"What does that have to do with them?" He spat the last word.

"Answer the question, Bill." I needed to know this.

He stared at me for a long time, long enough for me to think that maybe he won't answer.

"No."

I shattered. No, I was still there, in the parking lot, standing in front of the man that took my virginity for his queen. Not crying, not moving, but suddenly I felt myself shatter inside. Something moved something that was there my whole life. A wall crumbled, and I felt a rush of intense heat run through me. I clenched my fists as I tried to control the tears in my eyes and the unexpected onslaught of heat in me.

Suddenly, a cool hand came around me and I turned to see Godric's face next to mine, his expression grim. I was surprised to see the possessiveness in his features. Eric came up on my other side, laying a hand on my shoulder in a proprietary fashion. I let him, leaning further into Godric, needing the comfort he offered.

"I believe you have said enough, Compton." Eric said, his voice holding all the authority of his position. "Sookie is no longer your responsibility. You are to leave her alone, unless I specifically order you to contact her. If I hear of you contacting her without my permission you will be punished."

I seethed. It was one thing to protect me, but deciding whom I was going to talk to was just beyond rude, it was plain controlling and I didn't want anyone controlling my life. Of course, I didn't want to see or talk to Bill, but that was entirely beside the point.

"Eric. You can't run my life." I pushed Godric's arm off of me as I stepped over to him jerking his arm so he was facing me. "Who I see and talk to isn't something you can order. I take care of my own problems."

"You want to talk to him?" He said with a raised eyebrow, the usual good humor completely absent from his face or tone. I swallowed suddenly nervous. I now understood how everyone else felt when Eric directed this look at them. I didn't back down though.

"I didn't say that, but I want to decide how my life is run. I can't have it decided by you."

"You are now mine." One of these days…

I sighed exasperated, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill's smug look. I turned my attention to him, needing to handle that first, before letting Eric know how much I didn't enjoy the whole 'mine' business outside of bedroom activities and life threatening situations. "Bill, don't think that just because of what I said to Eric you are allowed to talk to me. We are done. Through. I don't want to ever see your face again. Even if I realize that is an impossible dream since we're neighbors, it's still what I want. Don't come over. I have nothing to say to you." I turned and stalked back inside needing some time to cool down leaving the three men in my life behind.

I thought about kissing whoever thought of getting me the gin and tonic that was waiting for me on the desk back in Eric's office, then thought better of it. It could have been Eric, and I didn't want to kiss him right now. I was mad. Mad at Bill for hurting me. Mad at Eric for treating me like property. Mostly though, mad at myself. I gratefully took a sip as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. My eyes closed as I tried to calm down, it was a futile effort, between Bill and Eric I was wound up tighter than a corkscrew, but I tried.

"He means well, ma petite." Godric's voice cut through my inner rants. I heard a rustling of clothes and a chair being moved closer when he sat next to me.

I sighed. "I do know that, but his methods are sometimes lacking. I am not a property. I am not a toy. Nor am I somebody who needs coddling."

He chuckled and I peeked to see his face twisted in an amused expression. I didn't think it was funny at all. "You are trying to change someone who is a thousand years old as he is digging in his heels. Maybe force is not the best way to go about it?"

"Why is it that you understand where I'm coming from and he doesn't?" I avoided the question. I wasn't sure I wanted Eric to change, but his proprietary side chaffed even as it excited me.

"It may be the extra time I've spent living, but I believe it's more to do with the fact that I understand slavery far better than he does." Godric's face had gotten solemn and I wondered just how well he understood slavery. "I've never been a harsh maker, and Eric is such a dominating and free spirit. He understands the balance well between dominance and submission, but he cannot help be more dominant. Its part of our culture to be the way he is. A big part of who he is. My views on life are singularly different. He does not mean you wrong by saying what he said. He has always been more protective of those he cares about."

"I'm not a wallflower to be protected like this, not from this. Some things I need to take care of on my own." I said, trying not to let the last part about Eric having feelings for me melt my resolve. He did care about me, me and not my telepathy. My heart skipped a beat or two at the thought.

"But you are making something out of nothing. While neither one of us are in any doubt that you can and do take care of yourself. Is it against your beliefs to let those who care about you help?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"No." I said grudgingly. "But he wasn't helping, he was deciding for me." Pouting was not a pretty expression and I tried not to indulge in it for too long.

"He was helping in the best way he knew how. If it came off as manipulative, that is because he is very good at being so; he has had years of practice at my side to master the art."

My eyes got round. "You?"

He nodded, eyes sparkling with humor. "Although, he was very good before I turned him. He is also the authority around here, he has to be a force that is feared and obeyed or he will lose his position. And quite possibly his life. Please understand that before you challenge him in public, ma petite. It is a dangerous thing to do."

Silence filled the room as I sat there thinking about what he just said. Eric's earlier actions still made me mad, but I could understand the dominating side of him a little better now. I wasn't happy about it, but I could understand it. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it, we would need to work on things, but I didn't want leave because of this. I knew it would come up, even before the gifts in Dallas I knew what Eric was like. Yet, I had chosen to ignore it until tonight. Then again it hadn't been anything this important. Fighting over gifts that I really did need wasn't a major priority on my list.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked after a while. Godric had been sitting silently next to me, giving me time to process.

"I would guess that he is probably scaring the crowd with his fierce scowl in the bar right now. Shall we go and take a look?" He asked as he stood up, extending a hand to me in invitation. I took it. I stepped close to him as he helped me rise, Our faces inches apart, his lips right there, kissable, soft. So cool against my own.

"Thank you." I whispered before kissing him gently. The earlier encounter at the forefront of my mind as his hands explored my curves, I felt myself respond again.

"You are welcome, ma petite. I am sure there will be times when it is Eric that's mediating between us, but I am happy that tonight is not that time." He kissed me again, with more passion. The kiss a reminder of the one we shared earlier. I slid my tongue along his fang, nipping it on the sharp point. His kiss deepened as he searched out for the blood in my mouth. I moaned, the feel of him devouring me again was too much. It was a glimpse of the more dominating side of him I have come to crave. "May I?" Godric asked in a ragged whisper while his fingers traced the tops of my breasts.

I nodded mutely, knowing the need that was simmering under the controlled expression on his face. I had watched him earlier, I saw his earlier need to touch me, his craving as he looked at my lips, his desire to be where Eric was or maybe join in, and his hunger when Eric bit me, it all suddenly made me want his bite more than anything else. His arms slid down around my waist as he pulled me up and I found myself on Eric's desk for the second time tonight. He nuzzled at my breast before I felt his fangs slide into me. The small amount of pain it caused washed away as pleasure hit me when Godric sucked.

I moaned completely unable to help myself and felt his hands squeeze my butt as he pulled me closer to him, pressing me against him. I felt him straining through the fabric of his jeans. My legs wrapped around him without thinking as I pulled him closer to me, suddenly wishing that there wasn't any clothes between us. And despite all the emotional pain I was in before, despite the fact that I had just heard my first love tell me something that broke my heart, I felt it beat again with a beat that was full of fragile hope for happiness. Then I was beyond thinking about much or caring if someone walked in on us or not. Simple and all engrossing need was riding me as Godric fed from me, each pull of my blood making the heat between my legs grow hotter, making me grind and rub against him more desperately.

It was over far too quickly, Godric never took much blood, and much to my disappointment he was licking the little wounds before I had a chance to find the release I was suddenly completely and utterly desperate for.

"You stopped." I said breathlessly as his face came up to mine again.

His fangs were out and his eyes were dilated, there was a small amount of blood around his mouth. If before I would have found that a big turn off, now I thought it erotic, kissing and licking his mouth before letting him answer my non-question of a statement.

"I believe you were not happy about Pam coming in the room earlier." He said quietly, but his body betrayed him as he subtly pushed forward pressing into me, I hissed in pleasure at the friction.

"Hmm…" My mind wasn't catching on. I felt him nip my ear, shivering as his breath hit the wet skin.

"Ma petite, you are very easily distracted tonight." He whispered as his lips moved down my neck. My head fell sideways giving him better access.

"I've had a few long days, maybe I'm tired." I wasn't.

He chuckled into my shoulder "In that case shall we go back to the house?" Yes! I was ready to be back there, in our bed, yesterday. The idea that I wouldn't be sharing it with them tomorrow night made me even more determined to spend as much time as I possibly could in there tonight.

Even in my haze I remembered that I was still not done with Eric. "I need to talk to Eric first."

Godric rubbed my lower back soothingly. "I meant all of us."

My lips formed an O as I felt a fresh wave of arousal hit me. "Yeah. That might be good then."

I didn't want to have make up sex here, and it would end up being make up sex between us, and risk Pam walking in, again. We went back inside, it was still early and there were a lot of people dancing as well as trying to get Eric's attention.

Eric's face was inscrutable. A week ago I'd have said he was bored, but now, knowing him better, I could see the subtle tension of his shoulders, the almost imperceptible tightening of his jaw as he watched us make our way towards him.

His eyes bore into me with unsettling intensity both hot and cold at the same time, leaving me confused. "Have you come to chastise me again?" His eyebrow went up but the words came out carelessly. I stiffened, not expecting the attack.

"We were hoping you would leave with us, but if you'd rather stay…" Godric didn't seem at all affected by Eric's sullen mood. I stayed silent as Eric scrutinized me.

"You wish me to come with you?" He asked me.

"Yes." My voice came out breathless while I fought to keep confusing mixture of sexual arousaland indignation at his attitude under control. God help me but Eric excited me like nothing else, and even while we were fighting, if not in spite of the fact.

"Are you sure?"

My hand went on my hip as I gave him a dark look. We may have gotten into another squabble if Godric didn't interrupt, his own irritation coming through in the soft, fast voice he used. "Eric, if there isn't anything else you need to do here, we should really head off. There are other matters we need to discuss which do not involve the two of you bickering like little children."

I heard and understood every word. Shocked by the fact, I only stared at them as Eric rose and we all went out the back door much to the disappointment of the fangbangers in the bar.

"Sookie, you will have to sit in Godric's lap while I drive since we only have the corvette." Eric's voice was cooler than normal. I got in wordlessly, although with a few thoughts about how safe this could be for me. Godric's arms went around my waist as I sat down in his lap like a very comfortable and gentle seatbelt and I decided I could be in worse situations than this.

The atmosphere in the car was silent, strained. I shifted uncomfortable with the tension. Eric's obviously bad mood hung over us like an itchy blanker and I wanted to talk to him, explain things. Because while his high-handed tactics were not going to be something I encouraged, the fact that it was coming from a good place made me want to try and solve our differences quickly.

"How was your day with Lexie?" Godric asked, finally breaking the tension with his calm voice.

The next breath I released felt lighter. "Great. We talked a lot about family. My grandfather and grandmother. She gave me a photo album, but I didn't get a chance to look through it before I came over."

"That was nice of her. I would love to see it too, if you are willing to show it to me."

I smiled at him. "How about I make you a deal? We'll look at it together when you come and visit me."

"Visit?" He repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. Oh dear.

My arms went up to his neck. "Lexie had a surprise for me today, apart from the photo album that is." My fingers fiddled with his corner, a nervous movement. "She had my house fixed up, not just a little, all of it. It's beautiful now. All painted new, and everything. All I have to do is pick out the wallpapers and new furniture. Isn't that great?"

He didn't look happy at all at the news but tried to smile. "That was very generous of her, and I look forward to seeing it in better condition."

"I'm glad it's been fixed, because now it'll be easier for me to get to work and stuff. Not to mention I'll be out of your way by tomorrow since I can move back into my own house-" I squeaked as the car suddenly swerved wildly while Godric's arms tightened painfully around my waist.

"Move back?" Eric growled out as he pulled the corvette back onto the road.

A tense smile crept onto my face. "Yep. You'll get your house back to yourselves and all." They didn't look like it was great at all. "Of course you're always welcome at my place. Whenever you want to come over." I added in nervous babble.

Hi face was dark, and not because there was a lack of light on the road at this time of the night. "Is my house not adequate enough for you?"

"Eric! No! I mean, yes, it's more than adequate and I'll miss waking up to that wonderful view, but I have to work, and I've a life in Bon Temps. We've already been over this." I didn't mention that the view I enjoyed more was the one that greeted me first thing in the morning, not the one I enjoyed with my cup of coffee.

"So you will be living next door to your ex-lover for the foreseeable future." Eric didn't look at me when he said this. The steering wheel looked like it might come off any minute due to the force he was holding it with.

"That home has been in my family for generations. I'll be damned if I move just because my neighbor happens to be an ex-boyfriend." I said, hurt by his attitude. "Speaking of, you had no right to tell me I can't see him."

"I didn't." He growled out.

"It was as good as, Eric. Just because it wasn't directed at me didn't mean it wasn't how it came out. You ordered and rearranged something in my life that was mine to handle. Can't you see how that would make me feel?"

"Like someone cares enough for you to keep you out of trouble?" He asked as the car slowed down in front of the gate to his property. I waited for him to push the numbers into the gate pad.

"No. Like someone was trying to order me about. I don't like that. I'm not your pet."

He looked over at me, appalled. "I have never treated you as such."

I was exasperated by his deliberate obtuseness. "You have tonight. How would you feel if Godric told you not to see me?"

"I believe, what Sookie is trying to point out is that she was more than capable of handling Bill without us." Godric broke into the exchange, and I gave him a grateful look; my argument had been digging me into a hole big enough to bury myself in.

Eric stayed quiet; it made me wish he kept talking. This brooding thing of his was nerve racking for me and as I got out of the car (he parked in front of the house tonight) my mind was quickly compiling a list of alternative accommodation if things continued to go downhill.

He moved in front of me so quickly that my vision was completely filled with Viking in less than a blink. My neck protested as I strained to look up at him. He searched my face before speaking, almost like he was trying to read something just by looking at it. "Do you care for him? I will not share you with anyone save Godric, Sookie, but if you care for him tell me now and I will let you go. You are mine. Mine and Godric's. I will wait for you to realize that fact."

By golly, I did not expect that. The realization that Eric was insecure when it came to my feelings for him stunned me. I didn't know what to say to that, haven't I showed them both enough times that I was committed to them? You would think that my earlier heartfelt cries on his table were enough proof for him.

"I don't share well." I pointed out.

"I didn't ask you to."

"Neither did I." I turned towards the house without saying another word.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I passed him.

"Bath." And I swear I heard his grin as I made my way downstairs.

It took the bath a while to fill up because like Eric's bed the tub was oversized. It was an in-floor oval tub that had been designed to overflow. It had fascinated me when I discovered it and I promised myself that no matter what I'd try it out soon. Now seemed like the perfect time. I needed something to help me relax and just not think about anything. While the idea that Eric might be jealous had floored me, it was understandable. On top of every other revelation I had today, it was a little too much.

The water was heavenly as I slipped into it and I felt my body relax bit by bit as I let its warmth saturate me. The buzzing in my head receded as I let my mind drift away from all the problems and into the happy fuzz of limbo.

"Do you mind if we join you, lover?" Eric's voice broke into my happy place. I waved my arm, giving them silent permission without even cracking an eyelid. I was sure to be distracted if I opened my eyes and I tried to savor the feeling of peacefulness before I knew my thoughts would be turned towards a less than serene but certainly more pleasurable avenue. One I was quickly starting to look forward to.

It took me a few minutes to notice that nobody seemed to be doing the joining. I slowly opened my eyes; the lust I felt as the view revealed itself in front of me woke me up in a blink. Two very naked and definitely very horny vampires stood in front of me. Gulp…Urgh… Yum.

"Are you waiting for the water to turn cold?" I asked and my voice was definitely husky. Their close scrutiny sent a ripple of desire through me, making me feel all kinds of warm and happy sensations; none of them even a smidge peaceful.

Eric smirked as he floated off the ground and lowered himself into the water, making the bath overflow (now I understood why it was designed that way). Godric followed without the fuss or show. He slid into the tub gracefully although without the showing off Eric had done. I moved onto Eric's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his arms slide around me and his hands resting almost possessively on my butt.

"I'm moving back to my house, but not because I don't want to be with you. Certainly not because I want to be with Bill, but because I need time to adjust. Time to get to know both of you better. With everything that's happened, I need that time. I still want to see you. A lot. And I hope you want to see me too. I would enjoy it if you came to spend time with me. And if you want, I'll do the same. But I want, need, my own space, my own home_._" I whispered and I kissed his soft lips. I let my feelings for him surface; carry me into a gentle river of warmth, happiness and something that felt strangely similar to love. After a brief hesitation he kissed me back, and it was hungry. I felt his hands squeeze me and I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his erection almost where I wanted it. Close, so close to me, yet not quite there.

The feelings between us changed as we stayed there locked in our kiss. I felt the lust rise higher and our mutual desire overriding any of the lingering doubt he'd harbored. My own lust skyrocketing, the embers from what I started earlier flaring up into a raging bonfire as my kiss became equally as demanding.

Finally I had to pull away, panting as I looked at him. His short hair mussed from where my hands ran through it, his eyes dark pools of seduction and his fangs fully extended gleaming in the soft light of the candles I lit before.

"Is that okay?" I asked my voice breathless and urgent. I didn't want anymore talking. I needed other things.

"I am not happy about it, but you may have you space, for a while." The seriousness left his face completely, and a look I had come to like very much appeared in its place. "Right now though, I want to finish what we started. We both do. We both want you. Now. Would you like that?" His voice was ragged with need. I swallowed; unsure what he was asking, but certain it would probably feel very, very good.

I felt Godric's arms on us as he pulled me back to help me turn, so I would lie back on Eric's chest. Godric followed and we were both on top of him and I was securely held between to cool bodies. I gasped at the pleasure of their naked flesh surrounding me like that. My body throbbing with the need of having them in me, the realization of what they wanted finally flickering through my brain. Was I ready for that? Yes. I wanted to feel as close as I could to both of them, needed the comfort of their affection. Wanted the reassurance of the feelings I experienced during the mutual blood exchange.

"Please." I whimpered. Unable to actually voice such wicked thoughts out loud.

I was pulled back onto Eric's chest as Godric mouth found my breast and a large hand covered the other. I felt fingers on my inner thigh. Long, skilled fingers…as they made their way closer and closer I whimpered, my hips bucking up in eagerness.

Godric nipped and then pulled on the wound.

"Ahh…" My body was trashing…ecstasy suddenly making me scream in abandon, as I finally felt Eric's fingers enter me… my muscles clenching onto them… rippling around them, as I rode out the first orgasm.

Then for a long time we explored each other. I let them explore me and in turn I spent time learning their topography. Each of us enjoying the feel of so much naked skin and the soothing warm water around us. Each of us feeling the connection between us. Each of us enjoying the moment and not thinking about later.

We made it back to the bed when the water grew cold. I've been at their complete mercy for what seemed like an eternity, I'd have protested the one sided treatment, but between several orgasms and the continued ministrations of both their tongues and hands on most of me I had little left in me to say more than an occasional whimper of pleasure and a worshipful shout of their names.

I wanted more. Needed it. I reached out for one of them with my hands. Found Godric. He hissed as I wrapped my fingers around him, stroking. Pulling him gently closer to me, until I finally had him close enough to taste, the growl of pleasure I heard above me was more than satisfactory. I felt cool fingers, slick with something oily between my legs. Sliding up and then down…further down than I'd ever let anyone go. I stiffened as one of them started sliding into me. The sensation was strange, yet oddly pleasurable. My mouth clamping around Godric, it made him thrust forward and I almost gagged.

"Relax." Eric whispered near my ear. "Trust us."

I did.

He worked me open, slowly, letting me get used to the intrusion. His fingers searched out, and then entered another hole. Shivers raced over my skin, the pleasure of having them in me, even like this was almost unbearable after all the foreplay earlier.

Godric pulled away and I let him go, the whimpers of my enjoyment escaping into the room as I felt myself getting close again. Strong hands pulled me up to stand on my knees, holding me there, since I didn't have enough strength myself.

"Lover, open your eyes." Eric's voice was right next to my ear as he said those words in a husky whisper. I tried, struggling to get them to focus through the avalanche of ecstasy that was rolling inside me.

Eric's eyes were there. Hungry, naked need staring back at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked when he was satisfied that I was coherent enough. I wasn't sure about anything apart from the hunger in me. His hands hadn't stopped moving and I felt like I would burst if…

"Yes."

That's what it took. I was suddenly being pulled on to Eric. He was leaning back on the pillows and headboard. I felt his arms leave me and I whimpered at the loss. I heard a chuckle from behind me, then Godric's arms helping me find the right position as Eric lowered me onto him.

"Ahh…" Heaven.

My eyes were still open, and I watched Eric's features turn into a mask of pure rapture. There was no doubt the feeling was mirrored back in mine.

I felt cool hands slide around me as Godric's body pressed against my back. The tip of him pushing slowly, entering. Sliding into me at an excruciatingly slow speed. Every single millimeter was euphoric. The pain of such a foreign intrusion, the pleasure of being stretched and the all consuming feeling of being taken by them; I relished it all.

Then they moved. I exploded. Nothing was left apart from the liquid flow of sensations and the feel of them moving in me.

My hands searched out blindly for something to hold on to. Eric was there. I pulled him closer, feeling him move up in front of me, never breaking the rhythm as he pulled up, leaning on his arms for balance. The two cool bodies moving in sync around me became my anchor to the physical world.

"Bite."

I bit him, felt their fangs slide into me, and then I was lost in an avalanche of ecstasy.

Mine…Theirs…Ours…All mixed together, as I felt my bonds to two vampires get stronger inside me, inescapably binding our lives together.

…Bliss.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Wow! It's finished.**

**Yes. Dying Love has officially finished, but I will be continuing the adventures of my favorite trio in the sequel, Dying Heart. **

**I am, however, going to take a break for now. Real life has caught up with me and I'm going to need some time to sort it all out before I can come back to this story. Trust me when I tell you that I can't wait to continue their adventures, and I will post an update in this story as soon as the first chapter of Dying Heart is up on FanFiction.**

**Before I sign off I would like to take the chance to thank ElenaM and AshleySue for their support, guidance, and feedback while I hammered out the details, got stuck with writer's block, and occasionally had a nervous breakdown while writing this story. You ladies have been my rock and I appreciate your continuous support a LOT!**

**Another thing I'd like to share with you is that the inspiration behind this story actually came from another FanFic, written by none other than AshleySue. Her story, ****Dark Past, Bright Future****, was what inspired the first chapter.**

**You guys helped me continue with the rest. I wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for all the feedback, all of you ROCK!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favourites; they have kept me on track and my muse inspired. I never realized how much reviews mean to an author until I started writing; an addiction, inspiration and food for the muse rolled into one. So thank you all!**

**I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter and the story in general. **

**Thank you for taking this journey with me. **

_**mavrosal**_


	19. Chapter 19

This is not a new chapter. Obviously :)

Just letting everyone know that the Chapter 1 of Dying Heart is up, and for those who haven't seen it there is the one-shot in-between story that's been up for a while.

So go and have a look on my profile.

Thanks for reading guys, and sticking around!

Can't wait to hear from y'all!

xxx

mavrosal


End file.
